Love Is Strange
by kimmmz
Summary: She was a slightly strange girl – funny, but weird. All of her and her friends were. But there was just something about her that attracted him. And then, his whole life changed. Brady phased and imprinted, changing his feelings for her dramatically.
1. Lust Object

Physics is the bane of my existence.

Seriously. I die a little bit inside every time I enter the freaking classroom. Our teacher is honestly the worse one I've ever had. And I don't have any of my girls in that class to join me in my bitch about him. So I just end up ranting on the nearest possible person – making weird innuendos and just spurting anything that comes into my head. At least a hundred times this year my partner has changed because I'm 'too distracting'. Or if your choirgirl Candice, I'm just too rude for her innocent mind. Or Liam, who got moved because I made him laugh too much. So now some random dude in our class has to pretend to listen to me.

You see, I can't go a whole lesson and not talk. It's impossible. Not that I've tried it – my mind would probably just explode.

The second the bell went, I was up and out of that godforsaken classroom. I ran and came to the table at the back of the cafeteria, furthest away from the 'normals', as me and the girls call them.

The six fuck heads that I call my best friends looked up, smirks on their faces. "Good lesson?" Moose asked. I shoved her face away with my hand, sitting down grumpily. They know of my hate for physics, and because we love each other dearly, they insist on reminding me about it for at least an hour afterwards.

She slapped my hand making a disgusted noise. She hates it when people touch her face. _Really_ hates it. It's like a phobia or something. She especially hates it when I stick my hand in her face. It's brilliant.

"Bite me." I muttered as I crossed my hands on the table, resting my head down. Barely three seconds later, I felt six teeth clam onto my arms. "Great, nice once, bitches. Real original."

They snorted. "Thank you for appreciating our true genius-ness'," Annie said, all sarcastically as she gripped my arm in a thankful fashion.

Kat shrugged. "It's not our fault you don't understand our true hilarity."

"It is your fault. Who else's fault would it be? Leave me alone." I mumbled, trying to fall asleep on my arms.

"That's just mean."

"Totally uncalled for."

"I'm hurt."

"Wounded."

"Tortured."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm a right cold-hearted bitch."

"I reckon we tear her limp from limp and send her home to the devil after we remove her brain with spatulas and feed it to my dog, Russell." We all looked up to Kat, who bit into her chicken drumstick, her eyebrows raised innocently, giving us all a wink.

"Why did I sit with them?" Ava asked, looking up into the sky. "Why, God? _Why?_ I could have picked _anyone_! But no! I had to sit with the wierd psychopaths."

Annie jumped up, bounding over to Ava, then sat on her lap, straddling her.

"But I fucking love you, man! We bless the days you grace us with your presence!" She shouted, rubbing her hands all over Ava's face and hair.

Ava started slapping at any part of Annie that she could reach. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I never meant a word of it! I love you guys! Get your fat ass off of me! My legs have gone numb! Numb, I tell you!"

Annie smiled, standing up and then turning to us all, a proud look on her face. "Told you guys I could get her to admit it."

"To be fair," Babs said, "I'm not a psychopath. I'm just wierd."

"And I can't disagree with that," Nick said.

"What does psychopath actually mean?" Kat asked.

"Psychopathy is a personality disorder whose hallmark is the lack of empathy," Babs said, in a tone that can only be described as 'dork'.

We all stared at her in astomishment as she pushed her 'glasses' back up her nose.

She doesn't wear glasses, she often pretends just to make sure we all know that she is infact the clever one. I let out an loud breath, settling my head down again.

"Mind. Blown," I muttered.

"Who the fuck needs _wikipedia_?" Moose asked, as we gaped at the smirking Babs. "We have our very own free encycopedia."

Babs snorted. "Free? Honey – you guys are on a six month trial. I'm expecting payments in the next ten days."

"If I'm not paying for the ultimate pleasure, I'm not paying for you to tell me what a word means," Kat said.

Nick rolled her eyes. "Does your mind ever revert from sex, kitty-cat?"

Kat shook her head. "Nope. Right now I'm imaging jumping Brady," she said, staring across the room, biting down on her lower lip.

We all either laughed or snorted. "Sorry, pussy-cat, I think you're out of luck," Moose said.

"Eh? Some bitch stole my lust-object?" Kat said, then shrugged. "It's okay. Derrik Francis is looking _mighty_ fine today!"

"Yeah, I heard from Collin that he's into someone," Moose said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Ooooh! Gossip! Who?" Annie said, her excitement lapping in sarcasm.

Moose tapped her nose. "That, my lovely sweethearts, is restricted information."

We all rolled our eyes. "Like we care who some random dude like," Annie said as Moose pulled my head to rest on her stomach. I slapped my hand against her thighs a couple times in thanks for the _lovely _cushioning her stomach was providing.

"Aha, well, this is slightly interesting for _us._" Moose said, smirking.

"Doubtful," Nick said, "anyway, Don says you guys can sleep over Wednesday."

"Sweet!" We all shouted at once.

"Oh my god," Ava said with a sigh, shaking her head. "We have really got to stop doing that." She muttered and we all made agreement noises.

Don was Nick's uncle. She's been living with her uncle and aunt for the past two years. Both her parents ran away – saying they wanted to 'experience' the world. In truth, Nick's medical condition just put too much of a strain on their lives. They became to stressed with it and fucking legged it. Nick's life is constantly about her medication, new ways that she can fight the illness – tablets, surgery, chemo, that sort of stuff. Her life is a ball full of stress, and she needed her family to support her. But oh no, they couldn't even fucking give her that. They just had to _leave_ her. If they dare return, the girls and me are kicking her parents' asses.

That's why we're so connected, I think. We had to pull through for Nicks. We were there when the people who created her weren't. There are people in our school who are so fickle, they jump from friend to friend, have fallouts over petty things. It's not like that for us. We know what it's like to experience true betrayal, hurt. We all do. In exceedingly different ways, but we understand how much we each need each other. We connect in a way that most school friends don't. If we hadn't been there for Nick, I don't know if she would have pulled through. We aren't just friends because we're into the same things – bands, clothes, movies – we're friends because we have the same personalities and we are there to support each other, properly. I would trust every one of these girls with my life – and that's the truth. We have a strong bond, and without it, I don't know if any of us would be able to pull through.

"Zoro?" Moose asked, running a hand through my thick, messy, mahogany hair.

I sighed. "Yes, Moo-Moo?" If you hadn't noticed, we all give each other strange names. Our normal names are either too long, boring, or just plain strange, so we always change them. There's me, Zoë Erin-Rochelle-Marie Stockholm. Yeah, great name, right? Erin-Rochelle-Marie. They don't even go together! I bet mom couldn't choose which one so my mom just thought 'eh, lets just bang them all both together and be done with naming this brat I just popped out my faj'.

There's Moose, born Molly Sofia Jones. But Molly is so boring, it just doesn't suit her at all. Then one day, she came to school in a top with a moose on it, and was thereby christened 'Moose'.

Babs was born Barbara. Barbara! Who honestly calls their _twenty-first century _child Barbara?

There's Nicola, who we call Nick, just because Nicola seems too girly for her. And then there's Ava. Known to her parents as Avangelina. Oh yes. Her parents were _proper_ creative.

Then, there is our dearest Angharad. Or, Annie. Her dad's welsh, so, you know… weird welsh people. He's got a kick-ass accent though. So does Annie, I suppose. Her welshness isn't as intense and you can sometimes barely even hear it. Sometimes she starts speaking welsh, though. And then our minds are completely blown.

Last but not least, there is dearest Katherine. Or Kat. Or Kitty-cat. Or Pussy, as she likes to be called. Kat is our very own slag. We're very proud to call her our own.

"Oi, oi, lust-object approaching. I repeat, lust-object approaching." The very whore herself whispered.

"Hey," said a deep voice that I kind of remembered from somewhere, but I was too lazy to open my eyes. I wasn't really that interested in the next La Push guy Kat was going to bed. "Um, is she awake?"

I was then swiftly delivered some punches and I groaned and squinted one eye slightly open. "No," I mumbled, a little – no, completely confused as to why the hell someone would care. Me and the girls aren't exactly 'popular' or really even 'liked' at this school. Well, Kat was _very _liked by the male population, as I said before. So I wasn't quite sure as to why this 'lust-object' would grace us with his presence, let alone talk to me.

He laughed. "Sorry, you left your bag in class – Mr. Muffin came in with it, looking for you so I said I'd hand it to you."

The girls all snorted at me and I felt some more punches for being so forgetful. "Fuck off," I whispered to them, finally sitting up, feeling head rush and clamping my hand to my forehead. "Thanks." I said, taking it from him. He smiled an actually quite hot smile at me and nodded. "Seriously, thank you. If I had to spend one more time with _Mr. Muffin_, I would have crammed a muffin up his ass." I muttered, lying back down on Moose's stomach.

He snorted. "I know, I heard all last lesson." He smirked cheekily at me and I flipped the random guy off. He laughed.

"That's was _so_ kind of you," Kat said, biting the very side of her lip.

And then, her flirting and operation 'hump the hottie' began once more.

I groaned, realising now from what he said that he had to be the guy I sat next to in physics. Great. He was condemned to be another Kat-follower. I guess I'll get to spend the lessons listening to the wonders that Kat can perform. Not that we don't all hear enough of that.

Brilliant. Abso-fucking-lutely brilliant.


	2. The Effects of Strawberry Yoghurt

"Mom, I'm now leaving." I said as I bounded down the stairs to my mom, who was running her fingers over her new Braille book – brought by Moose – and she turned in my direction and smiled.

"Okay, honey. Have a nice day at school." She said in her usual soft tone.

I walked forward, pulling her into a sort of one arm hug and kissing her forehead.

"I know I've already told you, but in cause you forget, I'm sleeping round Nicks tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow after school, okay?"

I could have jumped off of a cliff when I realised what I said – well, not the La Push cliff. All I'd get was wet. Although, I can't swim that fantastically, so it probably would have a similar effect.

She didn't seem to nice the '_see_ you' and just smiled at me, raising a wary hand up, inches from my face. I lifted my own hand, guiding her hand to my cheek and she stroked her thumb along my cheekbone. "I remember. Have a nice time, Zoë."

Just as I was walking out the front door, Sophie was coming in. "Morning." She said happily and I smiled, nodding to her as I hiked my bag onto my shoulder, jogging over to where Moose was sitting on my wall, cross-legged.

"Alright, Mol-chops?"

She opened her eyes and grinned. "Sure am, Zorin-Rochelle." Moose also enjoyed merging Zoë and Erin together, to form Zorin. She seemed to like it. Although, I'm sure she prefers Zorro. _The Mask of Zorro _is her favourite film. But that's just because she wants to have hot Spanish sex with Antonio Banderas.

We started our walk to school, talking about random things. Although our friendships are a lot more intense than most high school girls', we usually talk about pretty laid-back, pointless stuff. We like to make our lives at least seem simple when we're together – try and keep our minds off the fact that everyday we have with Nick may be our last. There just isn't a cure for the disease she has. Sure – the doctors have tried, and our still trying, to find a way to help her, it's such an

"Yo – my bitches!" Moose shouted in her 'gangsta' voice. Some kids on the way to school turned and gave us a weird look as Nick, Annie, Ava and Babs made their way over to us so we could finish our daily journey to school.

We didn't particularly care about the other kids staring at us. We're happy and laughing, why should we care if people we don't know don't like us?

After a random chat about what life would have been like if people never started talking when humans evolved, and how we'd have to find other ways of communicating, like grunting and stuff, we made our way to our first classes. I tell you, we have _the _most interesting conversations ever.

**Moose's POV.**

"I need to pee." Zoë said as she stood up abruptly and I snorted as the girl next to her – Summer? Autumn? Her names something like that – turned and gave her a weird look.

Zoë walked the front of class, said something to Teach, and then slipped out of the room, less than a minute later, the bell going off.

"For fucks sake." I mumbled as I started packing her shit up, as well as my own.

"She forgot her bag again?" I heard an amused voice say and I turned to Brady.

I nodded, staring at him, trying to figure out what he could possibly want.

"Collin told me you 'fancied' her." I said and he seemed to choke on air.

"What? No. Noooo! I don't '_fancy'_ her."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, 'cause, I love that girl, more than you could imagine, so you better leave her alone, 'cause you're not gunna be coming in, trying to get her to like you, and then as soon as she does like you, you start fucking with her head, you silly little pretty boy."

His eyes widened. "I never said I wanted anything – why would I 'fuck with her head'? – it's not that I don't like her, I just never said I _did_ like her – and – wait! I'm not a _pretty boy!_"

I laughed and his frown seemed to melt away a little. Collin walked up to him, smiling brightly. "Alright, bro'?"

Brady punched him in the arm and Collin rubbed the spot with an "ow".

"Why the hell did you tell her I 'fancied' Zoë, you twat?"

Collin snorted. "'Cause you talked about her pretty much non-stop for half an hour the other day."

Brady's eyes widened again and he threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "All I said was she was _funny_!"

Collin smirked. "And that she was – and I quote," he said, turning to me, "_Actually really pretty with quite bloody fantastic tits._" Brady glared at him, trying to get in a swift slap to the back of the head, but Collin dodged it.

I punched Brady in the arm and he frowned, as his hand instinctively went to the place. "Aw! What the hell was that for?"

"For being disrespectful about Zoë! She's my bitch – you can't talk about her like that."

He rolled his eyes. "What are you, their pimp?"

I just stared at him. He blinked.

"I am in fact their pimp." Well, not really. But I was like the momma of the group. We were all pretty protective, but I was definitely the most. I would risk my life every second of the day for those girls. I'd do absolutely anything. Especially Zoë.

"Aha! Mooseface!"

Speak of the devil, and thy devil shall rise.

Not that Zoë's the devil. I just think it's strange that she gallops in when we're talking about her.

And she literally _galloped_ in. Like a horse.

She grabbed her gunk out of my hand. "Cheers, my darling." She said in a low, husky voice.

I winked at her over dramatically and Collin and Brady laughed at us. Zoë turned, only just seeing them and smiled politely – although I could see she was a little wierded out as to why I was talking with them.

"Whoa – did you grow over night?" She asked, bouncing on her tiptoes in front of Brady, taking in her height against his.

She wasn't particularly short. Quite tall, actually. Not monstrous, though. Like five six/seven or something.

He laughed his deep, low laugh, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, it feels like it."

She smiled at him what he would have thought was just a nice little smile, but I could see it was her 'this is gunna get awkward in the next four and a half seconds and I'm thinking about bolting as far away from you as I can get' expression, before her eyes widened and she turned to me.

"Right, as I was saying; Mooseface! I had _the _weirdest dream last night! I forgot to tell you." She said as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me away, telling me all about how a couple of mushroom and a slice of Swiss cheese all turned into teenage mutant ninja turtles and saved her when a mermaid tried to kill her.

"I love you, you retard." I said and she grinned at me.

"I love you too, man-arms."

I rolled my eyes at the old nickname. Just because I pack a good punch. I mean, really? And because I'm probably the most violent and out spoken one, and I use my superior force on them all daily. Pfft. Why should that give them a reason to call me _man-arms?_

Zoe's POV

"Don't make me go in there!" I screamed as I clung onto the doorframe with my fingers. Moose laughed menacingly as she pushed my back forwards, into the classroom.

"It's _physics!_" she said in an evil murderer tone.

"Kick her butt!" Ava screamed as they all jumped up and down behind Moose, egging her on.

"Back of the knees!" Kat shouted. I really hate them.

Moose decided to take both of their advice and I fell on knees, just in front of Brady, who was walking over to the front.

He laughed and helped me up as the girls giggled loudly and I turned around, sticking my fingers up at them. "Thanks," I said to Brady. "But do you fancy helping me kill them? That would be _much_ more appreciated."

He grinned at me. "Sorry, I'm not the 'killing girls' type."

"Damn it." I said, fisting my hand up in frustration.

"Come on," he said, dragging me by my elbow to our seats at the back, "or Muff will have you' ass."

I shrugged. "I could take him on."

"I heard he was a wrestling chap when he was younger." Brady said, staring over to Mr. Muffin who was giving out instructions as we sat down. "Much, much younger." He added and I laughed.

"Brady, Zoë, be quite or you're both in detention. I'd like to remind you that if you get another detention Zoë, that you're in _deep _trouble." Mr. Muffin-face said and I pulled a face at him. He narrowed his eyes but carried on talking.

"Ooh, so you're a rebel?" Brady whispered in amusement, obviously not believing so.

I rolled my eyes. "No." I scoffed. "Just this one time me and Moose locked this guy in the girls toilets for a whole day because he was getting to pushy on Kat and she didn't want it. We then told his mom about it and he hasn't been allowed to even look at a girl since." I smirked, remembering back. "And there was this one time Mark Boyle started picking on Babs, and we torched his football shirt." He stared at me wide eyes. "He wasn't wearing it when we set it alight." I said and he laughed and sighed in fake relief. "But it was his 'lucky' one, so it was then _our _fault when the school lost their next match."

Brady nodded, all of a sudden quite sullen. "I know, I'm on the team."

I shrugged, unaffected. "You should get better team mates."

He grinned. "I know."

"Anyway, there was also this one time Rwanda Grey tripped Nicks and called her a freak. Then, the whole of us jumped on her."

His eyebrows rose, "How did you get off of that?"

I tapped my nose. "Eh, me little friend, dat is a secret I vill never tell!" I said in a French accent and he laughed.

We spent the rest of the lesson coming up with different ways that the world could end. It was actually quite enjoyable. He was really imaginative for a 'normal'. By the time the bell went, we both had tears of laughter rolling down our cheeks.

I walked out the classroom, grinning to him. "I'll see you later," he nodded to me as Babs started walking over to me from down the hallway.

"If we don't get eaten my giant pickled onions sent my Mr. Potato Head."

He laughed. "What? I have a fantastic obsession with Toy Story. Sue me. It's a great film."

I shook my head, smiling. "I won't – it's actually my favourite film ever." He raised an eyebrow and I nodded. "Yup, I made Ava watch it with me twenty times last year."

He grinned. "And there's a third one coming out!"

I shook my head, eyes wide. "I know! I'm so going."

He laughed. "Same – we'll have to go together."

I nodded with a laugh as Babs stopped in front of me, eyebrows raised.

"Hey, Barbie." I said and she nodded, linking her arm around mine.

"Bye." Brady said and I nodded to him.

"Farewell, fellow Toy Story fanatic." He rolled his eyes and with a wave, he turned in the opposite direction.

"Zoë." Babs said slowly and I raised an eyebrow at her tone. "You just made a date."

I snorted. Loudly.

"You did."

"Think about what's you're saying."

"It was totally a date."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a idiot. That was one of those 'lets do it!' but it never actually happens, things." I said and she looked at me disbelievingly. "It's not even out yet. And won't be out for a while." She shrugged, still disbelievingly. "This isn't some sort of love story, Babsy-cakes. We're not going to fall madly in love and have millions and millions of babies. We were talking about _Toy Story, _you hopeless romantic. I'm actually embarrassed because you're so wrong."

She shook her head. "True love shall conquer all." She whispered and I laughed, patting her shoulder.

"You keep believing that, honey bunch."

She didn't understand. Stuff like that doesn't happen to _me._ I'm just average, weirdo Zoë.

"Anyhow, we're off to Nick-nick's." She said, linking her arm through mine and we skipped to the entrance of the school and around the corner – where we meet up after school everyday.

"It's Moo-moo." Babs whispered in my ear as we skidded to a stop. She was standing with her back to us, all the others having noticed us but kept quite.

We both turned to each other and grinned before running full speed at Moose. The other girls noticed and dived out the way. Moll-face, however, remained oblivious until the last moment. The moment just before we jumped on top of her.

With a loud groan and a couple words too foul for my innocent ears, we crashed to the ground.

"Urg." Babs moaned as we both got up, rubbing random places of our bodies that ached.

I nodded. "Why did we ever think that was a good idea?"

Babs shrugged and then Moose got up slowly, glaring at us with her death glare.

"Fucking run, you fools!" Kat screamed and Bab's and me didn't need to be told twice – we were fucking out of there.

"You can't run forever!" Moose shouted after us as me and Bab's pushed forward. And as usual it started raining, so by the time we'd ran to Don's we were absolutely soaked.

"Urg." Babs moaned once more as she flicked her arm, water splattering against the porch before she brought her hand up to knock on the door.

Don's wife, Louise, opened the door, smiling with a laugh as she took in the sight of us.

"Ah, girls, stay there _one_ moment." She said, reappearing a little while later with a bunch of the towels. "I'm assuming from your red cheeks and slight breathlessness that you had to run here?"

Babs and I nodded as we took a towel, walking inside and thanking her as we patted ourselves dry.

"I'm guess you two got on the wrong side of Moose?" Dom said as he walked through, smiling.

I grinned at him. "_Dom_! You know us so well!" I said in a joyful tone, reaching my arms out for a hug.

"Not looking likely, kid." He scoffed and I feigned hurt.

"Dump you shoes by the radiator and then you can nab some of Nicola's clothes." Louise said and we smiled at her and did as she said, traipsing upstairs to the spare room Nicks was occupying, before raiding her closet.

"How are we going to convince Moose to not kill us when she gets here?" Babs asked and I pulled a face as I thought about, biting the inside of my lip. As I took my wet top off. I'm so soaked

"Ew. Ew. Ew." I groaned as I dumped it in Nick's washing basket, dried myself and pulled a clean, _dry_ top on. "Anyway, we'll see if Dom 'nd Lou have any strawberry yoghurt."

"Aaaah! Good thinking, batman."

"I try my hardest." I said in a goofy voice and Babs smacked me around the back of the head as I had started to try and peel my wet jeans from my legs – resulting in me falling on my face – and on top of Bab.

We only stopped our hysterical laughter when we heard the girls' voices from ourtide the window. With a squeal each we quickly pulled the clothes on and raced down to the kitchen.

"You alright there, you two?" Louise asked with a raised eyebrow at us as she started filling some mugs up with boiling water from the kettle.

"Got any-," I started but cut off when I heard the door open, my eyes widening.

"Strawberry yoghurt?" Babs filled in urgently and Louise laughed and just walked over to her fridge, not even bothering to ask why. She rooted around for a moment, me and Babs jiggling nervously from foot to foot as we heard their voices coming through, but sighed with relief when we heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Here," Lou said as she handed a small yoghurt pot to us and Babs and I let out a noise of appreciation and relief.

"You are a godsend." I said as Babs took the pot, holding it in her hands like you would something precious. Sort of like how Gollum holds the ring in _Lord of the Rings_. Ah – and I said precious! You know, like Gollum calls it? Yeah?

"Are you laughing to yourself again?" Babs asked and my eyes widened innocently at her and I shook my head as I sobered up instantly. She rolled her eyes and I cleared my throat awkwardly and then turned to Louise, thanking her.

She just smiled. Oh, how I love Louise and Dom. They are truly beautiful people. They're so kind and generous and just genuinely nice, what with the way they've taken Nicks in like their own. And us, really. Wherever one of us, the rest follow. We're pretty much a package deal. _Ain't nout gun' be splittin' us up, _as Kat sometimes like to say. I don't know why. She just does. Mostly when she's peeling a banana, she sings it to the banana peels.

By the time the girls came back down we were standing at the bottom of the stairs, yoghurt and spoon in hand as we kneeled down. Moose came and stood in front of us.

"Forgive us?" I pleaded and she grumbled something, but took the strawberry yoghurt. Babs and I grinned and stood up. We know the way to her heart.

We grabbed some hot chocolate from the kitchen, and then went up and settled on Nick's king sized bed.

"So, guys," Bab said and we all turned to her as she smirked devilishly at me. "Guess who our own little Zoo-zoo has an itsy bitsy crush on?" she said in a stupid little baby voice I groaned.

"For fucks said, Barb, I'm going to kill you." I groaned, rubbing my temples as they all started talking about Brady. I'm fifteen, for the love of god. Only eight year olds have 'crushes'.

"Zoë?" Moose said, dragging my attention from the window I was contemplating jumping out of. "_Do_ you have any feelings for Brady?"

I looked her straight in the eyes. "No I do not."

She lifted her arms up in the air and shrugged in the 'what more can I do?' way. "There you have it, ladies."

They all grumbled something unhappily and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come _on_, Zoë!" Ava moaned. "You two would look _so _adorable together."

I scoffed. "The day _I _ever look 'adorable' is the day hell freezes over."

"She could have just lied to you, you know." Annie said in a bored tone as she tried balancing her mug on her knee and Moose just shook her head with a shrug as she laid down, her head on my hip.

"She wouldn't ever lie to me." She said confidently and I nodded to them.

It was true. Never in my life can I remember ever lying to Moose, and never would I ever. Not even if she asked if her arse looked fat in her jeans, I'd tell her if they did. Not that Moose is the type to ask 'does my butt look big in this'.

Moose has been through shit loads of stuff, _we've_ been through shit loads of stuff together. She trusts me completely and I've never given her, and will never give her, a reason not to.

"Ah! Sweet baby Jesus! That's freaking _hot!_" Annie shouted and we all started laughing at her pain. She'd spilt hot chocolate down herself.

We're such lovely friends to her.

* * *

**Okkaayyyy, did you like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So at the moment, Zoe really doesn't like Brady, and he's starting to get attracted to her. How do you like the introduction to the characters? Who do you like? What about all the mystery? Can you tell there are story's to come out? Just generally, what are you thinking of this? Anything you particularily want to happen? **

**Okay, I think that might be enough questions. For now. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**Kimmmz :)  
**


	3. Friends

We were still on Nick's bed, but everyone had fallen asleep, that is until a howl of an animal sounded and Moose sleepily got up and walked to the window, staring out at the woods across the window, her fingers on the glass.

I silently got up, walking to stand next to her. "Moose?"

She turned to me, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes and I shook my head, silently telling her not to try and just tell me. "It's Paul." She said with a defeated sigh.

I nodded, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Hear those wolf howls?" she asked quietly, leaning into me and I nodded again, raising an eyebrow. "They – they're… no. Never mind."

I nudged her with my head. "Come on, it's just me."

She sighed, clenching her fist up in anger. "They just remind me of him. You know? They remind me of him and I don't know why and it's pissing me off."

I nodded, looking out. "He's still not telling you what's going on?"

She shook her head, her lips pursing a little in anger. "This is the first time he hasn't talked to me about something since… you know."

"Just wait it out, Mol. Whatever it is, it's obviously having a drastic effect on him. You may just have to let him adjust to whatever's happening before he talks to you about it. He may just be trying to protect you."

She rolled her eyes. "I think the time for him trying to protect me is long gone."

I let out a deep breath, nodding and I pulled her closer, resting my head on top of hers.

Oh, how I love being taller than her.

"And if he doesn't tell you after you've waited," I said, "we beat the crap out of him."

She snorted, wrapping her arm around me and resting her head against my shoulder. "That sounds good."

I nodded. "Silly brothers."

"Silly brothers." She echoed with a nod of her own, then she turned her head to the window. "Something weird is going on in La Push, Zo." She said quietly, hesitantly.

I sighed. "I know."

"More guys have had random growth spurts, and somehow over night acquired massive muscles. Just like Paul. And then they all randomly disappear from school? It's not normal. Paul would always leave the house at random times, but now, he's all secretive about it. Like he's hiding something from me. He'd come in at two in the morning and I'd ask where he was and he – he'd just shout at me and start trembling. Then he'd just storm out. I mean, it's not really _that_ aggravating, is it? Simply wondering where he went?" I nodded, knowing she simply wanted to vent, so I just stroked her shoulder length wavy dark hair. "And I'll see him running round with Sam Uley and Jared and those other guys and it's just – it's just so sudden and random and… weird."

"Yeah, I saw him by the woods when I was on a run with Liam and Ava. He was topless… it was raining."

She snorted. "I know. I just don't _get _it." I nodded.

"He barely even said anything to me, either. He just kept looking around him, like he was expecting someone to pop out. It definitely was _weird._" I said. And it was.

Growing up at the rez, everyone grew up together, and me and Moose being so close, and my own brother having not been around, Paul was like my second brother. Sometimes if Moose wasn't at home, I could just spend the day talking with him. He was a hardnut, similarly to Moose, but he was a softie when it came to his little sister and her dorky best friend.

It was like that with all of the girls' family. We're all so close. Annie's father, he's practically mine as well. He's one of the most manly-men I've ever met, but he's such a softie.

He took a gap year from his studies in Wales after he left school, and he came to America. At a chance meeting, he met Annie's mother, Rowan. After a summer fling, Rowan had to come back to La Push. Her own father is an elder, so there was no chance she'd ever be able to leave, so Richard moved here. All of his family thought he was stupid, but twenty years and three kids later, they're still going strong. They argue like any other married couple, but the romanticness between them has Babs on the floor crying. Anyway, yeah, he's a softie, but he's also pretty much a body builder. Even Sam Uley's crew's arms don't match the beastliness of Dickie. I think that's also why he's so manly, anyone with a nickname of Dick really has a lot to live up to.

After a moment of just hugging Moose sighed to herself. She pulled back with a deep breath, her cool head coming back on. "So, how are you?"

I shrugged, used to the sudden change in her demeanour and conversation. "My back hurts. As always."

She snorted. "It's 'cause you haul those knockers around all day." I glared at her and slapped her arm.

"It's not my fault. Blame my mom."

She snorted. "_Those_ massive things can not be blamed on your mother." She said, pointing to my chest. "She's a, what? _D?_"

"I hate these fucking boobs." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "At least you're not as flat as me." She moaned and I rolled my eyes.

"I'd trade my double f's for your b's any day."

She snorted. "_Double f's._" she mimicked, finding amusement at the things I hate most about my body. I head butted her hard and she apologised. I _really_ hate my breasts. _Really._ I love running, and big boobs just aren't the right things to have. I know girls always want bigger boobs – but honestly, _this _big is just unnatural.

"Now hop back into bed." Moose said, changing the subject again. "And if you dare tell anyone about the earlier conversation – I'll kick your ass!"

I snorted but jumped into my original space. "Why do you insist on saying that _every_ time? I ain't telling noone."

She shrugged as she snuggled into her place in between Nick and I. "Just reminding you. I don't want anyone else knowing I'm a softie."

I snorted. That's true. I am the only person who gets to see the softer side of Moose. She's a tough cookie. I'm her little outlet so she doesn't have a mental breakdown. I pride myself on that. In fact, I think I'm going to write it on my CV. It's a pretty admirable accomplishment. Oh wait, no… I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Damn it!

* * *

**Brady's POV.**

She walked into the cafeteria, flanked by a couple of her little crew. She was so beautiful.

Wait. _Really?_ Beautiful? Was she? I don't know. She's pretty, I guess. I'm kinda attracted to her. Okay. Maybe definitely attracted to her. Actually, I'm not sure.

Oh, hell. For fucks sake, man.

"Hey," I said as I stopped in front of her.

For the love of god. I might as well have gone up to her and said 'Hello, my names Brady and I've been thinking about you quite a lot. In fact, so much, that I'm actually planning on fucking asking you out in a couple of weeks. Yes, that's how sad I am. But that probably won't happen because I'm too much of a wimp to get the courage to ask you. Hope I haven't put you off.'

Good one, Brady. Good one.

"Oh, hello." She said, dragging the 'o' out for ages.

Did you plan something else to say, brain?

_No, Brady, I didn't. _

What? Why!?

_I like seeing your discomfort._

Right. But you're a part of me so it's also _you_ who looks a fool. Suck on that!

"Alright there?" Ang-something asked. Anghammed? Angharris? I think they just call her Annie. We'll go with that. Annie raised her eyebrow.

"Err, yeah. Can I talk to you," I turned my head to Zoë. Quick, brain, quick! "About," anything yet? No. Fuck. What do we have in common? Aha, yes! "Physics?"

She made a disgusted noise. "Erg. No."

Well done. Now go back to your hole, you pathetic excuse for a man.

Her friend… Barbara? Yeah. That's it. Anyway Barbara and Ava pushed her forward with a snort and they all shuffled onto their table at the back and Zoë sighed sarcastically.

"What's up with physics?" she asked, linking her arm around mine with a sudden joyous expression on her face. "Loving physics too much you wanted to remind me of the amazingness out of our lesson?"

I laughed at her as we walked aimlessly out, down the hallway. "Ooh, I forgot. It's one of the deadly sins to mention that god awful class, isn't it?"

She snorted as she dropped her arm. Which I wasn't so happy about. It didn't matter that it was such a small gesture, I liked it.

Luckily, she got sidetracked by something, so we just walked around talking, me never having to come up with the excuse as to why I was talking to her.

"Oi, bitch." I heard and Zoë and I stopped laughing and turned around, to find her friend Moose.

"Hoe!" Zoë called happily and bounded over to her, slapping her arm. "How are ya?"

"Unhappy as to why we got ditched today." she said plainly, hand in fists at her hips and Zoë just shrugged as I walked over.

"Not my fault I found better company." Zoë said arrogantly and I laughed. Zoe smiled massively at Moose and I smiled at her. She _did _look beautiful when she smiled like that. Really beautiful. Not supermodel beautiful – I doubt any other guys would find it as endearing as I did – but there was just something about that sung to me.

I did, however, get the vibe that they wanted to talk so I decided I'd leave them alone. That Moose is proper scary when angry, so I wanted to keep on her best side. "I'll see you later." They both nodded and Zoë grabbed Moose's hand and she dragged her off, skipping.

I laughed and shook my head. I loved her confidence. Usually girls are sweet and cute and quite and reserved and it's _so_ _boring_ and unoriginal, I love how Zoë will burst into song at random times, or start speaking in a funny accent, or make animal noises, or just talk about the weirdest things and oh my god I just said loved.

I didn't mean it. I take it back.

I simply _liked_ it. Slip of the tongue, you know?

Arg.

Arg.

Arg.

Why is she doing this to me? I never get this wound up about a girl. There's just something about her… she's just so unlike any other girl I've ever met. She has me falling – hard and quick – and I don't even think she's interested.

So you can understand my 'arg's, right? Listen to me, for the love of god! I sound like a freaking girl. It just feels – Zoë's so… special. She feels really special. Like I-could-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you-and-not-get-bored special. Sure, there are plenty of more beautiful, smarter, normal girls out there, but it just feels _right _with Zoë.

So, again; _arg._

* * *

**Zoë's POV.**

"Rawr!" I shouted and jumped on Moose's back. I have an obsession with jumping on people. This time, however, she caught me, and started walking with me on her back.

"Very scary, Zoo." She said in a dull tone and I thanked her excitedly.

"So, hunnybun, where are we off to tonight?" I asked, ruffling her hair.

She sighed, but didn't tell me to stop. "Annie's."

"Right-o. I can-,"

"Only stay till four-thirty – I know." She said, cutting me off. "It's been the same every week, Zorro."

I shrugged, plaiting random sections of her hair. "I'm just reminding you." I said copying what she said the other right and she laughed sarcastically. "And sort of myself. I don't want to forget."

"Don't worry, I'd remind you. Like you'd ever forget to pick your mom up from therapy, anyway."

I shrugged again. "Just because I have a _magnifique _memory doesn't mean I won't forget this. Which, knowing my luck, you know I would."

"True."

I nodded, although she couldn't see me, as I finished her hair. "Ta da! _Fini! _Now you're beautiful!"

"Why do you suddenly know lots of French words?"

"I've been helping Barbie with her _le français _work."

"And by helping…?"

"I mean pestering." I said defeatedly, hanging my head.

"How is Babs going to be the cleverest, most linguistic person in the world if you distract her?

"She won't. I'm sorry." I said, sighing in my small-child-being-chastised way.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." Moose said in her motherly tone.

"Okay. Now, giddy up!" I said, hitting the insides of my feet against her sides and she huffed, but started galloping down the hallway to place we meet the girls.

"So, what's going on with you and Brady-kins?" she asked and I pulled her hair.

"Not _you _too!" I moaned. "We're just friends. _F-r-i-e-n-d-s!_ Friends." I said and Moose shrugged, coming to a stop against the wall, waiting for the others, as they hadn't arrived yet.

"You were looking a little more than friendly when I found you in the hall."

"No we weren't. Moose! I'm gunna kill you. This is exactly the same as with Liam. You guys spend years telling me we're going to get married and have babies, only to then realise that we're only interested in the other as _friends._ Why can't any of you girls understand that? You all have guy friends. Why am _I _the one who can't have a guy-mate?"

"I don't know." She said truthfully and I snorted. "I think it's because you're the most likely to trust someone out of our group. We want to know what's going on so you don't go and get yourself hurt."

I rolled my eyes as I clambered down from her. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Just because I don't have a trust complex doesn't mean I'm going to go running off to get myself hurt, Moose. I'll be fine."

She just stared back at me, not even bothering to pretend to take in what I said. "I'm not going to let you get hurt, Zoë. It's just not happening." Okay, so we'd totally came of the subject of Brady now.

"You don't have to worry so much about me, you know. I'm a big girl."

She shrugged. "I wont stand for you to be hurt. Remember before I saved you?" she asked, knowing that I knew what she was talking about. "You were _so _broken. I'm not seeing you like that again. I won't let it happen."

I sighed. "I know."

"So," Moose said. "I just – I don't want for you to get in a relationship with Brady."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think I have enough time for a _boyfriend?_" I shook my head, laughing. "Plus, for gods sake, Brady doesn't even _like_ me."

She opened her mouth but then closed it, not saying anything.

"Okay," she said finally with a smile. "Good." She punched me on the shoulder to show our heart-to-heart was closed.

That's the second time in the past three days. She must really be upset about Paul.

"Alright, _ladies!"_ Kat shouted loudly, and we turned, laughing to her, the rest of the girls following her with amused looks on their faces as these freshmen girls turned and gave her a funny look as she bounded over to us, arms outstretched.

"Alright, Pussy?" I asked and the girls' eyes all widened and they started snickering to themselves.

Kat nodded, smiling brightly and we started walking off to the direction of Annie's house.

"Yeah, dad's been moaning that he hasn't seen you guys in ages." Annie snorted and we all grinned.

"Your dad's my hero." I sighed and Kat, Nicks, Babs and Moose all nodded in agreement.

"Your dad's my babe." Ava said with a dreamy smile and Annie slapped her arm, a disgusted look on her face.

We laughed as we came up to her house, where her father had just pulled up, and was getting out of the car.

"Dickie!" I shouted as I ran at him, he turned and when he saw me he laughed as I launched myself into his massive awaiting arms.

"You 'ight there, Zoë?" he asked with his deep throaty laugh and his amazing welsh accent and I grinned.

"Brilliant, thanks." If I could choose a father, I would definitely choose to share Richard with Annie.

* * *

I grinned at him as he walked through his front door, looking back at me.

"Okay, you can just dump your stuff here and go sit on the sofa? I'll go get my stuff from my room." he said and I nodded and did as he said.

Today I was helping Brady with his physics work. I know, fun. But it's okay with Brady. We got told off by Muffin. Apparently our grades were slipping and we needed to do some extra studying and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. So then Brady said I could come round his to do it together. He said I'd need someone to help me focus – or even just to do it. We probably won't end up doing anything though, I'll try and use my _fantastique _distraction skills to sidetrack him.

A couple moments later he jumped down next to me, grinning brightly. "Ready?"

"Bite me." I moaned, hiding my face against his sofa.

He laughed. "Oh come on. It's not _that_ bad." He said, pushing my hair off the side of my face that wasn't pushed up against the couch.

I snorted. "It is."

He smiled, his hand still on the side of my face. I'm surprised he didn't get it caught in the mass that is my hair. It's seriously massive. My hair is practically a less frizzy afro. It's constantly standing up on ends. I used to try and tame it, but it's uncontrollable. Some people say it's nice, because it's so curly, but when you wake up with it in your face, suffocating you, it's really not that great. And other people just say I either look like a lion, or just a tramp that got dragged through a bush thirty-seven times to many.

Anyway, Brady carried on smiling while I sat there, confused and wide eyed.

"Brady?"

His eyes widened and he dropped his hand, clearing his throat. "Yeah, anyway…" he said, going on to talk about something else.

It was weird. I didn't really understand what the hell got into him then. I really didn't. It was fine though, we spent the rest of the afternoon talking and chatting and he didn't go all strange on me again. After a while we just ended up watching a movie. It was weird – I felt comfortable with Brady. Not the same comfortable I feel with the girls, but more so than any other person. I don't usually feel like this. But, no matter what I say, he never seems to judge me harshly.

I've spent a few other days, just hanging out with him. Not overly but I'm happy to say me and Brady are pretty much friends. The girls don't care so much anymore. They know that I won't _ever_ like him that way. And having a boyfriend is far from being on my agenda anytime soon. I have my mother, Nick and now Moose to worry about. There is also the slight chance that Kat will slip into her slight fuck-crazy phase as well, what with Nick going to another consultation for a different treatment scheme soon. It tends to affect Kat badly. And then there's Ava, who has the tendency to slip into a slight depression phase every now and then, which we have to look out for. Her adoptive parents are amazing to her, but she still needs us to be there for her to pick her up when she's down. Plus, Brady isn't even into me, so I don't even know where they got that idea in the first place.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. I'm thinking of having Brady phasing for the first time next chapter, what do you guys think? I was going to have LOADS of time before that, to have them develop a proper friendship, but I can't seem to be able to pull any filler material out of my brain and I have a bunch of ideas for when he does phase. And yes, Moose is Paul's sister. Hee hee hee. I'm starting up some things that hint at what will happen later, but you won't even notice it now. **

**To any _Unsuspecting _readers, I know, I've updated this twice and yet no chapter for _Unsuspecting_? Why am I doing this? Do not fear, I have not lost the love for Embry and Alex, but I have hit major writers block on it. So _LIS_ is being a nice distraction until I can finally get back to writing it properly. Because if not I'll just end up writing about three paragraphs a day, which sucks, instead of splurging out a whole batch at once, which I tend to find is usually better written. Sorry :)**

**Anyway, back to this, how do you guys feel so far? You are slowly finding more and more out about Zoë and her friends and family and their lives. Am I writing it okay? What about Brady's feelings for her at the moment? And Zoë doesn't like him as anything but a friend right now, what do you guys think? Ready for some proper lovin' soon? Don't worry, things shall not be going perfectly smooth when he does phase. Hee hee hee! **

** PLEASE review! It will make me write more, so if you want a quick update, you know which button to press ;D**


	4. One Look

It's been like three whole freaking months since he last came into school. And frankly, I was pissed. Muffman gave me his homework and class work every fucking lesson, so I was up to my freaking chin with sheets. Does he reply to my fucking texts? No he bloody doesn't. And I don't even know him well enough to pop round his house with his work, 'cause that's just weird. And then, after the first week of him being gone, his little mate Collin decided to start bunking too, so I can't get him to run it to his house. I was just going to wait until he comes back, but seriously, _months?_ The time he's had off school is _r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s!_ Do you know how bored I've been in class without him? _Do you?_ No. You don't know. Because the amount is unbelievable, you would never be able to understand it. Muffin won't even let someone else come sit near me. I'm _so _bored. And on top of that, Muff keeps badgering at me to actually go to his house and give him the stuff.

And on top of all of this, I also have to deal with Moose, who's so angry – and worried, but she doesn't want anyone to know, and because she's worried, hat then makes her even more angry – that I don't think I've seen her smile in about three weeks. Apparently Paul is barely even at home anymore, so Moo has to deal with her alcoholic father all by herself. I know what you think when I say alcoholic, you automatically think he's abusive or aggressive or something, but he's not. He's the opposite. He's so unbelievably laid-back he's practically comatose. It's their mother that they both get their hot heads.

And _then _on top of all of _that_, Nicks was declined the treatment. Apparently her body wasn't strong enough to deal with it. They'd worked her body so hard with all this other treatment that has only come close to helping, that when a treatment that might have a long-term effect comes along, she can't even take it because her body has become too weak. Nick says she can feel it – the weakness. The doctors say they are going to regulate her closely for the next couple of months, and stupid fucking Nick says she doesn't think she'll make it. That has resultedly set Ava off in her depression and Kat off in her fucking any guy who looks twice at her senseless.

So, what I was trying to say was that I am stressed. Angry and stressed and… blergh. And now I'm so angry that I'm actually on my way to his house to give him these stupid fucking sheets.

I knocked on his door loudly with my fist. It wasn't really _knocking_, per se, more _attacking._

And then he didn't even answer so I started hitting it harder. "Brady, you son of a bitch, you better open this fucking door right fucking now, before I come in there and smash your brains out of you fucking head! And you know I will! And then I'll shove this fucking door _up your ass._" I shouted, illustrating the last three words with their own thumps to the wood.

There were footsteps, a noise of something smashing and a "fuck!" and a couple other mumbled words before the door finally opened.

And my heart fucking died.

Or maybe, my heart came alive? I think that's the most likely one of the two. Thinking back to before that one look of Brady, stood sleepily a his doorframe in his boxers – _just _his boxers, which showcased his _magnifique _body – I had never felt anything like this before. It was _so _unbelievably unreal. The way I felt for him – so suddenly. Like over these past few weeks – months, my whole body had just been building up the want to see him, and now, finally, here he was. In all his sleepy glory.

His eyes though, the moment he opened them fully to me, they changed. He didn't look sleepy, he looked… blissful? Awed? Shocked? I don't know. I couldn't explain it. His expression though, it really showcased how I felt. It was like all of a sudden, those times I'd been denying liking him in any other way seemed so ludicrous. It's like all of a sudden Brady became beautiful and captured my heart. Fuck me, I sound like Babs.

And like I was saying, he was just wearing boxers. Wowee. Itty Brady _grew._

Oh hell, that sounds wrong. Jesus, no. I mean, like, his arms and legs and torso. Not – you know. He was just a _lot _taller than before and a _lot _more muscled and a _lot _more masculine and a _lot _more handsome. He was just overall a _lot_ different.

I slowly lifted my eyes back up to his, where he was staring at me with that look still in his eyes. That intense, almost absentminded look. I turned around, just to check that it was in face _me _that he was looking at, and I wasn't making a fool out of myself by drooling over this guy in his underwear. I turned back to face him, exasperated because there wasn't anyone, anything else that he could be staring at. A wide grin spread on his face as he stared at what I was now sure was just me, and he stood, hand on the door still, his other arm hanging limply, awkwardly by his side. Like he didn't know what to do with it. Probably because it grew so freaking quickly and he hasn't adjusted to it. The massive little boy.

He dropped the hand that was on the door and the door swung back and he took a step towards me and I suddenly realised that I _really _wanted for him to get closer. I just felt this need, this pull towards him. Like I _had _to touch him. Like my life _depended _on it. Depended on him.

My life depended on "Brady."

Okay, now I'm glad I didn't say the other four words out loud. _Very _glad at that.

That would have made this incredibly awkward.

His grin turned into a sloppy smile. "Zoë." He said. Even his voice was different. It was more gruff and deep and… sexy.

One thing that hadn't changed, though, was that beautiful little glint in his brown eyes.

"Oh god, you're getting wet."

I spluttered on air. "I'm sorry – _what?"_

"The rain." He said, unaware to what I thought he'd just said as he pulled me inside. I hadn't even realised it was raining. Jesus. That was a fucking relief. I mean, yeah, I was drooling over him, but really… that was quite unnecessary. "No, no, no. You could get a cold and then you- oh god!"

I laughed at his franticness, then noticing his hands that were still on my waist. He was so unbelievably _warm. _Like, temperature wise. He was literally on fire. And his touch was sending me on fucking fire. This was all so unworldly. People like me don't feel things like this for people. It was all just so intense and my heart was pumping at about a million miles an hour. I was so exhilarated a the mere sight of him.

I stopped laughing as I stared up into his eyes. He stared back at me, his whole body frozen, his breathing slowed down to him only sucking in and quickly blowing out a breath between long intervals. Like he didn't want to break this. And to be honest, neither did I. So I wasn't even risking breathing.

The need for him grew with each second, with each heartbeat that pounded away furiously in my chest.

I tilted my head up and he quickly moved his face down, as if moving at the same time would mean I wouldn't see it. A smile played on my lips at this as his eyes flickered down to mine; his face merely inches from my own. A smile of his own found it's way to his lips before he brought his head even further down, his lips brushing softly against mine, my whole body feeling like I was going to pass out.

And then, it was like my whole body lost control. The fire and need and want and the pure emotions I was feeling for him took over and even though already touching him, I launched myself at Brady. Needing to feel more of him. Touch more of him. Be with him. Have him touching me.

I sound like a fucking pervert.

Anyway, Brady moaned and gripped onto me as I kissed his brains out. He pulled the bag I had on up over my head, dropping it to the floor and then picking me up. Missing his body pressed against mine at that short moment, I latched my self onto him, wrapping my legs tightly around him as he hoisted me up, gripping onto my thighs. Our lips moved together like they were made for this, like all we were supposed to do in life was to be like this together.

It was all so _strange._ Why the hell would Brady want to be doing this with me? Wasn't this a bit too full on for a first kiss? Shouldn't we really stop now? Because his growing arousal was pressing nicely against me right now and I knew they I should stop. But really, I didn't care.

It felt so unbelievably right. I wanted nothing else than this with him. It was strange, if you'd have told me the moment before the door opened, the moment before that one look, that I'd have been doing this, wanting nothing _but_ this, then I wouldn't have believed you. But now, it's like everything changed. My whole world changed, especially to fit him.

Even thinking about how I hadn't felt anything like this before for him seemed absurd. Brady was freaking amazing.

* * *

**The following context is bumping this up to an M, so if you're a T/K reader, might want to skip to the end :)**

**Brady's POV.**

Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.

That's all I could think as Zoë grinded herself against me. Arg. Holy fuck.

I just couldn't even figure out what was happening. She was just so freaking intoxicating. Her smell, her touch, her hair, her skin, her body, her fucking beautiful face.

It's been the same since the moment I opened that door. That one look, and I was gone. It's been such a short time since my eyes landed on her, and already I'm hooked – addicted to her. The feeling of being around her, touching her, it was making me feel things I never once imagined. And I wasn't ever going to willingly choose to not have this. It's like from this moment forward there's no chance that I could ever leave her side. I just have to be with her, _always._ She was, all of a sudden, my sole reason for existence. The reason to get up, to fight, to _breathe. _

Things have been pretty fucking hectic lately, what with _turning into a werewolf._ And then there's all that shit with that redheaded vampire chick. Things had finally calmed down, and I was finally getting some much-needed sleep when all of a sudden my fucking _soul mate _comes and knocks on the door. Not that I'm complaining, I just knew I'd never be able to have an unhectic day ever again. My mind was already clouded with thoughts of her before, but _now,_ knowing she's my _soul mate_… it was unreal. I'd thought before that she was so ultimately perfect for me that she had to be, but now, I _knew_ for certain that she was mine and only mine. And I was fucking exstatic.

Holy cock, she's a brilliant kisser.

_How do you know she's your soul mate, Brady?_ You may ask. Well, I'm pretty sure I just fucking _imprinted_ on her.

She stood at that door, in all her imperfect perfect glory, totally oblivious to what had just happened. The feelings that I had for her before that one look seems so miniscule and insignificant compared to what I feel now. Now, she's everything. Absolutely, undeniably, unchangeably everything to me.

I suddenly had the image of her passing out from not breathing enough so as I pushed her up against the wall I detached my lips from hers, applying my focus to her neck now instead.

Her fingers made their way through my hair, tugging at the strands and I let out a groan as I sucked harder on her soft skin, my hands running up and down her perfect body.

It wasn't fair that she was so beautiful, it really wasn't.

I pulled her jumper up over her head, hating the clothing in between our bodies, and I chucked it over my head.

She pulled my face back to hers, kissing me with the same passion and hunger. I pushed her up against the wall even harder and she moaned – practically killing me with that one small noise. If I wasn't already in ecstasy, I fucking was now. Her moan was like a small bomb going of inside me, tightening the need for her in my stomach and swelling my lungs in my chest. I needed to hear her moan again, over and over again for the rest of our lives.

"Fuck me." I whispered, totally in a daze. Then I realised that I actually said it out loud and my eyes widened, staring at her in shock, hoping I hadn't just offended and she'd go running from me. A shiver of dread ran down my spine at the thought. I don't think I could live through having Zoë run away from me.

A smirk spread across her slightly swollen-from-kissing lips. A smirk that literally smashed my heart up with a sledgehammer. She was bloody gorgeous. And that smirk was fucking sexy. She tutted sarcastically and with a "well, if you insist," she brought her lips up to mine again.

I grinned as I kissed her, pulling her body tighter against me. Yes, she was definitely perfect for me.

I can't even tell you what it felt like to be kissing her, holding her, touching her. Just merely being in the same room with her seemed like a miracle to me, so everything else was just… phenomenal.

She dragged her nails down from my neck, clawing at my chest and I let out a low growl.

I tried taking her upstairs, but I ended up bumping into everything on the way. Even with my wolf-enhanced senses Zoë was just too intoxicating, I just couldn't drag my concentration away from her for long enough to walk in a straight line, let along go up the stairs.

And then I started panicking that I was going to hurt Zoë because I kept bashing into the wall on the way up. But then she giggled and I suddenly felt like I was flying.

No, I didn't fall back down the stairs, you moron, I meant metaphorically.

She pressed her nose against mine, an amused look on her face as I fumbled around, trying to find the doorframe without looking away from her mesmerising eyes.

She kissed me again, the same passion that had my body on fire and the need for her growing by the second. I truly couldn't take it much longer. I _needed _her.

I pulled her top over her head as I stumbled into my bedroom, gasping lightly when I felt the cool skin of her stomach pressed against mine. I looked down at her in just her bra and my eyes literally popped out of my head.

"Sweet baby Jesus." I muttered and a blush crept up to her cheeks and she pulled me to her again, almost embarrassedly before she stared kissing me hungrily and I fell forward, onto my bed.

Why the hell someone like _her_ would ever be embarrassed is beyond me.

"Oof!" She let out as I fell on top of her.

"Oh, _shit._" I muttered, propping my self up, eyes wide as I scanned her body, trying to see if she was hurt, and trying not to get distracted by her gorgeously breath-taking stunningness. "Are you okay? Aw, _hell_! I'm so sorry, I –" she cut me off from rambling by sitting up a little and pulling my neck down, bring her lips to mine.

I had only been with her a short while and I was already obsessively over protective of her. This is going to be fun. I can finally understand why Sam, Jared and Quil are all the way they are. The thought of Zoë ever being hurt is just… not what I want to think about.

I decided that _that_ wasn't the best thing to be thinking about while doing _this_ with _her,_ so I stopped, just letting myself get caught up in her.

I brought my hand to her hair as I propped myself up on my elbows, playing with her mass of curls. They aren't like ringlet curls; they're just really messy curls and kinks. It's super beautiful.

She dragged her nails against my skin again and I let out a loud groan, breaking the kiss and burying my face against her neck, my lips brushing against her collarbone.

"We need to stop now," I whispered – hating myself for it, "I won't be able to later." And I knew I couldn't. She was just too overwhelming, I was getting lost in her, and I wouldn't be able to fight to do the right thing later.

She grinned as she rolled us over. "Good. I don't want to stop." She said as she straddled me, a look in her eyes that had my stomach – which was already knotted – doing summersaults.

Well, hell, if she wasn't going to try and do the right thing, who the hell am I to? Dear god, today is the most fantastic day of my life. I remember hating becoming a wolf, but now, having my feelings amplified like this, I would _never _resent being a werewolf, because I seriously doubt Zoë would be doing _this _with _me_ if it weren't for me imprinting. I know I should probably be upset by that, but as I brought my hands up her things, around her butt, up her beautifully toned back, around to her stomach, and finally to her fucking _brilliant _tits, I couldn't bring myself to care.

Oh yes, I _definitely_ don't regret becoming a werewolf.

"Zoë," I moaned, kissing her deeply. "Zoë," I whispered again, loving the way her name sounded. My Zoë.

* * *

**Zoe's POV.**

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_ my brain called. But I just couldn't get myself to listen. The need for him was just too much.

I felt his shaky hands go down to my jeans, unbuttoning them and then he flipped me over, pulling them off.

Now we were just in our underwear and yet it didn't feel wrong. Never before had I ever felt any feelings for Brady, and then now, all of a sudden, I had the greatest urge to jump his bones.

Which is what I was doing.

It was all so quick and hot and passionate and strange and… right. It felt unbelievably right.

"Zoë," he moaned – _again_. I kissed him hard and he trailed his fingers down from my hair to the swell of my breasts.

"Is this your –? Are you a – you know?" he stuttered awkwardly and I grinned as his embarrassment.

"Is this my first time? Yes, Brady, I'm a virgin." I said and he grinned.

"Great." What was so great about it, I had not a clue. "Me too-," he added quickly. "Erm, just so you know."

I nodded, suddenly feeling awkward too. So I just attacked his lips with mine and the heat and passion submerged quite quickly.

Soon, our underwear joined the shed clothes on the floor and Brady's hands covered my body through another passionate kiss.

"Are you sure?" he whispered hoarsely as he trailed kisses down my neck, his hands still exploring my body.

I brought his face up to mine again, nodding before kissing his lips.

I wasn't naïve, so when he entered me, I was waiting for the pain, although Brady looked like he was in a million times more pain.

At first it was awkward but soon the pain subsided and the passion came back. And it was… phenomenal. If it wasn't so hot and, err, erotic and just unbelievably amazing, I probably would have laughed at all the noises Brady made. Moan, grunt, a sort of gasp, sharp intake of breath, groan, long exhale of breath, then a sort of whimper. And that was every second.

"Fuck," he moaned, "I love you."

I. Love. You.

That's what he said, I'm pretty sure of it. I just passed it off, though. He couldn't have mean it. He was probably just caught up in the moment. My mind was too fuzzy to even realise he spoke, let alone understand it.

I dragged my nails back down his skin, loving the noises he made. He pressed his lips against my collarbone as he continued to thrust into me, my whole body really feeling on fire now. I never knew it would feel like this. Our bodies, similarly to our lips, moved together like they were made for this. I knew sex was supposed to be great, but this… it was totally underrated. Brady made me feel things I never once expected.

I gripped onto him as I peaked and he, err, 'shot his load' into me. He collapsed on top of me, our loud breathing, almost panting, filled the otherwise silent room.

To be honest, he was kind of squishing me, and the abnormal amount of heat radiating off of him was making me sweat even more than I already was, but I didn't care. Not at all. If felt so right to be this close to him, to have my body touching his.

He kissed my face softly, dropping dozens of feather light kisses all over my skin before he rolled off me, giving out a sigh of content as he laid on his back, his arm touching mine as we laid side by side.

That's when the reality of what just happened, what we just did, all came rushing towards me. It hit me like a fucking lorry.

I just had hot, passionate, unprotected sex, with bloody _Brady._ This is not what ordinary fifteen year olds do. Jesus Christ! We hadn't even kissed before this and then all of a sudden -! It was all so quick and – hell.

I'm a fucking _slag! A big, whorey little slut-faced slag._

Brady entwined his fingers with mine as he turned on his side, bring his other hand up to lightly draw circles on my upper arm. He leant forward, placing a wet, hard kiss on my shoulder, staring intently at my face.

Arg! No, stop it! Don't you see this is so unbelievably wrong?

I didn't say that out loud, though, I didn't think that it would have been the greatest thing to say after sex.

His hand moved to my stomach, his fingers tracing light patterns and he leaned even further into me, kissing my jaw. His touch was still leaving a trail of fire on my skin. Ah! Why does he have to be so freaking perfect and beautiful all the time?

"I – I need to go." I mumbled, trying to get off the bed.

At an almost unbelievable speed, he caught my arms, a look of desperation on his face as he turned me to face himself. "What?" he asked, all of a sudden panicky.

"Erm – go. I have to go." I said, he just stared back at me, his face unchanging. I brought my hands up, tugging at his large wrists and they went lax in my grip, so I let them drop down, trying not to get distracted and stare at Brady's body.

I quickly chucked my clothes on, Brady just staring wide eyed at me until I started to back away, towards his door and he seemed to break out of his daze.

"No!" He shouted, hopping of the bed and then tripping slightly, coming down to his knees in front of me. "Zoë – no! You can't just – leave." He winced, gripping onto my hips as I stared down at him, wide eyed. "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have – oh, god! I'm so sorry – you didn't want to – I'm sorry!" he had a look of pain on his face and he rubbed at his eyes with his fisted hand. "I'm such an idiot! Zoë, I'm so sorry. Please, you can't just leave."

"I – have to go." I repeated lamely, pulling his hands off of me once more, then hurrying as fast as I could down his stares, trying to block out his shouts as I knew if I listened then there was no way I could deny his wishes. He had me under some sort of spell. The feeling on walking away – well, rather running away – it hurt so bad.

But what else could I do? I didn't have a clue what I was supposed to do. And I was probably just some quick lay for Brady. Someone to brag to his stupid friends about, saying that he's had sex. You're first time is meant to be with someone you love, care about. It's meant to be soft and gentle and loving. Definitely _not _what we just did.

I got out of his house, then bolted straight home, not stopping once. I just wanted to get back, home, somewhere I was comfortable. Somewhere normal, without all this absurdity.

What the fuck have I done? I don't know whether I was more upset over becoming a slut or the fact that I had just run away from Brady, which was currently drilling holes in my heart.

* * *

**Hee hee hee! When I said 'proper loving' did you really expect this? What do you guys think? This is defintely gunna bring some drama, I think. So yes, Brady imprinted and there wasn't anyone around and they got a _tad _bit carried away. And yes, this is probably one of my worst written chapters EVER, so I'm sorry._ Please _tell me what you guys thought in a REVIEW :) Thanks for reading! Kimmmz x**


	5. So?

I walked back from the pharmacy, hand in hand with Kat.

She squeezed my hand, giving me a smile. "You know this doesn't mean you're a slut, right?"

I shrugged, hating that she knew exactly what I was thinking. "I'm just dreading having to tell Moose. Because it's better I tell her instead of her finding out by herself – which she _will_ do."

"Why would she care that much?" Kat asked, her eyebrows pulling down a little. "It's not like she'll be disappointed in you."

I shook my head, sighing. "No, it's not that. Its just up until _that_ point I hadn't felt anything for him, and now all of sudden – you know, and Moose may think I've lied to her."

Kat shook her head, slapping me around the back of the head. "Don't be stupid. As if _Moose _wouldn't believe you. In fact, I'm sure she'll just be upset that it was him you lost your virginity to instead of her."

My eyes widened as I stopped walking to start beating her. "Kat!" I shouted as I slapped her arm. She laughed loudly.

"I'm kidding!" she said, then when I stood back she pulled a face as if she was lying. I picked my hand up to backhand her face and she started laughing, knowing I new that she was just joking.

"So," she said, dragging the word out and raising her eyebrows suggestively. "When are you going to talk to Brady?"

I let out a long, loud groan, pulling her too me and burying my face against her shoulder. "I wasn't planning on it. I think I'm going to avoid him for the rest of my life." I said, but even the words made me feel sick.

In fact, the whole situation was making me feel sick.

Kat patted my arm. "Aw, hon. It'll be fine!"

"Fine." I scoffed as I pulled away in enough time to see her wince.

"Well, it'll be awkward at first… but I'm sure it'll turn out okay."

"Kat! You're really not helping."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to say, Zo? You should have brought Ava or Nicks, they're so much better at this stuff than I am. Why did you even ask me to help?"

I shrugged. "You have the most experience with buying the morning after pill."

She snorted. "True. - Hey! We're the only two uninnocent ones out of the group!"

"I'm going to be sick."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, shoving me.

Then with a sigh she checked her cell. "I have to go look after Macy. I'll see you later?"

"Can I come with you?"

She shook her head. "You have to go chat with Moo-moo. She's _really _angry last time we talked. Apparently Paul hasn't been home in a while or something."

"Ah." I said and she shrugged.

Kat put a hand on my shoulder. "You know I'm not much of a optimist, but Zo, things'll be fine. You've been through a hell of a lot worse."

I smiled sadly at her, shoving her with the top of my head and she smiled and walked in the opposite direction. "Bye!" I called and she turned and waved.

That was when I saw Paul walking down the street and I seized the opportunity while I could.

"Get off me, Zoë." He sighed, carrying on walking without even pretending to be scared. I continued trying to beat him while I was on his back.

"Never!" I shouted, slapping at his head, but he just seemed totally unaffected.

"I have to be somewhere. I've been told it's quite urgent." He said and I shrugged.

"Nothing is as urgent as my needs, Paulie-bear."

He stopped walking, pulling me off his back and holding me out in front of him, my feet dangling in the air. "You promised to never call me that again."

I grinned. "Do you promise to do what I ask?"

He stared at me, and then chucked me over his shoulder, where I then continued to hit him.

"If this is incredibly important, you will leave, yes?" he asked and hearing the tone of his voice I agreed.

"Why won't you tell Moose what's going on, Paul?" I asked softly and he let out a short, agitated breath.

"Don't start, Zoë." He said sternly. "I'm not in the mood."

"When are you ever in the mood to talk?"

He snorted. "Right you are, oh little one."

"I'm not little, you freakish giant!" I protested and he snorted.

"Again, right you are the first part. Packing on the pounds for the cold winter, are we?" he said, jostling me up and down.

"Ha ha ha, Paul! You make me piss myself with laughter." I said – sarcastically.

"You better not have, 'cause I'm dropping you."

I relaxed on his shoulder and started slapping his back repeatedly.

"Why doesn't this hurt you, bitch?" he just laughed as a response. "And why are you topless? You're really not hot, Paul. You think _way_ too much of yourself."

He snorted. "Yes, Zoë, whatever you say. I'm sexy and you know it."

"Right you are, oh massive one." I said sarcastically then groaned in frustration, turning my hands into fists and hammering onto his back when he turned and started walking up towards a house. "No, god damn it, Paul!"

He chuckled, bouncing me up and down on his shoulder again. "You know you aren't going to be able to use _force _on _me_, right?"

"As we're on the topic, why have you decided to bulk up? Is it that gang you're in? Do you have to be a certain body type to be in or else they don't like you? That short on friends, huh?"

He let out a groan/sigh. "You're way too fucking persistent, Zoo."

"And you're way too fucking secretive, Pauline."

"You're way too fucking nosey, Zoo."

"You're way too_ mean_, Pauline."

"You're-,"

He was cut off by a stern voice calling his name from somewhere in front, at the house I'm assuming, but I couldn't see.

"What? Is it important? Because I can get her to fuck off easily." he said and I dug my elbows into his back.

"You little hoe! That used to hurt you." I grumbled when he didn't even make a noise.

He laughed. "Sorry, Zoo, you're just way too fucking weak."

"And you're way too fucking _alive _for my liking."

"Zoo?" another man said and I tried to see over Paul, but I wasn't in a particularly comfortable position so I couldn't see a thing.

"Huh? Who is it?" I said as Paul came to a stop just before the house.

"What's going on?" he asked and here was silence and I think they were mouthing of something.

"_What!?"_ Paul screamed and I jumped about a foot off of Paul's shoulder. "He_? _On_ -?_"

"Paul, calm down." The first man said and I groaned, starting to hit Paul's back again.

"What the fucks going on, you little fuck-face?" I shouted, but I seemed to be getting ignored. "Okay, that's it, Paul. We're going right home, right now!"

Yes, I also kind of consider Moose's house my own. He knew what I meant. I have known her all my life, and I do spend half of my time there anyway, so it's all good.

"Zoë?" Finally! Someone spoke to me!

Oh, fuck. My whole plan of 'avoiding until I die' is working out terribly. Oh yes, people, that beautiful husky voice belonged to Brady… fantastic.

The sad tone of his voice had my heart in fucking pieces on the floor.

I squeaked a little. "Oh, umm, hey, Brady."

I'm pretty sure if Paul didn't have a heart of stone, he too would have winced at how awkward I sounded.

All of a sudden Paul was shaking and we were rushing forward, quickly entering the house.

There was thump and Paul let out a sort of growl. "What the _fuck _have you done, Brady? I'm going to _kill_ you." He snarled.

Ah, I do believe that thump was Paul pushing Brady up against the wall, as I'm pretty sure my leg just touched him, because I felt that spark of electricity on my skin again.

"Paul!" One of the guys shouted but Paul just carried on shaking.

"You better not have touched her!" Paul said in a threatening tone. I let out a nervous, awkward little noise and he growled. "What did you do, Brady? _What did you do?_"

"Okay, Paul, calm down right now. You wouldn't want to hurt Zoë, would you?" the man with the stern voice said and then Paul let out a frustrated noise, but set me on my feet.

All the blood rushed to me head and I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I started swaying.

I felt the brilliant touch of Brady's hands on my arms and my eyes snapped to him.

Oh, hell. He looked terrible. Like, sunken eyes, distressed look, unbelievably messy and greasy hair terrible. He still somehow had a rugged, sexy look.

Fuck! Get a grip of yourself, Zoë!

Okay, that was weird that I said my own name to myself. Strange.

"Are you okay?" he asked, capturing my eyes with his. I gulped and nodded.

Paul snarled at him, another growl ripping from his chest as he wrapped his hand around Brady's throat, slamming him against the wall.

"Don't touch her!" Paul shouted in a murderous tone, glaring the shit out of Brady. "Now tell me what the fuck you did to her?"

"Paul!" I shouted, pulling at his arm, but he wouldn't budge. "Calm down."

"We had sex." Brady said, staring intensely at Paul's angry face.

"Wo!" I shouted. That was totally inappropriate. Paul let out a loud growl, headbutting Brady in the face. "Okay, Paul, come on." I said, dragging him away.

Luckily he let me. I let out a loud breath as I pulled him into the other room. "Wow, Paul. You sure do have anger issues."

He looked at me sarcastically. "I get it from my mother." He spat and I winced.

I squeezed his forearm that I was still holding. "I'm sorry, Paul."

He groaned sort of through his nose, glaring at me. "Dean made me promise to keep you safe. And innocent."

I stepped away from him sharply. "Yes, well, that wasn't a promise for you to make, and that wasn't a promise for him to ask for, and he's not here."

He let out a frustrated breath. "You can't just keep ignoring Dean, for Christ sake, Zoë! He did it to protect you! He's coming out soon, for the love of god!"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest. "He did it because he's an aggressive, violent animal. Now that I think of it, _just like you._"

Paul glared at me, not moving or talking and he grabbed my hand, putting it in front of my face. He twiddled with the ring on my thumb.

"Tell me you don't care about him," he said and I looked away quickly, hating the burning in my eyes that meant that tears were on their way. Yipee. I held them down, though. I don't even fucking know who's house I'm in. "I would have done the exact same if I was in his position."

I let out a disgusted noise and pulled my hand away quickly.

"What would he say if he knew?" Paul said, shaking his head and I kicked him in the shins.

"You don't _know_ what he'd say because he's _not_ _here_. And you will _not_ tell him in a fucking _letter._"

"Who the hell is Dean?" Brady practically growled out and I turned my head quickly to see him standing at the door frame, shaking.

"Out! Get out!" The stern man shouted and Brady just glared at him. He really didn't look that well. I wanted to just run up to him and hug his head off, but that would probably be inappropriate and we'd just end up fucking on the floor again or something.

The stern man all but picked Brady up, dragging him outside.

"I'll join him." Paul growled out and stormed out of the house.

Oh, hell. I wish I'd just gone straight to Moose's now. That would have been so much easier. Paul would have never found out, would have never gone all caveman brother on me – even though I'm not even his sister, so he really is in no position to be like that, whether he made the promise to my real brother or not.

"Want to sit down, hon'?" this lady asked softly and I shook my head.

"Oh, umm, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here – I, err, I'll just go." I stuttered embarrassedly, now aware that I was in some stranger's house, and just caused a massive scene.

She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder as I tried to get past. "It's okay, Zoë, come have a drink. It will be nice to have another person in this house who isn't testosterone filled."

I laughed uneasily, pushing my messy hair out of my face. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry. This is your house and I – I'm really sorry. I don't want to –,"

Her laughter cut me off. "It's quite alright. Come have a drink. I'm Emily, by the way."

I nodded and followed, only because it really didn't seem like I was going to be able to get out of here alive. I _can't _meet new people. I just can't.

I either know them all my life, or I just don't spend alone time with them. I usually cock it up, or just freak them out. Apart from Ava, but she fitted right into our group the moment we saw her break out into a street dance outside the school on her second day in La Push when she moved here seven years ago. And Brady, but I really don't want to go there.

"So," Emily said as she got a cup out of the kitchen cupboard, "when did you i-… meet Brady?"

She sounded like she was going to ask something else, and I raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but she didn't turn to me.

"La Push has, what, seven hundred people on the reservation? I probably met him for the first time _quite _a while a go."

She laughed. "Ah, right, yes."

"Bollocks. I'm sorry – I didn't mean to sound so bitchy, I just-,"

She handed me the glass, an amused look on her face. "It's okay."

I nodded, taking a large gulp from the glass. She giggled at me and I smiled uneasily.

Oh no. Awkward silence coming ahead.

"Well, look at the time, must be going!"

She held onto my arm. Damn she has quick reflexes. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why do I feel like I'm being kidnapped?" I asked quietly and she laughed.

"Because you are. Have a muffin."

_Muffin._ For fucks sake, everything reminds me of Brady.

"Thank you." I said as she handed me one. "Why can't I leave, again?" I asked and she grinned.

"The boys'll probably want to talk things through when they come back in. I can tell you'd like to be there." She said, smirking.

She laughed loudly at the look on my face.

"Now, now, Emily. Don't go scaring the poor girl." The stern man said as he walked in, a smile lighting up the room on his face as he walked towards her.

She giggled at him as he took her in his arms, kissing her lips and she grinned at him. He placed kisses on the three scars on her face before turning to me. "Paul and Brady are now coming back in."

I dropped my head down to the table with a loud thud. "Cool."

He laughed. "I'm Sam."

I lifted my hand up above my head. "Zoë. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook my hand, his deep chuckle filling the room.

"Come on, Zoë." Paul said, picking me up as he walked past. Oh great. He's sill in a shity mood.

I looked up at his face. "You can't tell Moose anything you've learnt today."

His head snapped to me, eyebrows practically in his hairline. "You're kidding me?"

I winced and shook my head. "Give me time."

He laughed as Brady walked in, glaring at Paul. "Oh, you are _dead_!" Paul said with an amused grin. Right. He appears to be in a good mood now. Bipolar…

Brady raised an eyebrow. How can even his eyebrows be perfect? They're all thick and defined. I wish he had horrible eyebrows. Like a monobrow or something. At least I could try and focus on that instead of how flipping beautiful he is.

Paul flopped down on the sofa in the lounge that we'd walked into, me going with him, landing under his arm.

I leaned against him, closing my eyes and leaning my head against his shoulder.

Why is life never uncomplicated? Why can't I just be normal?

I swear to god, if Moose reacts badly to this… oh fuck. It'll be fine. We'll be fine. Moose is my constant in life. She will be with me always. We need each other to live. Everything will be fine.

"You alright?" Paul asked as he gave me his hand.

"Fuck off." I mumbled and took his hand, playing with it.

He knows of my strange obsession with hands. I don't know why, I just love playing with people's fingers and hands and stuff. I love how everyone's hands are different. How you can define a person from their hand alone. Another reason why I can't be left alone with people; I usually start inspecting their hand.

I think it's because of my mother. She uses her hands like they're eyes. To recognise objects, people, to try and use them to picture a person she had just mets face. Hands are very, umm, handy.

"So," Sam started. What is it with everyone and saying 'so' today? What is it, 'so' day or something? "Paul and you are…?"

"We're in love." Paul said and I gagged.

I turned to Brady, who had been shaking slightly since he came in, but was now full out shaking all over.

I finally found one thing of Brady's that wasn't one hundred percent perfect. That look on his face as he stared at Paul and the way his body shook in anger. Quite frankly, it scared me a little. Fuck, I'm such a pussy.

Brady's eyes flickered over to me and he instantly stopped. "Zoë – I-," he cut short and I looked away, shrugging.

There was a tense and awkward moment in the room until I remembered what Paul said. "Ew, what the fuck, Paul? _In love_? I feel sick!"

He grinned. "I thought it would annoy Brady."

I pulled a disgusted look at him. "It's still weird." He shrugged.

"It's not like I meant it."

"You're still a weirdo."

He glared at me and opened his mouth to speak but this other guy cut him off. "How do you two know each other?"

Paul pulled me closer under his arm and a growl came from Brady. I turned to him quickly and he cleared this throat, looking away. Woohoo – another awkward moment.

That's why I liked being close to Paul. I've never felt awkward around him. I think it's because he reminds me so much of Moose. He smells like her and he has that protective feeling Moose carries. I really need to see her. Like, now. I'm having a Moose craving. And those cravings usually have to be fulfilled quite quickly or else I go coo-coo.

"I've known her since she was in nappies." He said, not giving any answers properly.

"He's Moose's brother." I said to Collin, whose eyes widened as he looked at Paul.

"Really?" he asked, his voice an octave higher than its usual tone.

"Don't even think about her, Collin." Paul said sternly, not even bothering to look at him.

"So…?" Sam said.

"She's all but my sister." Paul said, turning his eyes to Brady. "Who I happen to be _very _protective over."

"You can hurt me all you like, Paul. It won't change anything." Brady said, unaffected.

"I can forbid her from seeing you." Paul smirked and I gaped at him. He did _not _just say that. Hell, I'm close to him, but that's just _not_ gunna happen.

Brady, however, didn't seem to think this, and he looked like he just had his guts kicked out of his stomach. Oh yeah, thought you were going to get in another fuck, did ya, pal? Ha ha, I don't think so sunny Jim!

And then, they spent the next _thirty minutes_ arguing about if I should be able to date Brady or not. And all of the others joined in too. I mean, fucking _hello?_ I wasn't even invited into the conversation. They didn't even see me gaping at them.

They just assumed that I would be game for whatever they finally agreed on. I was _really _angry. And none of them even seemed to fucking notice! They were too busy trying to work out how I would spend the rest of my life, and who with.

Well, apart from this girl who was as tall and muscular as all the guys in this room seemed to be. She was having a right little chuckle to herself in the corner.

"Fine." Paul eventually said after a long thought. I raised my eyebrows, 'eager' to hear his conclusion. "She can be your girlfriend, but you can't have sex, make out too heatedly, or in fact touch her."

"Agreed?" Sam said and Brady sighed.

"Yes." He said, tightly.

"_Oh my god!_" I screamed. "What the fuck is with you people?"

They all turned to me in surprise as the girl stifled her laughter. "You can't _agree _on things like that!" I shouted at Paul. "That is not something _you _pick. Especially you!" I said, turning to Sam. "I've never even met you before!"

It was silent as the girl muffled her laughter. "Oh, be quite, Leah." One of the guys snapped and she growled at him.

"It's not my fault you're all so think. Considering she 'means so much to you', Brady, you completely ignored the massive facial expressions she was pulling." She, well, Leah, said and I swear Brady's skin got a slight redder tinge.

"Sorry, Zoë." Brady mumbled quietly and I almost crumpled to floor in pain. He was freaking _adorable_. So unfair. I just wanted to jump in his arms and scream 'LOVE ME FOREVER?' in his face.

"So," again with the fucking 'so's. "What do you want?" The same man asked, whom I didn't know.

"Erm, I don't want to be Brady's girlfriend." I said bluntly. And I shouldn't have. I didn't mean for it to sound so bitchy. But it's not like he really wants me to be his girlfriend, is it? He just doesn't want to admit I was merely a quick fuck in front of Paul.

Brady is just a very convincing actor… yes, that's it. He can pretend to be utterly crushed very well. Very, very well, indeed.

"Oh." Was the general response. Now I just look like a bitch.

"Right. Okay. Umm… why?" Sam asked as Brady fell back in his seat, staring at me with hurt eyes. Like I said, brilliant actor. Right?

"I, err, don't have the time." I yanked at my hair nervously. "You know, lots of stuff happening and all…"

Leah snorted. "What the hell do _you _have that's so time consuming in your life?" she asked and I sucked in a breath, tensing my jaw.

I glared at her and she raised an eyebrow. "It's important, don't you worry."

That's it, good Zoë. Don't remove the girl's head from her body. _She doesn't know._ She doesn't have a clue what's going on, so calm down.

"What? The only thing girls like you worry about is running out of de-frizz serum."

Okay, not only was that a reference to the mess that is my hair, but she also stereotyped me. I hate stereotypes. I literally _detest_ them.

I stared right into her eyes, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Err, Zoë. Let's leave." Paul said.

Yeah, now he wants to leave.

"For your information, Leah, I'm so busy because I'm spending every free moment that I can get with one of my terminally ill best friends. And when I'm not spending what could be my last moment with someone who means the world to while she's alive, I'm looking after my mentally scarred, blind mother." I said in what I hope was a calm voice. I took a deep breath. "So I'm _awfully _sorry if I don't have time for a _boyfriend._ But I assure you now, fucking '_de-frizz serum' _is so far off of my list of worries, that your jab at my personal appearance feels pretty lame and immature."

She stared back at me, her hard face slightly fallen. Yeah. Feel guilty, bitch. I like being able to throw my emotional baggage at people whenever they think I'm a 'typical teen'. But in reality, noone's life is easy. Nobody's biggest worry is 'running out of de-frizz serum. She just believes her life is _so _hard, that she can't even take into consideration what other people could be going through.

"Oh." She said quietly, eyes darting to the floor. "Sorry." She grumbled, reluctantly.

I groaned loudly. "No! Don't fucking say 'sorry'. You're only 'sorry' because I have such a big load of shit going on so that makes you feel slightly guilty. You're not sorry that you're an inconsiderate selfish stereotyping bitch. You won't change your ways. You won't stop thinking or saying that to any other person who you walk past who doesn't _look_ like they've got the worst life ever, so I don't want to hear your apologies."

She glared at me. "What did you call me?"

I let out a sort of laugh, breathing loudly through my nose. Trust _that _to be the bit she listens to. "Nothing."

She continued to glare at me, her nostrils flaring. She started shaking and one of the guys sighed and pushed her. With long last glare she got up and stormed out of he house. I stared at the door she went through. The back door that leads into the woods. She's probably just taking a walk. With apparently no shoes on. Eh, whatever floats your boat.

Paul grinned at me as he stretched, standing up. "I've taught you to be a bitch so well." he said and I grinned, wrapping my arms around his warm body.

"And I thank you profusely for it."

"Now," Paul said cheerily, pushing me towards the front door, helping me to forget the awkwardness of the atmosphere in the room. "Lets go tell Moose you lost your virginity!"

"Fuck you, Paul. Fuck you." Just when I start liking him again, he fucks me off.

He smiled down at me and I shoved him.

* * *

A couple hours later, I lay in bed, my head resting against Moose's shoulder. She took it fine, she believed I didn't lie. I don't know why I always worry so much. Moose is just perfect. Whatever strange thing I'd tell her, she trusts my judgment and would literally go along with _anything_ I said. If I told her that fucking wizards and vampires and zombies and werewolves were all real, she'd believe me. I love her more than words can describe. She really is the best friend I could have ever wished for. I've been through a bunch of shit, but I reckon myself incredibly lucky. I have the best friends in the world, who _really _understand me. I have a loving and wonderful mother, despite her flaws. I have some amazing people who mean a lot to me, and that overrules the bad parts of my life. I was happy.

Even if the look on Brady's face for the whole time today was still haunting me.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is slightly longer. On my other fic the chapters can range from about 2500 to 9000, so I'm trying to keep this story's chapters to roughly the same amount, but there was noway I could cut bits out and I didn't want to have to split it in half - I really hate that. Anyway, what did you guys think? I'm still not sure on everything, and reviews make me happy! And they also make me right more. PLEASE review :) I need to know which bits you guys like/dislike. I LOVE it when you tell me bits you hate, so don't hold back!**


	6. I Love You!

That morning I woke up, went on a run with Liam and Ava, had a shower and then dragged my ass out the door to go to school. How I hate school. And I really wasn't looking forward to seeing Brady after everything that's happened.

I don't have physics today, which is a bonus, but I do have English today, which I do have with him. Yay. Oh, how I shall enjoy the awkwardness.

Moose was there when I walked out and she smiled sadly at the look on my face. "Suck it up, honeybun. It'll be fine."

I glared at her as she pulled me down the road. "If you didn't want to deal with the consequences, you shouldn't have sex in the first place." She said and I groaned.

"I know, I know, I _know!_" I said and she sighed.

"Come along, you silly little girl." she said, grabbing my hand.

"You realise you're so upset about this because you really like him, right?" she said and I pinched her.

"Shut up." I mumbled and she grinned.

"Oh, chin up, buttercup. They – Brady might not even be at school today. He's been off for so long now, you don't know for sure that he's going to be there today. He's probably just left school for good. Did you ask him when he's coming back when you went roun- oh, right, yeah. You didn't do much talking, did you?"

I glared at her and she grinned again, this one lasting until we reached the girls.

"You alright, Ang?" I asked softly when we finally got to them.

She shrugged, looking away. She was _angry. _I put my hand on her elbow and she shoved me away like a little kid. I smirked at her and she shoved me, a smile now on her face. "Oh shut _up._" she said and I laughed, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Angie-angie-angie!" I sang into her ear and she swatted at me. "What's the matter?" I asked in a voice that sounded more like 'wassa matta'.

"My dad's being an arse again." She said and I nodded. "Sorry. That makes me sound so insensitive." She mumbled and I shrugged.

"It's all good. I can see how too much Dick can get annoying." I said and she groaned and hit me, making me let go of her.

"_Richard, _Zoë. His name is _Richard._" She said in a bored tone, knowing I would never change my ways. I just grinned happily. Dick is a beautiful man, and he loves his family, he just finds pleasure out of annoying Annie.

Silly man and his Welshness.

"Come on! Off to school we go!" Kat shouted, grabbing mine and Moose's hands, starting to skip. I yanked a hold of Annie, and she did the same to Ava, while Moose grabbed Babs who grabbed Nicks, and then we all skipped the rest of the way to school.

I love these girls.

* * *

There were two lanky figures at the doorframe. Brady and Collin, watching everyone walk in, having a quiet discussion, as if they were preparing Collin for something.

They were so tall; they hovered over everyone who walked past them, through to the classroom. If they weren't such happy-go-lucky characters, I'm sure they would have been intimidating.

I had been determined to be angry with Brady, but as soon as I saw him, I knew there wasn't a chance in hell I'd ever achieve that. I'd been angry because of how much he was making me like him. And _he_ was doing it – on purpose, as well. I don't know he was managing it, but he was making me feel stuff for him. Stuff that I didn't want to feel for anyone. Yummy gooey stuff.

His head turned to me as me and Moose started walking down the hallway and he licked his lips nervously, gulped and ran a hand through his hair. Collin turned around, his head snapping to me and then he looked around frantically, breathing out when his eyes rested on Moose.

She, however, was in the middle of a bitch about something, so didn't notice Collin squinting his eyes at her. Eventually he sighed and leant against the wall, banging his head against it with a sigh. He looked really disappointed. He turned his head and said something to Brady, who hadn't listened because he was too busy flattening down his hair and looking over. Not at me, though. No. He probably doesn't even remember what happened.

Oh yes, nice one, Zoe. I'm _sure _he forgot all about loosing his virginity. Because guys are really like that, aren't they?

Even my brains sarcastic too me. It's terrible, really.

"And then I took my knife and I said 'Oi slag, suck my cock' and then I killed her." Moose said and I spluttered on nothing.

"That's nice."

She rolled her eyes. "I was _hoping_ it would get your attention. I thought you weren't going to drool over Brady or anything girly like that?" Moose said and I glared at her, slapping her stomach as we had just got quite close to them.

"I wasn't. I hate you. Fuck off."

She grinned happily at me – really over exaggeratedly, like, even if you won the lottery you would smile like that – and I burst out laughing.

Brady smiled brightly at me as we came to the door. "Hey, Zoë." He said, his smile brightened up his features that had previously looked as sad as they had yesterday.

"Hi Brady." I said, nodding and smiling, but not making eye contact for that long as I slipped through the classroom doors.

Great. Now you look like a bitch, not just an uncomfortable person. A mean, cold-hearted bitch.

"Damn it." I heard him mutter and a second later I felt his hand on my upper arm. I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "Um, Zoë, I-,"

"Right, as you four are the last in, you're the last group." Teach, as we call all teachers, but really it was Miss Lucian, said.

I sort of chocked on air. "Hmm?" I tried to sound casual, but the high pitch really gave away my frantic nervousness.

"You have to work in groups to start analysing this piece of text. Now, get to it."

You have got to be freaking kidding me. This is a joke. An absolute joke.

Moose smiled at me as we turned and walked towards our normal spaces, Collin picking their table up in one hand and bring it over to ours.

Both of mine and Moose's eyebrows were in our hair line at this point.

His eyes widened as he saw us looking and he seemed to realise what he did. Brady punched him he gut, equally as wide-eyed and he laughed uneasily. "So I've been working out – what of it?"

Moose rolled her eyes as she plonked down in the chair, but neither missed the glance the two boys shot each other. She raised an eyebrow ever so slightly and I shrugged my shoulder discretely.

I sat down and Brady followed, watching me as he sat down opposite. I looked up to his eyes and he quickly looked away, clearing his throat.

Collin leaned over and started whispering in his ear when he started drumming his fingers on the table.

Brady's POV.

"All you talk and think about is her and now you're tongue-tied?" Collin whispered in an aggravated voice, but I knew he wasn't really angry at me.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? She doesn't want me!" I whispered back, my eyes flickering over to Zoë, and I melted in side slightly.

"Just say _something_."

"Like what?" I asked, trying not to freak her out with my constant staring. I knew she couldn't hear what we were saying, we were talking to low for any human to hear, no matter how close, but Zoë was so amazing I didn't doubt she had super hearing or the ability to lip read. Oh shit. I bet she can lip read.

"Like… I dunno, compliment her on what she looks like."

I looked at him. "Yes, well done, Collin. 'Hello Zoë. You are the most stunning girl I have ever met and since we've had sex, all I can think about is your fantastic naked body.'"

He laughed loudly. "I like it. Go with that." I glared at him. He slapped my arm. "Well, you keep thinking on it."

And then he brought something up with Moose and they had in depth conversation about something I can't even be bothered to work out. I was too occupied with trying to discretely watch Zoë. But she kept catching me looking at her. Which was kind of embarrassing.

She leaned forward onto the table, finally engaging in conversation and I watched the way her boobs were sort of resting on top of the table because of the position the was sitting on her seat at. Arggh. I really can't get the image of her out of my head.

How does she expect me to be able to go on as normal? As if the best moment of my life never happened? The guys have to literally refrain me from jumping on her every time I see her.

I put my hands flat out on the table, willing myself not to reach out and touch her. But the need was _so _strong. She was _so _soft… her skin literally called to me.

'_Touch me, Brady! Come on, reach out and touch my softness! I'm only a few inches away!'_ No. Stop it you enticing perfect little body.

How can I even pretend to be somewhat good enough for her when I'm so strage? I bet nobody else pretends to have conversations with someone else's body.

It was so awkward between us and I hated it. I hated it so much. I wanted her to be able to talk to me, always and forever. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

It annoyed me that everyone else in the class was talking. If they were all quite, it would be less awkward because then she wouldn't be thinking we're the only ones not talking.

She started joining in with Moose's and Collins conversation, but I just couldn't will myself to speak. I didn't trust myself to say something that won't end up being a long the lines of 'marry me?'

She laughed at something Collin said and I smiled at her. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. She looked over at me and I cast my eyes down, embarrassed that she caught me staring at her _again._

Moose said something to her and they started a quickly spoken discussion on something and Collin looked at me, widening his eyes in a way to say 'say something, you pathetic excuse for a werewolf', but I just couldn't.

And then, the most beautiful thing happened.

As Zoë spoke heatedly about something, she straightened her arm out, grabbing my hand. Collin's lips twitched upwards as he tried to hold down his laugh, probably hearing my heart speeding up dramatically as she played with my fingers. I tried not to move or breathe too loudly, afraid that she'd realise what she was doing and stop.

She ran her forefingers down the backs of mine, drawing circles on the back of my hand before going down again. I slowly and quietly started breathing again, but stared at her face, making sure she was still distracted by her in depth conversation.

Her fingers were just so freaking soft. She turned my right hand on to the side, trailing her fingers down my palm with her other hand still holding the back of my hand, her finger stroking my skin softly.

I know its just something she does, I've seen her play with her friends hands plenty of times, but it still felt fantastic. I wanted to be able to do this with her always, not just when she was unaware of it.

She brought one hand up, pulling her beautifully crazy hair out of her face, scratching her collarbone slightly and that's when I saw the love bite on her neck. A massive grin spread on my face. Her hair had been hiding it pretty well until now, but she'd moved it to get her collarbone. She returned her hand to mine and she has yet to look at me or realise what she's doing. That hickie has to be from me. I'm sure of it. Yeah, if I remember correctly, I definitely sucked there that day. Aha, I had left my mark on her.

Moose then seemed to realise what she'd been doing and somehow signalled to Zoë about it, as her eyes shot to me. I stared back at her and held onto her hand, not wanting to let go of it.

"Oh, sorry," she mumbled, pulling her hand away, as if she hadn't realised me gripping onto her.

I didn't care though. I saw the way she looked at me. She may deny it, she may not want me, but she definitely likes me.

These past few days have been absolutely terrible, but it didn't seem to matter. There was a chance, it may not be in the near future, but there was a chance that she would one day come back to me. Well, not that I really had her to begin with. Well, I _had _her, but I didn't have her in the relationship way, which is what I want with her. I don't care if it's in fifteen – fifty years, one day she will have time for me in her life.

When she said that she didn't want me at Sam's, it literally crushed me. I only got out of bed today at the prospect of seeing her again. The need to have to physically see her was overwhelming. It didn't matter if she was in her house and I knew she was safe, I still couldn't sit right. I had to be with her.

I didn't even want her to have friends or a family. I just wanted her to be with me every second from now on. And I wanted her to want to be with me for every moment of the rest of her life. Whenever I see her, it's so unbelievably hard not to just run at her. When she's every thought in my head, it's surreal to try and act casual around her. I just wanted to pick her up and hug the life out of her. Well, maybe not hug the life out of her. That would be bad – very, very bad. I just really needed to touch her, constantly. So when she held my hand, it was such a release. I wouldn't be constantly worried that I randomly pull her against my chest. Actually, I'm still worried I'm going to do that. But I feel a bit better, being able to remember the touch of her skin. I hate that I can't touch her whenever I want to. I mean, I don't want to drive her away by constantly touching her, do I? It would freak her out, I imagine. But I wanted to, so badly, touch her. She was so freaking tempting. Everything about her was still as intoxicating. I needed to feel that high of being next to her. I was like a drug addict, craving for a fix.

She carried on talking to Collin and Moose as they worked. I know I shouldn't, but I was even jealous that Collin was talking to her. Every guy that passed her I wanted to kill. I never wanted anyone to be closer to her than I was, physically and physiologically. That's why I liked the little mark I'd left on her neck, it showed everyone that she was mine.

Well, she wasn't mine. I just wanted her to be mine. She was my soul mate, but she didn't belong to me. No matter how much I wanted to call her mine, I couldn't.

But I will. That one look she gave me had given me hope. One day I will be able to call her mine, I'm sure of it.

And I shouldn't' be jealous of Collin. I'm inside his head, I know for sure he definitely doesn't like her. Although, that doesn't stop her liking him. Aw shit. Anyway, Collin likes Moose. He actually wanted to imprint on her, because he reckons she is perfect for him, but he didn't. He _really_ likes her, though. Which is hilarious, because whenever Paul's phased when we are, he tends to start hurting Collin more, as Moose is actually his blood sister. Although, Collin hasn't actually had sex with Moose, whereas I have had sex with Zoë, which Paul doesn't particularly like. Apparently he's looking out for her for 'Dean'. I still don't know who he is. I hope to god he's not some old boyfriend, or something. Because she got pretty upset when Paul mentioned him, and she's wearing his ring. This is not good. It's been on my head pretty much permanently. Unfortunately for me, Paul has amazing skills at blocking his mind. I mean, he doesn't block his mind, per se, but he shields his thoughts well, as soon as they start going towards something he doesn't want to know, he can divert his thoughts pretty quickly without us knowing anything.

It sucks. I mean, really, what's the use of having someone who known her so well when he won't even tell me anything about her. It's annoying me quite a bit.

And then Liam came over to our table. I'd always got on Liam, he was okay. We'd been pretty good friends up until I phased. I hadn't really seen him much since then.

"Alright, Brady, Collin, Moose?" we all nodded and he grinned, then turned to my Z– no, sorry just Zoë. He turned to Zoë. "How about you, lovebite?"

Zoë's face grew angry and embarrassed and she lunged at him, trying to punch him in the gut and he just caught her hand, sitting on the table.

I take it back. Everything I said about him, I take back. He is definitely not _okay._ He is a mean, horrible, disgusting, _vile_ person and I hate him.

Zoë looked nervously at me and I could have grinned. My thoughts were confirmed. I _definitely _put it there. I didn't grin though; I didn't want her to think I was a dick.

"When will you tell me who did it, you saucy little minx?" he asked with a laugh and she glared at him, her beautifully toned cheeks flushing slightly redder. I could kill him for calling her that.

"Why don't you leave me alone forever and ever?" she asked with the same tone and laugh and then let her face fall straight, showing she'd been sarcastic with niceties. I smiled lightly. I love her. I unbelievably love her.

He just laughed. "I need to find out who would dare disgrace your neck with such a vulgar mark, so I can kill them."

She laughed loudly and sarcastically. "Not if I kill you first for annoying me."

He raised his eyebrows, challengingly and I was already trembling. He was really annoying me. I hadn't failed to notice he was still holding her hand, and she was rubbing her thumb across his palm, even if she was glaring at him.

"I could so take you on, bigtits." He said cockily and I sprang up from my chair, glaring at him. Zoë and Liam looked surprised as I stood their, trembling and glaring at him.

"What did you call her?" I growled at him and he stood up from the table he'd been leaning against, in front of Zoë. As if protectively, which then angered me even more. Who was he to try and protect her? She was mine to protect. Would he give his life for her? I don't think so. Does he spend his free time as a wolf protecting her and everyone else on this reservation? No, I don't think so. I do, and yet she's going to think _he'_s the one protecting her.

"Jesus, calm down, man. We're just mucking about." He said, confusion on his face and Collin had stood up, pulling at my arm. I shrugged angrily out of his grip, sitting down and looking away from Liam.

He turned to Zoë, pulled a face and she shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

Great. Good one, Brady.

"Right..." Liam said, scratching his head confusedly.

"We're meeting at your house tomorrow, yeah?" Zoë said quickly to Liam, probably trying to fill in the awkward silence. He nodded, stoked her hair slightly, which sent another tremor down my spine.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said before walking back to his table. I let out a loud breath.

They were doing something. Together. Tomorrow morning. Together.

This is not good. Repeat; this is not good.

Oh my god, I bet she's in love with him. That's why she doesn't want to be with me, she's in love with Liam. Oh god no.

"Shall I tell Ava you're going for a run tomorrow for a run instead of Wednesday, then?" Moose said. "You have art with Babs and Anne next."

She nodded and I sighed, relieved. They just ran together, and with Ava. I was alright with that. They can't exactly get all lovey dovey with Ava there. I knew Liam went running, and I knew Zoë ran, too, so it made sense that they went together. There were probably only about five people in the whole of La Push who went jogging.

There was an awkward silence on the table after that. Bollocks. Zoë looked up at me and I stared into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked confused slightly and she looked like she was thinking intensely about something.

The bell went just as I blurted out "I love you."

Her eyes widened and she looked so shocked and confused. It was fucking adorable. "_What?_" she squeaked.

That's when I realised what I said and I just sat there, equally as wide-eyed.

She then got her stuff and bolted out of the classroom.

I let my head drop to the table. Fuck my life.

Collin clapped me on the shoulder. "Well done, dude. The only three words you said to her for the whole lesson had to be that, didn't it? No 'how are you?' it had to be 'I love you', didn't it?"

I banged my head over and over again on the table. Why am I so stupid? Why _couldn't_ I have just said 'how are you?'?

Now, the pain in my heart was also coupled with the utter humiliation.

And I probably just freaked her out. How will she ever end up being my wife if I freak her out all the time?

That's the thing, you won't _be _able to make her your wife. She will never want you.

Glad you're so optimistic, brain.

"Do you?" Moose asked and I lifted my head up to look at her hopelessly.

"Do I what, Moose?" I asked her exasperatedly.

"Love her. Do you love Zoë?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, but her 'this-means-business' look on.

I nodded pathetically.

"Why?" she asked and I looked at her incredulously. Why would she even ask that? She knew how perfect Zoë is.

Collin slapped a hand over my mouth. "You do _not _ask him that. You're brother made the exact same mistake. Not good. Seth timed him, he went on for two hours forty-seven minutes." Moose raised an eyebrow at me and I glared at Collin, punching him in the gut and he pulled his hand away.

"Stop it." I muttered. "It's not funny."

"It is." Collin said, grinning at her. "Her _toes _were on the list."

Moose stared at me for a while. "What?" I mumbled.

"Wasn't she just a mindless shag for you?"

"No!" I roared, standing up so quickly the chair flung against the table a couple meters behind me. Col put a hand on my shaking shoulder, pulling me back. "What? Why would you even think that?" I growled at her and she raised an eyebrow.

She looked surprised at my response, which angered me more.

"Zoë seems to think so."

"What?" I whispered.

She thinks she was just sex to me? Just a one off fuck? A casual, loveless one night stand?

I ran out of the room, my body convulsing in tremors. How could I have been so stupid? Let her think something like that? She means _so _much to me. She means more to me than any person has ever felt for anyone at this age. And I knew that for sure. I loved her _so_ much; I don't even know how to explain it. And it wasn't just the imprint that was making me love her; I loved her before I turned into a wolf.

I really need to hold her and tell her how I feel right now.

* * *

**Okaaayy! Did you guys like it? Do you think he should confess his feelings to her next chapter? He won't tell her abour the wolfness yet though. And they won't get together. I don't want to be _nice_, so I?**

**Please review!  
**


	7. One Day I'll Win My Girl

I need to talk to her. Now. There was no other way.

I finally caught up with her just before the entered to her next class. I grabbed her hand and spun her around to me. She looked at me, wide-eyed and she had this adorable innocent look on her face. I tugged on her hand, silently asking if she'd come with me and she nodded, her eyes searching me worriedly. Turning, I gently pulled her along with me, trying not to smile. She was just so lovely.

Eventually we got outside and I walked around to the side of the school, intending to take her somewhere secluded, but I couldn't take it. I hadn't been alone with her in quite a while.

I pushed her up against the wall of the school, pressing my lips against hers. She seemed frozen as I pressed my lips firmly against hers; only moving when I finally pulled back, when she brushed her lips against mine again. I felt like my whole body was on fire, the excitement and heat was quickly running over my skin and my stomach knotted.

I liked my lips, putting my hand on her neck, pressing my forehead against hers and breathing in her beautiful scent deeply. Everything about her attracted me. I bet she could go for a seven-hour run every day for a month and not wash at all and I'd still find her smell intoxicatingly amazing.

Her hands came up to my chest, her nails digging in slightly, pulling my t-shirt closer to her and I kissed her softly, running my tongue along the bottom of her lip. She parted her lips, which sent electric sparks coursing down by body, but I pulled back, kissing her chin, nose and all around her lips.

I kissed her lower lip. "You weren't meaningless sex to me, Zoë." I whispered. "You're far from that to me. I – I meant what I said in English. I love you. I have since that day in Physics and you told me you loved nachos. Because _I _love nachos."

She laughed loudly, and I grinned, taking in the smell of a breath that blew across my face when she laughed as I had yet to pull back. "Just the nachos thing, then?" I nodded, grinning and I pressed my lips to her nose. "So if I were to, perhaps, hate nachos…?"

"Oh, then there'd be no chance."

She laughed and I kissed her. She unhooked her fingers from my t-shirt, having them flat out of my chest, which was _niiice._ But then she sighed and I felt the utter joyousness seep out from my body a little. "You don't know what you're saying, Brady." She said dejectedly, pushing my chest lightly but I shook my head determinedly, pushing closer to her.

"No, Zoë. I know _exactly _what I'm saying. I don't think you understand."

She shook her head, her eyebrows pulling together in the most adorable face. "No, Brady, this – people don't _love _people like me."

"Normal people don't love people like you." I said and her eyebrows slowly started to come away from each other. "But, if you hadn't noticed, I am not normal."

She bit her lip and I tried to cover up the aroused growl with a cough. "No, I'm pretty sure even slight weirdo's like you still wouldn't love me."

"Well, you're wrong. I'm sorry, but you're wrong. So very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very," she rolled her eyes, a smile pulling at her lips and I carried on, repeating the word until she nudged me with her head. "Wrong. You are very wrong."

I kissed her lips, loving being this close and being able to kiss her. I kissed her again and again. I love her lips. I love them so much. So very, very, very, very, very, very – sorry.

She groaned against my lips and I pushed my face against hers, moving my mouth so she could speak, but I was still pressed against her. "I don't know what I feel for you, Brady, I- I don't _know_…"

"I don't care." I said, kissing her cheekbones with a shrug. "I don't care if you don't love me, because I love you enough for the both of us. All I want is to be able to show you I love you."

She ran her hands up my chest and around my neck, eventually stopping at the back of my head, pulling me down so it was just my forehead resting against hers and she looked into my eyes.

She licked her lips and I leant in, but she moved her head slightly, down and forwards, pushing my forehead back so we were in the same position as before. "Brady, I-," she cleared her throat and I took a moment to appreciate how beautifully she says my name. She puts more 'a' into it. "I can't."

I shook my head against hers. "You can. We'll find away."

She opened her mouth to speak, but it just opened and closed, no words coming out and I grinned. I liked her being speechless; she looked so soft and gentle.

"You don't believe that I love you yet, do you?" I guess and she laughed.

"Aw, damn you."

I grinned at her, kissing her lips. "I love you're laugh. I love the way you sound like a nerd when you laugh."

She laughed loudly at that, leaning her head back against the wall as she looked at me, amusement in her eyes as she continued to laugh. "You're really winning me over, Brady."

I groaned, leaning my head against her shoulder. "I don't mean it like that. I just mean the way you snort and the pitch of your voice when you laugh - I think it sounds beautiful. Like, _the _most beautiful laugh I've ever heard."

She still had her head leaning backwards, an eyebrow raised. "And now," I said, "You looking at me like that…" she snorted, "is undoubtedly the sexiest thing ever."

She laughed loudly and I grinned at her. "I love your hair too."

She flicked my temple and I laughed. "Okay, now I know for sure that you're lying! You can _not _love this mess." She said, shaking her head form side to side mentally, her hair flying in my face.

I smiled at her, grabbing parts of her messy hair as she stopped shaking her head. "I love it. I love it so much. It's so big and curly and wild… it's like you. Not that you're big and curly, but you know what I mean. I love it."

She looked at me, confused. "You're not meant to."

"I don't care."

"You should."

"But I don't." I said with a laugh. "And I don't want it any other way." She looked at me disapprovingly and I laughed. "Why am I not allowed to love you?" I asked and she sighed.

"You don't love me, Brady. You think you do because we had sex. You've got all your emotions mixed up."

I grinned at her, shaking my head. "Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "Because that, my dearest Zoë, would not explain why I was so very in love with you before we had sex."

She scrunched her face. "Trying to come up with another excuse not to believe me?" I guessed and she grinned and nodded.

I kissed her lips and then trailed my lips down her jaw and to her neck. "Shall I make a twin for our little friend?" I whispered, bring my hand up to feel for the hickie on the other side of her neck and she groaned and shoved me.

I pecked her neck but moved back to her face, wrapping my arms around her body again. If this is what it would feel like to be with her always, I'd never leave her side. I was back on that Zoë high.

Pressing my face against hers, I smiled like a loon. "You smell beautiful. I love your smell. And I love your lips. I love your lips _very _much. I also love your skin. It's such a beautiful tone and you have such soft skin." I smiled at her, cupping her cheek as she looked at me in bemusement. "And most of all, I love your personality."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at me. "I do. I really do. I love everything about you, but especially your personality. I think you're a beautiful person, inside and out. And you're the strangest, but funniest girl I've ever met. I'd never want anyone else, now that I know there's someone who is as amazing as you are."

She sighed and I smiled, stroking her face. "You know, I was also kind of angry at you." She raised an eyebrow. "I hated that you've done this to me, because now I can't ever move on from you when you realise that I'm not good enough for you and leave me forever."

She snorted and I kissed her. "But then I remember how fascinatingly perfect you are and I stopped caring, because, really, I wouldn't ever want to move on. And I never will."

She rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous, Brady."

"You may think so, but I'm not. I love you."

"No, Brady. Listen to me," she said, gulping and looking away, "I'm not what you think. I'm not as strong as you think. You believe you like what you know, but you know nothing. I'm not anything that you think."

"I don't care. I want to know what you really are, who you are. I don't care what you're like really. I'll love you always."

She sighed. "You're not getting it, Brady." She said, her hands on my chest. "I'm, like, slightly mentally retarded. I'm not good for you."

"Just being near you is good for me, Zoë. We'll sort everything else out in time. I just want to be with you and learn who you are."

She shook her head, closing her eyes and she leaned into me. I put my hand on the back of her head as she rested her face against my chest. "Brady…"

I said nothing in return, knowing she wanted to speak. After a while she sighed and cleared her throat. "Brady, when I was younger – a lot younger – I watched my father pour acid into my mothers eyes." She said and I froze still at her words. "He had mental issues. He became excessively jealous and obsessively controlling on my mother as their marriage went on. Then one day he claimed that my mother was having an affair, of which she wasn't. He said he saw her _'eyeing up'_ one of the men at her work. He burned her eyes out so that she would _'never again look for another man to have dirty extramarital sex with'_." She said, spitting the words out and my heart died a little. I knew she'd been through a lot, but this… this was disgusting. Revolting. Indescribably horrific.

I mean, you hear about this sort of stuff happening, but to people you know… people you care so deeply about and love so much, it just hurts. It hurts so badly. And it made me so angry. I wanted to kill her father so badly, for putting her mother - and thus, her - through so much.

"She… of course, she's never been the same since. It's definitely not something you'd ever forget. Definitely not. I mean, she has pain and the emotional stress of someone you'd previously loved so much betraying you, and the knowledge that they wanted to physically hurt you so bad – that really fucks you in the head. But, she also has to live with being blind. From that day on, she's been blind. Everything – it all changes when something like that happens. Being blind changes your life in so many ways, you wouldn't understand. Nothing will _ever _be the same – _nothing._ You- she can't ever have _one_ moment away from it! She can't look out at the beach – which was her favourite place in the world… before. She can't see her favourite programs, take a walk without being paranoid, see the sunset, look at her own freaking hands! She doesn't even know I have boobs, for Christ sake!"

"Oh, Zoë." I mumbled into her hair, rubbing her back gently.

The pain she must have gone through, having to deal with a blind mother. Knowing your own mother will never look into your eyes. She'd never see Zoë in her wedding dress. Her mom would never even be able to see how gorgeous her own daughter is, and Zoë will never be told that she is by her mother. She'd never be able to show her anything. And I know for a fact that Zoë is obsessed with photography. If Zoë ever has a child, her mom would never even be able to see what her grandchild looks like.

I can see how Zoë says that messes you head up. And there's _so _much more to it that what I've thought of in the past few seconds. Even the simplest things would become so difficult. I can't imagine what life must be like for Zoë and her mother. And on top of that, they way of which her mother became blind is to terrible for me to even think of at this moment in time.

She gripped my t-shirt in her fists, breathing deeply. "And that's not even half of it! You don't want this, Brady, you don't want _me._"

I stroked her head again, "you don't know what I want, Zoë. Because if you did, you'd know that doubting my love for you is the most ludicrous thing ever."

"What don't you get about this?" she asked frustrated and I burned with self-anger. I'd made her frustrated. I never wanted her to be angry. Especially if it was my fault.

I bent down slightly so I could see into her eyes and she sighed as I cupped her cheek. "Believe me, Zoë. I come with a lot of baggage. How about we make a deal? I accept you and everything you've been though, I'll talk to you, listen to, let you beat the shit out of me when you get angry, and I'll try and make you happy." I said and she sniffed, holding back the tears of anger in her eyes from her confession.

"Oh, yeah? And what do I have to do?"

I smiled, stroking her face. "You just have to let me kiss you once in a while."

She laughed. "That all? 'Cause I'm thinking this is a slightly unfair deal for you. I mean, the kissing really isn't much of a chore for me…"

I smiled madly at her. She had no idea how much that makes me happy. "You also have to accept me for what I am, and not go running a mile."

She sighed, running her hands up to my neck. "I don't think there's anything you could say to make me run a mile." She said softly.

I nodded thoughtfully. "Can I… tell you now?"

Biting her lip, she looked up at me again. Fuck. This girl has no idea what she's doing to me. "Is this a you-can't-tell-anyone secret?" she asked and I nodded. She bit down on her lip harder and all my muscles were tensed, trying to keep me at the distance I was away from her – which wasn't even that far. "Then no, you probably shouldn't."

"I'm sorry – what?" I asked, confused.

"I can't not tell Moose. She'll know if I'm hiding something from her the moment I saw her. And then she'd make me tell her. And if I don't tell her, she'll think I don't trust her. And then she won't trust me. And then she won't want to be my friend. And then I'd die, because, Brady, I can't live without her."

I stared wide-eyed at her. The concept of her dying was not a pleasant one.

This is going to be a dilemma.

I can't go on without her knowing. I've already nearly blurted everything out to her so many times, and I haven't even spent that much time with her. I can't hold out much longer. I hate keeping secrets from her. It makes me feel guilty and untrustworthy and - it just feels wrong. It feels like I'm lying to her. And I don't ever want to lie to Zoë. She doesn't deserve to be lied to.

"How about," she said and I looked up to her beautiful eyes, "we're just friends?"

"Just friends?" I said disbelievingly.

"Yeah. You know, ordinary, everyday friends."

"You want me to be _just_ friends with you?" I asked. Okay, I may have been willing a little while ago, but that was because I was getting desperate. Now, still holding her in my arms, I'd had a glimpse of what it was like to be her _boyfriend –_ the word made me feel all light-headed – and I wasn't that willing to give it up.

She nodded. "It's really the only solution."

I grumbled about finding another solution involving us being more than friends, but even she knew I'd already agreed.

"We should probably get going, you know." She said, nodding her head towards the front of the school. I shrugged.

"We've already missed one period, might as well waste another." I said, not willing to let go of her anytime soon. Also, I didn't want her to move her hands from my neck. It just felt right, having her hands on my neck

She rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her face.

I kissed her again. "You know, as being friends," I said thoughtfully, kissing around her face, "do I still get to kiss you?"

She laughed and I pressed two meaningful kisses to her closed eyelids.

"No." I groaned loudly at her. "Okay, maybe in private." I pulled my face back, showing with my full-faced smile how much I liked that idea. "Every now and then." I frowned at her and she laughed. "And by kiss I just mean on the cheek."

I glared at her. Well, I tried. "You're so mean."

She grinned.

"So," I said as someone walked past, going towards the other block, staring at us funny. "Will you come round my house tomorrow?" she raised an eyebrow. "Strictly as friends."

She nodded. "Sure thing, buddy."

I groaned and pushed into her, kissing her lips. "That's just harsh." I mumbled and she kissed me harder, pulling my down and closer to her.

I pulled her away at once and told her off for trying to engage me in such an inappropriate activity on school grounds.

Yeah, because we all believe that, eh?

I only pulled back when Moose called out.

Zoë coughed uncomfortably. "Oh, hello, young Moose. What a pleasant surprise it is to find you in this circumstance."

"Suck me off, Zoë." Moose replied dryly to Zoë's sarcasm, who then shuffled awkwardly.

"I suppose you'll want me to do that now, right?" Zoë said, slowly detaching herself from me.

I wasn't particularly happy with that. Not the 'sucking off' as I knew they were just joking, even if they didn't act it. I knew inside their heads they were laughing. If you get me? Anyway, I didn't like that she was moving away from me. I never liked that. I wanted to be with her always. I wanted to spend every moment with her. But I guess things just don't go how you want them too. And I really wanted to spend some more time with her tonight. After the massive Victoria war, we hadn't encountered any more leeches until yesterday. I wanted to know Zoë was safe.

Moose nodded, looking at my Zoë with annoyance in her eyes. Zoë rolled her eyes. "You're such a drama queen." She muttered as she pulled away. "I'll, err, see you tomorrow." She said to me, smiling and turned around. I put my hand on her elbow, pulling her back, just so I could look into those eyes again before I left her for a whole night.

She stared back at me as I held her there, running my hand down her arm to her hand. Finally I slipped my fingers from her hand, letting go of her. She seemed to fall out of her daze when my hand left hers and she cleared her throat quietly, nodding and turned back to Moose.

"You'd make Babs proud, Zorro." Moose said in a dull tone and Zoë punched her in the arm.

They both stopped walking away from me, shock on their faces until Moose jumped on top of Zoë and they fell to floor, where they started to wrestle.

I grinned to myself as I walked away. I love my girl. And I would win her over someday.

* * *

**Sooo, ickle Brady's got hope. And I know all of this isn't right in the time line, and I gave Brady a few months and I can't really be bothered to write about the whole Victoria thing. I can't be bothered to link any of this to the actual story much, so sorry if this isn't correct. I just like having things different and not trying to fit all of my ideas into a different time.**

** Come on guys, PLEASE review, I'm begging you! This story will get better, but I need some helpful reviews to get it there :) In fact, if you review for me, give me a link to your story, I will return the favour :D**


	8. Somethings You Just Refuse To Believe

Moose was giving me a piggyback to school but we came to a halt when we saw the girls – minus Annie. There was something off. I could tell. You know when you can just feel it in the air?

Today has felt eerie since the moment I got up. That's why I was on Moose's back. She brought comfort.

"Where's my welsh bitch?" Moose said, worry in her voice. We could see from the girls' posture and facial expressions that something was wrong.

"We dunno." Kat said, rubbing her forehead as the others shrugged.

"She wasn't where we meet her," Babs said as I clambered down from Moose's back.

"And she hasn't text any of us," Nicks added.

"And I know this may be nothing but," Ava said, gulping, "I heard an ambulance this morning."

"Thanks for waiting for us." Moose said as we started hurriedly towards Annie's house. And she wasn't being sarcastic. We both knew the only thing keeping the girls from going there and knocking her door down was that they knew we would want to be there.

I know this may seem like an over exaggeration, but Annie is never ill. Literally - never. Unlike Babs, who's always ill and has since acquired an addicttion to headache tablets. Anyway, Annie's never ill. And even if she were to be ill, she'd come to school. And if she couldn't, she'd call. Or Dick would call me. That's just how it is. So, thus, we'd all come to the same conclusion that something was wrong.

We heard people talking about police cars and ambulances and some other shit and we started to run.

Brady and his little – well, actually rather large gang were standing at the edge of the woods, staring at me with an expression I couldn't place from so far away and while running. But then we turned the corner and I saw the police cars at her house, all thoughts of him were out the window.

We all sprinted, in need to know of what had happened to our sister.

I jumped over her gate, but managed to trip and fall on my face. Smooth. This is really the time for me to be falling over.

As soon as I managed to get up I saw Annie come out, her face contorted with pure pain and heartache while she cried.

It made my heart literally dissolve in my chest. Annie didn't cry. She just didn't.

She was clutching her head, her body convulsing with sobs.

Moose pushed through, pulling Annie to her in a tight hug. I knew Moose was just happy that Annie was in one piece. We all depend on each other, but with Moose, there's definitely a _need _that's a _tad_ bit more than the others. She acts strong, but without us, I know she'd be nothing. It's like she cares for us like a mother cares for her children.

We all wrapped our arms around them, holding her tight to us. Ready to give her every bit of comfort she needed.

After about ten minutes of just holding Annie while she cried, we all loosened our arms. Babs stroked her face. "Come on, honey. Tell us."

Annie sobbed, her face scrunched up in pain as she clung to Moose.

"Dad- he – he," my heart clenched, "animal attack – d-dad – he's – d-d-dead." She whined.

No.

I backed away.

I backed far, far away.

And then I turned and ran.

And I ran as fast as I possibly could.

I wasn't going to believe it.

It just wasn't real.

It couldn't be.

This was Dick, for Christ sake.

A stupid _animal _could never defeat the almighty Richard – my hero.

Well, a wolf couldn't have killed Richard. Babs had come to the conclusion that all these animal attacks were because of the wolves. It made sense. The wolf sightings and the howling of wolves started at the same time the animal attacks died. And really, what other animals was there here that could cause such damage.

There was a group of people on the path and I just ran straight at them. They all parted, shouting stupid stuff like, "Watch where you're going!" or, "Hey! Look out!"

Which then angered me. Such simple things sparked the anger inside of me.

'Watch', 'Look'.

Things people take for granted. Someone shouted that at my mother once when she knocked into them.

I punched them in the face.

I pushed myself harder, running as fast as I could, going in no direction in particular. I wasn't even taking in where I was going. I just wanted to keep my mind occupied.

It started raining and I snorted at the pathetic fallacy. It was dark and thundering, the depressing weather really echoed the mood.

I slipped and stumbled a bit, but I wasn't going to stop.

I wasn't going to think.

Running would take my mind off of what they were trying to make me believe.

I wouldn't believe it.

They could never make me believe something as unrealistic as that.

Brady stepped out in front of me but I hadn't really been looking, and I crashed right into him.

He held me tightly to his body as I thrashed around, but he just held me still and I finally let the tears overtake me. I held myself as I started to sob in his arms. He held me tightly. Usually his presence killed the pain in my heart, but now, the pain was just overriding his calmingness. I cried and I cried, and Brady was an angel and just held me.

The pain – it hurt so badly. I was like a long knife being repeatedly plunged into my heart.

He was gone. My Richard was gone.

I'd only spoken to him just a few days ago. He couldn't be gone.

I'd never be able to speak to him… ever again. _Never_ again?

I was so fed of loosing people.

So, so, so fed up. Why do people die? What is even the point? Why live if all that's going to happen is death? He was far too young to die.

And Annie… she would be lost. Rowan would be in fucking _pieces…_

It's just not _fair._

Why is nothing ever fair? _Why?_

Had I possibly not been though enough shit?

Richard has been there for me through so much… when there was noone; he came through for me like he would have for Annie. He acted like a true father for me when mine wasn't there. He'd helped me out with my mother with so much as well. He was just a godsend.

And… now… he's… _gone?

* * *

_

**Brady's POV.**

Pain was all I felt. She was hurting, and therefore so was I. But I also had the pain of knowing it was my fault.

The vampire, he was just too quick and we weren't patrolling at the time. We should have been. We weren't filling out protectors roll efficiently. She was hurting, because of me. A man was dead, because of me. A family was ripped apart, all because of me.

Her gut-wrenching sobs filled my ears and her body shook between my arms, which I'd wrapped tightly around her. I wasn't going to let her go. The sounds of her crying – that was a sound I never wanted to hear again. Never.

She just didn't stop crying. I don't know how she could even have that much tears. It didn't seem possible.

I was drying inside. I couldn't take the sound of her dreadful cries, which sent a shiver down my spine.

I stoked her soaked, from the rain, hair.

I knew there was nothing else I could do apart from hold her. No words I could say that would take the pain away. There's just _nothing_ to do to help someone deal with death. And I definitely wasn't going to shush her. It angers me so much when someone's crying and they're like "shh, stop, it's okay." No. It's not okay, or else you wouldn't be crying. Don't 'shh' someone. If they're crying, it's because they need to. Do not shush a person when they need to cry. That is no help. Some people just need to cry. And if someone has let you see them cry, they need comforting, not to be told to stop.

After a while I realised that it wasn't good for Zoë's health to be standing outside in the freezing – for her – rain, so I carried her back to my house.

She continued to cry, gasping random words that didn't make sense. I pulled her into my house, sitting on the sofa and pulling her onto my lap as she curled into a ball and sobbed into my chest.

I rubbed her back as she continued to wail and cry. "He – he – was – l-like m-my f-f-f-father f-f-f-or s-s-o l-l-long, Br-br-br-brad-d-d-dy." She stuttered through her sobs.

I kissed her forehead as she continued to weep. She buried her face against my neck, which then became wet with her tears, similarly to how my chest was. I didn't care though. The pain of looking down at her in this state was fair punishment. I'd let those disgusting vamps into La Push. It was my fault that an innocent man was dead. It was my fault another girl was fatherless. It was my fault Zoë had lost her father figure.

I was so angry at my self I was sure if I hadn't had gods gift to me in my arms, I would have phased. But I couldn't ever risk damaging someone already so broken. Not that I'd dare to hurt her if she'd of had the most perfect life anyway. She was my everything, I wouldn't ever hurt her, no matter what. A part of me wondered how different she'd of been if her life had been easy. Would she of ended up the same person? I doubted it. Would she still be the quirky goddess? Again, I wasn't positive.

We stayed there for hours, I was sure of it. It was almost getting dark outside by the time her tears started to slow. Out of exhaustion – not that she was any better.

She looked up at me, and if it weren't for the tears on her face I would have smiled at her hair. It was beyond frizzy. It was amazing.

"I-," she started and I grabbed a tissue from where my mother conveniently keeps them, wiping her face ever so gently. Her face was all red and blotchy from crying and her eyes were bloodshot, making the browns of her eyes really stand out. Her little nose was the most red out of all her features though. "Shouldn't," she gasped and I shook my head as she started to mumble an apology.

"If you're going to say you shouldn't be here, shouldn't have done that, shouldn't of anything, then don't, Zoë."

She mumbled something else incoherently before starting to cry again.

I kissed her temple, hugging her close to try and keep her warm, but her damp clothes really weren't much help. My heat had warmed her a lot, but she was still cold and shaking.

"Come on, Zoë. You're having a bath." I said, standing up and she just clung to me. Not that I would complain.

I made it up the stairs and to the bathroom without falling over, of which I was proud. I tried to sit her down but she just grunted and tightened her arms around my neck.

It was excessively selfish that I would find a little warmth at heart because of that. I needed to stop it.

Holding her against me, I started running her a bath. I don't really know what girls have in baths, so I just went and got a bunch of my mums gunk from her bathroom and chucked it in there.

Eventually the tub filled up and I turned the taps off, letting my hands drop to Zoë's waist awkwardly.

"I'll, umm, I'll just leave you now…" I said, trying to unlock her arms from my neck and she shook her head against my neck.

"Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." She murmured, and I couldn't exactly deny her that.

"Okay, umm." I mumbled. I can't exactly make her go in the bath fully dressed, and I'm pretty sure I couldn't possible control myself if I had to watch her undress, or in fact undress her. "I'll just close my eyes." I said, squishing them closed so tightly I wouldn't be tempted to open them, as Zoë sniffed and slowly loosened her arms.

Don't think about it. Do not think about it. Do not think about it at all. Not even for a moment. Don't let your mind wander. Do not think about Zoë being naked just in front of you.

Shit!

Think of other things. Yes. Well done.

"What are you doing?" Came Zoë's now hoarse and gruff voice.

"Reciting Pi." I answered, _not_ registering how sexy her voice is. Oh, hell.

Thanks to my super hearing I could hear exactly what she was doing. Which was great, because then I didn't have the urge to imagine it as I listened.

Nope. I really didn't get the urge _at all…_

She put her hands on my shoulders as I stepped forward so she could lean on me as she got in.

Her skin isn't soft. No it is not. I do not feel alive at the feel of her skin. No I do not. I am not imagining making love to her in that bath. No I am not.

Kangaroos. Aren't kangaroos lovely? They jump up and down and spring a lot. And they kick. I love that film Kangaroo Jack. It's really good. It's weird when the kangaroo speaks though. He speaks doesn't he? Yeah, I think he does. I think it's weird when people animate it so animals and babies look like they're speaking. It's just weird and unnatural. I can speak and I turn into a wolf, and even I can't speak then. It just isn't realistic. Not that being a werewolf is exactly realistic.

It doesn't work. I'm still thinking about Zoë.

I slowly sunk her to the bottom, happy to open my eyes when the bubbles were covering her. Her collarbones and shoulders and that were all exposed, though. Which wasn't so good for me. Well, it was. It was. It was great. It was fucking brilliant. But the tightening in my jeans wasn't. Do not think about her amazing naked body.

_Remember the last time she was naked? Remember what you were doing? _My taunting brain kept saying.

No.

I do not remember.

Damn it.

I definitely remember.

She was just staring off ahead of her; her eyes still red from crying with this glazed look covering them. My heart broke at her face.

"Zoë," I murmured softly, the guilt stabbing away at me with its constant speed.

With much, _much _difficulty, I washed her arms, feet and shoulders. I physically couldn't go anywhere else. At first it seemed awkward for me, but then I realised that she wasn't paying attention. She just seemed like a zombie to it all. An utter zombie.

At one point I was scared that she actually had turned into a zombie. It's not _that _outrageous, really, considering I do turn into a wolf.

I gently laid her down, wetting her slightly greasy from the rain hair, before I started to wash it.

I really shouldn't be having this much fun. She was so sad, but her hair was so amusing. With all the shampoo in it, it would just stay anywhere. It was really quite entertaining.

Eventually, though, I had to wash it out. I put conditioner in her hair as she pulled her knees up, leaning her forehead against her knee.

I crossed my arms as I sat back, my arms leaning on the side of the tub and she leaned down, her head now on my forearm. I breathed out deeply, stroking the side of her face with the hand she wasn't leaning against.

We stayed like that for a while and I remember feeling tears falling down from her eyelids again, however it was silent tears now, no longer the loud gasping sobs.

When she sobered up again, I rinsed her hair out. "I'm going to get you a towel." I said and at first she brought her hand up, holding onto my arm desperately, but eventually she let go. I kissed her wet knuckles before putting her hand down and then I slipped out of the bathroom, running so I could to find a towel and get back quickly.

"Okay, err, you probably shouldn't put your other clothes back on." I mumbled, rather to myself than her as she took the towel, thanking me and started to stand up, the towel shielding me from seeing anything. But still, I had to move so I wasn't tempted to rip the towel from her body. I had to act gentlemanly, after all. Although, the thoughts that usually surrounded her were _far _from gentlemanly. Not that I was ever going to let her know all of my perverted thoughts. Paul's already beat the shit out of me for being a pervert.

I heard her drying herself and then she padded slowly and softly into my room, where I handed her a t-shirt and boxers.

I turned around when she put them on but when I turned back and saw her wearing them she looked as sexy as she would naked. I liked seeing her in my clothes. Especially my underwear.

She looked so tired and broken. I walked over to her, picked her up and put her on my bed, pulling the covers up over her, but then she latched both her hands onto mine.

"You're not – leaving, are you?" she whispered and I paused, shook my head and got in with her, holding her tightly against my chest. She murmured something against my skin and I just nodded, rubbing her back as closed her eyes and leaned into me. It wasn't that surprising that sleep found her so quickly, what with all of that crying she'd been doing.

I stroked her wet her, wrapping her already curling hair around my finger before letting it fall back down again.

Having her against me, being able to hold her, it was indescribable.

This must be what it would be like to live with her.

The thought of being able to hold her every night for the rest of our lives put a _massive_ smile on my face.

But then I realised why she was even here in the first place. It was because of me. It was my fault, so I shouldn't be lapping up the loveliness of Zoë's body pressed against mine. She was vulnerable and weak, and I was practically taking advantage of her.

Her breathing got deeper and she was almost snoring. I grinned. Zoë's adorable.

* * *

**Pwoah. Yes. Don't kill me. I know, I'm a bitch. A cruel, cold-hearted bitch. How could I kill of Richard? I'm sad to say that this has been planned from the begining. Yes, sweet Dick was produced soley to be killed off. And by a vampire. **

**And I don't think Zoe's zombie-like state is over the top. He was a big part of her life, and my friend lost a relative not so long ago and she didn't stop crying for about three days, and even then she would start crying at random times, so I think this is fair. And also, I hate it when people die in movies or books and people don't care. Like in detective programs, they'll bring in the victims family and they'll just be talking normally. I know for a fact that if a few of my friends parents passed away I'd be a wreck. And Annie is going to be in the same zombie-like state for a while, too. I also dislike it in books and movies where they get over the deaths quickly and then you never head about it again. I think that the death of a loved one is possibly the single worst pain ever felt. And I want this story to be realistic. **

**Sorry for the rant! I've had a shitty day :L**

**And I'm going away for a while (which I'm proper stressing over) so I won't be able to start writing the next chap for a bit. But PLEASE give me some reviews to come home to! Oh, and to everyone, please ramble! I love long ranting and rambling reviews :D**

**And to 'UpYourNose!' thank you! Aha, quite a few people seemed to like the toes bit :L Thanks again for reading and reviewing :)  
**

**Everyones reviews mean SOO much to me.  
**


	9. I'll be there for you, honey

I woke surrounded in a warm bliss. I snuggled deep, trying to find sleep again.

And then I felt hands. On me. Touching me.

I sprang up quickly. "Wo- wo- wo! It's just me." Brady's soft voice filled my ears as he gently pulled me back down to lie again. "Zoë, it's just me."

I nodded, his husky voice soothing me as the memories of the previous day came flooding back, although my eyes still welled with tears.

Richard.

"It's only nine, you can go back to sleep." He said, stroking my hair and my eyes popped out of my head.

"_Nine?_" I squeaked and he nodded, a smile playing at his lips as he pushed some of my hair out of my face. "You don't get it, I haven't slept past nine in about twenty years!"

He rolled his eyes at my exaggeration. "Seriously. I have like long-term insomnia." I mumbled as he pulled me onto his chest.

He laughed. "Really? You were fast asleep last night."

He didn't know how much I was surprised. I've tried so may pills, but nothing, _nothing, _will make me fall asleep - except, apparently, Brady's chest.

I closed my eyes as I leaned my face against his burning hot skin.

He stroked my head, playing with the mass of my frizz ball in the place that normal people have hair.

I felt him kiss the top of my head. It was a small action, but it felt really lovely. Brady was so cute.

My stomach gurgled and Brady started to move. I moaned sleepily and pulled myself closer to him.

He laughed and tried to unlatch my arms from around his waist.

"No," I mumbled into his skin. "You're not going anywhere."

"I have to get you food." He said, stroking my arms. I just shook my head.

He laughed and kissed my head again. "Sorry, Zo, but I'm not letting you starve." He said, easily pulling my sleepy form off of him.

I let out pathetic wimping noises. Like what a little kid makes when they don't get their own way. "But you're so comfy!" I grumbled, pouting and he laughed as I rolled onto my back uncomfortably and he stroked my face. It's not really that he's comfy - he is, don't get me wrong, but I just didn't want to be left alone. At the moment, the only think keeping me from not bawling my eyes out is him. I don't know how I could live without him. It seemed so strange. I was so dependant on him, so quickly. Moose would tell me off, if she knew. She thinks I trust people way to quickly. Like Liam. I'm kinda close to him, not best friend close, but quite close. I trust him and everything. Moose disaproves. I think if it were up to her, she'd be the only one I would count on. I know it's because she doesn't want me to get hurt.

Choosing whether to turst a person is like choosing whether to jump over a puddle or not. When you take a jump, there's a chance you could fall in the puddle. But if you never jump, you'll forever be stuck in front of the puddle. When I was little, I jumped in the puddles. And now, I'd much rather get wet socks and shoes than be stuck in front of a freaking puddle for the rest of my life. Moose, however, would rather die than see me with wet socks.

Why the hell did I use that as a metaphor? That was so random.

"I'm sorry. I'll be quick?" he said, squeezing my hand with his. I nodded, pouting like a little child still, holding onto his warm hand and turning over, trying to pull him back down and he laughed. He leaned over, kissed my shoulder and pulled his hand away, leaving the room.

I turned onto my front, pulling his covers up over my shoulders, loving having his smell all around me.

I love his smell. More than anything. It was just the best smell ever. And his bed was so freaking comfortable. I love thinking that he usually sleeps in here, it's really comforting. I feel so safe.

I kept slipping in and out of sleep, which, again, was surprising . But then, considering how lovely Brady's bed was, I shouldn't be _that_ surprised.

Eventually I heard Brady come back in, and I looked up to see him carrying a tray with breakfast. A full, proper cooked breakfast. My heart literally exploded when he walked through the door. He is adorable. Nobody's ever cooked me breakfast in bed. He is freaking lovely.

He put the tray down on the bottom of the bed and moved over slightly. "Okay, you need to sit up, honey." He said with slight amusement in his voice as he pulled the covers down a little bit. I jumped out of his bed, launching myself at him.

I think it was the 'honey' that did it.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He was, naturally, surprised but soon recovered and wrapped his arms around my waist. I buried my face against his unnaturally warm neck. He held me tightly, my legs still about a foot off the ground.

"You're so cute, Brady."

He groaned. "Isn't that a bad thing? Should I be all masculine and mean?"

I shook my head, sort of smiling. "Not one bit." I mumbled.

I pulled my head back, staring into his beautiful eyes. "Thank you, Brady." I said softly, trying to get him to know how much I truly appreciated him, and I kissed his cheek.

He smiled brightly, shrugging and shaking his head. "You don't have to thank me for anything, Zoë." He said and I smiled sadly at him, pushing my forehead against his.

He licked his lips quickly, his eyes flickering down to mine while his head leaned in, but suddenly he pulled back. "Okay, lets get some grub in you." He said cheerily, as he walked over to the bed, plopping me down.

He slid in with me, grabbing the tray and I pulled my knees up, hoping it would help some to the gaping whole in my chest and I leant against his lean body. It didn't help as much as I had hoped too. The pain was still unignorable.

I really wasn't in the mood for eating, but Brady fed me – literally, I felt like a baby – and I felt too mean after he went to such trouble to refust.

"Who do you live with?" I asked Brady, suddenly realising I had no idea, and I was at his house. I know not to say 'where are you parents?' as families are not always an easy subject.

"My parents." Brady said casually, feeding me some bacon. He got this amused little smile on his face and I laughed.

It felt weird, laughing. I felt immensely guilty. Like, I should never be happy again – because of what happened.

"They work a lot so they're not home that often, if you're wondering. And I've been busy a lot lately, so they thought I was sleeping, which is why they didn't come in last night or this morning." He said and I nodded, playing with his spare hand.

After quite a few minutes of me just staring at his rather large hands, tracing the lines, he spoke, "Zoë," I looked up to his apprehensive face. "What- what happened to your father?"

I frowned a little as I bit my lip, trying to find the best way to say it. "You don't – if you don't want to tell me – you don't have to say anything. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. That was inconsiderate, I'm sorry I-"

I rolled my eyes, nudging him with my knee. "Don't be silly. I can talk about it. My father was murdered." I said quietly and his eyes widened. "By my brother," I added, nodding when his jaw hit the floor.

I could feel my eyes filling with tears as I remembered how much Richard has helped me through.

"Your-? And then your-? He-? And-?" Brady stuttered and I nodded. Brady let out a long breath, rubbing his face. "Oh!" He said suddenly, dragging out the 'o'. "Dean?"

I nodded and he let out a sigh. "Brother." He said, breathing out, a look of relief on his face. "Thank fuck. I thought he was like some crazy ex-lover."

I snorted. "No, not quite."

He nodded. "Good. I don't think I could deal with competition." He murmured to himself softly.

I could have 'aww'ed at that. I stared at him guiltily and he just shook his head to himself, turned to me and started talking, as if unknowing to what he'd just said.

"What happened… to your brother?" he asked and I leaned into his lovely warmth, pain still eating at my chest.

"He was, umm, thirteen/fourteen at the time, and he got a smaller sentence because he claimed it was on self-defence so he only got five years at a young offenders. He's coming out when he's eighteen."

Brady stroked my face softly. "What – were you there? When it happened, I mean."

I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning into the warmth of Brady's hand. "Dean came in and saw what had just happened – to my mum – and he lost it. He'd hated to my father for as long as I can remember, but that… that just pushed him over the edge. He hated what he'd done, what he'd made me watch. I was ten at the time, and Dean was already super protective – of me _and_ my mother. Dean started saying stuff to him and da- my father took a swing at him. Dean's always been the athletic type and my father was so slow, Dean grabbed the nearest thing and swung it at him. He then beat my father to death."

"Ten." Brady whispered, shaking his head, bringing my head to his chest. "I'm sorry." He murmured, stroking my head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said distractedly. I really like Brady's body. He makes me feel somewhat whole.

He played lightly with my hair as I hugged his waist. He kissed my forehead and I felt tears starting to fall again.

"It's okay to cry, Zo." Brady said softly, pulling me tighter to him and I nodded, burying my face against his chest, starting to cry again.

Richard has helped me through everything. My life's so fucked up, yet he accepted me. He held me, and he even helped to sort out the fucked up shit. He was there when I needed someone. Growing up with a blind mother, it's hard. Everything seems that much difficult for her, and I feel so immensely guilty. Dick's just so kind and lovely.

I started crying harder. This was a loss of the worlds – to loose someone as genuinely kind as him. He was an absolute softie. Nobody deserves to die, but it seems so much more unfair with him.

* * *

**Brady's POV.**

It was quite a few hours later and we were still sat on my bed, but now we were watching a DVD. I'd pulled Zoë against me, in between my legs. She was sitting with her back pressed against my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her.

I honestly couldn't feel any happier. But then, I couldn't feel any sadder, or any angrier.

After what she told me, it took everything in me not to phase in front of her. I had to just keep picturing Emily, and Sam's thoughts when he thinks about Emily's scarred face.

But her father made her watch when she was _ten _fucking years old. That makes me fucking angry. I'm glad her brother killed him. Because if he hadn't, I surely would. And I don't think I could stay away from her if I were sent away, even if it would be worth it.

She leaned her head back against my shoulder and I pulled her closer, tightening my grip on her.

I closed my eyes as I leaned my forehead against her head. "What are you doing?" Zoë said in an amused voice, turning her head to me slightly.

"Oh, I'm sniffing you." I said casually, with a grin. She laughed loudly, shaking her head in bewilderment at me. My grin grew to full out smile. I loved her laughter more than she could understand. Much more.

She looked so happy. I wanted her to be happy, always. I wanted her to be forever laughing.

I found myself leaning in to kiss her again and I had to move my face. She was just too endearing. Her lips called to me, like her skin does. It was a constant struggle to not be making out with her.

She brought her hand up to my face, turning it back towards her. I stared wide-eyed at her, begging her to make the first move. If she kisses me first, then I won't feel guilty. She said she doesn't want to be with me, so I'm trying not to sexual harass her. But she's _too _intoxicating for me to keep in constant control. And if she initiates it, it's really not my fault.

I think she took the look on my face as an incentive and she brought her face up to meet mine.

However, her cell started vibrating loudly against the floor before her lips could even brush against mine.

She pursed her lips together, dropping her face down, her hand following not much later.

I cursed bringing her cell, along with her clothes, in from the bathroom. I'd been slightly scared that my mom would find them and then find out that I had a girl, presumably naked, in my room. But now, I didn't care. In fact, the idea of her naked in my room rather appealed to me.

Don't think dirty thoughts.

I was then brought out of trying to not think about her naked when she pulled away from me.

"What?" I asked urgently, grabbing at her gently to get her next to me.

"My cell?" she asked, a hint of amusement on her face.

"Ooh." I nodded. "I'll get it." I said, slipping my arms away from her and getting off the bed, not liking the feeling of not having her body pressed against mine.

I handed her cell to her when I picked it up and she hid behind the covers – which was fucking _adorable_. "Who is it?" she whispered, jokingly as if she were scared of the answer.

"Umm," I looked at it. "Moose."

Her eyes widened – which were the only things I could see, the rest having been covered by my duvet – and she shook her head. "You answer it."

"She'll kill me." I whispered but answered the call anyway.

Zoë smiled at me, mouthing 'thank you', and I didn't really care about getting killed anymore. She looked so cute, acting as if she'd been so sneaky and naughty.

"Err, hello?" I said, Zoë shooting me a grin that made my heart flutter. I smiled unconsciously, sliding onto the bed next to her, wanting to be closer to her. To fill the gap in between us – and consequently, filling the gap in my heart that appears when I'm without her.

"Brady?" Moose asked, confused, and I could already hear the anger in her voice.

"Yep." I replied, not sure how else I could answer that.

"Why do you have Zoë's cell?"

"Umm, because she's at my house." I said.

"Why is she at your house?" she asked, quite hostilely, I might add.

"Because I brought her here."

"Why would you think she would be better with you and not with her friends?"

I gulped nervously. Why am I so freaking scared by this girl? A massive baby vampire war? Pfft, easy. The girl I loves best friend? I think I just wet myself.

Zoë laughed at my uneasiness quietly, leaning into my side, running her fingers over my spare hand.

"Because she was on her way away from you?" I posed and Moose made a noise of annoyance.

I tried to inconspicuously lie down without Zoë noticing, but she rolled her eyes as I pulled her with me. She laid her head on my stomach and I grinned, trying not to breathe too much so her head wouldn't go up and down too much. I didn't want to annoy her.

"Okay. Fine. What road and house number are you? I'm now coming."

"What? No!"

Zoë turned her head to face me, still on my stomach, though, an amused and yet confused look on her face.

I blushed, having not realised that I'd said that out loud.

I just didn't want my time with her to be up, sue me. She's still upset and she may need me to be there for her.

"Why not?" Moose asked angrily. I could understand now when she said she was protective of her little chicks. Moose sure was a mother hen.

"Oh, umm, I just mean 'so soon?'"

Oh great. Now Zoë knows you're obsessed with her. Niiice. Maybe now you can show her the jumper she left here that you've kept in hope that she'll never realise she left so you can carry on sniffing it like the stalker you are because you miss her so much and it smells of her.

Oh brain, how I hate you.

At least now my bed will smell of her again. And my boxers and t-shirt, if she leaves them. Which I'm okay with if she doesn't. Maybe I can steal some more of her clothes. Or her. It would be _so _much easier if I could just steal her.

Then again, I'm not sure she'd be that found of the idea. And I really didn't want her to be upset, especially with me.

"She's been gone for over a day and we've been freaking out over where she is. And we kind of need her, so yes; 'so soon'."

I instantly felt guilty for my selfishness and apologised quickly. And I apologised some more as I gave her my address.

Zoë smiled at me from her place at my stomach. "I'm going to get a right bollocking when she gets here."

I laughed loudly at her and she placed a kiss on my skin, which tingled up my spine, setting my body on fire with lust – wanting to feel her lips again, _needing _that contact.

Then, her bottom lip trembled and I whimpered. "Sorry," she whispered, rubbing at her eyes. "It's just, R-R-Richard always used to say that. Always used to say his 'missus' would give him a right 'bollocking' whenever he did something wrong."

I smiled at her as I held her.

"You're gonna cry a lot, Zoë. And I want to be there for you – always. You can come to me whenever you want to, you know that, right?" I asked as I stroked her face. She sighed and nodded. "Even if it's at a silly time of night over a silly thing… I'll always want to be with you. Just call me and I'm there."

She smiled as she leaned into me. "You're way too sweet for words, Brady."

I stroked her hair. "Want me to be mean instead?"

She shook her head furiously and I laughed.

"I should probably get out of your bed and clothes before Moose knocks your door down."

I grinned as I trailed my fingertips over her body lightly.

She sat back, slowly standing up.

I smiled at her for a moment before I followed suit.

As she stretched her arms and back, my top – the one on her – raised a little to show her stomach.

Fuck. Don't look. Do not look.

I looked. Oh crap.

She pulled it down as she dropped her arms, totally unaware _yet again_ of her affect on me.

And I, _yet again_, fought the urge to scoop her up into my arms and making sweet, sweet love to her.

It was getting hard, though, fighting the urge. Constantly.

"Okay, so I put your jeans on the radiator but I got distracted with everything else. I'm _really _sorry." I said as I crossed my room. "But your top and jumper's still wet."

She still looked incredibly tired. "I don't mind. Moose will probably take me somewhere to sleep. I don't fancy seeing anyone else today." she said and I nodded.

"Here, I'll give you a jumper. I don't want you getting cold."

As I walked over to my draws to get a jumper she pulled her jeans on.

When I turned around to give her the jumper I couldn't help but laugh. "The tightness of these jeans appears to make your boxers bunch up, in case you wanted to know for future reference." She said and I laughed louder.

"I'll remember that the next time I try your clothes on." I said sarcastically, pulling the jumper over her head.

It made her hair slightly frizzier and it went static.

I grinned.

"You realise that you're never gonna get this jumper back?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I'm fine with that." I said, trying to be nonchalant while my heart soared.

She smiled. "Good. Because I tend to steal peoples clothes. Half of my closet belongs to other people."

I smiled down at her, dressed in mostly all of my clothes. I loved it. She smelled of me. I don't know why, but the sight of my everyday clothes on her, slightly drowning her in size, it just appealed to me. I was so used to those clothes, they were so familiar to my eyes, and seeing her in them, it just seemed right.

I interlocked my fingers with hers, unhappily taking her away from my room, down the stairs and to the front door just as Moose knocked.

Again unhappily, I opened the door and Moose's eyes quickly found Zoë, scanning over her. She didn't seem happy.

Actually, she didn't seem to like it that Zoë was happy.

They seemed to be having an 'eye conversation' and I stayed out of it, looking away to give them privacy. Surprising me, and pulling me out of my little mind wander that I'd been taking, Zoë wrapped her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

My heart exploded and I pulled her even tighter, holding her closely to my body, my arms keeping her securely against me.

I rested my head against the top of hers, closing my eyes in content.

I didn't want to let go. And I was quite happy with the fact that she didn't want to let go either.

Never did I want to let her go. But after about ten minutes of Moose clearing her throat I let Zoë pull back, although I kissed her forehead with enough force to get a little of the emotion I was feeling for her in.

She smiled, squeezing her arms around me before she slid them from my sides.

"I'll see you later?" she nodded in answer and I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I grinned goofily. "Yay."

She laughed. "Goodbye, Brady."

I smiled at her as she went out the door, entwining her fingers with Moose's.

"You're not allowed to fall in love with him, remember?" Moose said as soon as the door was shut and I felt a little bit of anger boil up, even though I knew Moose was just trying to protect her. I just didn't understand how she couldn't get that I would _never _hurt Zoë.

"Believe me, I've been trying to remind _myself_ that." Zoë said in an exasperated tone and I grinned.

Oh, how I love my enhanced abilities.

* * *

**Okay, so, I'm back! And I managed to write this chapter, think of it as an easter present ;) **

**What did you think of this? Next chapter is going to be Moose taking Zoë home and their talk, and then maybe a visit to Annie later on. I've just written half of the chapter for when Brady tells Zoë about being a werewolf. Hee hee hee! You guys won't be seeing that for QUITE some time ;D**

**Thanks so much everyone for the adds and reviews! You guys don't know how much they mean to me, that someones actually bothering to read my drivel :L Thanks again, and don't forget to review! **


	10. He’s Extremely Persistent

"Come on, Zorin. You have to get up." Moose said as she stroked my face.

I shoved her off weakly, turning away from her.

She sighed, breathing out her anger as she always did when it came to me. "You've been in bed for three days. You have to get up."

I pulled the covers up over my head. "At least to have a shower?"

I stayed still, unmoving and ignoring her words.

Well, I wasn't particularly ignoring her; her words just weren't coming in. I just couldn't make sense of them in my brain. Why should I even bother to make sense of them? What was the real point of it? Why talk and have friends, when in the end we only die anyway? What was the _point_ of it all?

"Please, Zo. We need to go see Annie. Please?" she asked as I stared emotionlessly at my wall.

"Girls?" my mothers frail voice came from, I'm guessing, the door.

"Sarah?" Moose said as she moved around to face her.

"That nice boy's on the phone again for you, Zoë." She said and I grumbled something and moved around a little bit. That, I did understand.

"I'll go tell him you don't want to talk." Moose said, squeezing my arm and then getting off the bed.

After a couple of minutes, the bed dipped down and I felt my mother's hand fumbling around until she finally managed to locate my cheek.

"He's extremely persistent." She said softly and I grunted as I moved around so my head was on her lap.

I kind of guessed it was Brady. Just thinking about him made my stomach do somersaults.

She sighed as she kept her hand on me, somehow managing to bring a small amount of comfort to me as she stroked my cheekbone.

"Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak whispers the o'er-fraught heart and bids it break." She said in her usual soft tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you always quote Shakespeare to me?"

She smiled gently. "I quote because I don't know how to put the words I want to say together. Much more eloquent people have said what I want you to know."

My mom was always so interested in literature. I'm pretty sure she's read every single book published. It's not surprising she has an obsession with William Shakespeare.

My mother's one true love was reading. It was another thing that was harder for her, being blind.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, breathing in my moms comforting smell. It reminds me of when I was little.

"Quote me some more." I mumbled.

"'The sorrow which has no vent in tears may make other organs weep' ~ Henry Maudsley. Of which I mean, stop all this moping about and _cry_. You're not doing yourself any good. You're not a zombie, and I know you're hurting. Stop acting like everything's going to be okay, Zoë. It won't be if you try to isolate yourself like this."

I closed my eyes, hating that I knew what she was saying was right.

"It's so much easier pretending it didn't happen." I whispered, my voice hoarse from not speaking for a while.

"It's easier? You don't feel the pain, then?"

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm _fed up_ of the pain."

She stroked my hair. "I know it's hard, honey. He meant a lot to you, I know. But this isn't healthy and I'm not standing for it any longer. I want you showered and with Annie by the time Sophie gets here."

When I felt a pat on the head I knew it was finalised. She meant business, and if I didn't do what she said, I was in major trouble.

My mom may sometimes be emotionally unstable, but there were times like this when she wasn't. This was when her mothering side takes over the anxiety, as Sophie says. Sophie's my mom's carer.

I passed Moose on my way to the shower. "Oh, _hell! _How did you do it, Sarah? I've been trying for three days straight!" She said and I rolled my eyes.

As I felt the hot water splash against my face, I felt totally alone - alone, but somehow safe. It was okay for me to let go. I always find the best place to cry is in the shower. It's so warm. I love the warmth. And you can always blame the redness on getting shampoo in your eyes, after all.

Anyway, after my shower, Moose and I walked, hand in hand, to Annie's house.

… to Richard's house.

"So, umm, what did Brady say?" I asked quietly, trying to swallow the nervousness.

She shot me a look. "It doesn't matter."

You know how I said I got Moose cravings? I appear to get Brady cravings, too.

It's been three days since I last saw him and those cravings are getting _pretty _strong. Like, doubling-the-pain-in-my-heart kind of strong.

I just wanted to see him. And hug him. Brady gives very nice hugs. Very, very, very nice hugs. Arg. I proper _need_ to see him.

What if he's done something stupid, like hitting his toe on something again? And then he could of cut it open. And then it could have got infected. Then he could have been rushed into surgery. And then there could have been complications. And then he could of died.

"Calm down, Zo." Moose said, stopping and putting her hands on my arms. "You're, like, hyperventilating. What's the matter?"

I just shook my head, taking a deep breath and carried on walking.

Stop being ridiculous. Moose would tell you if he died.

Would she, though? I sent a suspicious sideways glance at her. She caught it and pulled a really shocked face. I couldn't not smile at that.

Okay, he called, you dumbass. He can't call if he's dead.

_Hopefully._

Shut up, you unhelpful part of my brain.

Brady, Brady, Brady, Brady…

Stop thinking about him.

'_Impossible,'_ my brain sang.

Arrrrgghhhh. I am now contemplating if Moose would realise if I ran away to Brady's.

Chances are she will notice, though.

All I can think about is how freakishly perfect he is. And how much I want to be with him. And what it felt like to wake up in his arms. I hadn't really slept much since that night with him, even less so than usual.

I miss his smell, his warmth, his happiness, his arms, his face, his voice, his... I just missed him. And I was annoyed that I did. It really annoys me how people say they 'miss' someone when it's only been a couple of days. Because I know what it's like to truly miss someone, but really, I _did _miss Brady already.

"Okay, come on." Moose said, smiling sadly at me as the pulled me up the driveway.

The memories came flooding and crashing back to me like a tsunami.

She pulled me up the steps, and then after letting me have a massive reunion with all of Annie's dogs, she led me to Annie's room.

"Go on." She sighed, shoving me when I just stood at the door. I groaned and opened it.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, her arms wrapped around herself. When I stepped through the door she looked up quickly. She looked terrible. Like, _terrible _terrible.

She looked like death.

I stared at her for a while, the both of us in total silence before she jumped up, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck.

And here we go again with the tears.

"I don't want him to be gone." She sobbed as we clung to each other, crying our faces off.

"I know, Annie. I know."

She pulled back, sniffing and attempting to wipe her eyes. "Angharad. I want you to call me Angharad sometimes, you know? It's what he wanted."

My face crumpled up again as more tears found their way to the surface and I latched onto her, crying even harder.

Why does it always hurt so much? I tried blocking out the pain like I have so many times before… but it never works. I always end up latching onto other people to help me. Like last time, with Moose. Though, to be fair, that turned out better. I gained a sister.

And then there's Brady, who I _definitely_ latched onto… I really need to see him.

And… Richard.

If only.

I try to be strong. I like to think that I'm actually quite a strong person. I don't cry over petty little things, I don't moan about a paper cut like some wimpy girls I know do, but when things are like _this,_ then my strength just seems to disappear. And I hate feeling weak, I hate having to rely on people. But I know I'm fine, because I trust who I rely on. I know Moose will be there for me always, and I know Brady would too. And all of the girls. I can count on the girls for absolutely anything. They're my rocks. They're what keep's me together.

About two hours later, after just talking with Annie, I walked back out to find all the girls were outside her room, sitting in the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Moose asked, standing up and I nodded, pushing her back down gently.

"I'm fine. I'm going for a walk." I said as I walked past them. "Need to… clear my head."

"Want anyone to come?" Babs asked and I shook my head, waving her off.

"Thank you, though." I said and Moose caught my hand, giving it a squeeze.

It's just little things like that, which make me that much better.

I hurried down the stairs and out the house. The cold wind blew against me and I let out a long breath and started walking back to mine.

I sneakily crept into my house. But my mom and Sophie were in our dining room, talking, so I easily slipped up stairs undetected. If mom knew I was home so early she'd think I didn't have a proper talk with Annie and send me back. But we talked. There's only so much you can say.

I stepped into my room, looking at all the pictures plastering my walls.

I love photos. I love taking them and everything.

Every spare space on my walls is covered in either a music band poster, or photos. Well, there's some room left, but they shall be covered soon. Some are of my girls, other people I know, things that make me happy, landscapes, or just random things. I traced a photo that I had of me and Richard. We were at the beach late one night, having a barbeque, and I'd gone snap-happy. Moose got fed up and stole my beloved camera from me, and unbeknownst to me took some of her own pictures. I was glad of it now, though.

Just looking at his face, he was so happy and… alive.

My cell buzzed on my desk and I sighed, dropping my hand and walked over to it.

_Six unread messages_

Ah, bollocks.

'_Hey do you want to meet up or something? x'_ – Brady

'_Are you okay? How are things?'_ – Brady

'_Seriously Zo, please reply. I'm going mental. How are you?'_ – Brady

'_Okay, Moose says you don't want to talk to me but I really need to see you. Please can we meet up? X' _- Brady

'_I understand totally if you don't want to see me. Can you just text back? I need to know if you're okay'_ – Brady

'_You're driving me crazy. Are you okay? Please call me back.'_ – and, would you believe it, from Brady.

Damn Moose. She really believes Brady's going to murder me or something.

'_Meet me at the beach in 20 minutes? I really need to see you. Oh, and don't believe anything that Moose says, she's a little silly and very overprotective.'_ I replied and grabbed a coat, heading back down the stairs.

My house is like a five-minute walk from the beach. I love being so damn close to the beach. About half of the photos in my room are of the beach. Even when it's cold and windy and dark, I still think the beach looks beautiful. I plonked myself down on the sand, staring out into the ocean. I find the ocean so peaceful. I just loved staring off into the ocean, watching the waves.

Not that long after I sat down, Brady sat down next to me. I looked up at him. "You're early." I stated.

He looked at me and nodded. "I was trying to beat you here. Didn't work." He grinned and I smiled before looking out at the ocean.

"How are you?" he asked after a long moment of silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. I would be fine with just sitting side-by-side with Brady in complete silence for the rest of my life.

I shrugged. I wasn't going to lie and say 'fine'. It annoys me terribly when people are like that. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "What have you been doing? Why didn't you answer the phone?" he asked, his eyes flickering over to me every so often.

I let out a loud breath through my nose, unsure how to answer that question. "I haven't done anything. I wasn't really in the greatest… frame of mind."

"I came round – to see you." He said, nudging his shoulder into me.

"Oh?" I nudged him back.

"Yeah." He said, continuing the little nudge war.

"Moose didn't let you in?" I guessed.

"Nope." He said and I laughed.

"She means well."

"I know." He said, looking at me and smiling.

"And I think she feels slightly threatened by your muscles. I don't think she knows if she could take you in a fight or not." I said and he laughed loudly.

"I've missed you." He said softly and I took his hand, linking our fingers and bumping into him harder.

"I missed you, too."

He seemed a little nervous at first, but his hand soon relaxed. It was like he was constantly scared he was going to hurt me. Like I'm so 'fragile' he would break me. I am _not _fragile. I will have to inform him of that later, but right now, I was quite content to just sit there as I rested my head on his shoulder. He let out a breath and leaned the side of his head on top of mine and we just sat there, in silence. He didn't say anything and I was so grateful. All I wanted was to be with him. I didn't want to have to talk.

Letting go of my hand gently, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me tighter to him as it got colder. He kissed my forehead and I smiled against his skin. He really is the most adorable guy I have ever met. And he was shirtless again. Whoa. This whole 'friends' thing gets a _lot _harder when the 'friend' has quite fantastic abs and a distaste for clothing.

My stomach rumbled loudly and Brady put his face against the top of my head, breathing deeply before he pulled away. "When was the last time you ate?" I didn't reply and he sighed. "Come on, let's get some food in you."

I grumbled random stuff as he stood up, grabbing my hands and pulling me to my feet. He grinned at me as I huffed and frowned. "Oh, grow up." he joked and I laughed as he started pulling me along.

I felt so guilty, laughing.

The man who'd acted as a father to me for so long had passed away, and here I was _laughing._

"Where are we going?" I asked and he turned to me, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Oh hell no! Brady, _please!_" I begged and he laughed, picking me up around the waist and walking with me under is arm.

"Come on, Zo. Emily likes you."

"No, she doesn't!"

"She told me she did."

"She was just saying that so she didn't upset you!" I said, not missing a beat.

"No_p_e." He said as I he walked happily across the sand. "Sorry. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that _she likes you._"

"Urg! Brady, you really don't understand wha-" I trailed off when I saw the familiar mass of brown and white fur come charging towards us. "_Rufus!_" I shouted happily.

"Err, what?" Brady said, and then started moving me away when he saw the St. Bernard, as if trying to protect me from the dumbass dog. Big old Rufus couldn't hurt a _fly._

"Put me down, put me down!" I squealed and Brady reluctantly did so and I stood up just as Rufus ran at me, his huge weight tackling me to the floor.

"Aw! How's my favourite boy?" I cooed as I ruffled his fur and he panted excitedly. I love his fur, he's so freaking soft. He put his massive paw on my arm, and I struggled to keep stroking him, he was _quite_ a strong dog.

He slobbered on me and I groaned and laughed as I wiped the dog drool off my arm. Lots of people try and stay away from St. Bernard's as they're known to slobber a lot, but I didn't care. I fucking love this dog. I love all dogs really. They're just so freaking adorable. Even Rufus, who was about as big as I was if he stood on his back legs, he's just lovely.

Liam came jogging over, smiling apologetically at us. "Sorry about him," he said and Brady nodded, walking to stand closer to me as I just happily played with Rufus, who kept trying to lick my face. He started to lean into me and fell on my butt.

I assumed for the guys to start talking, as I knew they used to be quite good friends, but they didn't so I sighed and stood up.

"I heard about what happened." Liam said, a look of sympathy on his face as he stepped forward. "I'm so sorry, Zoë." He said as he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around Liam's neck, noting how his hugs had lost the comfort that they once had, how they failed immensely in comparison to Brady's.

* * *

**Brady's POV**

He was hugging her. _My girl._ He was _hugging_ my girl. I breathed in and out, my breath coming out in short gasps. I thought I could handle my anger quite well by now, but this was fucking _hard._ I clenched my hands into fists at my sides, willing myself not to phase and tear him to shreds.

Not that he didn't deserve it, who was _he _to touch _her_? He shouldn't of. She wasn't his to touch. There was just no excuse for it.

His hands were on her waist.

I wasn't very happy at all.

Admittedly, her coat _had _been undone, but that didn't mean he had to hold her underneath it, just the small layer of her top preventing skin-on-skin contact. He could have just put his arms over her coat. He was just using it as an excuse to get a feel of her.

I imagined myself punching his face repeatedly... I shouldn't of. Now I couldn't get the image out of my head. It was just _so _tempting. And he wouldn't be able to fight back. I was immensely stronger, what with me being a werewolf. It would show Zoë that I'm the better man. But then I remembered that she wasn't particularly fond of physical abuse, so that may not make me a better man on her books. But the feeling of his nose breaking against my fist would be _highly _satisfactory.

She smiled meekly at him as she pulled back. That sent another spark of anger off inside of me and I dropped my eyes, glaring at the sand underneath my feet.

She shouldn't me smiling at other guys. It just wasn't right. She was _my _soul mate. Other guys just shouldn't be making her smile. She had the most heart-shatteringly beautiful smile I'd ever seen in my life. Other guys shouldn't be graced with the luck of seeing it. She was too beautiful for them to look at.

"Don't worry." She said as she kneeled down beside me, continuing to stroke Rufus.

I was, despite my great anger, _very _amused and happy over the fact that Zoë seemed to have a major soft spot for dogs. And by the way he was wagging his tail excitedly, it appears I'm not the only one who was incredibly happy by her presence. She didn't seem to mind that he was such a big dog, and I was quite a big wolf, so maybe she wouldn't be scared. Also, she didn't seem that fussed when he drooled on her, and I most definitely salivate over her.

Okay, now I sound like a pervert. I'm not a pervert.

_Fine_, maybe I'm _slightly_ perverted when it comes to Zoë.

I'm apparently also very jealous when it comes to Zoë. I'm even jealous that she's touching that dog and not me.

Fuck.

I'm screwed for the rest of my life.

"Well, I'll see you around. Call me when you're ready to go out." Liam said.

"_What?"_ I growled at him, automatically getting into a stance ready to pounce on him. He fucking did _not _just say that. He didn't just _ask her fucking out in front of me!_

He didn't just ask my girlfriend out at all, no matter if I was _right there _or not.

Cock.

I mean friend.

Just friend. We are '_just _friends'.

"To go running, Brady." Zoë said nonchalantly as she continued to fuss over the dog.

She seriously turned to jell-o the moment she saw him. Maybe, when I tell her about being a wolf – which I will, eventually, do – I can just phase and she'll melt again.

She won't, though. _Nothing_ is _ever_ that easy.

"Oh." I said, straightening up, as Liam looked at me, wide-eyed, as if I was mental. "Sorry." I mumbled.

Yeah, I _am_ mental.

"Okay, we have to get going." Zoë said, standing up and brushing her hands against her ass after patting Rufus once more. _Do not think about her ass! _That is not safe territory to think about. We don't think about Zoë's body while in public, remember?

"I'll see you later." She said to Liam and he smiled, waved and nodded at her.

"Bye, Zoë… Brady." He looked at me awkwardly and I managed a nod at him. It's weird. I used to really like him. But ever since I found out he had a friendship with Zoë, all I could think about was his annoyingness and what I hated about him. Which _is _strange, as I don't tend to dwell on what I hate.

Zoë sent me a quick smile and started walking again and I quickly followed after her.

"Ready to go to Emily's?" I asked, smiling at her and she looked at me, glaring slightly.

I _really _don't feel good when she glares at me. I do not feel good _at all._

She let out a loud groan and sighed. "Fine. But we won't stay long, right? I don't want to walk home late."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nah, nah. Of course not." She nodded, smiling thankfully. "You really think I'd let you walk home alone, anyway?" She rolled her eyes. "I'll protect you, Zo."

She looked at me, slightly amused but mostly just angry. "Oh, and how are _you _going to protect me?"

Oh crap.

Tell her? Don't tell her?

'Because I'm a werewolf'? No. Not the best way to break it to her.

"Err… in time, my dearest Zoë. In time."

And I will. Soon. I will tell her soon.

Lying to her about stuff is absolutely killing me. And she's my soul mate… I want to be able to talk to her about everything. Plus, Emily and Kim are proper badgering me on it. They want another girl to talk to about all of this.

But Zoë doesn't _want _me to tell her. I was just going to have to wait until she loves me, until she likes me enough to want to fight for me. She doesn't want me to tell her, as she doesn't want to have to keep it a secret from everyone. I want to mean something to her so that she will want to take the risk. I want to mean something to her so that it's okay if she has to lie because it will be worth it because she has me.

And I have to make that all happen fairly quickly.

Anyway, I took her to Emily's, where she talked, ate and hopefully had a good time. I walked her home quite early, remembering that she must be scared of something – maybe the dark? I wasn't quite sure – and I kissed her on the cheek at her door.

"Goodbye, Brady." She said, smiling at me when I pulled back and I nodded. I didn't like hearing her say goodbye. It just wasn't nice. I never wanted to have to say goodbye to her.

I stared at her, while she bit her lip, as if internally debating something and I just took in her beauty and her delicious scent. I _bathed _in it. Everything about her was so unbelievably gorgeous – perfect. I felt so absolutely _honoured _that it was me she was spending time with, me she had feelings for – and she does! She may not want to be with me emotionally, but she _does _have feelings for me.

She shut the door behind her and I stepped forward, resting my head against her front door, where she had been just moments before. I longed for the day that we lived together, where _we _had our own front door, where I could walk in happily, knowing that she was mine and I was hers. I could come home from little vamp fights to my Zoë, like what Sam does, and Jared sort of does. They get to hold their girls, knowing that everything is fine, knowing that everything is worth fighting for. I want so badly to just go to her and hold her tightly, kiss her brains out, so that I know that she's safe, but I can't. I'm adamant that I will someday, though. That's the only thing keeping me going. I live for that day, because it _will _come.

I knew that this was hard for her, loosing Richard. And I would forever blame myself for that. I didn't deserve Zoë to love me, no matter how much I wanted her to. So I would contain and try to control myself around her. I was going to act gentlemanly to her, because I want her to be happy again. Hopefully she'll reward my gentlemanliness by become my girlfriend one day.

I heard her pause behind the door for a moment and I stayed completely still, knowing that we were only inches apart; the only thing keeping us from touching was this door. I longed to be on the other side of it, to see her. I longed to know what she was thinking.

She opened the door and flung her arms around my neck and I stifled my shocked breath and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, picking her up off the ground.

I closed my eyes, basking in the sensation of having her body against mine as she buried her face against my neck.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other tightly. And I couldn't have been any happier. I tried not to breath to loudly – I didn't want to disrupt the moment.

I'd been going crazy over the past few days, not knowing anything that was going on. So to have her now, to feel her against me, that was just brilliant.

"Zoë? What are you doing? Are you there?" her mother called. Zoë cleared her throat. I wasn't counting, I was just lost in the feeling of her, but I knew quite a long time had passed.

"Umm, yeah, I'm now coming in. Hold on." She said and I could tell from the sound of her voice that she had been crying slightly.

I pulled back to see her face and she did have a few tear tracks running down her face.

"Thank you, Brady, for today." She whispered and I nodded as I stroked the tears from her face.

It hurt insanely badly to see her cry. _She_ kissed my cheek this time before she moved around to try and get her feet back on the floor and I reluctantly set her down.

"Please, call me – whenever." I said, as I looked deep into her eyes. To my delight, she nodded. And I knew she meant it. I kissed her forehead and she smiled at me before slipping back inside.

"I love you." I murmured, looking desperately at the closed door.

I wished she'd come back out again, but I knew she wouldn't. She couldn't keep coming out, or else I'd never leave.

Not that I ever wanted to leave. Every second away from her was torture. Absolute _torture._

You know how I said I was a pervert when it came to her? Yes, well, sometimes – when it gets too much – I just sort of camp out outside her room. It's really not as bad as it sounds. I'll have just finished patrolling and be on my way home but I get a little distracted when I pass her house. The sound of her breathing, the beat of her heart, the delicious smell of her, the adorable noises she makes when she sleeps – which isn't often – they're all just too enticing. When I get here I just can't leave. At least if I'm lying in the woods, I know that she's safe. That, at least, brings me small comfort.

* * *

**It's my first day back at school today (URGH!) so I thought I'd post this to cheer you all up :) Please tell me what you thought so I know what you guys think to know if I'm going in the right direction with this story.**

**Massive thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and adding this story! _Please_ keep the reviews coming, they are FULLY appreciated! :)  
**


	11. I Will Survive

I knocked on her door, nervously patting my legs on either side. The door opened, revealing a woman in her thirties, smiling at me.

"Hello?"

I scratched my forehead nervously before sticking my hand out. "Um, hello. My names Brady." I said – well, I more shouted at her.

She smiled in amusement at me. "Ah, good to meet you, Brady. My names Sophie… I'm guessing you're here to see Zoë?"

I nodded. Okay, that's not her mom. Definitely not her mom. Oh shit. I've talked to her mom a couple of times on the phone, so why the hell am I so nervous about meeting her? I shouldn't even be nervous, I'm just friends with Zoë.

Although, she is my soul mate, so that does mean that I will spend the rest of my life with her, so her mom will inevitably become a part of my life, so it would be best if she does like me.

Oh, great. Now I'm even more nervous.

"Did she know you were coming round? Because she's not meant to be back for another ten minutes… and she's doesn't really forget about people?" Sophie asked and my eyes widened and I dug my cell out of my pocket to see the time.

Great. Just great. "Ah, no. I am half an hour early."

Sophie smiled at me and I tried to smile back at her before dropping my gaze to the floor.

Fuck. Now I look like an obsessive weirdo. Should I leave? Come back in half an hour? Or should I stay and drum up a conversation? What about? Oh great, my mind has gone blank again.

Do you know what else is surprisingly blank? Her house. I never once expected her house to be so… modest. It was just plain white painted walls, not a lot of things everywhere. It really didn't scream 'Zoë'. Although, fuck, it smelt like her.

It _really _smelt like her. Her scent was _everywhere_. Oh dear. I just realised I've been breathing extremely deeply. Now I definitely look weird. But I just couldn't stop. I just kept greedily breathing in that yummy smell.

"Do you want a glass of water or something?" she asked. Oh great. Now she thinks I'm breathing like that because I'm hyperventilating, not because I can't get enough of the .

"No, thank you." I said, trying to be polite and somewhat normal.

I should just leg it.

I've already made a bad impression on this woman. I doubt things would get any better. If I leave, I could just come up with the excuse that I had diarrhoea or something. At least then they wouldn't think I'm a freak or a smell pervert and banish me from seeing Zoë.

Oh _seriously? _I did not just think that. Tell them I had _diarrhoea? _Oh yes, that sure is a great idea.

"Sophie? Who was it?" A woman called as she slowly emerged from the room next door. Sophie smiled as she walked over to who was Zoë's mother.

No, no, no. This isn't good. Fuck, I think I'm sweating. Should werewolves even sweat? That's probably not right.

"Ah, Sarah. This is Brady. He's come to see Zoë." She said, gently taking Zoë's moms hand and directing her to stand in front of me.

What do I do? What do I _do, _brain? This is not good for me.

"H-hello." I stuttered.

Yes. That is correct. I _stuttered_. Now I look like a flipping wimp. And they wouldn't exactly be happy with letting Zoë hang around with a 'wimp', would they? A 'wimp' wouldn't be able to protect her. Fuck.

A smile spread on Sarah's face.

"Can she –?" Sophie asked and I just nodded. I'd let them do anything to me.

Oh holy fuck. That sounded a lot fucking worse than I meant it to. I just meant, you know, so that they'd like me. I don't mean like _that. _

Sophie smiled at me, taking Sarah's hands and bringing them to my face. Zoë's mom then started feeling my face. I didn't care at all – how else would she know what I looked like? But I still couldn't help but find it a tad bit awkward.

"Oh, you are tall," she commented and I just nodded. "Do you love my daughter, Brady?" she asked and I swallowed.

"Very much so." I said, hearing Zoë coming closer to the house – my excitement about seeing her soon growing. Sarah smiled and dropped her hands.

"Good."

The door opened and Zoë closed it behind her, not looking up from the floor. She looked like she was in deep thought. Then she must have seen my feet or something because she jumped about a foot in the air. She let out a breath as she looked at the three of us.

"Hey…" she said and Sophie laughed while I smiled like a dork at her. "Am I late?" she asked, looking thoroughly confused.

I shook my head and she let out a big breath of relief.

"So… let's go upstairs." She said, walking forward, grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

Phew. At least while out of the way of her mom and that Sophie lady I won't make that much of a –

"Urgh!" that was the sound I made when I fell up the stairs.

Yes. I fell _up _her fucking stairs. I didn't fall down them, oh no. That would be far to normal. I had to just fall _up _them while they were watching.

When will I stop making a fool out of myself? Oh, what was that? Never? Right, yes. Of course.

Zoë laughed. "You alright, Brady?" she said, trying to hold down her laughter as she helped me stand up, then walked slowly backwards up the stairs, as if to try and help me walk.

I tried glaring at her, but her laughter and the happiness in her eyes is just too much not to smile at.

"Shut up." I mumbled and she grinned as she led me into her room.

I could easily tell this was her room. It was what I expected her whole house to be like. It was busy, messy, crazy and packed full of stuff. And she had photos on her walls… like everywhere. There were _loads._ There was barely any free space on her walls. And there were just loads of random things everywhere. And clothes on the floor. She had a desk which was covered in stuff, apart from the middle, where there was a square of tidiness, which had a camera placed in the middle. It was obviously her most prized possession.

I grinned at her and then went back to admiring all of the photographs on her wall. I laughed at one, where all of the girls in her group were dressed up in like a torn dress or something, and then Zoë was standing there in a pirate costume. Zo smiled at me.

"I was entering this photo competition and they only agreed to be my models if I dressed up for them, and there wasn't a way in hell I was getting in a dress, so…" she explained and I grinned at the way they were all clearly laughing hysterically, while Zoë stood in front, arms out, a happy smile on her face as she looked at the camera.

There were also loads of pictures of bands as well as her friends, family – as well as what I think is her friends family – and quite a few of dogs. There were also a couple – to my great anger and annoyance – with Liam in. I still wasn't over him hugging her yesterday.

Anyway, we spent the rest of the night just talking, and Zoë seemed to have forgotten about me making an ass out of myself in front of her mom and Sophie – who she said helped her care for her mom, and had other the years become something akin to an aunt to her.

Argh. Argh. Argh.

I love Zoë so much. I can't wait to finally tell her.

I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, my back against the wall, my music blaring as I stared at the wall opposite when there was a nock on my door. I knew I should move. I know I should answer. I knew I should go and do _something… _but I just couldn't be bothered.

"Umm, I know you're in there so I'm just going to go ahead and open the door now." Brady called over the other side of the door.

Okay _now _I'm ready to move. Oh, hell. I'm just wearing a vest top. I tend not to wear anything in front of people that is as revealing as that; it's really not good if I bend over or something. I scared this junior high kid to death one time. _Not _good.

"Yeah? Umm, okay. Right, I'm now opening the door…" he said as he opened the door and I fell to the floor as I tried to scramble off my bed.

"Shit!" he shouted as he ran forward, picking me up. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, waving him off as I turned my music player off, pulling a jumper on. "Fine, fine. I'm absolutely fine."

He frowned as he looked at me disbelievingly and did this little thing he does where he looks like he's sucking the inside of his lip – it's so cute. I nodded again, sending him a small reassuring smile and he sighed, pushing a strand of hair off my face. His fingertips brushed against the side of my face, sending off a sort of buzz to my skin. I loved it when he did small things like that. He was just adorable. I'd never thought I'd meet someone so insanely adorable as he is.

We stayed like that for a moment until I cleared my throat and stepped backwards, away from his relaxing warmth. "Hey." I said and he swallowed and nodded. I took that moment to admire his Adams apple. His neck is just gorgeous.

"Hey."

"Have fun at school?" I teased, walking over to sit on my window seat, pulling my knees up to my chest. I hadn't been to school in a little over a week. I would usually get up early to for a long run with Liam and Ava – running had become my release again lately, so I was going twice as much – and then I'd spend the day at Moose's, like I had to day, or with Annie, looking after her younger siblings and then I'd come home. Brady would usually come over at some point. I know it sounds stupid, but it was really lovely to know that he cared enough about me to come around every day.

He smiled and sat down opposite as I rested my head against the window. "Oh no. I didn't go in," he said, shaking his head. "I'm stupid so they said it doesn't matter if I don't go in every now and then; there's no hope for me either way."

I smiled. "At least they're truthful."

He nodded, smiling, and then bit his lower lip lip.

"Did you sleep much last night?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"Is it that noticeable?" I said as I smiled sleepily at him.

He rubbed my leg soothingly, smiling softly. "You should try and get some more sleep, Zo."

I shook my head, dragging me eyes away from his beautiful face to gaze out the window, to the forest, which was only a couple meters away from my house. "No point." I shrugged.

"Come on." He said, opening his arms out wide, motioning me forward into his embrace. "Come here." He prompted and I smiled and crawled onto him.

I rested my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, pulling me snug against his loveliness.

"How are you?" I asked. I always felt _so _much better in Brady's presence, and to be holding him so closely; it was like he was slowly rebuilding my heart.

"I'm brilliant right now. Sorry I came later than usual," he said quietly, stroking my back slowly. "What have you been doing today?" he asked as his other arm drew lazy circles on my arm, which was by his side.

"I walked to Moose's. Moped around at hers. Ate some chocolate. Moped some more. Then I walked back. Generally the average day."

He sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Zo." He murmured softly, kissing the top of my head – insert girly high-pitched squeal here – and he turned onto his side slightly so I was cornered against the wall/window, closer to him. Which was fine by me.

I draped my arm over his waist, still leaning my face against his chest. "Don't be sorry for anything, you douche."

He just grinned his usual grin at me when I pulled back to see his face. Brady really has such a lovely face. He has really strong features; his face is real masculine.

"You're beautiful." I blurted out and he looked at me with this weird look for ages.

Crap. Just go and be stupid, why don't. Yes, well done, me.

"Sorry… I," I started but he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. I gasped against his perfect lips, those feeling that I'd been longing for coming back straight away.

He quickly pulled away – much, _much _too quickly. "I'm sorry!" He said, slapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

I swallowed and shook my head, breathing out deeply and he started to panic. "It's fine, Brady." I said, pulling his hand away from his mouth.

"No, it's not. Shit, I'm so sorry!"

"Brady, it's fine…"

"Oh, god! I shouldn't have done that." I should have left his hand over his mouth. Why would I really care so much? He was a fucking brilliant kisser.

"Brady?"

"I'm so sorry. Oh, _fuck_."

"Brady!"

"I don't know why I did that. I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry, I should have better control – I promised myself I wouldn't do that and then I–"

I did the only thing that I thought was going to shut him up: I kissed him.

Yep. That worked.

I put my hands on his neck, pulling him closer. I just can't ever get enough of him. Everything about him is so freaking _perfect, _that to kiss him… it's fucking phenomenal. He groaned loudly, rolling us over so he was on top as he kissed me as hungry as I did him. I wrapped my legs around his as I pulled him against me tighter. The blissful felling which seemed to spark excitement in every single cell of my body came back and I let out a moan as his wonderful electrifying hands met my skin.

He let out a soft of growl, which was _highly_ arousing, and he pulled my legs up, wrapping them around him tightly. He supported himself with one arm while his other hand made it's way up my top. I pulled my face away, gasping for air as he massaged my breast and sucked on my neck.

Soon, I pulled his face back to mine, kissing him with as much passion as I could. All I'd been thinking about lately was kissing him, and I'd been trying not to, but now I was I wasn't gonna waste it.

I ran my hands up his back, happy that he wasn't wearing a top. How is his skin so soft? It's really too damn addictive to touch. I swear to god he moisturises daily or something. Just to taunt me.

He started leaving soft pecks up and down my neck, leaving his hand flat against my stomach until he pulled back, laying above me; looking directly into my eyes. The room was filled with silence, apart from our heavy breathing. Our chests rose and fell against the others and I leant up - the look in his eyes becoming too much - and I kissed him again. Jesus. I really love kissing him. I love it so much; I think it may be my one favorite thing to do. Yep. Definitely. I pushed him over, trying to get closer to him, completely forgetting we were just on my window seat… we fell to the floor.

That broke us apart. Yep. Ouchie. I rolled off of him and after a moment we both sat up.

"Oh woops." I said, wincing. He breathed out deeply, nodding.

We sat in silence, trying to regain our breath. It was a slightly awkward silence and I didn't know what to say to break it, so we just sat there.

Mostly I just wanted to jump him, but thought that wasn't the best idea, so I just tried not to look at him.

He had his legs bent slightly upwards and his hands were flat out on my carpet and his eyes were closed tightly.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time and he opened his eyes to smile at me, the both of us letting out a relieved breath.

"You shouldn-" we both started again and I laughed.

"_I'm _sorry, Brady. I shouldn't have done that." I said and he shook his head as he put his hand on my ankle, as he was sitting by my calves.

"Don't be silly, Zo. If I remember correctly the deal was that I got to make out with you every so often." He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"Then you _don't_ remember correctly. The deal was a kiss on the cheek." I said as I gave him my hands to pull him up. He grinned at me.

"Really? Oh well. Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine with this new arrangement." He said cheekily and I couldn't not smile at him.

See what I mean? He was just freaking _perfect._ How could he always be so happy and lovely?

I bit my lip as he held onto my hands once he stood. I hated that I couldn't be with him; that I was stringing him along. I didn't want to do that – not in a million years. I wanted him to go find some gorgeous girl who was equally as perfect and for them to live a perfect life together, but I couldn't. I was just too damn selfish whenever it came to Brady.

He sighed as he rubbed his thumb up and down the back of my hand. "I understand, Zoë. You don't have to worry about it."

I nodded, looking up into his happy eyes. I love Brady's personality. I love it _so _much.

"I'm just going to the bathroom… okay?" I nodded at him and he smiled and exited my room.

I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands before falling back onto my bed.

I was sorry. I was sorry that for some reason he wanted to hang out with me. He was so amazing; he should be hanging around with some equally as fantastic, someone who _could_ love him. But like I said – I'm too selfish to let him go. And I hated myself for it.

I don't understand why he's hanging around. He shouldn't. I'm just stringing him along. And I need to stop it. I hate girls who string guys along. I _really _hate them. Because it's not nice to him, is it? I mean, normally, guys just wave goodbye. I don't know why he's okay with being 'friends' with me when I throw my self at him like that.

Oh fuck. I really am a slag, aren't I?

Yes, I am. I discovered that when I slept with him.

Argh.

Why can't things ever just be fucking simple for once?

I sighed and stared up at my ceiling until he came back into the room.

"Come on," he said, dragging me out of my thoughts as he got onto my bed. I started to protest – knowing my restraints wouldn't stop me from having a repeat of _last time._ "You still need to sleep, remember?" he said as he slouched down on my bed, pulling me on top of him so I was yet again on his chest.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Good girl."

I laid my head down and I could hear his heartbeat, which soon lulled me into seep. That combined with his lovely warmth and his yummy smell was just too much.

It was slightly annoying how I could never sleep without him here, but then as soon as he was I was out like a light. And when I was with him I wanted to spend as much time as humanly possible awake and alert. I hated feeling like I wasted precious time with Brady.

"I love you." He whispered, but I could only grumble a response; I was already far too close to sleep to respond properly.

* * *

**Brady's POV**

I know I've probably said it before, but she makes _the _most adorable noises when she sleeps. It's not like she's snoring or anything, she's just breathing _very _deeply. And ever so often she'd do a cute little sigh. Her deep breathing was so relaxing I could feel myself drifting off to sleep. I kissed her forehead as I stroked her hair, letting my head drop backwards. When I know that she can't sleep, I then can't sleep because I'm thinking about is how she can't sleep and worrying about her. So now I was okay. It seemed impossible to be anything but calm and peaceful when around her. She was so ultimately perfect, what would be the reason to not be happy?

Unless she was upset or in danger. Then I _definitely_ wouldn't be happy. No, I'd be _far_ from happy. I'd kill a person if they ever tried to upset or endanger her. But she wasn't in danger and she wasn't upset. She was fine, she was asleep, and so I calmed down and just went to sleep too. Zoë doesn't usually let me touch her this much because she feels like she's 'stringing me along', which is ridiculous; I'd still be following her around with or without the string. Oh shit, I sound like a fucking stalker again.

About five hours later, we both woke up. She'd been facedown on my stomach and her hair had got wrapped around her, practically suffocating her.

She laughed while gasping for breath as I, in absolute horror, pushed her hair out of her face, untangling it.

"Thank you so much, Brady. You know, you just saved my life."

I sighed as I ran my fingers through her hair. "It isn't funny, Zoë. You very well _could_ have died."

She laughed even louder at that and I rested my forearms on her shoulders, my hands in her hair at the back of her head. "_What _are you laughing at?" I asked her and she smirked, trying to hold down her laughter.

"Aw, I'm sorry. It just seemed a pretty shit death. Being suffocated by my own hair while on another person." I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled at me as she placed her hands on my arms. "I'd wished I'd have a better death than that, you know?"

"No, Zoë. I don't know. I do not want to think about your death _at all._ Because it's not going to happen." I said and she snorted.

"Not going to happen, eh?" I nodded. I didn't care if it sounded stupid. I just wasn't going to let it into my brain that there would be a time when she wasn't there. The pain would just be too much to bear. "You're ridiculous, Brady." She laughed.

"I'm not. You're being mean to talk about something like that in front of me." I said and she raised an amused eyebrow at me. "Apologise."

She laughed loudly. "I'm sorry." She said through a beautiful smile and I nodded.

"Much better."

"Brady?"

"Yes?" I answered as she rolled off me – which I didn't like at all. But she let me wrap an arm around her and she leaned into me.

"If you order me to do something again I'll eat Collin."

"Why Collin?"

"Because you'd die without your bromance with Collin." She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Be quite and sleep some more."

She looked up me, her eyes wide and a little angry from me ordering her again. "I'm joking! Sheesh, woman." She continued to glare at me till I grinned.

"Idiot." She muttered and I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I loved kissing her forehead. Not only do I love the feel of her skin against my lips, but I also love the way her heart speeds up without fail whenever I do it. Ah, how I love my werewolf abilities to be able to hear her heartbeat.

I don't know how long passed, I was drifting in and out of sleep for the past couple of hours, but it was getting light outside again when it started.

Screaming.

Loud, horrific, terrified screaming.

Zoë was up like a bolt, practically jumping down the stairs. I was quick behind her. I hadn't heard anyone enter, but if Zoë or her mother was in trouble, I was undoubtedly going to protect them.

But when she burst through her mother's bedroom, nothing was happening. She was just lying there, screaming, her eyes closed as she thrashed about.

"Mom, mom," Zo said, jumping onto the bed, shaking her mother. "Come on, wake up," and then with a guilty look, she started slapping her mothers cheek lightly.

She sighed when her moms eyes flittered open, however her mothers distressed face didn't fade. "It's me, mom. It's just me. Please, you're safe. Please, mom, you're fine. Calm down. Nothings going on. No ones here to hurt you."

When I realised she was just dreaming, I backed out into their living room, wanting to give them privacy, even though I could still hear them.

"Zo-Zo-Zoë?" Her mom said in a small, frail voice, the terror still evident.

"Yeah, mom. It's just me. It was just a dream." Zoë replied as her mother continued to breathe deeply.

I didn't know whether it would be best if I left – to give them privacy – or if I stayed – in case Zoë wanted something later. I know after hearing my mom scream like that I wouldn't want to be alone.

"He's not here, mom. No ones here to hurt you. You are _safe_."

I decided that I would wait for her, and then I'd just let myself be kicked out if she didn't want me when she came back. Although the risk of her being angry at me would hurt, I didn't want to ever not be there for her.

About an hour later, Zoë walked in. She looked a little shocked when she saw me, her eyes heavy with tiredness.

"I thought you'd gone." She said and I shrugged.

"I didn't want to leave you."

She looked up at me, her big eyes filled with such emotion and she bit her lower lip. I could tell that this wasn't the first time she'd been woken up by her mother's screams. It was really horrific. I couldn't imagine what that must be like for Zoë, or what her mom must be going through… to be _so_ frightened…

I put my hand on the side of Zoë's face and she leant into it. After brushing my thumb across her cheekbones, I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, leaning my head on top of hers.

"Thank you." She mumbled and I just stayed still as she wrapped her arms around my waist. My life hadn't been perfect – having usually absent parents isn't that great while growing up – but compared to Zoë's life, mine felt like I was the luckiest kid ever.

"Want some breakfast? But you have to be quite so my mom doesn't know you're here."

I grinned at her. She's such an optimist sometimes. Even though she's been through so much shit, she's still happy and gets on with her life. I love that about her. Admittedly there are days when she's the most pessimistic person I've ever met, and she won't even get out of bed, but in the end she gets up and carries on with her life.

"Sure." I said, trying to keep touching as much of her as I could as we walked through to her kitchen. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going for a run with Liam and Ava." She said, nodding at my look. "Yes, with Liam. What really is your problem with him? Oh, and tonight we're sleeping in Annie's shed."

"Her shed?" I asked. That really doesn't sound safe.

"Yep." She said. "Richard built it ages ago and we started sleeping in it a couple years ago. 'Cause he's so protective he used to come down to check on us, like, ever hour." She smiled lightly in memory to herself.

"Does this shed have locks? A fire alarm? A burglar alarm? A telephone line?"

She turned to me, a highly amused look on her shocked face. "It's fine, Brady." She said. As if that would soothe my worries. "Yes there are locks, no there isn't a fire or burglar alarm. There isn't any electricity in the shed. However, there is nothing in the shed that will start a fire, so unless the shed sets itself on fire, we're fine in that aspect."

"What if someone comes and tries to kill you? Oh, no, Zo. I really don't think you should sleep in a shed." I said, properly panicking now.

She smiled up at me as she put her hands on my arms. "Brady, calm down, okay?" she half laughed. "We've done this plenty of times before."

"Not necessarily helping your argument." I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a drama queen. If someone wants to kill us, then it doesn't matter if I'm in a house, a shed or a tent."

"Still not helping."

She smiled at me. "Sorry. What will help, though?"

I thought about it. I had decided unconsciously since she told me that I would be sleeping outside that freaking shed in wolf form tonight, but I couldn't really tell her that. I brought my hands up to play with her messy hair and she kept her hands on my arms near my elbows.

"Call me – when you're there and then every hour till you go to sleep. And you have to tell me when you're going to sleep so I know so I won't panic. And you have to call me the moment you wake up." I said seriously and she laughed. She laughed harder when she saw I was being serious.

"Oh, Brady! What about every three hours?" she bargained.

"One hour."

"Every two and half hours?"

"One hour."

"Two hours?"

"One hour."

"Brady!" she whined, dragging my name out. Damn girl knows how to get to me. "You don't seem to understand how this negotiating thing works." She actually went to the extremity of pouting.

I sighed. "Fine. Every two hours." I said reluctantly and she grinned.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I tried not to smile at her. "This is better for you 'cause there's no way I'll be able to remember every two hours, so if you'd of said one you would o' been worrying your ass off when the calls didn't come."

I glared at her. "Kidding!" she said in a 'sarcastic' tone. But when she saw my look at her she became serious. "I will definitely remember to call."

"Promise?" she sighed but nodded and I smiled at her. I leaned down to kiss her, which in retrospect I shouldn't have done, and she moved her face to the side so I kissed her cheek. I didn't care though. I knew she wanted me.

I kept my face against her cheek. "Be careful, okay?"

She laughed and shoved me away. "You make it sound like I'm going off to war, not going to a friends to sleep in her garden."

I grinned at her, trying to pull her back. "Shh, I'm taking advantage of the situation to make you call me."

"Oh, you little minx, you." She said as she turned around. I laughed and swooped down, kissing her cheek.

She pulled a face at me, but I knew she loved it.

Ah, I love my Zoë. I don't care if I have to stay up all night and listened to a bunch of girls having a sleepover.

Actually, maybe they'll talk about me.

I wrapped my arms around Zoë's waist from behind. She leaned back against me, her hand on one of my arms. "Brady…" she sighed.

She seriously seems to think that if she doesn't let me touch her, or see her, that I'll go off her and find some other girl. She's silly. If anything, not touching her is just making me want her so much more.

I blew on her hair, loving how it moved about. I kept her tightly against my body and she leaned even further against me, leaning her head against my collarbone when she gave up with the idea that I'd let her go.

* * *

**Zoë's POV**

The moment I walked into the shed, she knew. I didn't even have to make eye contact. She just knew. She can read me like a freaking book. And to be honest, I liked it. I liked having someone who knew me so well – knew me so well and were constantly trying to make sure I was okay. There are plenty of people who don't have someone who cares for them so much in their lives.

She looked at me in the way that said 'are you okay?' and I nodded. She then gave me the 'we'll talk in private, yes?' look and I nodded again. Well, we won't talk much. Like whenever my mom has another nightmare, we just sit there together for a while. There's nothing to say and she knows she can't comfort me, so we just sit in silence. I like it.

"Zoom!" Kat shouted, jumping on me. "You're half a minute late, you little shit!" she said as she gave me a noogie, the both of us now on the floor.

"Argh, get off of me!" I groaned and swatted at her as she continued to rub her knuckles against my head. "And _no, _I am _not _late!"

"She's right, Kitty-Kat. She is, in fact, two minutes early." Nicks said and I stuck my tongue out at Kat.

"I am never late."

She just started rubbing her knuckle over my head harder.

"Get off of her, Kat." Babs said as she walked past us, a massive bowl of popcorn in her hands, settling down on the massive king sized bed located in the middle of the shed.

With a sigh Kat did as she said. "Hey! Why do you do what _she _says?" I moaned, rubbing my head as I stood up.

"Err, because if I don't Babs won't help me with my homework." Kat said in a stupid voice, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

I shoved her and jumped on the bed, laying my head on Ava's stomach. "How are you all?"

There were a chorus of replies and we dove into a deep conversation about random things. And, true to my word, two hours later I slipped out of the shed, and called Brady.

"Brady-Brady-Brady-Bradykins?" I sang when he finally picked up.

He laughed. "Yes?"

"I'm alive!"

"I'm glad." He said through a laugh.

"Yep. So… what are you up to?"

There was silence for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Erm, not a lot, really."

I frowned at why he suddenly got awkward.

"What the hell are you doing, Zo? Get your ass back in here; Babs just found the Dr Pepper!" Annie shouted and I waved at her, telling her I'll come in a second. When Babsie starts drinking Dr Pepper she just doesn't stop. And I love that stuff.

"Right, well, I have to go, Brady."

"Yeah, okay." He sounded a little disappointed and it broke my heart.

"Speak to you in two hours?"

"You better."

"Okay, bye." I said, smiling. I love how Brady is sometimes.

I hung up and bounced back into the shed, locking the door behind me – Brady would be proud. "You better save me some of that, bitch!" I shouted as I jumped down next to Babs, who smirked at me while drinking.

"Who did you call?" Ava asked.

"Brady." I replied and they all went quite before giggling – well, Annie and Moose didn't, they're incapable of making suck a 'cutesy' sound. "Oh my god, shut _up!_" I groaned.

"Guys!" I moaned when they started prodding and poking me, ruffling my hair.

"Our ickle Zoë's got a boyfriend." Kat sang childishly.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned, burying my face against Moose's stomach – who was grinning at me. "We're just friends."

"Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that." Annie said and I laughed sarcastically and then stuck my fingers up at her, still hiding my face.

Nicks got up and went to the iPod docking station that belonged to Babs – it was powered via batteries, as there wasn't any electricity in this shed.

"I know the perfect song for you to sing to Brady, Zo." She said, and then the song 'I Wanna Have Your Babies' by Natasha Bedingfield started to play. "You should serenade him. This song would make him get the hint you want to be more than 'just friends'."

According to the others it was fucking hilarious.

"You're all horrible, horrible people." I moaned as I rolled off of Moose – whose stomach was moving too much from laughing to be considered comfortable. I laid flat on my back as they sang the chorus to me. "I do not – argh! Just shut up!" I groaned.

They seemed to find my embarrassment and anger even funnier.

Luckily the song ended and I let out a sigh of relied, even though they were still laughing at me. However, the next song to come on was 'Lose Yourself' by Eminem, and then all my anger just flew out the window as we started singing along. We got proper into it. It was like our favourite song three years ago. We can all happily say we know the words to the chorus, and the introduction. However, Moose knows every single word. She totally pimped out on us by rapping the rest of the song. It was beautiful.

Out of all of Nicks was the best singer – by _far_. Her parent's had dreams of her becoming an international singer, getting a contract and all of that. I think that was one of the major reasons they were so upset with Nicks diagnostician; she wouldn't be able to pursue their dream. That's why Nicks doesn't really sing that much anymore.

After that 'Bad Girlfriend' by Theory of a Deadman came on. Damn, I love that song – I know _all _the words. They're probably my favorite band of all time.

We started head banging to the beat, which eventually evolved into us having our own little moshpit on the bed, each of us having our own amazing air guitar solo.

And then 'I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor came on. Babs moved to turn it off, shooting a weary look at Nicks, but I stuck out my arm, stopping her and starting to sing the song, keeping my eyes on Nick.

"First I was afraid; I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong. I grew strong, I learned how to carry on." I sang. The others looked at me wide eyed, thinking this wasn't the best song around Nicks. But she just grinned at me, joining in, and soon the others were, all of us singing the song with all we had.

And then it got to the end, where Nicks took over, singing the last

"I've got all my life to live, and I've got so much love to give. And I'll survive. I will survive. I will survive." She sang, like, proper loudly. Sometimes I forget just how brilliantly she can sing. She hasn't sung properly in a while and you forget how talented someone is after time. But she is – she has one of the best voices I've ever heard in my life. She stopped singing, breathing loudly and the music slowly stopped. Babs turned it off as we stood in silence, staring at Nicks.

"Come here, all of you." Moose said, opening her arms and we all ran at her, starting to cry. Well, Moose didn't really cry. She likes to stay strong for us. Annie usually tries not to cry, but it seems she's lost the will not to – which is one hundred percent understandable.

We all crawled onto the big bed, holding each other in a seven-woman hug. It's not like we don't talk about Nicks' health. We do, a lot. We're open about it. We just never discuss about what could happen… about what would happen if she did die.

Well, Nick and Moose had a long conversation about what Nicks would like at her funeral and what she would like for us all to do if she died. But the rest of us just wouldn't listen to her talk about dying. She wasn't scared of death. She was fine with it – she thought her time had come. What she couldn't deal with was leaving us all. And none of us could deal with losing her. Moose was just better at keeping control, whereas none of us could think about a life without Nick. She was… words couldn't describe how phenomenal this girl is.

"Jesus Christ." Annie sobbed, wiping at her eyes. "All we ever do is cry now. I'm fucking fed up of it."

I nodded in total agreement, pulling Nick against me and crying into her neck. "I fucking love you, Nick." I mumbled through my hiccups. I wasn't particularly the cutest crier.

Annie was right. I'm crying too much lately. It's highly annoying. I'm gonna have to toughen up again.

It just wasn't fair. Why did she have to have this illness? She looked perfectly fine on the outside, why did her insides have to have something wrong? It wasn't fair. I don't think any person deserves to die, but there are paedophiles and rapists who I'd be a lot less upset about having the illness that riddled Nicks' body.

I couldn't think about growing up without her. It just wasn't going to happen. You know how people don't usually stay friends with everyone they know in high school – they just drift apart? Well, that's not happening to us. We're staying together through everything. And Nicks will be there too. We will be ninety year olds in a nursing home, chasing each other around in our electric wheelchairs. I won't think of it any differently.

Because, honestly, I don't think we'd survive it. As a group – I don't think we could carry on seeing each other everyday without having her there. It would be far too painful. And it would feel wrong.

I pulled Nicks tighter to me, kissing her forehead "I love you too, Zo." She replied through her sobs.

* * *

**Okay. Permision to kill me granted. It's been a while since I updated, I know. And I'm _very _sorry! But as I have said to those who reviewed in replies, I've been hella swamped. Firstly, I got a virius. Then, I got mountains of coursework. Then, I got friends who make it their goal in life to stress me out to the point were I can't even do anything. Then, I had a short story to write for English CW. You may be thinking that as a fanfiction writer I should jump at the chance to write a story. But oh no. If you've read my 66-chapter-long story Unsuspecting, then you know that I simply cannot write anything 'short'. My love is to develop characters. And Also, for these stories they're my ideas, which I've come up with over time - which come from other books which I like. But when someone comes to me and says 'Write a story. No more than 2000 words.' then I'm fucked. Seriously, this chapter alone is more than eight thousand words. So I was royally screwed with that. And it turned out so terrible that you beautiful readers would be ashamed of me. Anyway, so overall my life has been very stressfull, so I haven't had much time to write. However, I did get this killer long chapter done for you. I've also been writing little bits for another story that I've thought of, but I'm telling myself not to post it up here until I can at least get this story to where I want it to be. It's a Seth imprinting one, would anyone be interested in reading? If you do I may honour you with a summary? ;D**

**So, yes, I have been very mean with this chapter, but please give me a review? I cherish each and every one of them - good or bad! (And don't hold back, I want to know every single thing you think about this. I don't care if it's 1000 words of how shite this is, I'll love it all the more)**

**Is Zoe annoying? I can't help but think she's getting to be. And how long do you think you guys can hold out till Brady reveals all? Because I've already wrote the scene, even if I don't want to put it up yet.**

**And I tried to make them seem less British, are ya proud? I put favorite and everything! You won't believe how many times I had to delete 'bloody' in this. Oh! That reminds me, what do you Americans use as a bad insult? Cos I've found most of the stuff we Brits use aren't what you guys say. So please, insult me! Aha. **

**I shall leave you now, thank you so much to everyone who is reading this as well as those who review!**

**Thank you all! :D  
**


	12. Someone's A Little Bit Jealous!

Almost the whole La Push population came to his funeral… he was just a great guy. Everyone loved Richard. He was just one of those lovely people that you couldn't not like.

I swore to myself that I was gonna stop crying – 'cause I really hate girls who cry _all _the time – but when Rowan, Annie's mom in case you've forgotten, stood up and talked about him; I was in floods of tears.

"Richard was… the best man I've ever met; to put it plainly. From the moment I saw him," she spoke through silent tears, "I knew he was the one. He was so kind, funny and so completely selfless. He'd do anything for anyone who need something – usually even when they wouldn't ask, or even know they needed help." There were a couple titters in the audience; everyone knew how pushy he used to be to try and help them. He was so unbelievably generous. He made Ms Jackson (this little old lady, who's unbelievably kind) a cabinet once. She didn't even ask for one. He just saw her looking at one, asked her if she had one, then set to work making one.

"Nothing is ever easy, but Richard would always get us through as a family, and he'd always remain positive. He's sacrificed so much for me, and…" her lips began to tremble and she waved her hand around her face, trying to get a breeze on her, to stop her from crying. "He kept us together and it pains me that our children won't be able to grow up with him there, because he loved his kids more than anything." She let out a sob. "To me, Richard was a hero. He was my own personal hero, and I thought he was indestructible… I just, I just don't know how I'm going to go on without him." She had more to say, as she was reading off of a piece of paper, but she couldn't continue. Annie stood and held her, bringing her back down to the seats, holding her mothers head to her and calming her as Rowan let out hysterical sobs.

Angharad was gonna be okay. It was gonna be one of the most difficult things that will happen to her, but she's going to be okay. She has three younger siblings, who'll she'll also have to help look after now, but she's strong. She thought she'd lost her strong core, but she's found it. I caught her eye and she pursed her lips, nodding at me as I held Robbie, her youngest brother, and Grace to me. They were only a year apart and were practically inseparable. They were six and seven and they knew exactly what was going on. Tyler at the age of nine, was the man of the house. He sat in his seat, his hands clasped angrily into a fist in his lap, his head down, trying not to cry.

Annie kissed her mothers head and then turned to him, pulling him into her as the priest continued to talk. Tyler hugged her tightly, his small body convulsing with sobs.

I took her lead and breathed deeply, wiping my tears away as I held Robbie and Grace tighter to me. No more crying. I have it out of my system. I will be strong.

After the funeral we all went back to Annie's house. Everyone kept coming over to give her and her family their apologies, but I don't think it was really helping any of them.

Us girls stayed with her and she kept on her brave face, even when Richards' parents – who'd flown over from Wales – whacked out the photo albums. That's why I had taken so long for us to hold the funeral; we'd been waiting for them to be able to get a flight out here.

Eventually Annie just asked if she could be alone, so we took her to her room and said goodbye. With watery eyes and a forced smile, she shut the door.

Ava let out a loud breath as we walked out of her house – having said goodbye to everyone – and we all nodded.

"What now?" Babs said softly. They all turned to Moose, who then looked at me, where all their heads then followed.

"I said I'd meet up with Brady, so I should really get going…"

They rolled their eyes and I blushed. It's not _my _fault. Brady was still worrying like a mad man for letting me sleep in that shed last night. Moose still really didn't like me seeing Brady so much. She didn't think it was good for me to be seeing him everyday. Because she thinks I'll become too reliant on him, and it's not good to be so reliant on someone I don't know completely. But just because I may not have known him for that long doesn't mean I don't know him. I know he'd never try to hurt me. Brady's just too damn lovely to be mean like that. And she doesn't know that I _already am _too reliant on him. But I trust Brady completely.

Anyway, I said goodbye to them and started walking towards Emily's, where I knew he'd be and I text him, telling him I was on my way.

He met me before I was even a third of the way there. Brady ran at me, picking me up in one of his beautiful hugs and swirling me around.

He placed a long wet kiss to my forehead and I grinned as I wiped his saliva off my skin. "How are you?" he asked softly as he placed me down but not letting go of me.

I shrugged but smiled up at him before wrapping my arms around his waist instead of his neck, pulling him into hug, burying my face against his warm, bare chest. Like I said – we may not have known each other well for that long, but I can't imagine living without him again. Even absolutely shit days like today, he still manages to make me feel a billion times better.

Mmm. I love Brady's smell.

"What were you doing?" I asked as I eventually pulled back.

He shrugged. "Just hanging out at Emily's."

"Doesn't she get sick of you lot there all the time?" I asked, because seriously – they're _always _there.

"Oh yeah." He grinned and I rolled my eyes as he tugged at my hand, pulling me along. "She pretends to be annoyed at us, but she loves it really."

I got a text from Moose, making sure I was okay. I rolled my eyes to myself and replied before crossing my arms, trying to warm myself from the normal La Push coldness.

"I take it that's were you're dragging me?" I sighed and he smiled down at me.

"Hey!" he said, holding his hands up in defence. "You're walking on your own."

"Oh yeah." I said, stopping and Brady looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I nodded to him before running off in the opposite direction.

Brady seemed stunned for a moment before he laughed loudly and ran after me, catching up with me quickly.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, picking me up in the air. I screamed and kicked my legs around but he just laughed and marched the way to Emily's.

"No!" I shouted, "Put me down!"

"Sorry, love, but that ain't gonna happen."

I slapped his bare stomach. "Fine, carry me, bitch. I hope your arms die." I said as he pulled my up and I leaned my head back onto the top of his shoulder.

He snorted and I turned my head to the side to look at his face. "You realise that's not gonna happen, right?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"It _might_…"

He shook his head at me, pulling a strange face at me and I laughed loudly. "You're _weird_!" I said, poking his cheek.

He smiled at me, tightening his hold on me. "That's okay, though?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah, baby!"

* * *

**Brady's POV.**

I had to patrol while Zoë was at Emily's.

It sucked.

It _really _sucked.

I fucking hate patrolling.

'Hate to break it to you, but you're not particularly brilliant company,' Leah thought dryly.

Meh. It's not like I care –

Fuck, I hope Zoë doesn't think I'm bad company. Oh shit. That would be terrible!

Leah's thoughts turned amused and if she were in human form I'm sure she'd be laughing her butt off.

Yeah, keep laughing, bitch.

I don't care.

As soon as I felt Jared and Jacob phase in I was out of there, instantly happy at the prospect of seeing Zoë again. It really wasn't fair that I had to leave her there. Especially with _them._ Hell. I bet they tell her embarrassing stuff about me – especially Collin. I'm gonna kill him if he does. He knows too much stuff about me.

I practically jumped into Emily's house from the edge of the woods. I heard Zoë's loud laughter and was immediately that much more happier. Just knowing she's happy makes me happy.

However, when I walked in the room I _wasn't _happy. It's not that I was jealous I just…. Okay, fine. I was jealous as hell.

Zoë and Collin were playing some stupid video game, which I didn't even bother to recognise. Zoë's eyes left the screen when I came in and a massive smile lit up her face, so that made me feel a little bit better. But then Collin let out a victorious laugh and she gasped and bashed into him with her shoulder before she went back to concentrating on the game.

Yes, I'm pathetic, but I don't like her being as close as she was to Collin.

Fuck. He's my best friend, I really should trust him more. He wouldn't do anything. He would not go for Zoë. I know he wouldn't.

Argh.

I flopped down on the sofa, behind them. Everyone seemed to be betting on who would win.

Paul smirked at me, obviously seeing my distaste for the current situation. I flipped him off before staring intently at the back of Zoë's head. Maybe she would feel it and then give up with the game and come over to me.

Urg. _This_ sucks.

If the roles were reversed and Zoë had walked into the room the game would have been long gone. But oh no, I have to wait around to get her to even look at me properly.

Okay, yes, I know I sound like an obsessive, attention-seeking douche, but it's not my fault. I am obsessive when it comes to Zoë. I don't like the idea of her having so much fun with someone else… it makes me think she's going to run off with them and leave me forever. I know we're not together so she couldn't really leave me, but that's the thing; we're _not _together. She could start seeing any guy and I'd have no say about it. Sure, I could kill them easily, but if they made her happy then I'd _have _to let her see them. So I didn't want her to see how great other guys are, especially compared to me, 'cause then she'll leave me. I mean, Collin's the 'good' one out of us. He's normal. He doesn't get overly nervous while meeting someone's parents, he doesn't fall _up _stairs, he doesn't act all weird and perverted, he's also a lot cleverer and he's a lot more – as Paul says – 'smoother' with girls. Fuck, my mind goes blank around Zoë all the time. And I can't even count the amount of times I've stuttered in front of her. I honestly don't understand why she even likes to be around me.

This really isn't good for my health. I need to stop thinking about stuff like that.

Anyway, eventually Zoë beat Collin, and so everyone started laughing at him as I tried to inconspicuously pull Zoë back and onto the couch with me. She didn't seam to notice and leant against me as she grinned at him.

"I'm sorry, what does that say, Collin?" she asked, faking to squint at the TV screen. "I can't read it."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. Just because you won this _one_ means nothing." He muttered as he sat back on his elbows.

Zoë laughed loudly as she leaned her head back against my shoulder when I wrapped my arm around her.

"You is a _bad _loser." She said in a funny accent before taking my hand in her smaller ones and playing idly with it.

I smiled, kissing the side of her head, her messy hair tickling my nose.

We lounged around for a couple of hours, and my tiny amount of hatred towards Collin disappeared. Phew. That would have been awkward the next time we phased.

It was getting later and I knew that she had to make her mom dinner so I dragged her on a little walk before I took her home.

Her laughter was just stopping, having been laughing for about ten minutes at some dorky thing I'd come out with and we walked in silence, side by side.

"Hey, Brady." This girl said happily as she walked past. I nodded and waved at her, not really looking at her.

Zoë frowned as she looked over her shoulder at the girl and when she was out of human hearing distance she looked at me. "Who was that?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. She probably goes to our school…"

She frowned again as she shot the girl another angry look, who was just turning the corner.

"Are you friends with her?"

"Err…"

"She's really pretty."

"I don't really –"

"Do you like her?"

"Zo?"

"Yes?" she snapped and I grinned.

"Are you… _jealous?_" I laughed and her eyes widened as she slapped my arm.

"No!" she shouted but her heartbeat sped up. A total lie giveaway.

"You are! Sweet Jesus!" I said happily, laughing madly.

Fuck, it was good to know I wasn't the only jealous one out of the two of us.

"Brady!" she started hitting me, her eyes conveying her embarrassment. "Shut up! I'm _not_ jealous!"

"You are, you are, you are!" I sang, bouncing around her as she tried to get a hold of me. "You is jealous, my darlin'." I said, mimicking her accent from earlier when she told Collin he was a bad loser. I laughed loudly as she shoved me – her efforts weak.

"I thought you didn't lie, Zoë-Zoë-Zo-Zo?"

She pulled a face as I continued to bounce on my feet, grinning at her. "It's, erm, excusable when you'll use it humiliate me – _not that I'm admitting to lying!_ Because I wasn't lying. Nope. Not a lie around here. Because I'm not jealous. No. "

I smiled smugly at her and she punched my gut, I just caught her hand and brought it to my lips. "Sorry, Zoë, but I have to go seduce that girl now." I said and her hand tightened on mine as I went to move past her. She pulled me back, closer to her, her eyes wide.

"_Seduce?"_ she squeaked and I laughed loudly and she gasped as she realised I was only having her on.

"Brady! You jerk!" she 'growled' at me, jumping on top of me and hitting me.

"Oh I love this side of you! It's so _amusing_!" I said, smiling at her as I placed her back down on her feet.

"Stop it!" she whined, trying to tackle me. She just ended running in to me, not even making me wobble. She groaned as she leaned her face against my stomach. I laughed, playing with her hair.

"Don't worry, Zo, I'm sure you two can share me." I said softly, then burst out laughing as she started hitting her face against my abs.

"Not. Funny. Really. Not. Funny." She said in between hitting her face against me.

She fell down to her knees, raising her hands up to the air. "Why, god? Why!" she screamed to heavens as I rolled around the pavement, laughing.

"You're finding this more funny than it is, Brady." She muttered and I grinned as I turned my head to stare at her.

"You know, I never realised you had this insane amount of jealousy. I didn't know you were so damn protective of me."

She slapped my arm with a groan as she stood up. I hooked my arms around her knees, pulling her to me. The look on her face told me she wasn't as amused as I was.

"Aw, I'm sorry for laughing at you."

Before this I was seriously doubting she even had any feelings for me. But if she's jealous that means that she reallymust like me. Right?

"Argh. You're a horrible, horrible person." She said as she pulled me up. I swung my arm around her shoulders.

I brushed my lips against her ear. "But you don't want anyone else to snatch me up, right?"

She glared at me. "I'm sorry! Jeez. I couldn't not do it, I'm sorry. No more jokes. Although, you're gonna have to not be so damn protective of me sometimes it's getting kind of controlling and," I sighed, placing a hand over my heart as I looked into her eyes. "I'm not your possession. It's not fair to be treated like this! I don't follow anyone's orders, babe."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm so mean on you." She said dryly, then chucked her house keys in front of her, pointing at them. "Now, go fetch!"

Oh, the irony, I thought as I went to pick them up.

She looked at me like I was out of my head as I dangled the keys above her head. "I was kidding…"

"I know, but I thought I might get some payment for it," I said, grinning down at her as her gaze fell to my lips.

She jumped up and I let her take the keys. "Don't get too cocky," she said with a grin. "Your payment is my eternal gratitude."

"I was just gonna ask if I could hold your hand, but that eternal gratitude stuff sounds _mighty _fine."

"Your happiness right now is making me nauseous," she mumbled as she took my hand in hers, pulling me along.

I smiled. "I love you." I said and she looked up at me with those big, beautiful eyes.

"You –"

"You want me to love you. Because you care about me loads."

She swallowed. "I wouldn't say _loads…_" she look up at me nervously, biting on her lip.

"You say you don't have trust issues?" she nodded, her eyebrows pulling together ever so slightly. "So you won't be scared to – you know, _be _with me. I'll face Moose with you?" I asked.

"Aha, yeah." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist – I only then realised we were outside her house. "Rather you than me. I've seen what she does to people… you wouldn't make it out alive." She said as she rested her chin against my chest. I smiled as I stroked her back – because I know she has like _constant _back pains.

"I'm sure I'd make it…" I said, kissing her forehead. Then her nose. Then her eyelids. Then her cheekbones. Then – well, I just placed kisses all over her face.

She grinned and hugged me tighter. "Goodbye, Brady." She said with a laugh, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek. I turned my face slightly so her lips gently brushed against the corner of my mouth when she pulled back.

A chill swept through me. I _really _detest it when she says goodbye. It just feels like it's forever.

I kissed her forehead again, wanting so desperately to be able to kiss her fully. But _now, _now I knew that she really did like me. Quite a bit, in fact.

But did she like me enough to fight for me? That's what I'd been waiting for. She didn't seem to really want to put up a fight a minute ago.

As soon as she was behind the closed door, I rushed back to Emily's house, bursting through to where they all were. All heads turned to me.

"I'm gonna tell her."

* * *

**Okaaay, so this was a terrible chapter. And ****I'm sorry this chapter is so short. ****It seems rushed and I really dislike it. But I just wanted to get this chapter out. Next chapter - BRADY REVEALS ALL! Yes, I know. So you can see why I just wanted to get this little filler chapter done - I'm sorry. And I know it's harsh to have Richards funeral seemed rush, but I just wanted to show it as a slight bit of closure - but don't worry, she hasn't maraculously gotten over it.**

**Anything you guys want to say? Tell me if theres even a tiny thing that annoys you with this story :)**

**It feels so wierd writing Embry in this. I feel like I'm beeing disloyal to him and Alex from Unsuspecting. I don't like not writing them together, so it's gonna be real wierd to write him in this. He did originally have a speaking bit in this, but I had to change it.**

**Anyway, please grace me with some of your beautiful reviews! **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding this story to favs and/or alerts everyone!  
**


	13. Brady Reveals All

I wiped the tears of laughter fallen from my eyes as I clutched my stomach – it hurting from laughing so much. I took in a deep breath, my lungs stinging from the insane amount of laughter which had made it hard to breathe.

"Fuck me, Moo. You don't half make me laugh." I said with a content sigh as I leaned into her as the closing credits rolled on, the movie we'd previously been watching finishing. We hadn't really paid much attention to the movie, however. We always end up doing that – getting distracted.

We'd spent the whole day at her house, acting like total utter weirdoes, just messing about. It's times like these that make me really appreciate what a beautiful person she is. I'm so damn lucky to have friends like I do. Even if that did mean that I hadn't seen Brady _all _day.

"See you later, bitch." Moose called as I dragged myself out of her house. I stuck my fingers up at her and shut the door behind me, only to turn and run into Paul's chest.

"There you are," Paul sighed as he hoisted me up, effectively scaring the shit out of me.

"What the almighty _fuck_, Pauline?" I growled as he chucked me over his shoulder.

"I – Brady has to tell you something," he said and I shook my head.

"Uh-uh. I told him – I'm not keeping a secret from Moose."

"Please, Zo," Paul said through another sigh. "I know as much as you do that she can see straight through lies." That's fucking true. Moose is like some body language expert, I swear. "But I'm fed up. And you need to know. At least I'll have you in the know."

"I don't care! I'm not gonna keep things from Moose," I said defiantly, even though I knew it was no use.

"You will, when you know what it is, you'll be able to keep it a secret. Please, Zo. If not for any other reason, do it for me."

We came to a stop at the edge of the woods and he put me down on my feet. I sighed.

I knew this was coming. Ever since Brady said he had something he wanted to tell me, I knew he would.

And I wanted to know. It's been eating away at me. I just _needed to _know what it was – because there was definitely something strange going on. And you could tell whenever I was at Emily's that they didn't want to carry on keeping it from me. Emily and Kim have so many times gone to talk about something, to then sigh and turn away.

I looked up at Paul's eyes. "You're hoping I'll let it slip, aren't you?" I said and he smirked.

"Of _course_ not," he said, but any fool could see he was lying.

"Paul," came Sam's warning voice and we both turned to see all of their crew – including Brady. I tried to not smile like a goon when I saw him. That just always happens.

He smiled brightly at me and then I really couldn't not smile back. Brady looks so damn happy when he smiles, it's physically impossible to not be happy while looking at him.

It was weird, standing at the edge of the forest surrounded by these overgrown men. Surely I should feel threatened? But with Brady's presence I knew I could never feel scared.

"Brady," Collin murmured, shoving him forward. Brady coughed, let out a deep breath and walked forward, taking my hands.

He tugged at me, staring into my eyes and I pulled a face, suddenly not wanting to know again. This was damn serious, I could tell from the way he was acting. I don't know how I could keep it from Moose.

A small smile tugged at his lips and I shook my head, trying once again to be defiant and failing. He put his hand on my cheek and the lovely heat radiating off of him, coupled with the intense look in his eyes made me cave.

I'll find a way around Moose.

"Very fucking well then, Brady. I hope this is good, or else I'm slapping you like a bitch," I muttered and he grinned.

"Such a vile mouth for such a young girl," Collin said in 'disappointment', shaking his head at me.

"I'm six months older than you, remember?" He just glared at me as the boys laughed at him. "But I'll watch myself not to swear when I'm around you, kid-o!" I ruffled his hair and he went to shove me away but Brady picked me up, carrying me away from Collin.

"Urg, what the fu-lip is with you guys and carrying me today?" I asked Brady, trying to act angry and he just smiled nervously at me. I wasn't really _that _bothered. But that's twice in the last five minutes! I turned to look at Collin over Brady's shoulder, smiling. "See? I remembered you and didn't swear!"

He flipped me off. Bitch.

Brady pulled me closer to him. "Your skin is super soft today," he murmured, nuzzling my neck with his nose and rubbing his thumb against a little bit of my back where my top had ridden up slightly, as he continued to carry me on his hip.

"Really?" I asked, rubbing my other cheek with my hand. "My skin was all dry and rough this morning. It was rank. I used, like, a whole tub of Babs' skin gunk. She left it at Moose's and doesn't know, so don't tell her I used it."

He smiled warmly at me. "Well, it worked – if your skin even was as bad as you say."

I smiled at him, and he sucked in a shaky breath. "What's the matter?"

"Hmm?" he said, looking away from me as he continued to navigate us through the trees.

"There's something _really_ wrong with you," I said, "I can tell. You're a very obvious person."

Whatever it is, it's making him hella nervous. He's real distressed. Damn it. This really is fucking serious.

He sort of grimaced/winced. "Great," he sighed. "Umm, no. I'm fine – I just don't know how you're going to take this."

I smiled at him, putting my hand on his face. "Did you kill a person?" he shook his head. "Did you kidnap someone?" he shook his head again. "Are you dying?" once again, he shook his head. "Did you inflict bodily harm on any living being?" he shook his head and I nodded. "Then I shouldn't take it to badly."

He let out a deep breath. "I fucking hope so," he murmured softly, coming to a stop and he gulped nervously. I smiled and nudged my head against his.

"You worry too much, Bradykins."

He flexed his hand out. "No, no. I worry the right amount for the circumstance."

I rolled my eyes, pushing my face against his neck for a while before pulling back; taking the hand that wasn't supporting me.

"Come on, tell me what's up," I said and he nodded, taking a deep breath and then settling me on a tree stump, letting go of my hand.

He started pacing in front of me. "Okay," he said, then made a strange noise, shook his head and turned away from me again, flexing his hands out once more. "I don't know how to say this," he murmured to himself, his sad tone heartbreaking.

He continued to pace, taking deep breaths while he appeared to be having an internal argument, occasionally rubbing his head in frustration.

It's strange, the intensity of how much I care about him. Because I'm about as nervous as he is, just because he's nervous. Aw, damn, Brady's so adorable.

Suddenly, he turned to me, blurting out the next words that made me realise I didn't know Brady like I thought I did: "I'm a werewolf."

I'm a werewolf.

Werewolf.

Were_wolf_.

Instantly, I was angry and humiliated.

I'd told and tried to convince the girls that Brady was different. That he was a good person. But he wasn't. He was sick and twisted. And I'd been so wrong. Who makes up shit like that? After everything I'd been through? After what we'd gone through together? He'd watch me go through all of that pain. He'd comforted me and I'd thought he was a sweet, gentle and caring guy – boy, was I wrong. He's trying to tell me that he's a _werewolf _when wolves are what killed Richard? His funeral was only yesterday, for fucks sake.

You know when you find something out and your brain goes on a whirlwind? And you can barely process all of the things flying around your head? It was one of those moments.

But I knew one thing – Brady fucking _played _me.

"You're sick," I said, standing up, shaking my head. "Pretending to be so nervous, trying to draw me in, get me to trust you. But I'm not going to believe the undeniably _ridiculous_ shit that spews out of your mouth just because of everything that's happened. Why would you even makethat up? I thought I knew you, Brady. But I didn't, you're just a jackass. So well done, what every mission you were on, you failed."

"_No!_" He shouted, latching his hands on my waist, spinning me around when I tried to walk away. "No! Zoë – no! You've got it wrong. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have – there were so many things I'd had planned to say. But nothing – I couldn't remember anything. It just came out – like verbal diarrhoea. Oh h-hell, I can't believe I j-just said that. I'm sorry, Zoë, I'm real sorry. Please, let me explain – let me… show you?"

I glared at him. His face was desperate, his eyes darting between mine quickly.

"Please, Zoë. _Please._ You don't know what you mean to me." I shook my head, rolling my eyes. I'm not stupid. That's such a cliché; 'you don't know what you mean to me'. How many people around the world have said that? Noone honestly knows what someone else means to them. It's a shit expression. But one thing was for sure: Brady didn't care about me at all. Why even would he? I'm just me, bland ol' Zoë. People don't feel strong emotions like this for me.

Even if they did they wouldn't make something like that up.

It's just been an act from the beginning. The whole of it a lie. I _hate _lies. I don't believe in them.

I just don't see the point. They only ever make things more difficult if, or more realistically _when_ the person finds out you were lying. "Hey, does my new red-died hair make me look like a clown?" Kat once asked. "Lil' bit." I replied. Because she did. The girls have learnt to know that if they don't want the ultimate truth, they don't ask for it. Because that's what they get. And I know I come across as a bitch to some people, but I want my word to be reliable. It's better her knowing from me than for someone else to tell her later, because then she knows I lied – and nowhere there would have I of stopped her feelings from being hurt. Instead it would have hurt more because she hadn't thought it did, and she'd of known I lied to her.

You can really understand now, can't you? Lies destroy people. I'd trusted Brady and now… now it felt like my heart was being hammered down on. I wanted to not be hurt so much – to tell myself that he wasn't worth the pain if he's such a sick bastard. It didn't work. I still felt the pain. The lies, the betrayal, the disappointment, the shock, the anger, and the loss all came together into one big ball of pain, which was steadily swallowing up my body, making my heart pound away furiously in my chest.

Because I'd really liked him. I thought he was so special; I really, properly adored him. He had been kind, funny – fucking hilarious. He was always there when I needed him. He was just everything that I'd ever wanted. He'd just been so perfect.

Evidently too perfect.

Because now I'd found out it was all a lie. I was never going to be able to look at him and feel the same things I used to. I'd never be able to have one of his great hugs. I'd never even be able to talk to him properly.

He was a full out, proper jerk. Worse than anyone I've ever known.

"Brady…" I growled. I was going to kill him. How could he _do _this? He must of known what that would do to me. After Richard… he comes out with this? He would make up a lie like that? He really knew how to upset me, didn't he? I'd really fallen in for his trap.

"I wouldn't lie to you," Brady said softly, staring into my eyes. I just sighed at him.

_Liar. _

"Are you going to 'show' me then?" I asked in a bored tone and he nodded. He was gone to me. Whoever makes up lies like that is as good as dead. Whatever he tried to do now was pointless. His intention had been to hurt me when he made that up. He _wanted _to do this too me.

"Yeah. Right," he said, starting to walk away from the little clearing we were standing at.

"Err, where are you going?" I asked in an accusatory tone. If he were going to 'show' me that he was a 'werewolf', like I would let him out of my sight. I'm _that _not stupid. He'd end up just whistling for a wolf to come out and pretend that it was him. Maybe it would be the wolf that killed Richard? Maybe he was going to kill me as well.

Well, all I can say was 'bring it'.

Fuck. I'm so angry right now.

I trusted him! I fucking _trusted _him! And he plays shit like this?

Moose had been right. She'd been fucking right from the beginning! And yet _I _had been the one telling her she was wrong. Of course she'd be right! She always is! How could I be so fucking stupid?

"I have to undress to phase," he said with a cocky smile, obviously wanting to embarrass me, not reading my infuriation, or just trying to lighten the situation. I, however, was not going to let that pass as an excuse. It was a really shit one to get away.

"Unless you've forgotten, pretty boy, I've seen it all before," I said in the same bored voice and he blushed.

If I weren't incredibly angry, I would have died at his cuteness.

He nodded and then very uncomfortably pulled his jean cut offs down slowly. I tried not to look at him. Argh. How can I be attracted so such a total and utter twat?

He covered himself awkwardly and then turned to me. "Okay, umm, just… look into my eyes? And don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

'I won't hurt you'

I just nodded, not even believing what he was about to do. I strongly knew it wasn't gonna happen.

He bit his lip, looking nervous. "Promise me you won't run away?" he croaked and I sighed. "Please promise. _Please._" Even if he was pissing me off, the desperation in his voice forced me to agree.

"Fine! Jesus…"

He nodded to himself, taking a deep breath before locking his eyes with mine. Then, he began to shake violently.

Like what Paul does when he's angry. And like he had at Sam's.

He took quite a few steps away from me until he was, like, five meters away. He continued to stare into my eyes.

That was, until he exploded into a wolf.

Fuck my life.

A wolf.

It has his eyes, too. You can tell easily.

I could put it all down to holograms and projections or something. But honestly, why would he go to that much trouble? And there was just something about it that made me believe it was all so real.

It just made sense, I think.

All these sightings, there were off something _massive. _And this wolf, Brady, it wasn't your average size wolf. This was much, much bigger.

This was… mythically huge.

I cursed myself for even believing in it.

But it made sense. What else could kill the mighty Richard? Only this fitted. I mean, Annie has two dogs, and they're _huge_ dogs, and he doesn't… didn't even blink when they jumped up at him. Only something unnatural like this could kill him.

It's funny that something so unbelievably unreal is the only viable explanation.

Only the impossible seems possible.

And his words echoed through me.

'_I won't hurt you'._

You know what that means? He's in control. He has control of himself while a wolf. This isn't your usual Hollywood werewolf. There was no full moon, and he had control. That means that he doesn't kill by accident.

The deaths were all intentional.

And that hurt so much more.

Why was he showing me this? To mock me? 'This is what I am! This is my size. This is my power. Look what I can do.' Yeah. I really didn't know Brady at all.

This being real hurt more than the idea of it being a lie.

He, and I'm assuming his little gang, killed Richard. And he shows me what form he was in while he murdered the one man who meant so much to me? It's sick.

I assume his new friends are also like him because they are exactly that – new. He only started hanging around with them when he grew and all of that. It fitted. He was turned. Do they get bitten or scratched like ordinary werewolves? I'm not sure. They aren't the conventional ones, so they might… have an injection? But that would mean that they would want to become what they are. All of them _chose _to be like that. Chose to be murderers. And I couldn't believe that because of Paul. I _know _Paul. I'm sure I did. He was like a brother. I'd known him for so long.

But then, they chose to kill Richard, so I'm not sure if I can entirely rule out that option.

I don't really know Paul at all. I've known him my whole life, I've treated him like a brother, and then he…

Maybe they got turned by a potion?

Holy crap, shut up. They're not fucking wizards. Oh hell, are wizards and witches real then, too? If _this _is real, then surely… everything?

Everything.

All the nightmares, all the myths, the fiction – it could all be real. Based on the truths noone knew.

It makes sense, really. Where else would the ideas come from? They'd have had to originate from somewhere. And that somewhere is apparently the truth.

Everything I had once thought impossible was now incredibly likely.

How can only a couple minutes of your life make such a huge and drastic difference?

Everything I knew was wrong. Everything most people in the world knew was absolutely wrong. My whole world had been turned upside down, shaken about and utterly crashed in such a short moment.

I mean, if this is possible, then there is so much more possible.

_How_ is this even possible? I mean, I don't pay much attention in my science classes, but I knew for sure that this defies the laws of science. It just _isn't _possible, no matter how much it appears to be.

Maybe they're all kidnapped test subjects of a nut-job La Push elder. I mean the elders can pretty much pressure anyone into anything.

Changing someone into another species, though, that may just be pushing it.

So all of this thinking went on inside my head in the time Brady – in wolf form – had taken one tentative step forward.

I looked down at the paw of which he had moved towards me.

The claw that could very well have sliced through my Richard – could have been the last thing he ever felt before his body left this word forever.

Why was he acting like this? Cautious? Weary? He was a murderer. And murderers don't generally care about what people think about them. It's still a trick. A trick! And I wasn't going to believe it. Nope. I was going to call him out.

He could squish we with that very large paw. And I was too angry to even be scared. Yeah, I was far from scared.

Before he even had time to think about taking another step, I took a deep breath, trying to calm my boiling-over anger to speak. "Change back," I said.

Well, I rather spat it at him. I was _so_ freaking angry.

The pain, all the pain I'd felt, it was all because of him. And he'd _comforted _me. He'd fucking held me while I cried, listened to me as I rambled on about everything. He probably got a thrill out of it. A thrill out of seeing the destruction that he caused. He'd killed Richard, or been apart of it, and yet he'd pretended to be kind and hold me – Argh! He's a fucking bastard! He fucking _bathed_ me! What a fucking perverted psychopath! Ew! That's disgusting!

Richard, his funeral was _yesterday! _He's showing me this _now?_ Brady really isn't anything like the person I thought he was. He was twisted and sick. I'd vented to him. I'd cried and shouted and Brady had helped me, offering words to help calm me. The day after he killed Richard he held me. That hurt. That hurt a hell of a lot.

He – _fuck. _This has all been planned.

Since the beginning. It's been planned.

He befriended me, _had sex with me,_ murdered the man who meant everything to me, and then fucking comforted me.

This is revolting.

I can't believe I had sex with him.

This was a whole new level of disgusting.

How could he put on such a good act? How? Who is that fucked up in the head?

_Why, why, why_ didn't I listen to Moose? She's _always _right. Even she could see he was such a fucking sicko, but I couldn't, even though I spent so much time with him. He'd played me, and I felt so stupid and humiliated.

The wolf stilled instantly, as if shocked and hurt.

If I didn't love animals so much, I would have smashed his face in while in that form. Plus seeing him like that sickened me. Like I said, that could very well have been the last thing Richard saw before he was torn apart.

After a moment of standing there, me fuming as I stared back at him, he changed back.

I stormed up to him as he stared at me, looking more nervous than he had before.

I slapped him hard around the face with all my force.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted, cradling my hand to my body. His cheek was fucking hard.

He hadn't seemed to be effected by the impact, but his head was bent and his eyes were squeezed together with a look on pain across on his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"_Sorry!"_ I screamed at him. His eyelids tightened even more. "Oh, you're _sorry,_ are you?" I hit his chest. "Oh, well, that just makes everything _better_!" I shouted at him, hitting his body over and over again.

And he just took it!

"Show me!" I shouted at him, and he looked confused. "Retaliate! Show we the _monster _you are!"

If I wasn't so uncontrollably furious_, _I would have died inside at the look of pain on Brady's face. But now I couldn't even think of him – I didn't even register it. He didn't deserve me to care about him. He'd done all of that to me, and yet a part of me still seemed to care for him. It just made me even angrier.

"You-! You-! Arg!" I shoved him and he fell backwards, onto the floor. "I hate you!"

I jumped on top of him, hitting him. "You're sick! _Sick!_ How could you? Arg. Fuck you, Brady. You're disgusting. You fucking _bathed _me! Right after you –!"

If I weren't totally against murder, _I _would have killed _him._

"How fucking _could _you?" I spat angrily, slapping him around the face again, the throbbing in my hands slightly dulling by the anger souring through my body, scorching my heart. "I hate you. You're so – urg! This is your entire fault! Richard – it's all _your_ fault!"

His lips were pressed together in a hard line, but his bottom lip trembled slightly as he scrunched his face up, looking away from me. Trying to get his face to his shoulder, as if to hide himself.

"Why? _Why_, Brady? Why did you do that, and then tell me? What do you _get_?" I shouted in frustration, trying not to cry from anger. "What do you get out of doing this? Do you like it? Do you like seeing the power you have?" I shook him. _"What do you get?_ Why did you do it?"

He brought his hands up, rubbing at his face as he lay on his back but I pushed his arms back down, not even bothering to stop myself from digging my nails into his forearms.

"D-do w-what?" he stuttered quietly, his face still turned away from me, his eyes closed and his chest heaving up and down quickly, his sharp breaths getting louder every time. He sounded like he was hyperventilating.

All I could think about was what Richard would have been like. Yeah, Brady's not so hard now. But then… when he killed Richard...

How scared Richard must have been to see such a huge wolf – wolves. We passed all of them standing at the edge of the woods when we went to Annie's that morning. They'd killed him, and they stood and watched the devastation they caused.

Annie, Robbie, Grace and Tyler all lost their father. Rowan lost her husband. The world lost one hell of a fucking brilliant man.

And _he _caused it.

He'd killed him!

He'd ripped Richard from us.

All of the thoughts that quickly went through my head about the wolves, about how the world was all a complete and utter lie, they went through Richards just before he died. He found out that the world he'd brought his children into was all a lie; it was just a ball full of hidden evil. He didn't have time to try and work out what was going on. He was mauled by those wolves. He'd seen something so impossible huge – everything he'd thought was real and impossible suddenly swapped places. And that was the moment before he died. He….

Animal attack my ass. The murderer was currently naked and in between my legs.

Holy cow – that doesn't sound good.

I let out a loud growl of anger at him. How could he do this? How could he put on such a fucking good act? I should have known… Moose knew. Moose is a brilliant judge of character. She knew he'd hurt me. She obviously knew he wouldn't try something like _this _or she'd already have him dead.

"_Fuck sake!" _I screamed. "_How could you do this?"_

I don't think I've ever been this angry in my whole life. And I've had plenty of reasons to be angry.

I looked down at his arms to realise I'd dug my nails so far into his skin that was bleeding. I gasped and pulled my hands back.

He didn't seem to realise though. "Z-Z-Zoë?" his hand tentatively brushed against my knuckles and I slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

"Richard. You – you _killed_ Richard."

"What?" he whispered, looking so confused I gulped.

No, don't be silly. He's playing you. He started to sit up, pushing my shoulders back slightly so I was sitting up too. "Zoë, I – it's not me – us killing people," he said softly, still so confused. "I would never, _never _do that. I – I couldn't, Zoë, that's not what's going on."

I hit his jaw with my fist, not as hard as I would have wanted. "Don't lieto me, god damn it!" I shouted.

"No, Zoë, I couldn't ever lie to you. We, me and my pack brothers, we're trying to _protect _you from what's been killing," he said. I then realised how close we were as I was still straddling his hips.

I let out a breath uncomfortably, moving backwards slightly from his sexy nakedness. "What?" I asked as I sat back, on his knees. I rubbed my face in confusion. Why does his lies have to be so good? I hate him! Why can't I just not believe him?

Don't believe him. It's all just a trick.

Right?

"Vampires, Zoë," he said softly. "We're like the way we are because of _vampires_. We try to protect our people from vampires. Richard… you're right, it is my fault he died, but I didn't kill him. This vampire got past us. A _vampire_ killed Richard."

I closed my eyes, contemplating what he just said, shaking my head.

My brain did the turbine thing and I quickly concluded that that theory would fit. There was the chance that he was in fact telling the truth.

It made sense. More sense than them being murderers. But I think that's just because I didn't _want _to believe what he said.

This was all just _too _much. How can all of my thoughts keep flipping?

I looked down at his arms again.

"Oh my god…" The cuts were gone. Gone. Vanished.

I sprung up from him. "Stop fucking lying! You little son of a bitch! I hate you! You're a fucking _monster_! You did it and I know you did! I'm not falling for your fucking lies one more time, Brady!"

He tried to get up but failed, his hand clutching at his skin above his heart.

"_No! _Zoë, please! Please, no. I didn't – I wouldn't – I couldn't – never!"

How is that skin thing possible? There's no trace that I'd ever done that, but I had.

"Argh!" I jumped on him again, hitting him.

I only now noticed his eyes were welled with tears, "Please, Zoë, you _have_ to believe me."

"I don't _have _to do _anything, _you lying, heartless, murdering asshole!"

He flipped us over and buried his face against my stomach. "Please, Zoë… please. You have to believe me when I say I didn't do it. I would _never _do that. You have to stop – I – you're killing me, Zoë. You have to believe me," he begged.

"I _can't_ believe you! You're a _murderer!_"

"I'm not!" he screamed into my stomach and I hit him while he tried to hug me.

"Get off of me! Don't ever touch me again, _you fucking_ _murderer!_"

"Zoë!" he shouted but I hit his head, trying to get him off me. Those hands ripped Richard to death. I retched.

"Stop touching me!" I screamed. "You're sick! I don't want to _ever _see your face again, Brady! How could you? After everything, you –? How _could_ you? How could you watch me cry- watch me mourn over him when you killed him? _How!" _he shook his head vigorously. "Just fucking be truthful for once! Just _once_ tell me the truth? Please, Brady! I think I fucking deserve it now! Fuck, Brady – Jesus, I _hate_ you _so_ much."

All I could think of was everyone at the funeral yesterday. I'd had my family ripped apart. I knew what they all felt. He'd ruined so many lives, and for what? A thrill? "I don't think I've ever hated anyone any more than I do you," I said angrily, looking away from him.

I had to look in Annie's eyes and see them so lifeless. And it was my fault. Brady played me from the start, he picked Richard because I was closest to him, it was him who would be the toughest target. So ultimately, it was my fault Richard was murdered.

It wasn't my fault. I shouldn't feel this guilt. All I wanted was to be normal. Was that too much to ask? Yes, evidently. I should have known I'd never be as lucky as to have someone who had appeared to be as great as Brady.

He got up, stumbling over to a tree, holding onto it desperately as he threw up.

I stared at him wide-eyed as he emptied his stomach.

What?

He staggered backwards, covering his face as he slowly collapsed down to the floor, a little in front of me. My heart panged.

No. Don't feel sorry for him. You hate him.

… but I didn't. I know I didn't. He was… he was Brady_. _And no matter what, I couldn't hate him. I still felt that bond for him.

I was expecting it to have been gone, the feelings I have for him. But they were still there. I still wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be fine. I was only ever happy when he was.

_Argh! _I'm so fed up with this emotional shifting. I'm getting whiplash from all these damn thought swapping. I swear to god I've become bi-polar.

"I didn't _do _it, you have the _completely _wrong idea, Zoë," he murmured, his voice broken. "I could never… never…" he trailed off closing his eyes as he curled up into a ball. I stood completely still.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't right to see him so _broken_.

My heart had felt like it had been shredded. But now seeing him like that… it was so much worse.

I dropped to my knees, tentatively putting my hand on the side of his face. He whimpered. He grabbed my hand desperately, sitting up slightly to look into my eyes.

"_I didn't kill him_," he said, his eyes searching mine pleadingly. "Please… please believe m-me. I'm b-b-begging you," he said, his death clamp on my hand starting to hurt. "None of us would ever do that." I nodded, only because the look in his eyes was killing me. He dragged me in with that look. "You know the legends, right?" I nodded, Paul made me and Moose take out a book to read all about th…

I gasped. Holy cow. That,_ this_ was why he made us read them? This was…?

Argh. This is all so fucked up.

What the hell do I believe?

On one hand, I have what seems like the only explanation – even if that means that everything I ever knew about Paul and Brady was bollocks.

On the other, they're protectors and had no part in Richards's death.

The latter sounded more appealing, I have to say.

But everything… could I really trust what Brady said? He could just be having me on still. This could just be another stage in his plan. After all those thoughts, could I really go back to trusting him?

But I didn't want it to be real. I didn't want that. I wanted to just going on believing that Brady was Mr Perfect.

So was Brady a murder? Or was he just sweet little Brady, who'd inherited some fucked up genes?

Suddenly, stepping out of the anger-induced bubble I was in, what I really _believed _maybe wasn't what I'd thought…

Oh fuck!

"We're _protectors, _Zoë, we don't kill people_. _I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Please – I – I couldn't ever do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier – but I couldn't – you didn't want to know and I didn't want to scare you and I'm sorry I told you like that, Zo, because I swear, I-I had no idea you would think that we killed someone – I'm so stupid! It didn't even occur to me – and then I made you so angry and I'm so, so, so sorry. You can't believe how sorry I am – I didn't mean to – please, I – you have to believe me, we didn't kill him. There was this vampire chick who was after this Bella Swan girl, and then we had to have like a war with her and then we won so we had less severe patrolling times, and then I saw you and I imprinted, and then we didn't patrol that much - and we should have been! It was all our fault." He took a deep breath, having spoken so quickly. He let out the breath, looking in my eyes with that familiar softness. "Another vampire came when we weren't patrolling, Zoë, and that's what killed Richard – I'm so, so, so sorry. We're patrolling twenty-four seven now. It won't happen again. I'm so sorry, Zoë. Please believe me," he begged, holding onto my hand like it was a life source. He bent his head down, pressing his face against the back of my hand, his mouth moving over my knuckles, pressing wet kisses so soft I barely felt it.

I didn't think about Richard and the vampires. I'd let my brain digest that later. I couldn't – not now.

"Imprinted?" I said, my voice cracking. I wanted something else to think about.

He took a deep breath, trying to pull himself closer to me, but he did it cautiously, as if scared I'd start shouting at him again.

I hated it, but I was believing him. And I hated myself even more for not believing him in the first place.

Argh! Fuck! I'm so confused. I wish I could just press pause on my life, have a moment to just think about this properly. But I can't and if I say I want some time to think about it Brady will think the wrong thing and that's _definitely _not an option because I've already hurt him far too much. Shit. I feel like I'm gonna die from the amount of pain I feel for putting him through that much pain – what I said to him was just…

I'm just one big ball of hate for myself at the moment.

"I fell in love with you ages ago, Zoë. You were perfect to me. Everything about you… you just, there's just something about you that makes you so different from any other girl I've ever seen. And then I phased for the first time, and I changed into a wolf. I hadn't seen you in a while and I was practically dying inside because I missed you so much. Then it was the day after the war and I was catching up on some much needed sleep and," a smile tugged at his lips, "some angel came and threatened to stick my door up my ass." His eyes twinkled as he spoke, as if remembering back. "I jumped off that bed so damn quickly when I realised it was you. Then I opened that door and I saw you for the first time in so long and… my suspicions that you were my soul mate were confirmed.

"Imprinting is finding your soul mate. All other ties to any other person are severed because nobody else matters apart from the imprintee – you. You're my only tie to this world. I live for you. Sam imprinted on Emily and Jared imprinted on Kim and Emily and Kim got all upset when they heard about imprinting because they think that the only reason Sam and Jared love them is because of the imprint, but it's not like that. The imprint doesn't make me love you, I love you because you're you. The imprint only makes me want to make you happy – like before but now it's stronger. I live to make you happy. The imprinting is just a massive sign above your head saying 'yep, she's the one, go for it'. It's just to show you how _much _I love you. How _much _you mean to me, that we're _that _perfect for each other. But, like, Quil imprinted on Claire, who's two and he's not a paedophile, he just wants to be her friend or older brother so don't ever think that imprinting is a reason for me to love you, because it's not. It just, it makes me more obsessed with your safety – that's why I always go slightly mental whenever I don't see you or anyone hurts you. That's why I always stare at you like I do and why I can't spend time away from you – because you're my sun and it kills me to be away from you.

"And that's why I said I could never move on from you, because to me that sounds disgusting. I just don't _see _other girls' faces anymore. And that's why I get so super protective and why I hate it when you're with other guys, because I only want you to be happy but I'm so selfish when it comes to you I'd die if I had to watch you with another guy. And I can't lie to you, that's why you have to believe me when I say I didn't kill Richard and I would never do anything to hurt you. It killed me to watch you cry and know it was my fault – even if indirectly. And I had to tell you this today because it's killing me to have to keep this from you. You're my everything and I want to be able to talk to you about everything.

"Billy Black – Jacob's dad – says he thinks imprinting is so that we make stronger wolves, but I don't think it's about if we were to have children, because _you _make _me _stronger – you make me fight so much harder. Seeing the pain those vampires caused you – they make me fight _so _much more than just to ensure your safety. You really are my world, Zoë, and I know you hate me but all I want is to care for you. And…" he finally looked back up into my eyes. How he hasn't passed out is beyond me – he didn't even stop to take a breath through all of that. "I think that's it. For now. I'll probably remember some more stuff later but that's all I can think of at this moment." He took a deep breath, searching my eyes before he smiled sadly. "Basically, I'm your bitch."

I flung my arms around his neck, burying my face against his skin as we fell back against the forest floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I whimpered against his neck. "Brady, I'm so sorry."

I just kept apologising, holding onto him like my life depended on it. "Please, forgive me, I was so stupid! I shouldn't have thought that I should have listened and –"

The guilt was killing me. Everything I said to him – it was killing me remembering it.

I let out a sob. "I'm so, so, so, sorry!"

Brady stroked my back, "What in the world do you have to be sorry for?" he asked, finally interrupting my repeating apologies, while holding me so tightly I thought he was going to cut off my blood circulation.

"I don't hate you, I never hated you, I didn't mean it, I was stupid and jumped to conclusions and I was stupid and I wanted to hurt you because I thought you'd hurt me really bad and I was stupid and I got angry because I couldn't hate you and I –"

"You don't hate me?" he asked quietly, sitting up and I pulled back, shaking my head from side to side wildly.

"No!"

He looked like he stopped breathing.

"That… that's why you were sick?" I asked and he looked away, down at the ground. I chocked on the guilt.

"I can't – deal with that, Zoë. I can't handle you hating me. It just, it just hurts _so _much." My heart was breaking all over again. "To know that I failed you so badly… I'm such a failure… I'd never be able to see you, be with you, have you talk to me? It _hurt._" A shiver ran over my body, chilling me to the bone. "It makes me feel so unbelievably sick. You know when something just happens, and it makes you feel so terrible, you just don't want it to be true? And your whole body feels terrible, like out of sorts terrible and then you – everything burns, and your bloods pumping so loudly in your body and your head just does so dizzy and you think it's the end of the world and you just – just want to _die._ I live for you, Zoë, and I couldn't live with you hating me. The pain is just… too much to deal with."

I pulled him even closer, kissing him as hard as I could. I whimpered when he reacted, and I pushed him back down, trying to show him how much he meant to me, that I believed him and that I was sorry. He didn't taste too great, but I didn't care.

How could I have believed that? It was stupid. It just wasn't _him_. I _did _know Brady. I knew him more than any other person.

"I believed you," I murmured into his mouth and he pulled me even closer, moaning.

Brady was the most magnificent guy I'd ever met in my life, and I hated myself for doubting his perfect-ness. I would forever feel the guilt of doubting him. Forever. I'd forever feel the guilt of saying those god-awful things, for making him feel so much pain. It made me want to jump off a cliff, knowing I'd put him through so much pain.

"I think you need to stop that," he said in a breathless, strangled tone when he pulled his lips away.

"Why?" I asked as I started kissing down his neck.

"You may have forgotten, but I _really_ haven't. I'm still naked." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh," I said, staring into his eyes as his cheeks flushed a slightly redder tone. "I'll just..." I rolled off of him.

"I think that's best," he said, still looking and sounding very uncomfortable. "Erm, cover your eyes." I looked at him disbelievingly and he raised his eyebrows at me in that 'just do it' way. I sighed and did as he said, covering my eyes.

He let out a loud breath and within a moment he was back at my side, wearing his pants. "Feeling better?" I asked and he rolled his eyes but grinned. I hugged him tightly again, just holding onto him.

How could I have -? I was so fickle. How could I have not trusted him? I buried my face into his neck, letting the feelings of everything that had just happened wash over me, letting myself adjust. My heart was slowly rebuilding as I held onto him. I can't believe I'd let myself believe that. I was just so ready to believe he'd hurt me – like Moose has been drilling into my head that he would do – that I'd believe sweet little Brady would _kill _someone.

"I really am terribly sorry, Brady." I murmured after about fifteen minutes of us just sitting there.

"You don't have to be, Zoë, don't be silly."

"How can you say that? I was such a bitch to you! Do you want to, like, shout at me a little as payback?" he laughed loudly as I pulled back.

"No, Zoë," he said with another laugh. I kissed him again, then started kissing all over his face. He grinned at me as I placed both hands on either side of his face. I'd set a target to kiss every square millimetre of his face.

I succeeded.

"Please forgive me, Brady. I'm _so _sorry."

He pulled my hands off his face, pulling me onto his lap as he sat cross-legged. "Really, stop it. It was my fault; I should have explained it better. It was understandable for you to react the way you did, it's my fault. His funeral was only yesterday, of course that's still fresh in your brain and you'd think it was that. It was stupid of me to even load something like this on you now; you're in a very vulnerable state still. I should be apologising for putting you through that," he said and I flicked his nose.

"Don't be a turd, Brady. I was a complete and utter bitch, I- oh, hell, I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm like the worst person ever," I groaned, letting my head drop.

"Hey," he said, flicking my nose, but _much _lighter. I could barely even feel it. "Don't you dare say that. This was my fault."

I let a rather unappealing snort. "How the fucking hell is this _your _fault?"

He sighed, pulling me closer. "Please, can we not argue over this? It's too soon. We're just gonna have to agree to disagree on this one, Zo."

"No! I _won't. _How the hell could this be your fault? I won't let you think that when I –"

"It's fine, Zoë. Stop talking," he said and I pursed my lips, frowning at him. He grinned, tucking a hair behind my ear. "Everything's okay, _okay_? We had a simple misunderstanding but it's completely okay now. You don't need to worry. Got it?"

I bit my lip. Like I was ever going to stop worrying.

I – I'm a bitchy hoe.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. It distracted him well. Because I wasn't gonna lie and say I wasn't worrying.

He stroked my back as I leant my face against his neck, my arms still wrapped around his shoulders.

"So… you're a werewolf."

He nodded. "I'm a werewolf."

"Fuck," I said. "You get to have a tail!"

He laughed loudly, lying backwards as I stayed sitting up. "Why are you laughing? I'm not joking. That's fucking awesome."

He put his hands on my hips as he grinned up at me, running his thumbs in circles.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

I smirked at him. "I'm thinking of all the things I could do if I had a tail." He laughed again and I smiled. I love Brady's laugh.

"What's it like – being a wolf?" I asked and he smiled at me before going into a long explanation about everything: about the advanced healing – which I'd kind of guessed at – the enhanced smelling, endurance, durability, speed and strength.

"Anyone would think you're boasting, Brady," I said and he grinned his adorable little grin. Damn, Brady's cute.

Brady also then told me about vampires and this Bella Swan girl. Wowza. I instantly hated her. I mean, she got the wolves to fight for her? Uh-uh. Not on. She put my Brady in danger, the selfish bitch! I don't care if it's not her fault, but I was not happy with Brady going off to fight some newborn vampires. And I know from what Brady said that vampires have that super looks thing going on, but I've seen Jacob and Kat, Nick and Ava can't even stop salivating whenever they see him. And Edward is, like, over a hundred years old… that's got to be a major turn off, right? He's older than my great-grandfather. That's just paedophilic.

He also talked about a bunch of other things – including the mind reading thing. That must be _weird. _I really wouldn't want to have anyone knowing what goes on inside my head.

He also told me about how they eat about seven times as much as the average person and, as if on cue, his stomach rumbled.

I laughed as he smiled. "Come on, it's dinnertime, Mr Wolf," I said, standing up.

He laughed but shook his head. "No, I don't want to."

I tried pulling him up, but he wouldn't budge. He looked up at me with a bored – but still somehow amused – expression as I tried with all my strength to pull him up.

"_Braady_!" I moaned, stomping my foot and he instantly hopped up, moving so fast I almost fell, but he caught me.

I looked up at him in surprise but he just picked me up. "Come on, then. Whatever you want."

Wrapping my arms and legs tightly around him, he started walking as I let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry," I murmured once more and he let out a tut.

"Zoë! Stop apologising. You're fine, I'm fine, we're fine – everything's _fine._"

I just nuzzled my cold nose against his warm skin, holding onto him contently as he walked.

"Um, Zo?"

I nodded, already feeling myself drifting off to sleep. "Yeah?" I said, yawning. I was so sleepy after all of that.

"What – what are we doing now?"

"I was under the impression we were gonna go somewhere for you to eat."

"No, I mean like _us, _what are we doing? Like… you know, _us._"

"Oh," I replied. "_Oh._"

The muscles in his neck started moving so I think he was sucking on his inside lip again. "I mean, just because I told you all that stuff doesn't mean I'm pressuring you or anything and I don't care at all if you just want to be friends, because I'm fine with that, I love that," he spoke insanely quickly again. "I just… you know… wanted to know…"

I grinned to myself. Brady's adorable. "I don't know, Brady. Let me sort things out with Moose?" he let out an annoyed breath through his nose. "I'm sorry! But we're just friends till I convince Moose that your goal in life isn't to hurt me."

His face turned hard and he looked away from me, fuming. "It really angers me that she thinks that. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. I'd rather die a hundred times over – in the most horrific and pain-filled way than to have you in pain – let alone hurt you myself. In fact, I'm scared that _she'll _hurt you because you depend on her so much. But you don't see _me _telling _her _she can't spend time with you," he grumbled and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"You're so overdramatic, Brady."

"You don't believe that I'd do that for you?" he asked, looking so adorably confused and I laughed.

"Why even say that? When the hell will you ever be in the position to chose between dying horrifically a hundred times over or seeing me in pain?"

"Well," he took a hand off of me to run it through his hair, "err. I'm just sayin'…"

I laughed again. "Exactly. See? Overdramatic."

"Oh, shh," he said with a grin, placing his hand on my face as he pressed his lips to mine. "Wait," he said, rubbing his nose against my cheek. "Can we change the 'friends' agreement terms? Because now you don't have to worry about stringing me along because you know I'm pretty much gonna be following you around forever."

I laughed hysterically loudly and he looked at me with wide-eyes. "Will you follow me around like a puppy?" I let out, laughing loudly again.

"Oh my god," he said in an exasperated tone.

"This is _too _good!" I tried to control my laughter. There are so many dog jokes to make now…

"You're lucky you're so damn cute, or I'd hit you with my tail," he said in a bored tone, his betraying his amusement.

My face broke out in an excited smile. "Do it!"

* * *

**I'm sorry! Apologies, all.**

**I hope you all can understand this. I wanted it to be kind of caotic in her mind as so many thoughts buzzed through her, constantly swapping and turning. Please don't hate her for what she said. I hope you can understand why she thought what she did, if you remember back Babs had said that she thought the wolves were the murderers, and as they all count on Babs and trust her, they just naturally agreed. And I know I'll get a few comments saying 'why did he throw up?' but I hope you guys can understand. You know, when you find something out thats just so unbelievable and you feel so sick and everythings just so uncontrolable that you feel like you actually will vom? I felt like that the other day over something much less severe, so I don't think him throwing up is that unreal, but I apologise if you think it's stupid.**

**Also, apologies for the minor Edward hating up there! I didn't mean it. I was just setting some minor feelings out about her not liking Brady being in dager.**

**Okay, after that long-ass chapter, with _quite _a lot of stuff going on, you may unleash yourself on me with a review!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing or adding this story/me to alerts/favourites. I appreciate it all! **

**And sorry for the long time to update, but things still haven't quieted down for me, even though I said I'd have this up earlier. Sorry!  
**


	14. In The Know

"You've gone quiet," I commented as Brady continued to carry me. He'd been talking pretty much non-stop since he told me that he wouldn't, in fact, hit me with his tale. I pouted but I don't really pout very well and he just laughed. Damn him. Anyway, he's now been mute for the past couple of minutes, which was weird.

"Hmm?" he murmured, stroking my hair. "I thought you'd fall asleep or something. Plus I'm proper worn out."

I pressed my lips against the base of his neck. "Want me to walk by myself?" I asked and he shook his head, tightening his hold on me.

"I'd never be _that _worn out," he said and I smiled, running my hand idly through his hair as I pulled back slightly to look at his face.

"How are you, now?" I asked, remembering back to him being sick and he looked away from me, embarrassed.

"I'm fine… can we, like, not talk about that… ever again." he said, his cheeks tingeing red.

I kissed his cheek while stroking the other, nodding. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and glared at me.

I looked away nervously. "Shesh. Someone's got issues with apologies."

"Someone's got issues with _letting it go,_" he said and I made a noise, knocking my forehead against his. Then I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, holding him tightly.

The massive ball of guilt that was swallowing my stomach, heart and lungs was still there. It hadn't even been that long, so it's not like it was going to disappear straight after, was it?

"Are _you _alright?" he asked and I nodded, kissing his neck. "Umm, do you mind if I just…?" I pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him and he pushed me up against a tree, pressing his lips to mine passionately. I let out a small gasp but kissed him back.

Our tongues met and he moaned, pushing tighter against me as I trailed my fingernails up the top of his back and up his neck to his hair.

After one long, hot make out session, he pulled back. I just held onto him, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," he breathed, his face still so close that his hot breath blew over my face. "But we're probably gonna get in hearing distance of the pack soon, and Paul'll castrate me if I kiss you when he's there."

I just nodded dumbly, my eyes on his fantastic lips. They're really yummy. I lent in and he just pecked my lips. I frowned at them. I want more.

"Didn't you want to get food?" he asked through a small laugh and I shook my head, still eyeing his lips. It's amazing, the feeling they make me feel.

I could maybe say that I like Brady's lips more than I like chocolate. Oh yeah. I said that: _better than chocolate._

"I never said I wanted food," I murmured, my fingertips on his jaw as I lent into his lips again.

"Yeah but –"

I just held onto his face, pressing my lips tightly against his, shutting him up.

"_You _were going to get food," I said, kissing his along his jaw.

"I don't think I'm hungry for food anymore," he said, grabbing my face and moving to kiss me but his stomach growled loudly.

I laughed, "Liar!"

He let out a sort of laugh through a sigh, resting his forehead against mine. After a moment I looked up to find his gaze on me.

"I really love you, you know?" he said and I swallowed, just staring back into his eyes. Damn, I love his eyes.

He kissed my forehead, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs. "Shall we get going?"

I breathed in and out a deeply and nodded, patting his arms. "Let me down."

His eyebrows pulled together, his mouth pulled down into a frown and he really didn't have a happy look in his eyes. "What? Why?"

I laughed and pushed at his chest until he groaned but conceded and put me down. I grinned at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. He muttered something and grumpily traipsed after me.

"Come on, friend!" I said cheerily and he let out a dry sob jokingly.

I started skipping, swinging his hand all the way. Considering I was skipping at full pelt it was a little disheartening that he was just walking casually and more than keeping up.

As I speeded up by skipping he just chuckled, barely even seeming affected to keep in time with me. "Damn you! This is that werewolf shit, right?"

He smiled at me and held out his other arm. "Give up, Zo. Just come here."

I narrowed my eyes at him, then turned my head to the front before setting off with fierce determination.

Noone tells me I can't do something.

"Oh, god. I didn't mean it. Come on!" he groaned, pulling at my hand and digging his heals into the ground. He obviously didn't put a lot of effort into it as I carried on skipping and dragging him along.

He then started jogging, wiping his brow. "Wow, Zoë, you're such a quick skipper. I don't think I can keep up with you," he bent over, breathing hard and clutching his side. "You win, can we just walk now so I can rest?"

After a minute he tilted his head, peering up at me with one eye.

I stood in front of him, hands on hips, glaring at him.

"This is serious, Brady!" I shouted and he let out a very loud laugh, the sound making my heart swell.

"You're getting upset about _skipping?_"

I frowned at him before turning on my heel. "Yes."

He laughed again, wrapping his arms around me from behind. I leaned against him, laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" I moaned, holding onto his hands, which were on my stomach.

He pressed his face against my neck, walking slowly. "Strange child," he said, smirking up at me as his lips brushed against my skin, looking at me through his eyelashes. Argh. Holly shit, he's so beautiful.

"_I'm not strange!"_ I shouted at him and he held in a laugh. I kissed his forehead and he finally let the laugh out, resting his chin against my shoulder.

"That's _my _thing," he said grumpily, talking about the forehead kissing and just I smiled at him.

"Okay," I simply replied and he smiled, tightening his arms around me. "But you do realise this skipping war isn't finished yet?"

He spat out a laugh and I couldn't stop but laugh at him. "How is it even a war when I wasn't skipping?"

I slapped his hand. "It just is."

"Whatever you say…"

"Good."

He smiled against my neck again and we walked in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way, which wasn't far.

Paul and the rest of the guys were outside when we got there, along with Kim and Emily. Paul's face fixed into a menacing glare when he saw Brady's arms around me. I rolled my eyes as Brady let go and held onto my hand.

"See, bro?" Jared said, clapping him on the back when we were close to them. "I told you not to worry!"

"Yeah, I bet it wasn't even as bad as you thought it would be," Embry said and my eyes widened as I stared at the very interesting mud…

"Yeah, you were crapping yourself for nothing, right?" Jacob said and I winced.

Brady scratched his head. "Erm, yeah."

Oh _shit_.

I looked up and Paul was staring at me. I let out an annoyed breath and walked up to him, swinging a kick at him. There was a collective intake of breath when Paul caught my leg, mere centimetres away from him crotch.

He let out a deep breath, and I held onto his shoulders, trying to bring my other one up to kick him, but he pushed the leg he had a hold of away from him and I fell backwards, only not landing in the mud because of Brady.

"What the hell!" Paul shouted, breathing deeply from the close encounter.

"I don't know!" I said, "But this is someway your fault!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on."

"You could have warned me or something!"

He pulled a face at me. "Err, I did, Einstein. Did you even read that book?"

"Yes."

"_And…?"_

I just glared at him. It's so his fault I said what I said to Brady.

Well, it's not, but I can't kick myself, can I? This is better to get my anger out.

"Oh… it didn't go well?" Collin said, wincing at Brady, who pulled a face, looking away.

It was silent and I was holding onto Brady's hand so hard I'm surprised it didn't break.

"Who wants lunch?" Emily asked breaking the awkward moment. I sent her thankful glance as she ushered the boys inside. I pushed Brady in and he turned to say something, but I shook my head at him and he just sighed but carried on.

I'm such a terrible, terrible person.

We ate and luckily the boys didn't ask about what happened again. I'll have to, like, make them a cake or something. We then went and sat on the sofa and I hugged his arm tightly against me. He looked down at me in amusement and I nudged my head against him to tell him to shut up. I snuggled against him. All this emotional drama really wares you out.

* * *

**Paul's POV.**

"That's so adorable," Kim cooed at them.

I rolled my eyes.

Zoo was hugging his arm to her chest, and he was holding onto her leg while they curled up on the sofa. And they were asleep. And their foreheads were pressed together.

It wasn't even that cute. It looked uncomfortable. Brady was facing her and his arm was bent so it was going down her body. Not particularly the greatest way to sleep, bent in a funny direction, is it? No, I think you'll find the answer is.

Jared frowned, pulling Kim tighter under his arm and she blushed, but smiled up at him as he started kissing her face.

Emily walked in, placing a batch of muffins on the coffee table. "Wow, you guys are real calm today," she said, having been shocked that we didn't run at her the minute they were out of the oven. I think it's Zoë's breathing. She always makes me sleepy when she's asleep. It's just so calming to listen to someone's deep breathing when they're asleep.

Plus we'd been waiting anxiously for them to return. Because he's our pack brother and we want him to be okay and if his imprint rejected him, he'd be in so much pain. We didn't really think that an imprint _could _reject their wolf. I mean, hell, not even Emily did.

Not that I care about Brady. No. I just cared for Zoë. We'd given them their privacy and didn't go listen to how she took it, when we so easily could, and I'd been waiting to hear exactly what happened, but then the little shits fell asleep!

I was gonna drag Brady out and get it out of him, but oh no, sleep comes first. Idiot. From the swift kick she tried to deliver to my manhood, I'm guessing it didn't go too fantastically, and I was desperate to know what happened.

"Aw, bless them," Emily said, settling down next to Sam as everyone lazily took a muffin. Again, I rolled my eyes.

Zoë tightened her arms around his and he grunted and pulled her closer, his hand going further up her leg.

If that damn hand gets any higher I'm gonna fucking rip it off.

I started chucking bits of muffin at him, trying to wake him up. Bastard stayed asleep.

A piece accidentally hit Zoë's head and her eyes flittered open, I chucked another bit, aiming at Brady's how free forehead but it just got her nose and she sneezed, her head coming forward and smacking against Brady's.

I winced and looked away innocently. Brady's hand automatically went to her head.

"Are you okay? Crap, I'm so sorry," he said in the same time Zoë let out an "Oww!"

Shit.

His eyes were wide and he started having a panic attack. She just laughed and waved him off. "Don't worry, you nutter. I have a cast iron skull."

"Well, considering you're awake, come on, Brady," I said standing up and motioning the door.

He frowned at me, making no sign that he was going to be letting go of Zoë any time soon.

"What? Why?"

I glared at him. "Because we need to talk."

He sent a sad look at Zoë, who was just staring at him before he kissed her forehead and got up. She gave his arm a squeeze before letting go, giving him a smile.

He's such an ass.

Brady followed me outside and as soon as we were hidden by the trees, I turned to him.

"Phase."

He looked uncomfortable. "I really don't want to…"

"Phase, Brady, or I'll make you," I said sternly and he groaned but stripped and did so. I followed and… well, I was shocked. I didn't ever think that Zoë would think we killed Richard. I didn't think she could believe we'd do something like that.

'Neither did I…' Brady thought and I just told him through my mind to shut up.

I read his mind and searched his emotions.

She really fucked with his head.

Like… _really_ badly.

I phased back because I didn't want him feeling my pity towards him. But I did. To read his emotions… that was difficult. I'm surprised he even took her apology after he felt that stuff. I'm damn surprised he's even _alive _after he felt that.

I nodded to him before going back. He knew what I meant.

I was fine with him dating Zoë.

After seeing that, knowing what he went through, the absolute agony, I was fine with it. I didn't realise how much pain she could put him through. It was just… I couldn't be in his mind and listen to him remembering back to when he thought that. It was too much. It was _horrific_.

I don't think… argh. I never want to imprint. I really don't want to give someone the power to make me like that. I'd rather die than feel all that shit that he felt.

I could see how much Zoë meant to him, I know he'd never hurt her. He didn't want to ever put her through something even a fraction of what he felt.

Plus, I'll kill him if he does. And Zoë's brothers coming out in like a month, so it's not really me he has to get the permission off.

* * *

**Zoë's POV.**

He walked me home and I hugged him tightly at my door. I just didn't want to let him go.

"You smell really good, you know, that?" I mumbled and he laughed and pulled me closer.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"I'm really sorry, Brady… for everything. I wish things could be so much easier. I'm sorry that I hurt you like that. I really dislike having that power over you. I – I never want to hurt you."

He rubbed his hand up my back and kissed my forehead, my heart seemed to feel a little better when I hugged him.

"It's okay, Zo, honestly. _Please_ stop worrying, yeah? I'm happy when you're happy, so, you know, be happy."

I laughed at him, kissing the skin over his Adams apple. "I love you," he said, smiling down at me and I pressed my lips against his chastely.

"What are you gonna do tonight?" I asked as his hand continued to trail up and down my back, trailing a live of heat and sparks behind, even through my clothes.

"Erm, probably patrol a little," he said, pressing his face against mine.

"Then what?"

"I… erm, I'll go home."

"Oh?" I said, confused at his sudden nervousness.

"Okay, I'll probably stop by your house to make sure you're okay," he admitted, as if it was some devilish crime.

I pulled back and looked at him. "What do you mean? You'll knock? What time, 'cause my mum'll probably be asleep in a little bit, if not now?"

"No," he said, looking down nervously. "I'll just, you know, stroll past," he said, making an awkward motion with his hands, as if to show him 'strolling'.

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why don't you just call or something?"

I didn't understand his nervousness, what was he doing to make him so nervous?

"Erm, I just, well, I didn't want to wake you up."

A laugh escaped my lips, "Trust me, Brady, I'm probably not asleep."

"Well, anyway, I'll just, you know, have a sniff around to make sure there's no sign of a vampire, listen out to make sure you're in there and that you're safe and fine and then I'll go."

"Are you lying? What's the matter? Why are you nervous?"

He looked at me, clearly shocked. "You don't think _that's _weird?" he asked and I shook my head slowly. "_Really?_ I'm practically stalking you!"

I laughed loudly, "It's okay, Brady. I don't think you're some weird stalker. If it makes you feel better why don't you show me your werewolf skills and jump up into my room? Could you do that? That would be so freaking awesome!"

He shook his head at me, an amused laugh escaping his lips. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I could manage that."

"Nice!"

He bit his lip, "Are you sure? Don't you think it's a bit weird, me sneaking into your bedroom late at night like some pervert? What would your neighbours think if they saw me? They'd ring the police!"

"I'd just say I was horny and you were my booty call," I said, shrugging.

"Unggh," he – well, I don't even know what it was, it wasn't really a moan or a groan, he just sort of… did it, staring at me with that weird look in his eyes.

Anyway, I let out a loud laugh, covering my mouth with my hand before I snorted, "I'm kidding, Brady."

"Oh," he said, blushing. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"See you later!"

I was happy at the prospect at seeing him again. It's usually really hard to stop thinking about him to go to sleep, so I was happy. I had only one earphone in my iPod, as to not wake my mother by having the music on any way other than earphones, and just the one in so I could hear when Brady was coming.

Grinning madly, I opened my window up as far as I could when I heard him approaching my house.

After a moment he seemed to just hop up easily through the window, landing gracefully on the floor. His eyes racked over me for a moment, a small smile on his face, before he turned and stuck his head out the window. My eyes widened a little.

"What're you doing?" I asked, taking a step over to him.

"Making sure noone saw," he said, speaking so quietly.

"It's okay, you're like a ninja, nobody would have seen."

He turned and grinned at me. "Hmm, a ninja, you say? I'm liking it."

I rolled my eyes and flicked him on the head. "Come here, you idiot," I said pulling him down onto my bed, hugging him.

"How are you?" I asked, "Is everything okay? What happened while you were patrolling?"

He laughed. "I'm fine, Zo. Stop worrying! Everything went perfectly normal."

I rolled my eyes and pulled back to stare at him, a little awe-struck at his beauty as the moonlight shone down on his beautiful features through the window.

"Stay there," I told to him, jumping off my bed to get my camera. He looked at me worriedly as I sat down again and I pointed the lens at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a panicked tone and I rolled my eyes and took a picture of him, laughing at his worried expression.

"Taking a picture of you, you idiot. Stop panicking."

He winced. "I'm really not good with photos…"

"You're beautiful, shut up," I said and he raised an eyebrow at me and I quickly snapped another picture of him.

"No one's really ever taken pictures of me before," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, come on, Brady. I bet your parents took loads of pictures of you when you were a baby," I said, going through the camera's settings, changing a bunch of stuff to suit the lighting.

"Umm, actually no."

I looked up at him, frowning slightly. That really didn't make sense. If he's remotely like he is now then he was probably the most damn cutest baby that ever lived.

Why would you not take pictures of your child, anyway?

"Not any?"

"No…"

"_Really?" _he looked down, casting a shadow across his cheeks and I took a photo – he really is beautiful.

"Well, it looks like I've got a lot of making up to do," I said, grinning at him and he rolled his eyes as he lent back, a small playing at his lips.

We spent the next hour with me trying to get him to laugh and get more photographs of him while he tried to distract me so I'd stop. We had to be super quite as to not wake my mom, but it was hard. Brady makes me laugh so hard.

In the end he fell asleep and I took advantage, getting a few more before I laid down, resting my head against his warm, soft, hard, naked chest. I quickly drifted off to sleep as I listened to his heartbeat.

The next morning I woke up, feeling Brady's hand running up and down my arm. I looked up at him and he grinned down at me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said and I rolled my eyes and yawned as I stretched my back, which had its natural ache still present. I can't remember a time when my back hasn't hurt.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked and he shrugged, stroking my face.

"You haven't used the time to delete those photo's, right?"

He smacked his palm against his forehead. "Damn it! I forgot!"

I laughed and hugged him closely. He put his hand on my neck and I tilted my head up to look at him. He lowered his face to mine until he was millimetres away from our lips touching.

But then my cell went off, ringing loudly.

He groaned loudly, hanging his head back and I smiled and kissed his cheek before reaching across him to my cell where I had a text from Ava reading; 'Liam can't go on a run today, so we'll just go tomorrow. Meet at Moose's, bitch. Later than ten and you're dead. Love you.'

That girl has such a way about her.

"Oh god," I groaned, leaning my head against the bit of my pillow Brady wasn't leaning against.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sliding down to lay on his side next to me.

"I have to see Moose today."

"You could always not and stay with me?" he asked, smiling at me in a way he seemed to think would make me want to stay more.

It did.

"I can't. I have to get this done with. Because I'll have to see her tomorrow for school, anyway, won't I?"

He sighed and groaned over exaggeratedly but nodded. "Can you come round after school tomorrow, then?"

"I don't think I've got anything planned, so yes."

He smiled brightly. "Good."

I kissed him and he rolled on top of me. After a while of just kissing heatedly, I broke away.

"We really shouldn't be…"

He nodded, breathing very deeply as he rolled off of me. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, but I really hate being late for things and, well, if we didn't stop then I'd end up being _very _late."

He grinned at me and kissed me one last time before getting up. "As long as we can continue these activities tomorrow," he said cheekily and I rolled my eyes as he smiled and jumped back out my window.

About a half hour later, I was on my way to Moose's. I decided to get there early so we could talk. I knocked but didn't wait for an answer before I stepped in.

"Hey," Moose called from the kitchen and I walked in. "Drink?"

"Ta," I said as she passed me a glass.

"What's the matter?" she asked, frowning at me as she got herself one.

I winced. See? Two seconds and she already knows. "How did you _know?"_

"Your body language is all funky," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, crap."

"What is it?"

"I… can't tell you?"

She looked a little hurt but quickly covered it. I felt a pang in my heart. "Why?"

"It's… it's not my secret to tell."

"Is it serious?" I nodded. "Is it bad?" I bit my lip but shook my head after consideration.

She sighed. "Let me guess – Brady?"

"Well, not _just _him, but yeah." She rolled her eyes. "You're not mad, are you? You know I'd tell you everything if I could, Moo."

She stared at me for a long moment but sighed. "Of course I'm not mad at you." I grinned and hugged her.

"Does it put you in danger?" she asked. "'Cause if it does, I'm killing him."

Hanging around with werewolves who hunt murderous vampires does tent to be dangerous.

"I'm not in any particular danger at the moment…"

"I'll kill him later, I'm too tired now." I grinned at her and pulled her into the living room. She grilled me on more information and I was surprised, but I didn't give anything anyway.

She didn't ever ask for me to tell her the actual secret, though. She respected that I couldn't tell her.

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for, you know that right?" I said and she rolled her eyes as she went to open the door to the others.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

* * *

**Sorry all for the long delay in the update. But please tell me what you thought! I know the ending to this is terrible and I'm sorry, but if I didn't post it now then I'd keep putting it off.**

**Thanks everyone who read, reviewed or added this to favs/alerts. It means a lot!**

kishasho123 - **Thanks so much for reviewing, sorry it took two chapters for me to remember to write a reply at the end of a chapter! But yeah, I would never right a weak girl. I just don't believe a wolf would imprint on someone weak. Anyway, I'm glad that you liked it! **


	15. Overdue Arguments

I'd barely made it through the doors before Brady wrapped his arms around me, picking me up off the floor in his tight embrace.

"Zoë! Oh my god, Zoë. I've missed you so much." He let out a soft sigh. "How are you? Are you okay? How did things go with Moose? Are you feeling alright?" I struggled to breathe as he squeezed me tightly against himself. "What's the matter? Why aren't you talking? Are you angry at me?"

"Can't - breathe," I chocked out, patting his side with my squished arm.

He quickly put me back on the floor, smiling at me sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm real sorry."

"I'm fine," I said, grinning at him and the worried look in his eyes was replaced by that lovely look he always gets as he ran his warm hands up my arms, resting them on my shoulders.

"Good. That's so good; it's great," he said, smiling happily.

Collin finally caught up to us and he looked at Brady distastefully. "You're so smooth, Brady. Really."

Brady pulled a face and slapped his hand at him. "Shut up."

"Okay, fine, you carry on acting like an excited ten year old whose never spoken to a girl before," Collin said, giving Brady a fake thumbs up and grin.

"I think it's _sweet_," I said and Brady groaned, shutting his eyes as he dropped his hands.

Collin just grinned at me.

"That's even worse!" Brady groaned and I leaned into him... because I was cold. Yeah, that was it. Not the constant tugging on my heart and in my stomach that makes me want to get closer to him.

"I'm kidding. I only said it because I know how much you _detest _being 'sweet'."

I grinned up him as he tried – and failed – to glare at me. He then just pouted and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, playing with my hair.

"You're so damn cute!" Jacob said as he, Embry and Quil walked past, 'affectionately' pinching Brady's cheeks.

"Bless him," Embry and Quil said at the same time, heaving a soft sigh each before they all carried on walking, Brady shoving at Jacob.

"I hate you all," he grumbled. Collin and I laughed and I wrapped my arms around his waist – which I was sad to say was covered by a t-shirt. Damn tops, hiding Brady's loveliness.

Brady continued to look all unhappy until he started amusing himself with pulling at my hair while I stayed tucked under his arm. He happily pulled at a couple of the curls and then smiled to himself when they sprung back.

"There you are, Zoë!" Moose said exasperatedly as she and the other girls marched over to us.

"Where the hell did you go?" Kat asked, "You were just standing there one moment, and then running off the next."

"Sorry, I… err," my eyes flickered to Brady. "Got distracted."

I _may_ have seen Brady through the doors and completely cut off the conversation I was in the middle of to run at him. You can't blame me – I only saw him for the tiniest amount yesterday.

Moose's eyes narrowed as Brady leaned his face against the top of my head. I felt him smiling against my hair and I rolled my eyes and shoved him. "Shut up," I grumbled and he sent me his blinding smile.

"I love you," Brady said, smiling so happily it made my heart melt into pieces as I stared up into those eyes that I love so much.

"Okay, you're making me feel sick. Lets go," Moose said when Brady went to kiss my forehead, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me along. I frowned, having wanted to feel his lips against my forehead.

Brady's hands automatically gripped my waist and Moose nearly pulled my arm out of its socket before she span around, her eyes landing on what was keeping me from being dragged behind her and then she raised her eyes to Brady, glaring at him.

I felt like a rag doll, and she and Brady were fighting over me, pulling at me in each way. They're _always _like this. I can't just see why they can't accept that I am a person who actually has a choice and I can more than easily spend time with two people. I don't get what they're so scared about – I'm really not that great a person for them to have to fight over.

"You're going _that_ way," Moose said angrily, pointing in the opposite direction.

"_Yes_," Brady gritted out. "But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to walk her to her class."

Moose snorted bitterly. "Oh yes, because you're _such _a gentleman, Brady."

"Moose," Babs said in a warning tone, which was ignored. "Cut it out."

"What's _that _meant to mean?" Brady said angrily, taking a step closer to her.

"Oh, I think you _know _what I mean," she said, widening her eyes meaningfully, before looking at me.

Wow. Great. I'm pretty sure she's motioning the time we had sex. This is lovely.

"Err, man, I think you should calm down," Collin said, gripping Brady's shoulder as he glared at her.

"Yeah, come on you two. Can't you go one day without fighting?" I said, trying to get either of them to calm down. It didn't work. Suprisingly.

"You don't know _anything_, okay?" Brady growled as I tried to pull him back.

I think the fact that Moose _doesn't know_ something is a bit of a sore subject to bring up considering yesterday I told her that I was going to keep a secret from her for probably the first time.

"Just fuck off, Brady," Moose said angrily, her fists clenching.

"Oh, come on, Moose. Please just stop it," I begged, trying to push Brady's chest back as he breathed heavily, the both of them glaring at each other, ignoring my futile attempts.

"You don't even really _know _her," Moose said angrily and a tremble shook through Brady. Collin said his name in warning, pulling him back a little. "To be honest, I don't know why you're even bothering stalking her still. You got what you wanted, right?"

"Moose!" Nicks said, her eyes wide and a suprised and almost horrified look on her face. "Too far!"

A growl ripped out of Brady, his whole body shaking as Collin held him back – but he seemed to be having a struggle. It seems that Moose brings out the side of Brady that I really don't like.

"You don't have a _clue _about what I feel for her. _Not a clue!_ Just because you don't know doesn't mean that I only want to be with her for sex, you cold-hearted _bitch_."

At this point Embry, Jacob and Quil had somehow managed to find out what was going on and had came back and were now helping Collin hold him back. I felt sick.

I shoved him. "Brady, please just calm down," I groaned and Quil pulled me a little bit away.

"Just in case," Quil explaines at my incredulous look. "He's _really _angry. We don't want another Emily."

"Oh, so now we're dishing out the insults? Oh, just brilliant, you fucking _pervert_. You think no-ones noticed the way you stare at her? Like your having trouble not fucking her at every single moment you're around her? Or the way you _sniff her? _You're _sick_."

"Calm down, dude," Embry said as Brady started trembling madly – worse than before.

"Stop it, now," Jacob said loudly, authority lining his words as Paul stalked angrily towards them, having appeared out of nowhere. The boys parted as Paul slammed into Brady, sending him flying against the lockers because Brady wasn't paying attention to anyone other than Moose.

"Don't you fucking _dare _growl at my fucking sister, got it, you little shit?" Paul shouted angrily.

"Brady!" I shouted as he collided into the lockers, effectively making a large indentation in the metal from the force. Brady managed to land on his feet though and he continued to glare at Moose. That would of _hurt._ Its like I can feel the pain too, just seeing him being hurt like that.

"She doesn't even love you," Moose said, her voice still angry but a lot quieter.

Brady's nostrils flared but he didn't say anything else, he just stormed out the school, not looking anywhere other than outside, to the woods.

I stared open-mouthed at the door he'd exited through, feeling like he'd taken my heart with him. Why does everything have to go wrong? We'd been at school about ten minutes! One moment I was hugging him, feeling all lovely, and the next he's running away all angry and upset.

This is terrible.

Moose went to say something, placing her hand on my forearm but I yanked myself away from her touch. She hurt Brady.

"Not cool, Molly," I said, my chest feeling like someone had hacked at it with a sledgehammer.

Her eyebrows sprang together. "Zoë?" she said confusedly.

I don't call her Molly. She knew I didn't call her Molly.

But I was _angry_.

I tried to move after Brady but Quil continued to hold me where I was. I opened my mouth to question him, a frown on my face.

"He's really angry, Zoë. You know he won't be safe," he said softly and I shook my head, trying to pull away.

"No, I've got to–"

"Seriously, Zo," Collin said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Trust us. Just let us go calm him down."

"No – no, I have to make sure he's okay. I – I –" I said, feeling like I was being freaking murdered. He was upset. I knew it. I could _feel_ it. I wasn't going to just let him be upset again – definitely not after last time.

"I know, I'll make sure he's okay, right? Just let him calm down."

I just kept shaking my head at Collin until he put his hands on his hips. "The longer you stand here not listening the longer Brady's out there doing god knows what. You're not going anywhere 'cause you're sure as hell not stronger than Quil and –"

"Oh my god, just go!" I shouted and they grinned. Collin clapped my shoulder and they all ran out after him – well, Paul didn't.

"Seriously, Moose?" Paul growled as he turned on her. She looked shocked. Her and Paul fight a lot but he really loves her and she – quite rightly, considering they're so close – expected him to be on her side.

"What!"

"You really don't know when to shut it, do you? I won't always be here to damn well save you from him, okay? Just leave it."

"I don't need you to 'save me'!" she screeched.

He sighed. "You don't understand, okay? Don't push Brady – or any of the guys in the pa- group – over the edge. It's not safe."

She frowned, pulling a face at him. "Safe?" She turned to me. "What is he even talking about?"

I just looked away.

"Zoë…?"

"I'll see you later," I said, walking away just as the principle came running out, shouting about the indentations in the lockers. Could he be any more late?

I was angry.

I love Moose. She has all the right intentions. Of course she thinks Brady's a douche because she thinks he 'took advantage' of me. Her words, not mine. But it takes two to tango. I _know _she's just trying to look out for me. She's seen me absolutely broken and she swore to me that she wouldn't let anything make me that upset ever again. But her being mean to Brady, making him angry and sad, _does _make me upset. And quite honestly, I'm getting fed up of it all. Brady deserves to be happy, so why should anyone stop that? Moose needs to learn how lovely he is, because she hasn't even given him a chance.

I don't know if it's this imprinting stuff or whatever but I can't take this anymore.

Crap. I'm going to be sick.

Babs ran into me on my way to my first lesson and she grabbed my arms, a frantic look in her eyes. "What the _hell?_" she asked and I raised an eyebrow at her. "You called her _Molly?_"

She burst out laughing and I rolled my eyes as she flung her arm around my shoulders.

"You're not gonna punch me in the face for it?" I asked skeptically and she snorted.

"Not likely. Moose is getting way to obsessive with you and Brady. He loves you. It's clear as anything."

"Yeah but that's not why she's upset, is it?"

"No. She's worried you'll run off with him and you won't want her. You've been friends your whole lives. But she should know you wouldn't do that."

"Mmm," I said, leaning into her.

"It'll be fine, babycakes," she said and I smiled as best as I could.

Brady didn't come back to school for the whole damn morning. I was not impressed. Collin had told me he was fine but he was just ashamed of how he had been so out of control in front of me and was currently with Sam who was smacking some sense into him and would be back at lunch.

I hadn't really talked to Moose much and I didn't really know what was going on with her. I was just going to let her cool it before she decided she wanted to talk. I should probably go talk to her but we're both stubborn as hell and she _knows _what Brady means to me.

I was walking into the cafeteria with Nicks and Babs when _that_ little whore came up to us when I was scanning the room for Brady.

"You're close to Brady, right?" _she _asked and I frowned.

La Push wasn't big. Everyone would have known what happened by now. "Okay, stupid question. I know you're friends with him because of that big blow up this morning. But you're _just_ friends right?"

"Yes," I said, grinding my teeth together, trying not to sneer at her. She's the girl who is constantly following Brady around. The one who waved to him and flirted when we were walking down the street together.

"Is he seeing anyone at the moment?" she asked, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

"No," I replied, even though I felt like simply punching her in her stupid little face.

She bit her lip. "Do you think you could possibly, you know, put in a good word for me?" Megan. Her name is Megan.

Megan and Brady.

Brady and Megan.

I wanted to vomit.

"Or, like, just see if he's interested in me?"

"No, sorry," I said, trying to move around her and she frowned at me.

How could she even ask me that? There was no fucking way I'd do that. Not a goddamn chance! She may be right that I am still in fact just friends with him, but that does _not _mean that I'm gonna be jumping at the chance to see some other girl hanging off him.

Brady was perfect – he could get any girl he wanted. I was not going to go putting into his head that some other girl likes him.

What if Brady _does _like her? Oh dear god! I think an elephant just ate my heart. I seriously don't think I could deal with Brady being with another girl.

"What? Why?" Megan asked as I tried not to glare at her.

"She didn't mean it in a bitchy way," Nicks said, stepping in front, taking hold of my elbow as I gave up trying to hide my glare. Stupid little hoe. "But, well, you heard about the fight, right? It would be awkward."

A smile tugged at her lips, "Oh, so you and him have fallen out?"

What a _bitch_!

I just glared at her, imaging smacking my fist into her face to get rid of that stupid smile. I tried to get forward so I _could _smack her, but Nicks pulled me back.

"I know it sounds mean but – no offence – I'm kinda glad. I always thought something was going on between you two. Brady's a really great guy."

My mouth hung open.

Could she be more of a whore?

How have I not killed her yet? Oh yeah, I know; Babs as well as Nicks were now holding onto my elbows tightly.

And, 'a really great guy'! That's the biggest fucking understatement I've ever heard in my life! Brady's the most amazing person, _ever_. He's pretty much perfect. He's _phenomenal. _He's the kindest, most considerate, selfless, funniest, god damn sexiest guy I've ever met in my life.

And yet she thinks she deserves him? _I _don't deserve him and I'm his goddamn 'soul mate'. Not that I ever really believed in that sort of stuff, but I digress. She can't have him.

Babs laughed in a way that I found was quite obviously fake. "Really? I thought he was gay."

That got rid of the stupid smile. Booyah! In _her _face.

"What? No! You're probably wrong," she said, smiling and trying to shrug it off. "I'll ask him later when I see if he wants to go see a movie."

Oh my god. I'm going to kill her. Literally _kill her. _

How can she even-? _Steal Brady_? It wasn't happening. I just wasn't gonna let it happen. He was mine and she wasn't going to get her stupid little slag-hands on him.

I was so angry. She doesn't know him like I do!

"No, no," Nicks said, taking Babs' lead and pointing. "See Collin?" We all looked and I panicked when I saw him. If we could see him, he could hear us.

I'm _screwed._

"Yeah?" the whore replied curiously.

"I heard Brady rimmed him last week."

I spluttered, my anger vanishing momentarily. Nicks just smiled. I swear, I have _never _heard something so dirty come out of Nicks' mouth! Babs chocked on air, trying to keep in her laughter.

Megan looked confused and she nodded. "Oh. Okay. Umm, thanks. I'll see you later."

When eventually Megan was out of hearing distance, the girls let go of their grip on me.

"Holy shit, Zo!" Babs said as they stared at me like I was some sort of disease carrying clown.

"Yeah, calm down, you nutcase. What's wrong with you?" Nicks said, eyeing me strangely as I shuffled about, rubbing my elbow.

"_Jealous _much?" I shoved Babs lightly as she smirked at me.

"And we thought Brady was the over controlling, obsessive one. Jeez, were we wrong."

"What the hell is this I'm hearing?" Collin asked as he joined us, his hands on his hips and a grin on his face. "Me and Brady?"

I rolled my eyes before looking behind him to make sure Brady wasn't around to hear any of that. "Shut up."

He just laughed at me. "He's so finding out about this."

I turned on him, eyes wide. "Don't you dare!"

He rose an eyebrow at me challengingly and I squinted my eyes at him before turning back to the girls. "I'll see you guys later, I have to talk to Collin."

They said goodbye, smiling and walked over to our usual table as I grabbed Collin's arm and dragged him outside.

"Jesus, Zoë. I won't tell him! You don't have to kill me!"

I rolled my eyes as I made sure noone was around us. "How is he? Is he okay? Is he upset? Sad? Angry? Mad at me?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Brady's fine."

I then started rambling for ages about how he couldn't be fine because he wasn't here and blah, blah, blah. I was panicking. And Collin simply saying he was 'fine' didn't help me. I told him this as well as telling him off for quite a few other things - some of which were completely irrelivant.

"You talking about me?" Brady called as he walked around the corner of the school, towards where we were standing. I ran at him – for the second time today – and flung myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my god, Brady!"

He breathed out a laugh into my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. He hugged me back as tightly, his big arms wrapped around my waist.

"Dude," Collin said, "Perfect timing. I thought I was going to have to stuff something in her mouth to shut her up."

"Bite me, Collin," I grumbled as Brady laughed, lowering me to my feet. I dropped my arms from his neck, because even though I was a little bit tall, I was still a midget compared to him, so I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You should have been there a minute ago, Brady. It was hilarious." Collin smirked evilly at me as Brady ran one hand down my back, the other on my arm around his front, his finger drawing squares and circles on my skin idly, occasionally tracing out the letters of my name, which I thought was super cute.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you know that Megan girl?"

"Shut up now, Collin. I'll kill you," I said sternly but obviously he doesn't care how much I threaten him, he's a freaking werewolf and, thus, would not be damaged at all by me.

"Err, should I?" Brady said and Collin looked at him.

"The one that's pretty much stalking you." I frowned hard at his, glaring at the building I knew she was in. Bitch. "You know, kinda big eyes, _really _small eyebrows? Has that really flicky hair that makes her look like she has a twitch?" Collin demonstrated, pretending to 'flick' his 'fringe' out of his face repeatedly.

"Umm, no." I couldn't help but smile a little at his. Damn Megan wasn't gonna get her hands on him if he doesn't even know who she is. "You know better than to try and describe what a girl looks like to me. I just don't see them."

"Okay, good point. Anyway, back to the story." I groaned, burying my face in Brady's side. "She was asking all about you, like if you were single and whatnot. And for some reason our dearest Zoë got all angry." Brady let out a rumbling laugh. "And when poor, innocent, defenceless, _nice _little Megan asked if Zoë could simply 'put in a good word for her', Zoë almost tackled the girl to the floor."

"Aww, Zoë!" Brady said loudly, laughing. I groaned and moved around so I was in front of him, my face in his chest as Collin proceeded to tell Brady how me, Nicks and Babs then decided to spread it around school that they were having a gay sexual love affair. I thumped Brady on the chest repeatedly, repeating that they should shut up. I was ignored.

Brady continued to laugh happily as he pressed his hands into my back, rubbing up and down. He always seems to give me these mini back massages. It's _super _lovely on my back.

"Go to hell," I murmured as Brady kissed my forehead, a smirk still pulling at his lips.

Brady and Collin then spoke over me as I leaned into him, taking in his lovely manly smell.

Eventually the bell went and I wasn't happy at all about moving. Brady left his hands on my shoulder blades, his arms hooked under my arms.

"Meet me here after school, okay? If you can still come to mine?" Brady asked and I nodded, looking up at him. Brady's so good looking. He smiled and kissed my nose. "Good."

The day seemed to drag on. I think it was the fact that the girls were all walking on eggshells around Moose and I when we were together. In the end I spent the rest of the day with Brady. I just can't stand awkward moments. I really didn't even think I'd have an awkward moment with Moose, but hey ho; it's not my fault.

Right?

* * *

Brady smiled as I started to place really big wet kisses on his knuckles with the hand I was holding.

"Stop being such a weirdo!" he shouted at me and I turned to him, raising an eyebrow and he broke out into a grin. "Only kidding."

I shook my head at him, dropping his hand as I shoved him and he opened his door, letting us in.

He pulled me through to his kitchen, dumping his bag on the table before turning to me, gently pulling mine off my shoulder, surprisingly not yanking out any of my hair, which I always seem to do because it gets wrapped around the strap somehow.

"Thanks," I said and he just smiled at me, as if he didn't understand why I was thanking before he turned and raided his fridge for some food.

"I'm hungry," he commented and I rolled my eyes.

"When are you ever not?" I asked and his head snapped to me, pretending to be angry before he let out a really dorky laugh.

"So true."

I grinned at him, letting out a small laugh. He's so random.

_Eventually _he finished eating and we went into his living room. He flung himself down onto his couch and I went to sit down too, but he pulled me onto his lap.

He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, his face pressed against the back of my head, his breathing deep.

I played with his hands as we just sat there for a while.

"You know, Brady," I said as I rubbed the backs of our hands together. I love his hands. "We should probably talk about today."

He shook his head into my hair.

"You shouldn't let her upset you, Brady."

"She's your best friend. You care about her more than anyone and I care about you. I don't like it when she says things like she does because I don't want you upset and I don't want to lose you."

I didn't like it when he said the 'you care about her more than anyone'. I didn't like it the way he said it as if I didn't care for him. Because I don't know who I care for most. Moose has been there through everything, she's my constant. But then everything with Brady is just so… intense.

"I care about you in completely different ways. You couldn't compare my care for the two of you."

"What? No, no, Zoë. I didn't mean it like that. I just… you're literally everything to me and I know that Moose means a lot to you. I don't like that she could have the power to change your opinion of me… 'cause you know I couldn't live with you hating me. And then there was just the anger… because she really doesn't get it. It's not even that I love you like normal people love each other. I love you _so much _and she thinks I only want you for sex? It made me very, very angry that anyone would ever even say that about you. I'd be happy for the rest of my life if all I could do is just spend time with you, taking and holding your hand."

I turned to face him, my knees either side of his thighs. "_I _know, Brady," I said as I stroked his face. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you as well, by the way."

A smile spread across Brady's face and he gently slid his hands up my body, one resting on my neck as he leant forward, kissing me softly. He picked me up and laid me down on his sofa, settling between my legs while never breaking the kiss.

After a while of simply kissing, he broke away, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry I nearly lost control in front of you today. I'd never want to hurt you," he said softly, the happiness draining from his eyes at the change in conversation.

I kissed him gently. "Don't worry about it, Brady. It's over and done with."

"I _should _worry. I shouldn't have gotten angry in front of you and I should have listened when you said that I should calm down. Quil was so right to take you away," he said, looking away from me. I put my hand on the side of his face and was about to tell him to stop being a dickhead, but he placed his hand over mine, securing it to his cheek and looked up at me.

"Promise me if I ever get angry like that you'll leave. Straightaway. I've been in Sam's head, Zo, I couldn't deal with what he does."

I tugged on his t-shirt, trying to get him to stop. "I trust you, Brady. Please don't act like that. You won't hurt me."

I kissed him before he could disagree and eventually after a while he relaxed into it. His hand trailed up and down my side while the other propped him up so his weight wasn't on me fully. Not that I'd really mind Brady squishing me.

"I love you so much," he murmured as I grabbed his hair, kissing him more forcefully.

"I love your mouth," I murmured back and he laughed, pressing his nose against mine, staring into my eyes.

I went to kiss him again but he moved his face back slightly, only brushing his lips against mine. "You so use me for my body," he said sadly and I grinned.

"Pretty much, yeah."

He shook his head at me mockingly. "I really shouldn't be okay with that."

"But _really, _you don't care," I said, leaning in to try and kiss him. It's torture not being able to.

"Not at all," he smiled, his lips only milimeters away from mine when the front door swung open.

Brady's head snapped to the door, but he relaxed a little when he saw who it was.

"Good afternoon, Brady."

I froze.

That is so his mom.

Oh my god.

How the hell am I meant to get out of this one?

I've never met his mother before and being underneath him, on her sofa probably isn't the best way to get off to a good start.

But she didn't even look over at us as she walked through to the kitchen.

Brady licked his lips, staring at the doorway his mother had just disappeared through as I debated running out the front door. But before I could do so Brady stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him.

"Mom? Mom," Brady said as he dragged me through to the kitchen.

Aw, shit.

"Not now, Brady, I'm busy," she said, not even sparing a glance his way as she pulled some papers out of her bag. She looks like him a bit. Or rather he looks like her. But they're completely different. She doesn't give off that lovely, happy-go-lucky vibe Brady does. She doesn't have the 'I'm-a-cuddly-bear-come-and-hug-me' feeling like Brady does.

"But I –"

"I've got a lot of work to do, Brady," she said in a bored tone, cutting him off, still not even looking at him.

"This is important," he said and I felt angry as I stared at this woman, who wasn't even giving him a chance to speak.

"_This_," she said, motioning her work papers, waving them in her face as she riffled through her bag. "Is more important than whatever you're talking about, Brady. Please, I just got in the door!"

Brady's jaw clenched and I squeezed his hand as he glared at her. "I want you to meet someone. They kind of mean a lot to me."

She let out a frustrated sigh, almost a growl. "Can they not wait? Is it really _that _important?"

"SHE'S IMPORTANT TO ME!" he shouted angrily and she sighed again, putting down her papers and turning to him, finally meeting her son's eyes. "I don't care _how _much you ignore me but you do _not _get to ignore her! Why can't you just give a shit about me for once? I'm your goddamn son and she's the love of my fucking life!"

He dropped my hand and she just stared back at him with bored eyes as he breathed heavily, fury covering his. Barely four seconds past before he turned, storming out the house. I noted that this was the second time today he'd done that because something related to me had angered him.

* * *

**I ****bet you had a heart attack when you saw who'd updated.**

**_BIG_apologises to all of you. I can't believe I didn't update for over a month! That's my personal worst, I think! I apologise profusely. **

**I don't even have enough excuses to give you. Mainly it's because I had this chapter written but I just didn't update it because I needed to edit it and I was realllly tired that night, but then I managed to delete it when I was sorting through my files. Have you ever done that? It's so hard to get the energy or passion to rewrite a chapter because you know it will never be what you originally had. **

**So, anyway, what did you think? The Brady/Moose blow up was long overdue, am I right? And does anyone agree that it's time Zoë stopped messing around and put her foot down? I think so. Does anyone think that it's about time we got a visit from Dean? Does anyone think I should update quicker this time round?**

**Oh! And to all you Americans, what does 'shag' mean for you? Because I watch 'Supernatural' (which I'm in love with!) and the guys say "Lets shagass and get out of here." And for me 'shag' means sex so I was like 'Whaaaaaat!' I googled it – as you do – so I know they just means run fast but what does shag mean to you, because I can't seem to find it. Or I can but it just has different meanings in different places. **

**Anyway, I'm super sorry that this took so long BUT I will be breaking up from school TOMORROW! I'm super excited. And that will mean more time to sleep which will mean I'm more relaxed which will mean I will have the energy to write some more! You're all in luck, if you like this story. **

**Also, I've started 'Forbidden' which is a Seth/OC fic, which I've been distracted with and have been updating more regularly. If you have time please check it out!**

**To all of those unsighned in reviewers; **

**Janett: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you liked it! **

**Anti-princess: thanks again for reviewing. And I definitely don't find what you're saying racist. I can't find where I said 'flat white stomach'; do you remember when it was? It was just an honest mistake. I think it's because I always put myself in their head to make it realistic I just made an accident, but I don't know why I'd forget something like that. I've read in other stories and the writers have written about them being white or something like that and I'm thinking 'they're not white, they're native American!' so I can't believe I made that mistake too, sorry! Thank you for pointing it out and I really want to change it, but I scoured the story but can't seem to find it, I am having a silly day today. I love it when a reader points out a stupid mistake I did, so thank you and feel free to point out more things! I love _all _reviews.**

**Thanks to everyone whose put up with the long wait and I hope you all still like and read this – feel free let me have it if you don't like the story, I want to know every single feeling you have about this, good or terrible! Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, reading, alerting and favourting, it means a lot!**


	16. Marry Me?

His hands gripped my waist as I stroked his back. Brady was currently sitting on my bed and I was standing up, his face buried in my chest. I'd ran after him into the woods and dragged him back to mine. There was no-one at home so I didn't have to answer my mom as to why I was taking him up to my room. Not that she's really that suspicious. She still thinks I'm her innocent little Zoo-Zoo. Argh, I hate that nickname. 'Zoo-Zoo'. Gag me.

I kissed the top of Brady's head and he moved his hands around, wrapping them round me before pulling me onto his lap.

"You know," he said softly, leaning his forehead against. "I used to be relatively laid back. Now I can't even go ten minutes without going completely mental."

I smiled sadly at him, kissing his nose. "I know."

He smiled and dropped his head to my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I promised literally two minutes before that I wouldn't get too angry."

"Don't worry. You wouldn't be getting angry if it wasn't for me. And if you remember correctly you were trying to get _me _to promise to leave if you got too angry, you didn't promise anything."

"Oh," he said and I nodded, running my hand through his hair. A content and happy little hum came from him and I smiled down at Brady.

He's so adorable.

"Is she always like that?" I asked softly after a moment and he sighed, knowing I meant his mother.

"All my life," he replied and I climbed off of him, onto my bed. He looked up at me in alarm, but he relaxed when I laid down, pulling him down too, his head lying on my stomach.

I looked down at him and took his hand, playing with it gently, our hands lying just above his face. He took this as my hint to keep talking. "They're both like that, her and my father."

I ran my spare hand through his hair as he spoke evenly.

"They only had a child because my grandma berated on about wanting a grandchild to them. They've never _really _cared for me, you know? Sure, I was their child but they're not the 'worrying if I don't come home on time' type. They didn't ever really want too much to do with me. Everything I asked for when I was little seemed to burden them." I brought his hand to my lips, kissing the back of it softly before putting them back on my stomach. He stared at our hands intently, never looking up at me, as if embarrassed with telling me this. "I mean, we have money and everything but, you know, I just don't really ever see them. And I'd rather have parents who gave two shits about me than having lots of money."

He looked up at me finally, looking nervous and I stroked his face. "They're stupid."

He let out a laugh, kissing my stomach.

"I mean it, Brady. I think you're probably the nicest person in the world. There are some adults out there who would sell their soul to have a kid like you."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at me but a small smile on his lips. "I'm being serious. If I didn't think you were so damn hot, _I'_d want to be your mom!"

"Ew, don't even say that!" he shuddered. "That's weird."

"Sorry. You know what I mean, though, right? It's their loss. I think they're stupid to not spend as much time with you as they possibly can. You deserve parents who fuss over you."

He moved around so he was hovering above me, his elbows either side of my head. He leant down and kissed me softly, slowly and lovingly. "Thank you," he said, his face mere centimetres away from mine.

"You know what Moose said today…?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "She said a lot of things today," he said, moving one hand to trail up and down my neck and shoulders.

"About me not loving you…"

He looked down, nodding, looking solemn. "It's okay, Zo. I mean it's not like I haven't noticed that you haven't said it. Whenever I say 'I love you' you either reply with something else or just kiss me. But it doesn't matter," he said, looking at me again, determinedly. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; I love you enough for the both of us."

"Brady…" I said and bit my lip before looking at him fully, not looking away. "I love you." He looked shocked and I smiled. "I love you so much."

He blinked. "What?"

"I don't know why I never said it back to you. I mean, I tell you I don't have trust issues and all but… I just felt a little scared, I guess. And I didn't really know what 'love' was. And then I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to string you along anymore than I already was. But now I suppose it doesn't really matter what I say. There were just so many reasons not to before that I just got into the habit of not telling you. But I _do _love you. I don't think it's possible to feel anything stronger for a person than what I feel for you right now. If that makes sense…"

He smiled. "I love you more than anything. And you know I mean it," I said and he nodded.

I stared up at him as he smiled brightly, his teeth showing, back down at me.

"I fucking love you, Zo," he murmured and I smiled before his lips crashed down on mine. I responded back eagerly instantly, grabbing his face and pulling him closer as his warm hand gripped my waist.

He moaned and then pulled back, breathing heavily.

"We need to stop now, baby," he said, leaning back away from me, his eyes closed.

I took advantage of the position and kissed up his neck. He let out a guttural noise. "Because I'm about two seconds away from fucking your brains out."

I grinned and he slapped his head. "Oh shit. I can't believe I said that out loud. I'm so sorry, I –" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his.

"I'm on the pill."

"Err, what?" he asked breathlessly and I leaned forward, kissing up his neck to his ear.

"I'm. On. The. Pill."

He let out a soft moan. "Oh?"

I nodded, pushing him onto his back. "Yeah. And since we're in love with each other, it doesn't make me a slag for having sex with you."

He swallowed loudly. Very loudly.

Brady's breathing came out shakily as I trailed my hand up and down his abs. Oh, how I love his abs.

"The pill isn't a hundred percent effective," he whispered, chewing down on lower lip.

"It's more than ninety-nine percent effective. And Jared told me he gave you condoms."

I pulled the aforementioned lip out from his teeth with my own and he whimpered. "You're fucking killing me here, Zo."

"I know," I replied, kissing him hungrily.

He pulled back, arching his back to get his face as far away from me as possible. "I think we should wait till you're ready."

"I'm ready?" I repeated, confused. "Unless you've forgotten, I'm not a virgin."

"Ooh," he said, shaking his head. "I haven't forgotten. _Believe me_," he said, licking his lips, his eyes still closed. "I haven't forgotten at all."

"Explain," I said, still stroking his stomach.

"As much as that was… phenomenal, I haven't forgotten you running away either," he said quickly. "And I don't want it to happen again. Because even if all I can think about is fucking your brains out, I can't make you regret it again because that shit hurts and I can't deal with that. Not again. I don't want make you regret being with me. I want our time together to be special every single time. Not just some quick shag that happened because we were both really horny."

I trailed my finger underneath the waistband of his cut-off jeans. "How horny are you, exactly?"

He let out a whimpering, "Oh god!" before grabbing hold of me and pulling my firmly against him, kissing me with all his might. I moaned at the feeling of his hot skin against mine.

I think it's partly the imprint that just makes everything feel _so _much better than what it normally would. I know I probably sound like a slut, but you do _not _know what it's like to have sex with Brady. I'd talked with Jared quite a bit - we were both in the same position. We hadn't really recognised our soul mate for what they were before the imprinting. Jared told me what it's like for the wolf to imprint, not leaving out any of the stuff Brady does. Like the fact that I can't ever go away on holiday or to collage without Brady. But that's okay. I'm not bothered about not going to collage because I love Brady more. And although me and mom don't go on holiday, Kat has this holiday home in Florida that we go to every year... but that doesn't really matter. I don't mind missing out on that. I'd mentioned it earlier to Brady because Kat was talking to her parents about it and he got a horrified look on his face, but he said it was find for me to go for the week or two. So then I went to Jared and he told me it would kill him to be away from each other for so long - he can bairly go half a day without Kim.

"I won't regret it at all," I said between kisses and Brady's hands went to my top, ripping it apart.

That was sexy as hell. His hands found my breasts straightaway and we both let out a moan.

"I didn't regret it last time, I was just overwhelmed," I said as I shrugged off the ripped apart top. He nodded and kissed me hungrily, pushing me onto my back.

* * *

How do I even get in these situations?

First, there's that bitch Megan to my left, trying to get Brady's attention and get him to go off with her to talk – where she will then undoubtedly ask him out. And then there's Moose, trying to get me to go talk to her. Then there's Paul, telling me all about how Dean's coming back _soon_ and that he needs to talk to me. Then there's Luke, who's trying to invite me and Moose to this party he's having (he just wants our group to go so that Ava will come; they're getting _really _close and I feel like such a third wheel on our runs now). Then there's Brady, who's totally oblivious to everything, stroking my back and talking happily to Collin about something. Collin, however, wasn't entirely oblivious to the small chaos that was happening and was smirking at me.

I decided to prioritise everything.

Paul and talking about Dean? Nope. Not important – to the end of the list.

Luke's party invite? Not important in the slightest, we can talk about it tomorrow.

Talking to Moose and talking about what she said yesterday? Important. I want her to know that I'm sticking with Brady.

Stop Megan getting her hands on my Brady? Very important. That slut wasn't going anywhere near him.

So I thought 'hey, why not kill to birds with one stone?'.

"Fuck it all," I said, turning to Brady and pulling at his top so he'd face me. He smiled down at me and I pulled his top down and he bent, raising an eyebrow at me. I practically chucked myself at him, kissing his brains out in the school corridor.

He happily obliged to the kiss, and cupped my cheek with his big hand, the other on the small of my back, pulling me against him.

I pulled back. "Wanna be my boyfriend?" I asked and he grinned, a laugh passing through his glorious lips.

"Oh, yes please!" he replied and I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around my waist as our lips met each other's again.

"I thought you were '_just friends'! _Megan spat when we eventually pulled apart, her chest heaving up and down with her angry breaths.

"We _were,_" I said honestly and she fumed at me before marching off.

Brady pulled me against him, pressing his lips against the side of my head.

I looked at Moose and we did the talking with our eyes thing. And it wasn't an argument… she understood.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment and I smiled.

"It's not me that needs the apology," I taunted and she sighed but smiled as I turned, kissed Brady and then took a hold of Collin and Paul, dragging them away.

"Dean gets out in _a week,_" Paul hissed. "We _need _to talk. I've been trying to get you to talk about this for months now! You can't just leave it!"

Collin looked over my head towards where Brady and Moose were and Paul slapped him around the head.

Collin pouted, rubbing his head as he walked away, glaring at Paul.

"I have nothing to say on the matter," I said, crossing my arms.

He looked at me. "Does your mom know?"

"Sophie's discussed it with her."

"_And?_"

"Apparently he wants to come back, so it's been arranged for his travel here. He's going to be staying in his old room until he can find something else." Paul nodded. "Which he won't," I added. "Nobody will employ a person who's been in jail for murdering."

"Young offenders," Paul corrected automatically. "And it was in self defence. So yeah, maybe he will get a job."

"I don't _care_," I said, turning away from Paul, who scoffed unbelievingly.

"Fine. Just wait until you see him. I don't care about trying to help you," he said angrily and stormed of.

Brady's POV.

"We're going to the cinema on Friday," Zoë said casually as she leant back against me as I sat up on her bed.

"Don't I even get a say in the matter?" I teased, as if offended. She turned around so she was still in between my legs but facing me, sitting back on her ankles.

She smiled. "Fine, don't come," she said, shrugging and I panicked slightly.

"Oh, err, no. I don't mind, _really_…"

She laughed and leaned up, kissing me. "Didn't think you'd mind," she said as she turned back, sitting in between my legs, her back against my chest.

I leaned down, pressing the side of my face against the top of her head.

She smells so damn yummy.

"Moose and Collin are coming," she added and I held in a groan.

It's been a week since that day at school Zoë and I officially got together (hell yeah, baby!) and Moose and I made up; apologising for everything we'd said. So it's not that I don't like her, I just thought that it would be just the two of us. You know, like a _date_. A proper, actual date. But, oh no, stupid Collin has to be there.

Joy.

"Hey, Brady!" Zoë randomly said as I stroked her hair.

"Yeah?"

"I finally got to print those pictures out of you!" she said happily, pointing at the wall.

I groaned when I saw them. She really liked them for some reason and was having like a mental breakdown earlier because her printer broke. They were right in the middle of her wall.

I buried my face into her hair. "And you wonder why I have no pictures of myself?"

She laughed and slapped my leg.

"You're fucking beautiful and you know it!" she said, turning slightly and tilting her head up, capturing my lips with hers.

I rolled us over so we were on our sides facing each other, our legs entwined. I pushed her beloved hair off her face.

"I love you," she said and I breathed out contently, leaning my forehead against hers.

It still feels like _heaven _whenever she says that. It gets me every time. It feels like someone's punched me in the gut because I've got so many goddamn butterflies flying around in there.

"I love you, too," I said, smiling happily at her.

I ran my hand up and down the side of her waist, underneath her top. I love the curves between her hips, down to her waist and ribs. And I love how soft her skin is. And her warmth. I mean I know I'm not exactly in the position to be saying that someone else feels warm, but she does. I love it.

I put two fingers under her chin and she lifted her eyes to mine.

"I really, like _really _do love you. Like, I'm _so_ in love with you," I said and she smiled before I leaned further in, kissing her.

She ran her hand down my naked shoulders and back and I pulled her closer, kissing her with more passion as her nails dragged over my skin.

But after a long moment of some very intense kissing I had to pull back. Zoë groaned and tried to kiss me again.

I laughed, pushing her fallen hair away from her eyes again. "Sorry… Paul's here."

She groaned louder this time, burying her face into my shoulder. I smiled down at her as I rubbed her back.

"Come on," I said, making a move to get up.

Zoë pouted and I whimpered. Because I'm a werewolf and I'm _really _hard. "Can't we stay here?" she asked and I conceded defeat, nodding, running my fingers over her jutted out bottom lip.

She laughed and I smiled, thinking I'd made her happy. But then I realised that she was just laughing at me. Which is great, really, because the rest of the guys don't take the piss out of us imprinted wolves for being pussy whipped. Now I get _her _laughing at me too.

"Sorry, but you're just _so_ weak-willed," she said and I suddenly didn't care

about it all because she was smiling up at me with that adorable little smile of hers.

"For saying that, my little Zo-Zo, you are going to have to go downstairs now," I said, kissing her forehead and pulling her off the bed.

She groaned. "Why did I say that?" she muttered and I grinned down at her.

By the time we got downstairs, it wasn't just Paul, Sophie and Zoë's mom Sarah downstairs.

I'd heard him come, obviously, but I didn't really know how to tell Zoë that her brother was back, so I just let it unfold naturally.

Paul and he had a little man hug outside before they walked in.

Zoë and I walked through the doorway just as he came through the front door, but his eyes were on his mother.

"Mom," he said, striding over to her.

"Oh, honey," Sarah said softly, outstretching her hands to him. He took her hands and squeezed them before she moved them along his arms, up towards his face. "You've changed," she whispered, her fingers moving over his face.

He let out a breath before pulling her into a tight hug.

It was such a touching moment that I really felt out of place.

Zoë's arms crossed and I looked down at her to see her frowning angrily at the scene ahead of her.

After quite a few minutes the two pulled apart. "I love you, Mom," he said and Sarah smiled, wiping away a fallen tear.

"And I love you too, Dean."

He smiled and moved a step away, breathing out a breath before he turned worriedly, his eyes connecting with Zoë's.

"Zo…" he said and her glare hardened.

"Don't call me that."

Paul and I made eye contacting and he grimaced.

"I chucked all of your clothes out a couple years ago, by the way," she said, totally guiltlessly. "So you haven't got any here."

"Okay," he said, nodding, his eyes transfixed on hers. "That's okay."

She nodded once before turning to me. "Can we go back upstairs now please?" she asked and I looked nervously between them all, Dean apparently only just realising that I was there.

"Who are you?" he asked quiet bluntly and I cleared my throat quietly, wiping my hand against my jeans before sticking my hand out.

"Brady. It's, err, it's nice to meet you. I'm – I'm her boyfriend."

Why the hell am I nervous of him? Sure, he's killed a person, but I kill vampires as a day job. And it helps that I'm about a foot taller than him. He's kinda short, only a little bit taller than Zoë. He was a bit beefy though, which made him look quite menacing.

But that doesn't change the fact that I could physically take him if he wanted to fight; no matter how strong he is he's only human.

He took my hand, glaring at me. "Dean."

"I'm kind of in love with him so can you, like, try and be civil?" Zoë snapped and I cringed.

"Zo, it's okay," I said to her but she just didn't take any notice of me. Dean didn't seem to like the fact that she didn't care about me calling her 'Zo' but he wasn't allowed to use the nickname.

"Come on," she said suddenly, taking my hand and dragging me off upstairs.

"You're going upstairs together _alone_?" he asked, incredulously.

Uh, uh, buddy. _Wrong _thing to say.

She whirled round on him. "Fuck off, Dean! Just _fuck off. _You haven't _been _here, you don't know _anything_, you don't know what _anything _has been like, you don't even know what mom's been going through because you _weren't here!_ Just fuck off with this caring bullshit, because I really couldn't care less. You've been gone _five years, _you asshole! You can't just waltzing in through the door pretending like we're a family because we're not!" she shouted. She took the ring off her finger, "And have your shitty fucking ring back!" she chucked it at him, marching off upstairs.

I looked at Dean, who was holding the ring now, looking at the way she'd gone with sad eyes. "Sorry," I mumbled awkwardly and ran after her.

When I got to her room she was just standing in the middle of her room, her fists clenched and her eyes closed. I walked up close to her.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"It's okay," I said softly and she turned into me, her face against my chest, her arms around my waist.

"I had to deal with _everything_," she said, her sad, but determined voice made me upset. She didn't cry, though. "I needed him _here _more than I needed him being an asshole killing my father. I didn't want to see that – I didn't want that to happen. There was another way. Does he think that would somehow help my mother? No. She needed him here. She loves him and she needed her son. Nobody benefited from him killing our father. He was so selfish and he got angry and acted violent _just like my father_! I was the one who had to wake up to our moms screaming fits and me and Dean used to be so close… I just _needed _him and he wasn't there. I was so _alone _I just needed my big brother."

I rested my head on hers, pressing my lips against the top of her head for a long kiss. "I'm just so fed up of this all," she whispered. "I want to be _normal_, not some crazy girl with the fucked up home life. I hate that my whole life is so unstable and I'm dragging you through all of this."

I wrapped my arms more tightly around her and we stayed like that for about ten minutes.

There was no point me telling her that I didn't think she was dragging me through anything, and that I'd happily let her do anything to me as long as it meant I got to be with her. She knows I don't care about her home life, but I can't change how she feels. Well, not yet anyway.

"Thank you," she whispered softly and I leant down, pushing my forehead against hers.

"Don't even mention it," I said and she smiled sadly, leaning up to kiss me.

"I love you."

"I know," I said, grinning proudly and she slapped my stomach, laughing. "I love you, too."

"Take me to see Moose?" she asked and I nodded.

"Hop on!" she smiled as I picked her up, carefully flinging her onto my back before walking downstairs.

We passed the room they were in and Paul looked up at me. I nodded to him and he nodded back.

We left and I heard Dean mumble: "Who the fuck does that punk think he is with his hands on my little sister?"

I tried not to laugh. But I liked that she had someone who cared for her a lot.

"You know," I said as I walked us to Moose's house. "I probably would have liked to hurt your father, should he still be alive, for what he put you and your mother through."

She groaned and I stroked her leg. "It's purely a male protective thing, Zoë. He's your brother and Sarah's his mother. There are a lot of guys who would kill anyone who tried to hurt their family. You can't blame Dean for what he did for the rest of his life. Because he did it to protect you, as well as get justice. He was probably more angry than he'd ever been before. You can't blame him for being so irrational, because let me tell you, when you get that angry it's hard to get control.

"There may have been others ways but this is a sure-fire way of him making sure your father never hurt you or your mother again. And isn't that a little piece at mind for your mom? Now she knows he can never hurt her."

She tightened her arms around my neck. "I hate it when you're logical like this."

"Sorry, baby," I said and she slapped my arm. I groaned and apologised.

She hates it when she sees couples calling each other pet names like 'baby' and 'babe' and 'sweetie'. Apparently it's 'sickening'. It was fine when we weren't together but now she won't let me do it. I seriously will _never _understand how her mind works.

"So you think I was out of order and over the top to shout at him?" she asked, running her hand through my hair. I bit my tongue to stop from letting out a moan. I _love _it when she does that.

She thinks it's sooo hilarious and says I'm 'such a dog' every time. But she carries on with it so I'm super happy.

"Nope," I replied, playing with her ankles, which were crossed at my waist. I was sad that she had shoes on so I couldn't touch her feet and toes. Her feet are _so _soft. And her toes are so adorable. I don't even think it's legal for her to have adorable toes.

"It probably was, though," she said and I shook my head.

"Nope. You've got five years worth of anger and frustration to let out. Might as well get it out straight away and sort it out instead of acting all happy families and having a big blow up later on."

"Why are you so wise at such random times?" she grumbled and I laughed, taking her hand from my shoulders and kissing it before placing it back down.

"You love it."

"Yeah. You're probably a little better than the usual jerks in La Push who can't form a proper sentence."

"It sounds like you're going propose!" I said sarcastically, wiping away an imaginary tear.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Sorry, Zoë, but that's really not the best compliment you've ever given me."

"Sorry, Brady, but I didn't realise you _needed _so many compliments, you emotionally unstable jerk."

I shifted her onto my hip so I was walking with her like a small child. One hand was holding her up from her ass, which made me smile.

"Emotionally unstable jerk?" I asked in offence, pouting.

A smile formed on her face. "You can't go five minutes without pouting, Brady," she laughed and I grinned, biting on the inside of my lip. She's so beautiful. "And yeah, emotionally unstable jerk. Always needing constant reassurance. And I can't even explain why you're a jerk. There are too many reasons," she teased and I huffed.

"Yeah, well, I don't care. And by the way, _babe_, constant _is_ always so you don't need to say 'always needing constant reassurance', either always or constant will do."

She laughed loudly. "Thanks. Where would I be without you to correct me when I make such horrendous mistakes?"

"I dunno. Probably on the streets or something."

"Probably." She kissed my cheek and I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"I love you, so it's okay. But I'd really like not to have to do it so much. Please get smart, yeah?"

She laughed and I grinned as she leaned in, kissing me. She flung her arms around my shoulders theatrically. "Oh, I love you! Please, please, please marry me!"

I let out a low growl at her teasing. "You say it like that but I'm going to."

She smiled brightly at me. "Oh yeah?"

I nodded, looking at her with hungry eyes.

I don't care how old we are, she's gonna be my fucking wife one day.

"What if I don't wanna get married?" she asked and I halted.

"Why wouldn't you want to get married?" I asked, confused. Hell, I was counting down the days till I could have her babies! Why wouldn't she want to become Mrs. Brady?

"One out of three marriages end in divorce," she said offhandedly as a knife sliced through my heart. "I just don't see the point in it anymore. It doesn't seem to mean anything like it used to."

I'd instinctively brought my hand to cover my heart but I realised that it was still in full piece; it just felt like someone cut it in half.

"You think… you think we wouldn't work?"

Her head tilted to the side until understanding crossed her face. "Oh! Oh, no! Brady, no! That's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Of course I think we'll work."

Her small hands cupped my face. "Really?" I mumbled and she nodded. "Promise?" she nodded again, kissing me softly. "Promise you'll never leave me?"

"Never," she promised, stroking my face. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I don't think marriage symbolises what it used to. People get married all the time, just to get divorced a year later. I don't think you need marriage to prove how you feel about another person. All you need is to know how you feel about each other – not some day where everyone has to dress uncomfortably and spend shit loads of money."

"I suppose so…" I sighed. "But you're a girl, haven't you always dreamed of a big white wedding?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I wasn't ever like that. Plus, I have you, there's nothing else I'd dream of having."

I smiled. Mmm. She sure knows how to make me happy.

"But, isn't it really romantic?"

She smiled at me. "Brady, we're probably the most unromantic people ever."

"But we love each other!" I said, insulted.

"Yeah but we're not going-out-and-buying-red-roses-for-each-other romantic."

I frowned. "Do you want that?"

"God no!" she laughed. "_Awkward! _I'd find it so weird."

I let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank god." I'd always found it was bit weird, and way too clichéd.

"I know, right?" she laughed and I grinned.

She's so perfect.

"How about when we're older we'll elope and hop down to Las Vegas to get married?"

I grinned. "Promise?"

She nodded and I pulled her tighter against me, kissing her long and hard.

When I realised her lips she looked at me with a dazed smile. "We've made shit-loads of promises today."

I nodded, grinning.

We spent the day at Moose's. And to be fair, now that she's accepted that I'm going to be joined to Zoë's hip, we get on. After a couple threats to my life and manhood should I ever hurt her, she hasn't said anything negative towards me. We're getting on for Zoë and she's an all right girl.

She makes Zoë laugh so I like her.

Eventually, though, Paul called and I took her back to her house. We had a sort of agreement which we made coming up towards Dean's arrival; I was going to help them get back to talking if I thought it's in Zoë's best interest and what she actually wants. And she does want to get closer to her brother. It's plain as day whenever she talks about him. And Paul's Dean's best friend so he was going to help them.

And it was about five now, so I had to go patrol in a little while so I'd had to leave her anyway, so I might as well leave her talking it out with her brother.

"It's going to be awkward, isn't it?" she asked, cringing as we walked back to her house, my arm around her shoulders.

"Yep."

She groaned and I winced. "Sorry."

"What for?" she asked. "It's not like I endorse lying."

"I suppose."

"Plus, it'd be strange if it wasn't awkward."

"But you _hate_ awkwardness."

"I have to get used to it sometime, don't I?" she said and I pulled her closer.

"Or we can run away together and nothing will ever be awkward again?"

"Nice try, Brady, but it's not gonna happen."

I walked her to her door, and she leant against it as I leaned down, kissing her softly.

"I love you," she said and I kissed her again.

"I love you too."

"Goodb-" I cut her off by putting my finger on her lips. She looked at me in amusement, one eyebrow arched.

"Can we not say that? 'Bye'? It always feels so… long-term."

She nodded, smiling. "Okay. I'll see you later."

I grinned at her compliance to the probably stupid request. "Call me later?"

She nodded and reached up, kissing me just as the front door.

Paul and Dean looked at us with equally disgusted faces. I smiled and kissed Zoë's forehead. "See you."

Zoë smiled at me before turning to go inside.

"I don't like that kid," Dean muttered to Paul as Zoë shut the door.

Paul laughed loudly. "Tell me about."

"Ass," I muttered as I walked away and he laughed again.

* * *

**Okaaay, I only have some small things left to do for this, maybe 3/4 chapters till the end? That plus an epilogue. Is there anything you guys want to happen in this story? I'm always open to requests!**

**I reread the begining of this and I cringed so badly - I really don't get why so many of you read this. I completely appreciate you all, you're godsends for sticking and reading this. **

**Thanks to everyone whos reading and reviewing and to everyone who alerted and favourited. I passed the 120 review mark! Anyone fancy helping me bump that up to 150 by the end of this fic? :) Reviews of any sort are welcome, should they be long or short, good or bad, I love them all!**

**And I have a poll on my profile about future stories, if you're interested in reading any of my other stories. **

**Thanks again everyone!**


	17. Bite Me?

"Hello, Dean," I said quietly, walking briskly through the lounge as Paul exited the front door, chasing after Brady.

Dean said goodbye to Paul before he stepped in front of me and ringed his hands nervously. "Hey."

I nodded to him and went to move past. "Zo, wait," he said with a sigh and I turned back to him with bored eyes. He ran a hand through his short hair and let out a breath. "Can't you just… talk to me?"

I shrugged non-committedly and crossed my arms.

"Look. I get it," he said. "And I'm sorry. I really am." I glared at him. "You don't know how much I wish I could have been here for you – for both of you. You think I'd rather be _there?_ You mean everything to me and I'm sorry."

"It's your own fault," I said. "Don't give be the whole 'you don't know what it was like _'there_' crap. I don't want to know. It was all your fault."

"I know," he replied honestly. "And if I could go back and change what I did, I wouldn't."

I let out a disgusted breath and immediately turned on the spot, ready to leave.

"Don't just walk away, Zoë," he said, exasperated, stepping forward. "You _know _what it was like. _You_ watched what he did."

"Yes, but I didn't go and fucking _murder _someone, did I?" I spat, twisting round to glare into his eyes - which were nearly at the same level as mine. He was a bit taller. I used to think of him as so tall because the last time I saw him he was only a bit shorter than as he is now. I guess whenever I'd thought of him I'd just thought of him asif he was as big and scary as... no. Not like _him. _Never as bad as him. _Noones _as bad as him. I'd always loved Dean. There isn't even an ounce of me that loves _him._

"I was angry, okay? He's a fucking bastard and I'd happily kill him any day of the week. It's just not _right, _what he did. I didn't want him to be able to walk free after what he did; what he made you see. That's not right. That's not _human_. He was barbaric and, yes, I know you think I'm like that as well for what I did and I don't deny it. I don't think that what I did was right, either. But I would _never_ ever hurt you or mom and I couldn't rest knowing that he was out there; that he could come and hurt you or anyone else again. Because you _know _he was an asshole, you _know _he wouldn't have just left us alone." He took a deep breath, putting his hand on one of my crossed arms, at the elbow. "I know you needed me and I know I let you down, but I had to do it. For me. I had to make you and mom safe. And I had to pay the consequences. But I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to make it up to you both."

I dropped my arms to my side. "You're an asshole and I hate you," I grumbled, trying not to be swayed by not only what he said, but also by Brady's words from earlier.

"I know," he said again. He stared into my eyes for a moment before stepping forward, enveloping me in a tight hug.

I punched him hard in the chest and he just pulled me closer. "I hate you so much," I muttered and he just held me tightly as I leant my face against him, my eyes closed as I basked in the feeling of the hug that I'd been waiting for for five years.

* * *

Brady grabbed my hand and I slapped his arm, running away to try and catch up with Moose and Collin, who were quite a bit in front of us. But he caught up and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me up and off of the ground. He growled 'menacingly' into my ear as I let out a grunt.

"Hold my hand," he demanded and I shook my head determinedly. "If you don't, I'll… cut your hair off." I gasped loudly.

"Oh, Brady, no!" He laughed and kissed my neck before placing me back on my feet. It was an empty threat, though. He likes my hair way more than I do.

He stuck his hand out, staring at me pointedly, his eyes flickering to my hair as if threateningly. I stared at it for a while and he cocked his hip out, putting his spare hand on his hip while glaring at me. He is such a dork. With a laugh I conceded and grabbed his hand.

"We really should hurry up, though, shouldn't we?" I asked and he nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Collin's moaning like a whore about us because we're going to make them late for the 'really great movie'," Brady said, glaring ahead at Collin, who turned around and stuck his fingers up at us.

"Is it weird being able to hear things from so far away knowing that nobody else can?" I asked, staring up at his face as he thought about it.

"Yeah, I suppose. I never really thought of it like that. It's just kinda handy," he answered casually, as if having super human hearing was no big deal. I don't think of him as super human, though. I don't even really think of him as a shift shaper or werewolf. He's just _Brady _to me. Totally human, normal but slightly weird Brady.

"Do you find it annoying, being able to do all this stuff without being able to tell anyone? 'Cause, like, all you guys could beat Usain Bolt in a race without braking out in a sweat."

He let out a laugh as he pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "That _would _be pretty wicked," he admitted, smiling, and I grinned up at him. "But, yes, it goes get annoying. Especially when everyone berates us for everything. _We're _the ones who are taking drugs and starting trouble. _We're _the ones who get shouted at by freaking teachers for almost falling asleep in class even though _we're _the ones who were up all night saving their asses."

I wrapped my arms around his torso as we walked and I gave him a squeeze. "_I _appreciate you, Brady. I think it's amazing all that you do, and yet never be grouchy that you're the one who's burdened by this."

He smiled and pressed a long kiss on the top of my head. "Thank you. It's worth it, though. I get you and the guys who are like brothers to me. You know I've never really had that great a family so when I have you lot who I know I can trust with my life… well, not a lot of people ever have that. So in a lot of ways I'm lucky. Plus, chasing vamps can be sort of fun and not a lot of people get the self-satisfaction of knowing that they save lives. I'm pretty kick-ass, to be honest."

I smiled up and let out a laugh. Beneath the modesty and trying to make himself not seems so great with the jokes, he really is _so _sweet. I've never met someone who's as self-sacrificing as he and the other guys are. They're always joking and messing around, as well. They don't act as if they have probably the biggest secret on their shoulders.

"I love you," I said and he smiled down at me.

"You better. I'm _way _too good for you."

I slapped him in the stomach as I snorted. "Yeah. And don't I know it."

In return he just smiled at me.

"You two are so annoying," Collin and Moose told us when we eventually caught up with them.

Brady clutched at his t-shirt over his heart and gasped. "I thought we were friends," he whispered, horrified, pulling me against him, shielding me from their 'mean words', as he put it.

"Come on," I laughed, pulling him over to the ticket booth. I put my hand in my back pocket to get out my money but he just pushed my hand away and proceeded to buy both of our tickets.

"I can buy my own stuff," I said as we walked away and Brady stared into my eyes as I walked backwards, facing him.

"What? I thought it would be '_romantic'_!" he sighed exasperatedly, but even he couldn't keep a straight face.

After we talked and watched the movie (after a minor mishap about the seating arrangements – Collin sat next to me and Moose on the other side until Brady just sat on Collin and punched his arm till he moved) we were all heading back home, having already dropped Moose off. The movie was good, I suppose. But Brady pulled the moves on me – the yawn and stretch, beause he's _so _smooth – and then I couldn't pay too much attention to the film anymore. There was supposed to be some really hot guy in it, but he failed big time compared to my Brady.

Anyway, I'm _so _glad that Moose and Brady get on now. It really was stupid for them to be fighting. And they're both such great people, I knew they would get on if they just put their differences aside.

"I'm going to ask Moose out," Collin announced suddenly and my head snapped to him.

"Say what?" I spat.

"I'm gonna ask her out."

"You can't!" I all but shouted at him and Brady looked between us nervously.

Collin frowned at me, cocking his head to the side. "Why not?"

"'_Why not?'_" I scoffed. "Why the hell should you?"

He pulled a face. "What's it to you?"

"'_What's it to me?_!'" I scoffed again, my voice slightly hysterical. "Have you even _met _Leah?"

Collin rolled his eyes and looked out of the car window angrily. "Trust _you_ to be all 'imprint is the only way'."

"I'm not saying it's the only freaking way, I'm saying you can't take that risk with her!"

He let out an aggravated breath and I noticed Brady fidgeting nervously, his hands flexing around the steering wheel of his granddad's car. "Just because four wolves have imprinted doesn't mean that we all will. It is meant to be rare, after all."

"Yeah, four out of nine. Really 'rare', isn't it?" I scorned. "Chances are you will imprint."

"And I'm supposed to just sit around and wait for it to happen? Grow old lonely simply _hoping _that I'll imprint, just because '_chances are'_ that I will? Mmm, sounds just lovely."

I glared at him. "What would you rather? String Moose and god knows how many other girls along until you do imprint? Maybe even marry someone just to then turn around and stick your fingers up at her when you throw her away just like Sam did? Nothing good would come of it!"

Collin angrily shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Don't you think this is slightly hypocritical? You tell Brady and Moose of when they get involved with your relationships and yet you'll happily butt in when it's got something to do with them?"

"Well, yes, when Moose doesn't have a clue about any of this. You know you can't tell her about this and she deserves the right to choose and make the decision herself, knowing what you are and what could happen to her if she does go into a relationship with you!"

"Fucking hell, Zoë. I was just going to ask her out on a date or something – I wasn't going to propose to her!"

"Guys, come on…" Brady mumbled.

"Well you can't just start something with her knowing full well its never going to ever lead anywhere!" I said and Collin and I turned to Brady.

"Seriously, tell him he's an idiot," I said just as Collin said over me, "Brady, tell your chick to just back off." We glared at each other before turning to glare at him, the both of sitting back in the seats, crossing our arms as Brady stared wide-eyed ahead at the road.

"Brady!" we both snapped angrily when he didn't respond.

"Come on!" he groaned, moving restlessly in his seat. "Don't. I'm not going to choose between the two of you."

We then drove in silence, Collin and I now angry at each other, arms still crossed like little children who didn't get what they wanted.

But, seriously. He's in the wrong. He can't think that that would be a good idea! I take back what I said about them being self-sacrificing, he's so selfish!

"Thanks for the lift," Collin said hotly, clapping Brady's shoulder angrily before jumping out of the car when we pulled up at his house. Brady went to say something but was just cut off by the door slamming.

I rolled my eyes and just glared out the window at the pavement.

Brady heaved a massive sigh and then we also drove the rest of the way to mine in silence, pulling up slowly. I leant over and kissed his cheek, before unbuckling my seat-belt and pulling at the door handle, opening my mouth to thank him for the night but he groaned.

"Zo, please," he said and I got out. He did the same, shutting the door and then leaning against it as I walked around. "How is this my fault?"

"I never said it was."

He groaned once more and flung his head back, his arms stretching out and grabbing my jumper, pulling me forward.

"Please. I didn't make you choose between me and Moose," he said, pulling me closer against him and I shrugged. This isn't like that. I don't want Collin to hurt Moose. And that's what he will indefinitely do.

Yes, I know I may be the biggest hypocrite in the world, but I don't care.

"Babe…" he grumbled and I looked up at him disapprovingly. He slapped his hand over his face with another groan. "What is even wrong with me calling you that?"

I let out a laugh, stepping forward and wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "It just sounds cheesy. But I'm not gonna make you choose." I leant back and kissed his cheek again. "See you."

He let out a breath. "I love you!" he called and I waved at him as I walked towards my house. I heard him groan again just as the front door opened. What even is it whith Dean and opening the freaking door before I knock?

"Is he annoying you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Brady who just stood there.

"No, but you are. Get in the house," I snapped and he turned and pulled a 'someone's in a bad mood' face but didn't say anything, walking away.

I really need to go to bed.

But, oh wait, that's no good because I'm a freaking _INSOMNIAC. _

I wish I could love sleep. Most people who have insomnia just have it for like a small amount of time due to stress or something, I can just _never_ sleep. Apart from when Brady's around, I guess.

My cell rang and I almost just chucked it at the wall. I wasn't in a good mood at all after that. Because I reckon there is a tiny bit of Moose that likes Collin. And what can I say to Moose that won't make me sound like the biggest douche of all to get her to not go out with him? That would push my already-at-the-boundry hypocrite levels way over the top.

However, I saw it was Ava so I answered it as I hopped up the stairs.

"Yo, bitch," she greeted in a happy tone.

"I love you too, slag," I replied dryly and she just laughed.

"You know Liam's party next week…" she started, trailing off and I could have rolled my eyes – _so_ predictable.

"Yes…?"

"Are you going?" she asked and I sighed.

"Would you like me to go?"

She pretended to think about it. "Well, you know… he did say you were all invited… so we might as well just go… I suppose… if we have nothing _better _to do…"

"Right," I said, holding down the laughter. "And 'cause you wanna bed Liam, of course."

"I do not!" she shrieked and I let out a laugh.

"You liiiike him!" I sang teasingly as she huffed on the other end of the phone.

"You are so annoying."

"You only say that 'cause _you liiiiike him!_"

"Go die. Seriously."

I let out a louder laugh. "Oh, come on. You two are so all over each other."

Ava let out a sort of high-pitched squeak. "Says Misses my-hands-are-permenantly-attached-to-some-part-or-Brady-Evans-at-all-times."

"At least I don't deny it!"

Her laughter died down. "Yeah, well. Not everyone has a guy who is head over heels in love with them like you do."

"Oh, shut it. I'm pretty sure he likes you."

"Doubt it," she scoffed and then paused for a moment. "What's it like? Because he loves you so much... More than what guys our age usually love girls. You're probably one of the few rarities there are in the world."

A dry, awkward laugh escaped my mouth. "I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you as much as I love Brady. Don't get all sad and soppy on me."

"No, no. I know I _will,"_ she said, making me smile. "But what's it like _now_? Usually girls our age are in their beds at night crying themselves to sleep because they think they'll never find someone who loves them for who they are. But you don't have to think that because you already have it."

I took a deep breath and thought about it. "It's… indescribable, really. I can't… I'm just really lucky. Brady is such a genuinly _lovely _person. I'm lucky that we've found each other." It's so weird talking to her about it, because she doesn't know about the imprinting. I've always thought that I would give it away if I spoke about him but it's not the imprinting, is it? I love him with _love, _not this mythical junk. "And, yeah. It's just such a relief, really, to have him now. Because people can be like thirty till they _really_ fall in love."

"Do you think you'll stay with him forever?" she asked and I sat down, leaning my head back against my wall, trying not to go weird and dreamy thinking about all of this.

"Yeah. That makes me sound naïve and stupid, but I do believe that. I can't think of it any other way."

"But don't you think it's would be a bit… restricting? Because everyone talks about 'finding' yourself. You won't be able to go through things by yourself, make mistakes but be independent. My nan always says it's the mistakes you make that makes who you are and you won't be able to go off and do what you want – travel and whatnot. "

I bit the inside of my lip. "I've never really been the type of person who will want to go off travelling to 'find' myself. I can't ever leave mom so I've never thought I'd do that anyway. And this will sound terribly cheesy, but I think I'm fine with just making mistakes with Brady, and growing with him. I rely on him so much, even now, and I know I can trust him so I don't think it would ever be a problem. Plus, I'm not much of the 'independent' sort."

"I hate to admit to saying this, but that's actually _so_ sweet," she said and I laughed. "But I'm more the travelling sort. I can't imagine living in La Push forever."

I suddenly became so sad. It was naïve to think that I'd stay friends with them all forever, wasn't it? I know I'll have Brady, but people do naturally drift apart – whether that's through moving away for education or whatever or just simply becoming different.

"I hope we all keep in contact," I said and she made a noise of agreement.

"I've never thought about us all not being together and being so close."

"I know. We've just been such a close nit group for so long. If everyone went off to different universities – with me staying here – it would just be so different."

"God," she laughed, trying to get out of this sad little funk we'd gotten ourselves into. "I don't think I could handle university – having to make new friends and moving away from here. Where the hell am I going to find friends who are as weird as me? I was lucky to find you guys!"

I agreed and laughed. "We'll have to make a pact for like fifteen years into the future to all meet up."

She giggled at the thought. "You'd be some cosy, white picket-fence stay at home mom, with like a hundred kids!"

"You'd be some travelling hippie trailing some man who'd fallen in love with the weirdo kid he met at some beer festival."

"Mmm, I do love me some beer." I snorted at her, imagining the face she was pulling. "Babs will probably be the president of America."

"Yeah, knowing her she will be. Moose would be some tattooed, pierced biker chick who works at a toy factory or something."

She laughed loudly at that. "Don't tell her I said that though," I added. "She'd beat me up so bad."

"Yeah. Kat would have about a million kids, all from different dads. And she'd be a pole dancer."

I snorted with laughter but then sobered up a bit. "Annie will probably have moved back to Wales by then."

"Nicks would…" she started but couldn't finish.

Truthfully? If we're lucky she'll be in a care home or hospital.

I can't think of that. I can't think of us being so torn apart. I can't think of her not being alive.

I think that would be what would push us all apart. If she died, we couldn't carry on. I don't know what would hurt more, loosing the girls too or having to be constantly reminded and having to pretend like we're not missing a major part of group – a part of _us. _

I can't think of anything but the positive. It's just too hard – and if it's hard for me, I can't imagine what it's like for her.

"She'll be better. Happy," I settled with. Because in this imaginary, carefree world we were imagining, without all the heartache we'll each in turn probably go through, then she would be. "She'll miraculously survive because of some new drug and it will all be happy days."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

I guess I've been selfish. Because I've only just realised that I can't think about the future because it depresses me too much. For the past god knows how many weeks, I've just been so caught up in Brady that I never worried. I always thought that because of the imprinting, I'd always have him, so I'd always be happy. I didn't think of the girls. I didn't ever think that I'd ever not have them around and that they might not be happy.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that? I don't care if it's in forty years time and we hadn't spoke in about thirty. I'd do anything to make sure that you guys are happy," I said and both Ava and I laughed a teary laugh.

"And me you, you whore."

I ran a hand over my face, smiling.

"Right. I'm going to hang up before you make me cry. I'll speak to you tomorrow morning at school," she said with a deep sigh.

"Okay, bye, I love you."

"You too!" And with that, she hung up.

And I laid down thinking about everything, sticking my cell into my pocket.

That was such an unexpected eye opening. Sometimes just the smallest things make you think about the biggest things.

I whacked my cell out of my pocket and started texting Brady, "I love you so much it's unreal. I really couldn't live without you."

* * *

**Brady's POV**

Collin punched me in the arm half-heartedly and I rolled my eyes, shoving him. "Get lost."

"I know you'd choose her over me every time," he said, walking to school, his eyes ahead.

It was a heard decision. Because she's, well, _everything. _But he's my pack brother. And my best friend.

"Not necessarily," I said and he looked at me disbelievingly. "Although I do think Leah, Sam and Paul would all castrate you at the mention of you trying to date someone you haven't imprinted on, and that person being Paul's sisterm I don't think you can just sit around, purposefully being lonely because of something that _might _happen_._"

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "But, obviously, I understand where she's coming from," I hastily added, making him snort.

"I knew that was coming."

"But you don't know if you will ever imprint."

"Exactly!" he said. I'd been inside his head so I did know how he was feeling. "It's alright for Sam or Zoë to just say 'wait untll you imprint', but they've actually _got _their soul mate, I might never find mine."

"Plus, you should probably get some practise before you _do _meet your soul mate. Pick up some moves, you know?" I said cockily. "I'm just naturally a ladies man so Zoë's weak at the knees no matter what I say, but… you… not so much," I told him, shaking my head.

He snorted even louder and looked at me even more disbelievingly. "Seriously?"

I laughed and he jumped on me, punching me and trying to get me into a headlock. "The fact that you said 'pick up some _moves' _proves that that is bullshit! You're the complete _opposite _of a 'ladies man'!"

He shoved me away with a deep laugh just as my cell phone went and I dug it out of my pocket, instantly smiling as I saw whom the text was from.

"Ooh," Collin teased in a girly voice. "Brady's got a text from his girlfriend."

I grinned and then actually read the text, which put me on cloud fucking nine. She'd sent it the night before but the reception in La Push is so bad that I only just got it (damn trees), which was a bit gutting, considering I then hadn't been able to reply.

I chucked my cell at Collin, who easily caught it, reading it with a distasteful look on his face. "Point. Proven." To say I was smug was an understatement.

He gagged and gave it back to me. "That proves nothing. You had to imprint on her to get her."

My scowl sent his way got his dorky laugh to stop but I kicked him for good measure.

"You know what I said before? I take it back. Go grow old alone," I muttered and he rolled his eyes but laughed. "And I'm going to go find my Zoë."

"Really? You surprise me."

"Bite me, Collin," I said cheerily, because not even his sarcasm or insults could upset me after that text.

Fortunately, I then spotted her so I happily bounded over to Zoë, wrapping my arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around.

She let out a bit of a startled noise but soon relaxed, turning in my arms when I stopped moving. Before she had the chance to speak, I grabbed her neck and kissed her passionately.

"Good morning," I said and she smiled up at me.

"Apparently it's a great morning," she said, slightly bewildered. Her confused but _so _cute face made me smile and I hugged her tightly, squeezing her against me.

"I love you."

Her fingers closed around my t-shirt and she smiled up at me, not even bothered by me practically squeezing her in half. "I love you too," she said, her eyes shining and I rubbed my nose against hers.

"I know."

Zoë grinned wildly at me, before grabbing my hand and dragging me off. "Come along, Bradykins, we have Physics." I smiled and just followed her. And I pretty much just let her drag me around wherever she wanted. It was a pretty great day. And in no time at all I found myself sitting in the cafeteria at lunch. Time with her just flies by.

She was talking about something rather in-depth but if I'm completely honest with you, I wasn't particularly paying _that _much attention. I _think _she knew she lost me a while ago so I hope she wasn't that bothered. I was just content to watch her and think about things, idly amusing myself with her hair. It's like pigs' tails all over. Plus, her friends had come over and sat with us and were now also talking about whatever it was she was talking about.

Collin sat down a little while afterwards and it was a really awkward silence, with him and Zoë glaring at each other until one of them (Babs?) just interrupted their eye-war and carried on their in-depth conversation. I was glad.

_Then, _Moose joined the group. She looked like she was in a daze and her heartbeat was beating quite erratically, but I didn't notice. I was pulling Zoë's hair and let it spring back into place like I've done _so _many times before. It never gets old.

Zoë leant over and punched her in the arm. "Hey, you alright?"

She is definitely the woman I want to marry.

Moose looked over at her, frowning but then nodded. It wasn't very convincing.

"What happened?" Zo asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"You know… Seth?" she said, her heartbeat going faster when she said his name. "Well, he… he was with Paul and that and I looked up and…" she swallowed. "Err, and then, umm, Paul just dragged him outside."

"Huh?" Zoë said but then halted, looking at Collin and I, the both of us now looking at her very seriously. "Why?"

Moose swallowed again, rubbing her forehead and looking out the window towards the woods. "Dunno," she said slightly breathlessly. "They just took him out to the woods – Paul, I mean, and the others just followed. Do you think I should go after them? I was going to but they just... dissapeared."

"No, they've probably gone by now. But why did they go? What happened? What were they saying?" Zoë probed, her hand now on my leg, tapping me eagerly, as if asking me if this was what she was thinking.

"Well… what – what if they hurt him?" her eyes went wide as she stared at Zo. "Oh crap. What if they do?" her heartbeat was going super fast now, her eyes flickered from Zoë to the woods before she got up, as if to go out and search for them.

Zo just leant forward, grabbed her forearm and pulled her back down. "I'm sure it's fine. Plus, you don't know where they went."

"But – but – what if…?"

"Don't worry. Seth will be fine."

"Oh," Moose didn't look convinced and then did something that I never thought she would do – she started _biting her nails. _Yeah. Paul's sister. Who quite frankly is a little bit scary.

The rest of their friends were looking at her like she just grew a couple extra heads.

"What is Seth like?" she asked and Collin took in a sharp, angry breath, that seemingly sufficient confirmation.

"He's lovely. Did he look at you? Like in the eyes?" Zoë asked, and Moose tentatively nodded after a moment, staring at Zo, her eyebrows pulled together. "What did it… feel like?"

"_What?_" she breathed, her eyes widening. "How –? How did you _know_?"

Collin stood, sending his chair flying well. "Well I hope you're fucking happy," he spat at Zoë. "At least _you _got what you fucking wanted, didn't you?"

Her head span around to him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. I'd be crapping my pants if I was on the recieving end of that.

"This is _my _fault? You realise this is exactly why I was saying it was such a shit idea?" she whispered to him angrily and he just glared at her.

"Oh, just fuck off," he shouted before turning and storming out.

"What? Where is he going? Do you think he'll see Seth?" Moose asked, which Collin heard, and seemed to anger him more. Some freshman got in his ways of the fire exit and he shoved his tray of food right out of his hands, which went flying straight into the ceiling. Collin then proceeded to smack the door wide open, almost coming off the hinges.

Zoë winced and looked up at me. I just patted her hand, which was still on my leg, before taking it off and putting it on her lap, getting up to follow my extremely angry best friend. Woohoo. And I get to berate him too, on top of everything. Nobody tells my girl to fuck off. Not even him.

"Where are _you _going?" Moose then asked – and not in an angry way, in an I'm-really-panicking sort of way. Which I guess I can understand.

If Seth did just imprint (although it sounds like he did, he might not have), then he just got ripped from her sight. And If I remember back to when I first imprinted on Zoë (happy times) then I know that your emotions are all a bit everywhere. If someone had then just dragged Zoë away – and probably against her will, because I know for sure Seth would want anything than to be right next to her – I'd of been going even crazier than Molly was.

"I'll, err, find out that he's okay. And tell him to come see you. Maybe," I said, mentally adding 'if Paul hasn't killed him'. But I thought that would be best left unsaid. Don't want to add fuel to the fire and all that. She might just go running into the woods to find them – which would _not _be good for anyone. I'm surprised that she hasn't done that already.

Molly exhaled loudly and thanked me profusely.

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" Kat asked, as the rest of them all just looked _totally _bamboozled.

I just left.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is your present from me - sorry it's sort of short and a MAHUSIVE apology that it took me _four months _to update. You must not have believed your eyes when you saw what story this was that had new chapter. There really are no valid reasons for my tardiness or neglection of this story. Until some of you persuaded me to start writing this again (mainly you, AliciaEM :) & thank you everyone for motiviating me, by the way) I'd forgotten how much I truly loved writing about Zoe and Brady. So you got a lot of drama this chapter; Dean and Zoe have t heart-to-heart, there's a date (their first one technically!), an argument, a tiny breakdown on the mobile (or cell phone as you guys call it - I'll never get used to writing that), Collin and Brady being total guys, and a maybe imprint, aswell as another fight.**

**With the maybe imprint, you may be thinking 'That's unrealistic. Surely it would have happened before now?', and yes, you're right. It probably would have, but I do have some excuses to come soon and also it's just taken me so long for me to get to where I wanted to be in this story before I added this in (I'm a bad planner). But I really want to show you what's great about Moose, because I know a lot of you guys really don't think she's all that nice.**

**So, what did you like? What did you hate? Did you hate all of it? Whose POV do you like the most? Whose POV would you most like to see in the future? What would you like to happen in the future?**

**I'm so sorry if some of you have reviewed and I haven't replied, my email messed up and for some reason on it unticked all the alert bits so none were coming through - which was super disheartening when I actually did update my other story. I think I had replied but if I didn't, I'm sorry. But thank you so much, I do appreciate every single person who reads, reviewes or puts this on an alert/favourite list - thank you!**

**I should stop talking now. But again, sorry for the massive gap between updates. It's just been school really, with a lot of other stuff, that has been taking up time. But I have to say that I don't know when I'll be updating again as I'm in my last year of school and it's all coursework/revision/tests and whatnot for me. But I hope I can update reguarly and soon! And have longer chapters!**

**I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and a fantastic New Year! Please review :)**

**(P.S. I don't know what it is with my obsession with brackets latly. I really should just go through this whole chapter & author's note and take them all out. But I won't. Because I'm lazy, and that means you may not get this till after xmas. Sorry if it's annoying!)**


	18. Yuck, Yuck, Yuck

"Tell me you didn't," was Collin's first thought when we phased. But it was kind of just washed away with all the swarms of thoughts and conversations going on. I really wasn't expecting _this_ much chaos. We quickly got over to where the whole pack was situated.

"I'm gonna hurt you so bad," Paul just kept thinking repeatedly, glaring at Seth, his paws scraping up the earth, his body arched and ready to attack as Seth just kept whining and trying to get to Moose, hurting at being ripped away from her.

Leah was just moaning about how unfair it was that Seth imprinted. It was a bit of a slap in the face considering she's older and her life had been drastically changed because of imprinting and yet her younger brother was the one who got to imprint when she was the one who wanted to imprint so much more.

"Cheers for bringing it up, douche," Leah thought bitterly and I took a few steps back from the group of angry and distressed wolves.

I was just happy that Paul had a new punch bag. He loves Zoë, but Moose is his blood sister and so now he will automatically hate Seth more than me.

Leah was also pissed that he had to imprint on Moose. I can't say I blame her, to be honest. I would particularly like to have imprinted on her.

Seth's head span to me, his thoughts quite angry and I just took some more steps back.

"No offence, dude. She's great," he nodded and went back to ignoring Jacob, Sam and Quil who were all trying to calm him down and talk to him.

Embry came and stood next to me. "It's quite amusing watching this lot, to be honest," he admitted and I barked out a laugh.

"I'm sorry," Paul growled at Collin, suddenly catching onto his thoughts. "But why the fucking hell do you care if Seth imprinted on my sister?"

When you're asked point blank about something like that it's kind of hard to hide your feelings and thoughts. So, naturally, everyone found out about his feelings towards her. And needless to say neither Paul nor Seth were very happy.

"Why the hell does everyone want to dick my freaking sister?" Paul muttered – well, thought. It's hard to explain what it's like to be in peoples head's so I'm just tell you as if they spoke it.

Seth span around to Collin, looking slightly hysterical. "You like her?" he murmured, stalking towards him. He was really upset at that. "You went on a _date _with her?" he said angrily when Collin thought back to when we went to the movies. But it was _Seth_; you knew he wouldn't do anything. I mean, I've never even seen him angry before. However, like I said, your emotions are all over the place when you imprint. You could tell that deep down ickle Sethy wasn't angry at anyone apart from himself.

"Shut up, you don't even _know_ her!" Collin shot back angrily, not backing away.

Ooh, that was the wrong thing to say, buddy. One of the reasons why lovely little Sethy was angry was because of exactly that – he didn't even know her and there was this chaos about it before he'd even introduced himself. It was his fault in his eyes and if I were him, and found out my Zo had gone on a date with one of the guys, I would have been pissed, but I would have known it was my own fault.

I walked up to them. "Come on. Why don't we all just phase back and have a nice, calm, little chat?"

None of them even listened to my proposal. I think it could have been the best way to end this argument. Being in everyone's heads isn't exactly going to help anyone think clearly, is it?

Quil bit my tail and I let out a yelp, jumping up, spinning around and pawing him in the face lightly.

It seemed to deter the attention from Paul and Seth for a moment as they laughed at us. It's not funny – that shit hurts. The tail is a no-go area.

"Real funny, jackass," I muttered, but he wasn't apologetic at all, just thinking happily in that carefree way he has, his thoughts more than often drifting to Claire.

"Everyone, take four steps away from the wolf next to you, right now," Sam commanded and we indubitably did as daddy wolf said.

"Stop calling me that," he snapped and my tongue lolled out of my mouth as I grinned at him.

"Now," he started, looking between us, ignoring me. "I will not have fighting between the pack," he shot looks at Collin, Seth and Paul. "That will not help anything. You are _brothers_. You _shouldn't _be fighting over anything. You need to be able to rely on each other completely or else we won't be able to survive," his mind flashed to images of fighting vamps and everyone was struck with the reality of what he said. It was true. "Paul, you accepted Brady, do we really have to go through all of this again?"

Paul tried thinking of a reason but just came down to the fact that he just didn't want anyone to imprint on her. And because I went through all that hoo-ha when I broke the news to Zoë. It was a nice awkward silence when I relived that.

"You can't just accept me and Zoë just because you feel sorry for me," I said, slightly hacked off by that. "I thought it was because you realised that I'd never hurt her?"

"Yeah, well, I don't know that about Seth, do I?" he retorted, earning a disbelieving snort from everyone.

"Seriously? Seth is the most _un_likely person to hurt anyone," Jared said, who had been trying to calm Paul down he whole time.

"Not necessarily," he said, sticking his nose in the air but we could all read his thoughts and could tell his resolve was thawing out.

"I won't. I promise," Seth said and we could all tell that he one-hundred percent meant it. "Please, can I just go see her?"

I still don't get how he hadn't even imprinted on her until now. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Didn't you feel anything towards her?" Jared said and we all looked at him in surprise. He's not exactly one to ask that considering he sat next to Kim for god knows how long. He sent me a look when I thought of that. He doesn't like to be reminded. "No, I mean _after _you changed. Surely you'd feel something? Even a little tug?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think I'd _imprint_," Seth thought, embarrassedly. He was the sort of cute little kid of the group, to be honest. I wouldn't of that that he'd imprint, either – even though I'm younger than him. "And she doesn't exactly like our group," he admitted and we all winced when we saw the pain that brought him.

It was true. She held a major grudge against us. I thought it was just me but she hates all of us, I guess. We did sort of steal Zoë and Paul, who are her two favourite people, away from her.

"Helpful," Jacob thought sarcastically as Seth whimpered.

"She never looked at us because she was always in a mood with Paul, or you," he added the last bit, nodding towards me.

"That's true," both Paul and I said.

"Today was just a coincidence," he said wistfully.

"But, still, you would have thought it would have happened earlier," Quil said and Embry nodded his head.

"Didn't you go around staring at all the girls you met in the eyes for like five minutes straight to see if it would happen?" Embry asked and Seth looked at him like he was mad.

"Why would I do that?"

Collin, Paul, Embry and Jacob all just snorted. "So naïve," Quil thought jokingly, shaking his head.

But it is true. I would of. It was to prevent this exact situation – you can't just go around when there is a possibility that your soul mate is in the room over.

"Dude, think of all the times you walked past her," Jared said and Seth let out a little whine again, this time at his stupidity. "I only went a day at school before I imprinted on Kim."

"You're in her year, you're in some of her classes, and you freaking sat _next to her!_" Seth said exasperatedly. "How was I supposed to know I should be going around and staring at every girl I meet? Didn't everyone think you were really weird?"

"Yeah, we got _really _weird looks back. But at least we're not in your position. How are you gonna explain to her that it's been – how many months? And you only just now imprinted?" Paul said, looking at him disdainfully.

"Look on the bright side, Paul," I said. "At least now you can actually tell her the truth."

"Oh, yeah," he said, suddenly a lot chirpier about this whole situation.

That'll make my Zoë happier, too.

Collin sent me a look so I just tried to shut up as they now continued on their conversations, but it was _much _calmer than before.

"Oh, by the way," I added. "Moose is _really _freaking out."

Seth, for the millionth time today, let out a whine and sent a pleading look at Sam.

"I told her that you would maybe pop round her house," Seth then sent his pleading puppy dog eyes to Paul. Without sounding like a pussy, you have to be _really _mean to turn him down when he looks at you like that, especially with his pure mind, which really is only focusing on making sure Moose is okay. There are literally no dirty thoughts in his mind right now. I was probably having sex with Zoë at this point in time after imprinting. All he wants is to make sure she doesn't hate him.

"If Paul hadn't killed you, that is," Collin added regretfully. He wasn't happy; he was hurting but, you know, bros before hoes. Plus, I don't think any of them wanted me to go through in my mind having sex with her again. That's the type of stuff that makes it really awkward when we phase. Especially when they have to then see her, after having seen her in my thoughts. It's really weird for everyone. It's about a gazillion times worse for Leah when Sam thinks about Emily, though. Luckily, I don't think the imprintees ever notice. That would be really bad.

We're not so bad with each other, simply because we have to get naked to phase so we see each other like that pretty much every day. It's just awkward hearing the thoughts about the imprintees. "Plus, she was about two seconds away from running into the woods to find you two when we left." Collin sent me a really disgusted look and I tried to look apologetic and get my thoughts off Zoë.

Seth then started panicking and everyone sent Paul the 'just let him go' look and thoughts.

"Fine," Paul spat and Seth hopped up.

"Come on," I said, already racing Seth there. "I'll go with you." And we did get there pretty quickly. Chances are that Zo is gonna be there, so I was nearly as excited to get there as Seth was.

We phased and quickly pulled on our clothes.

"Thanks," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder and I grinned at him.

"Trust me, you're gonna need as much help as you can get."

He rolled his eyes as we walked up the driveway, getting more fidgety when we could hear them talking. They were, as expected, talking about us. He was getting more and more excited and eager with every step we took – but also getting equally as nervous. Suddenly he halted and span towards me. "How do I look?"

I burst out laughing at him. "You're seriously asking me that?" I asked sceptically through laughs before knocking on the door.

"No! Wait, stop!" he said, panicking before trying to flatten down his hair and straighten his clothes, as well as rub some of the mud off of his face.

Moose opened the door and his hands snapped down to his sides. I could see Zoë poking her head around Moose, who was standing about as straight and still as a post – just like Seth, who was just staring wide eyed back at her.

I nudged him with my shoulder and he cleared his throat and stuck his hand out. "Hell-lo," he started nervously and then cleared his throat. "My name is Seth Clearwater."

… I don't think I've ever had to try so hard not to laugh. Who does that? Who even shakes hands anymore? Who introduces themselves like that at our age?

Zoë was biting down her lip, her eyes shining as she took tried to hold down her laughter, too. That's what made it even harder not to burst out laughing.

Moose just looked really bewildered. She shot a look at Zo over her shoulder, who just nodded encouragingly and nudged her forward. Moose looked awkward but took his hand to shake. I would have just left it hanging, to be honest.

They both froze, again, and stared at their joined hands. Ahh, yes. It definitely is a shock when you first touch your imprint. I grinned over at Zoë and she smiled back. I could tell she was thinking back to when I imprinted on her as well.

"Molly," Moose said then her eyes snapped up to Seth. "Wait, no! Moose. It's Moose. Please don't call me Molly."

He smiled down at her and her panicking ceased, a smile lighting up her face as she stared into his eyes. I think him knowing she's as nervous as he was helped a lot. They then just stood their smiling, until they laughed awkwardly. Definitely puke-worthy.

"Why don't we all go into the living room?" Zoë asked and they both turned to look at her, as if only just remembering she was there. As if someone could forget about my baby.

They both walked through, keeping very close and sending each other glances. Zoë waited and grabbed my hand before pulling me through, smiling at me excitedly.

We all sat down and after a moment of awkwardness, everyone got talking. "We'll go get everyone drinks!" Zoë offered and then proceeded to drag me out of the room. She really does like dragging me around today.

We got out the door and she half closed it before bending over slightly and peeking through the gap, watching them. I wrapped my arms around her, and did the same, my body fitting perfectly around hers.

"They're so cute," she whispered as they talked awkwardly, smiling and looking at each other.

"You realise Seth can hear, right?" I whispered back and she nodded.

"He won't care."

I laughed and she squeezed my arms around her. I let her watch them for a bit before picking her up, taking her off to the kitchen. She went to complain but I just put my finger over her mouth.

"Has he…?" she asked, turning to me, grabbing my forearms when I shut the door to the kitchen behind us.

"What do you think?" I asked and she grinned.

"Yes!" she answered, even if it was a rhetorical question. "She's being _so_ weird! Like, the opposite to her usual ways! She even asked if Seth had a girlfriend! _How_ _cute is that?"_ she whispered excitedly and I laughed and pulled her forward, kissing her.

"This means I won't have to hide things from her! This means I will actually have someone to talk to about all of this!" I was a bit gutted when she said that. Because I don't see why she can't just speak to me about everything. I guess I _should_ understand that she needs to talk to other people about things, and that there are things that she might not want to tell me – but I just don't get it.

"This means I won't drift away from her!" she said happily before hugging me quickly and then grabbing the drinks and dashing through to the others in the living room. I shook my head at her in bewilderment before following her.

They both accepted the drinks with thanks and then gulped down a large amount of it – Seth finishing the can in one gulp.

"I need to pee," Moose announced suddenly before getting up and vacating the room quickly, sending a very worried and confused look at Zoë, who nodded and smiled once more – something she seemed to not be able to stop doing.

"I'm gonna tell her," Seth said, staring at the doorway she just went through.

"Obviously," I said and he looked at me.

"I mean today. I'm gonna tell her now."

"You're shitting me!" Zoë breathed as I looked at him, startled.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked, my eyes wide and disbelieving.

He nodded. "Yes," he replied, certain.

"Mind sharing your reasoning?"

"Well, she knows there's something going on, and she hates everyone for keeping it from her. Seems like the smartest thing to do. Plus, all the other girls have always been annoyed that you kept it from them for so long. I think it makes sense. I'd rather get that all out of the way to begin with and just get down to knowing her without having to be hiding everything from her."

"Dude," I said, getting up and sitting next to him. "There's a reason we don't just tell them straight away. It's a lot to take in."

He nodded, frowning. "I know."

"And you literally _just_ imprinted. Do you think she can handle it all?"

Zoë snorted. "If anyone can handle it, it's Moose."

"Still," I said, biting my lip. "Do you know what you're gonna say?" I asked him and he turned to me.

"No. I hadn't thought that far ahead," he said, starting to panic. "Crap! What do I say?"

I slapped my hand over my face. Oh boy.

"Just tell her that you don't want to keep secrets from her, and that you want to be honest, unlike me and Paul. Okay? Bring up the fact that this is the secret we couldn't tell her and then she won't just kick you in the nads for saying something stupid. She'll just think you're mental."

"Comforting," I said sarcastically and she laughed and smiled at me as Seth thanked her. He's just so _nice. _I really don't quite understand how Moose is his soul mate. They're complete polar opposites.

"And show her. She won't believe you unless you show her. And explain what you do – that what you do is help," Zoë said, eyeing the door and standing up. "Tell her you won't ever hurt her. Don't tell her you want to protect her or that you care for her more than anyone you've ever met."

"What?" we both said, confused.

"Trust me. It's been a couple hours. If you tell her you care for her then she'll just ignore you. Explain imprinting, but mention that you don't have to have babies and get married – that'll freak her out."

"Right," Seth said, staring at her, his mind reeling. "Wait – run through that one more time."

Zoë laughed and smiled. "You'll be fine," she then disappeared out the door just as Moose came out the bathroom. Zo pushed her back in and gave her a mini pep talk about trusting what he's about to tell her, that it'll sound insane but to just stop and listen. And to come talk to her as soon as possible.

Moose tried to get information out of her, as she was really quite alarmed, but Zoë just pushed her out.

"Thank you," Seth breathed to me. "Tell her I said thank you, too, please."

I nodded and smiled. My girl is so amazing.

They both walked in and we stood. Those two just looked each other straight in the eyes as I walked towards Zo. "We'll just get going," I said and we both hurried out the front door.

"Oh my god!" she breathed, jumping on my back as we shut the door and walked down the driveway. "This is so exciting!"

* * *

"I'm so bored," she groaned for the millionth time, turning to face me, her head still on my stomach.

I rolled my eyes but smiled down at her. "Oh, dry up," I teased, playing with her hair.

She laughed but then pretended to sob pathetically. "Why are they taking so long?" she moaned. "Do you think they've sorted it out and are just purposefully not calling to frustrate me?"

I grinned as I pushed her hair off her face. "You know, this isn't just about _you_."

With another laugh she climbed up me to lie at my side, draping her arm over my torso.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop thinking about it!"

I smiled as I hugged her tightly, leaning my head back against her pillows, stroking her back.

"It is very aggravating," I admitted, kissing the top of her head.

"That's what I'm saying!" she said with a laugh before tilting her head up to kiss me. I put my hand on her neck as our kiss got more heated.

"Yuck," Dean said from the doorway – which we're now made to leave open… yay – and Zoë let out a frustrated screech that kind of hurt my eardrums. She pulled back and chucked a cushion at him. "That's disgusting. Aren't you guys like thirteen?"

"Seriously, fuck off!"

He mimicked her voice as he walked down the hallway and she let out a breath as she flopped back onto her bed, her hands covering her face. I think his rules about us spending alone time together are a bit stupid, but I'm not gonna tell him that it's too late for all of that. I would like to keep my balls, after all. I'm thankful that Paul isn't going to break the news that Zo and I are sexually active. It would be a bit awkward for him to have to tell Dean that, so we're keeping him firmly in the dark.

I moved over to lie on top of her, one leg in-between hers and my other on the other side of hers, my arms crossed across her stomach, my chin resting on my arms as I stared down at her. However, I could only just see her face over her boobs. I seriously don't understand how they can be so big – although that's _definitely_ not a complaint.

"When do you wanna move out?" she asked and I frowned slightly.

"Move out?" I questioned.

"Of your house. When do you want to leave home?"

"Is that a hint?" I asked, grinning and she smiled.

"Actually, it wasn't. But I do want to live with you," she said, as if it was the most casual thing to say in the world.

"I don't know. But it will be soon, probably after graduation. My parents said they're moving away to Italy as soon as I graduate to live in our holiday home over there."

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and she sat up abruptly, leaning on her elbows. "You're kidding!"

I shook my head, confused as to why she was so shocked.

"They're just going to leave you here?"

"Yeah…? They've said that's what they've wanted to do for about five years now."

"Oh my god!" she said, lying down again and then pulling my face against her chest as she stroked my face comfortingly – it was really quite nice if I'm honest. "How could they do that? They can't just up and leave you straight out of school!"

"It's no big deal, Zo. Really," I said but she let out a horrified breath.

"Yes it is! How could they just move to a different country and leave you on your own?"

"Well, they did offer to take me with them. Which was more than what I expected."

She scoffed and let out an exasperated squeak at the 'offered'.

"But I'd rather stay here. Plus, they said they'd give me money to pay the rent or deposit on a place to live until I get a good job."

"They are the most stupid people I have ever met in my life," she said, shaking her head as she stroked my face.

"It's really not that big a deal," I said, although I was very pleased with the amount of attention she was giving me.

"Do they even speak Italian?" she asked, and I nodded.

"_I _speak Italian."

Her head whipped down to look at me. "No way!"

"Yes way!" I replied jokingly and her eyes widened.

"I didn't know that!"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her mysteriously. "There's lots about me that you don't know."

She looked at me dubiously. "Doubt it."

"There is!" I exclaimed and she raised an eyebrow before dismissing that claim. I was totally bluffing it, anyway.

"Why didn't you say you could speak another language?"

I laughed at her being so shocked by it. She does know that I've been over there lots, I didn't think it would be that much of a surprise. "Because you never asked me if I could speak another language. Was I supposed to just slip into random conversation?"

Zoë shrugged and leant back down. "Italian men are really beautiful," she said softly and I picked my head up, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I'm never taking you to Italy."

She let out a really loud laugh at that but I still wasn't happy. She kissed me and leant back, still laughing. "Well, you speak Italian… that makes you more beautiful. Italian is, like, one of top romantic languages."

"Being able to _speak _Italian doesn't actually _make _me Italian."

She carried on laughing and giggling. "I know, I know, I know! I'm sorry, Brady," she said through giggles, grinning at me. And she knows I can't be mad at her. Especially when she's looking at me with such a happy look in her beautiful eyes.

"You're still never going to Italy."

She laughed and then closed her eyes, lying her head down as she breathed deeply, trying to stop laughing. "Sorry. I love you," she said, running her hand through my hair. Mmm. "I wouldn't ever run off with some hot Italian guy."

"That's because you're never going anywhere near Italy," I said, smiling lightly as she ran her long fingers up and down my neck and face too. I love her hands. They're always so soft. And her fingers really are so long. And she has quite long nails, which I like for some reason.

How can someone even have pretty hands?

"What do you want for your birthday?" she asked me randomly and I shrugged.

"Nothing," she looked at me disapprovingly. "You, then," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You already have me," she said and I smiled.

"Exactly. I have everything I want."

She kept staring at me with that disapproving look. "That was so cheesy."

"Oh, bite me," I said and she looked at me with that 'you know I will' cheeky look that she has.

"Seriously, Brady, you are _the _hardest person to buy for," she grumbled.

"You honestly don't have to buy me anything," I said and she looked at me like I was stupid.

"I'm not going to not buy you anything, you idiot." I just shrugged. I really don't care.

"What are your parents going to get you?" she asked in a tone that let me know she now disliked my parents more than she did before. It really doesn't bother me that they're moving away. It's not like I'd never see them ever again.

"Probably just money like usually. Although, I think I am getting clothes considering I only have about three items of clothing that actually fit me now."

"Yeah, you are a bit chubbier now," she said, rubbing me 'sympathetically'. I narrowed my eyes at her again and she just smiled back at me.

"Some people wouldn't even put up with this much teasing and sarcasm," I said and she smiled and then just started squeezing my cheeks like I was some little child. Kind of like what my Nan does when she's had a couple glasses of wine.

"Aww, Brady, you love it!"

"Mmm," I said, trying not to let her know that I actually do love it. "I do know something you could do for me?"

"Yeah?" she said eagerly as I slipped my fingers through hers.

"Come meet my Nan," I said, slightly embarrassed at having to ask this. "I know you probably don't want to… but she's kind of been harping on about meeting you for a while."

"Err, yeah, sure," she said and I bit the inside of my lip.

"You really don't have to. I mean –"

"No, no, Brady, I _want_ to," she said, cutting me off. "I'd really love to meet her. I'm just... nervous. I really don't think she'd like me," she said and I looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You don't have to worry about that. She loves you already."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts," I said. "She'll like you even if it's just because I like you so much."

Zoë let out a groan and I put my hand on the side of her face so she looked up into my eyes. "How could anyone not love you?"

"I'm pretty sure a _lot _of people don't love, or even _like, _me."

"Well, they're dicks. And my Nan's not a dick, so you're fine."

She let out a breath and shook her head at me, only slightly amused. "This still doesn't help me with your birthday present, though," she said, deciding to change that subject.

I groaned this time around. "I don't want anything!" I repeated. "Please. I _hate _birthdays."

"Nope. You're gonna get, like, _the_ biggest present off of me, ever. I just need to think of what it will be."

I just laid my face against her chest again. "I don't like presents."

"I'm gonna get you loads, then," she said and I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see.

"Really?" I said, slowly stroking her stomach.

"Yup."

"I thought you couldn't even think of _one _present to get me? Let alone _loads._"

There was a brief silence. "Shut up."

"You're an idiot," I said, laughing and she rolled her eyes and then her cell phone started vibrating in her pocket and she groaned but then sat up quickly, me rolling off of her.

"Oh!" she practically screamed, obviously not realising that it could be Moose and she then shimmied around to get the phone out of her pocket as her jeans are really tight – they're my favorite jeans of hers.

"Yes?" she breathed down the phone but it was Paul's voice that answered.

"Hey," he said, in a seemingly bored tone.

"Why are you calling me?" she asked, confused and he snorted.

"Cheers. Really polite."

"Sorry," she laughed but it was still glaringly obvious she was disappointed. "I was expecting your sister."

"I know. She says you can come over now. And tell Brady to head to Sam's, as that's where we'll all be. I'm assuming he's with you?" he said and Zoë put the cell near my mouth.

"_Hello!" _I said in a very sing-songy voice, drawing out the word.

"Right," he said with a deep, exasperated breath. "You're so camp."

I pulled an outraged face at Zo, the both of us laughing at him.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, shut up. I'm now leaving! Yes, yes! She says she's coming. Jeez. Cool it, will ya?" he said to Moose, who I could only just faintly hear through the phones.

"She says make it pronto," Paul said in a bored tone.

"Will do!" Zoë replied. "See you later."

"Bye," he replied with a sigh before hanging up, Zoë already half way down the stairs by this time.

"I'm going to Moose's. See you later, mom, love you!" she called over her shoulder as she quickly exited out the door, pulling on her shoes as I grabbed her coat. I gave it to her as soon as we got out the house and she looked at me.

"What? It's cold!" I said and she rolled her eyes but thanked me, putting it on.

Admittedly, it wasn't really _that_ cold. But it could get cold. Or it could rain or something. And then she might get ill.

We have to take these precautions.

"How do you think it went?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Probably okay in the end."

"Yeah?"

I nodded. "'Cause Paul seemed really calm. And if he was then going to Sam's and had killed Seth he'd be a bit nervous. And if Moose had kicked Seth in the face and told him to leave, then he wouldn't be so laid back. He may hate us, but he does care for us as brothers nonetheless." She raised her eyebrows at me in surprise and I nodded. "Oh yeah. Deep down he loves me," I said, grinning. "I've been in his mind. He thinks I'm a 'harmless little twerp' now."

She laughed at me. "And you took that to mean he loves you?"

"Of course."

Zoë rolled her eyes but took my hand and we walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence – we don't always have to talk. We spend a lot of time just simply being in each other's company. I feel calmest when I'm with her, as I'm not panicking, thinking about what she's doing or if she's hurt so it's usually easiest to think when I'm right next to her.

"Thanks for walking me here," she said – I don't know why she was thanking me, but I usually just don't bother asking when she thanks me for doing normal, expected things like this. "Have fun at Sam's." She then leant up and kissed me and I stroked her arm.

"See you, I love you."

"You too!" she said before disappearing through the door. Ever since I mentioned my dislike for her saying 'goodbye' she hasn't said it. I' _really _grateful.

* * *

**Zoë's POV.**

Her head was in her hands when I walked into her room. In silence, I sat down next to her on her bed.

"Tell me you don't believe in this shit," she said in a low, groaning voice.

"Sorry. Your brother, my boyfriend and all their friends, including Seth, are vampire-fighting, super-human werewolves."

She looked at me with startled eyes. "You're kidding. You _really _believe this?"

"Yes," I said, nodding. "Didn't he show you?"

"Yes," she said with a deep breath, moving to sit up, leaning against her wall. "He and Paul both did. I was kind of hoping someone slipped something into my drink."

"Nope."

"How the hell do you even believe this?" she murmured, shaking her head. "How do you just tell yourself this is real? Because I really don't believe it," she said, looking slightly distressed.

"It gets easier," I said, crossing my legs. "It's really quite interesting and… _cool _once you learn more about it."

"How did you take it?" she asked and I took a deep breath and let it out nosily.

"Not very well. Not very well _at all_."

"I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad. I was probably exactly the same."

I leant forward and put my arm on her forearm. "I slapped him, punched him, told him I hated everything about him, said that he was just a lying, sick_, _murdering _monster_ and that I never wanted to ever see him ever again because he made me feel so sick."

She looked at me as if I was mental.

"Okay. I wasn't as bad as that," she breathed and I nodded, trying not to tear up at the thought of all the pain I put him through. If Brady said half of what I said to him, with just a fraction of the hate I spat those words at him with, then I don't even know if I could live. "You can't… you can't have said all that?" she asked disbelievingly in astonishment.

I rubbed my hands over my face. "Yeah. I thought they killed Richard. I thought they were some gang who were really sick in the head and had planned everything."

"But… how come you're like you are now? How did Brady forgive you? How did he get you to change your mind? What happened?" she asked in bewilderment.

"I still to this day do not understand why he forgave me. But to change my mind he just explained things. And I listened. And then I apologised for sixty minutes straight without stopping."

"Wow," she said, pulling her knees up and leaning her elbows against them, her hands in her hair, keeping it off her face. "This is so messed up."

"Tell me about it."

"And you've known about this…?"

"For quite a while, yes. I would have told you but…"

"I understand," she said. "Sorry. For everything. I can't have helped."

I shrugged. "How were you to have known? Thanks for caring about me."

"Thanks for telling Seth what to say," she said with a laugh. "It did help."

"I just gave him a few pointers, he did the rest."

She nodded, staring at her knees for a few minutes. "This is so bizarre," she said, starting to laugh a humourless laugh. "We can't honestly be sitting here talking about _werewolves!_?"

"Believe me, I know. You don't know how many times I've had to actually pinch myself and get Brady to show me again because I thought it was a dream or something."

She just shook her head, breathing out heavily.

"So… imprinting," she said after a couple minutes.

I nodded, trying to gage her reaction. "What the fuck is that about?" she said in a light joking tone that made me laugh. Trust her to try and ease the situation with something like that.

"Yeah. What _is _it about?" I said and she smiled.

But then her smile left her face and her eyes filled with sadness. "Is it true? Am I his freaking soul mate? His 'sun'? His 'gravity'? His 'reason for being'?"

I pursed my lips lightly but nodded. "Man, he pulled the freaking short straw there, didn't he?"

I let out a laugh and moved to sit next to her. "Not at all," I said and she just shook her head, staring at the wall ahead of us, her weird screamo band posters looking back at us.

"I don't like that bit," she whispered and I took her hand. "It's not fair on him, is it? He's suddenly permanently attached to me. We haven't even spoken before and now I'm his 'soul mate'."

"You're not necessarily his soul mate. You don't have to become his girlfriend."

She turned to me. "Yes I do."

I shook my head, frowning. "No, you don't."

"Yes. Yes, I do. Everyone who is of similar age has. I can't just turn around and be like 'Yeah, you say I'm your soul mate but I'm just going to ignore that', can I? How would that make him feel?"

"Yes, you can do that! Just because everyone else is romantically involved, doesn't mean you have to be! When have _you _ever done something just because that's what everyone else has done?" I asked, surprised at what she was saying.

Her lower lip trembled and her eyes filled with moisture, causing her to let out an angry breath, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't want to hurt him. Already. I can feel it. I don't want to hurt him at all. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"You won't. If you let him in," I said and she let out a mocking breath.

"Because I find it so easy to 'let people in'," she said, turning to stare at me. "Have you even seen him? He's like… so _nice. _And… _sweet_!" a tear fell down her cheek and I was near tears as well. "How can _I _be his soul mate? How am I ever going to not hurt him? I won't be able to '_let him in'!_ I can't – you – you don't understand how hard that is."

I wrapped my arms around her as she closed her eyes, more tears falling. "I'm not sweet or nice or anything like that. I'm a freaking _bitch_ and I cannot live with knowing that I hurt him. I can't just break someone so innocent! Because I will. I'm freaking messed up and you know it. My own freaking mom didn't even want to stick around."

"Come on," I said. "You know that's not your fault."

"What the hell am I going to do? Go up to him and be like, 'Oh, hey, Seth! I have major issues because my mom left when I was six, as she just 'couldn't possibly live here any longer without going mental'. And my dad is an alcoholic, which is why he's never at home. Oh? You're attached to me for the rest of your life? Jolly good! By the way, I can't trust people I don't know, I _hate _talking about my feelings to _anyone _because I just quite frankly find it embarrassing. And I will probably just be mean to you if you're nice to me. And if we do get close, I'll be a major control freak because I will never believe that you won't want to punch me in the face and run away. Good luck with that for the rest of your life!'" she said sarcastically, letting out some sobs.

We just sat there and cried for a bit, holding onto each other till we calmed down.

"Don't you get it? This is great for you. Perfect. Seth would never betray you – he's actually going to stick around and unwind all the little messed up mixed messages that you send out. He's going to wait until you open up. He's not just going to want to have sex with you and leave. All he wants to do is listen to you and get to know you. If you don't want to be his girlfriend, guaranteed he won't even think anything of it. He'd probably find it better as he gets to find out who you are as a friend_._"

She looked at me doubtfully.

"I meant it," I said, looking at her sternly so she'd believe me. "You _don't _have to be romantically involved, and I mean it. Brady said Seth wasn't even thinking about that! He only imprinted on you a little while ago, he can't have formed those sort of feelings yet. Plus, hasn't he told you about Quil? Who imprinted on a two year old? Ew. Imprinting definitely isn't about being _in _love."

"Aren't they just forced into it, though?" she whispered, leaning back, breathing deeply before letting out a few sneezes, which made me laugh. She has such weird sneezes.

"No," I said, still smiling. "That's what I always thought. But it wasn't. They want this. All the imprinting does is make them attached to you emotionally. It doesn't form any emotions."

"That doesn't make sense," she said. "You… you said that your emotions for him changed so drastically after you saw him – I'm assuming that's when he imprinted."

I nodded. "Yeah, but that didn't _make_ me love him. He just changed and looked really freaking hot. What I felt when I saw him is nothing like the actual love that I have for him now."

"I think everyone who is with their imprint romantically is like that because when you care and love for someone so much, and they're so hot like the guys are, that you're _so _attracted to them then you do just naturally fall in love with them along the way," I said. "Me and Brady just sort of did it backwards 'cause we're horny teenagers." She let out a laugh. "I think that's why everyone is always really doubtful when there is a girl and a guy and they're really close and say that they're 'just friends'. Because when you care for and love someone _so _much, most people will just start to fall in love with them if they're interested in that gender because that's just the way our bodies work sometimes. But there are a lot of people out there, who can be best friends with someone who is of the sex that they're attracted to, without wanting anything else. And Seth would be the best friend you ever had – bar me, of course," she grinned and I smiled. "Don't feel pressured. You don't know if you'll fall for him. He might not even be your best friend; he could be more like a brother to you. But you'll always have him; he'll always be there for you. And you'll always make each other stronger. Because that is what imprinting is for, I think. Brady said it was to make the wolf stronger and to give them something to fight for. It's complicated and weird but it doesn't mean that you're stuck with each other. You could go off and marry completely different people – but be the best man or maid of honour at their wedding. Brady said it could be like that for us, but he 'fell in love with me' before he imprinted and was too selfish and loved me romantically so he couldn't do that." I rolled my eyes. "Guaranteed if you told Seth you just wanted to be friends, he wouldn't even blink an eye and would be _so _ecstatic."

"But if he doesn't want to be with me, then he can just leave and we'll be friends, right?" she asked. "I don't want him secretly hating me because he's with me and he doesn't want to be. I want him to have a choice."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "I don't think Seth could ever hate anyone. But he will have a choice – and you always have a choice, too. I know you find talking about mushy stuff really hard, but I swear, he will turn you to mushy peas inside. I've spoken to him before and he really is adorable."

"Okay," she breathed, wiping her cheeks and eyes.

"Okay?" I asked, staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I'm done."

"Done?"

"With all this crying and feeling sorry for myself shit. I'm not used to having people making me feel better with their comforting words. But thank you. I love you and you mean more to me than anyone in the world."

I just smiled.

"Is it normal to miss him already?" she asked, looking at me embarrassedly and I laughed and nodded. "It feels really weird inside, doesn't it? The whole imprinting thing."

"Yeah," I laughed. "Weird is definitely the word for it."

We sat there for ages, just thinking.

"Isn't the whole super hearing, smelling and all other senses thing really weird?" she said and I turned to her, wide eyed and nodding.

"Yes!"

"Because they can hear you pee when you're downstairs and they're upstairs, can't they?"

"Yes! It is _so _hard to go to the bathroom when you're in a house full of werewolves." She shuddered at the thought and then turned to me, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my god! What about when you're…!"

"On your…?" she nodded and I agreed. "Yes. There's this Bella Swan girl who hangs out with these vegetarian vampires (they're not really vegetarian, though, because that's when you don't eat animals so it sort of defies the whole meaning as they _just _eat animals and not people) but she hangs out with vampires, who like, really want to suck her blood. Wouldn't that be even worse?"

She nodded. "Ew. Yuck. That's rank. Why the hell does she hang out with vampires for, anyway?" I shrugged.

"Long story. I'll explain it to you another time."

"Okay," she said and then just started laughing. "We're so not normal. I just found out that I have potentially found the person that I could spend the rest of my life with and we're talking about going to the toilet and periods."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Definitely not a normal reaction."

She shook her head and we both seemed to have calmed down a lot. "So, how did you take it? What did you say to Seth?"

"Well, I tried to listen to what you said, but I just really didn't believe what he said. But after he showed me I sort of just let him speak and I took in everything he said. Then Paul came and was like 'So, do you believe him?' and I just said no and then they both phased and told me some more about it. And it _sort of _made sense, but I just didn't want to believe it. I just sat there as they spoke and then just said that I needed to have a think and that I wanted to talk to you. Seth then asked me to please call him whenever I wanted to, made me promise that I didn't hate him, and kissed me awkwardly on the cheek," she explained and I rolled my eyes as I stood up.

"Fucking hell, Moose. Just show me up, why don't you. You took it so well!"

"Have just forgotten the little freak out I had then?" she asked slowly, as she stood up, looking at me confusedly.

"Yeah, but that's fine! Everyone's entitled to one little break down when discovering something so huge. I told him you'd take it like a trooper!"

She just shook her head at me, bewildered.

"By the way," I said. "Your insides are already turning mushy."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Say what?"

"You almost squealed when mentioning he kissed your cheek."

"Shut up!" she said, blushing hard.

I smiled at her. "I think you should take it very slowly, though," I said and she snorted.

"Hello, Mrs. Hypocrite, we haven't spoken in about, pwoah," she tapped her chin and pretended to look at the 'watch' on her wrist, "ten minutes!"

I rolled my eyes and shoved her as we made our way downstairs.

"But, yes. Seth is _so_ cute, but I don't know about getting together with him. Although I probably _will, _I just can't see it being soon."

I nodded. "Right. Shall we go to Sam and Emily's house? You can meet Em and Kim properly as our newest wolf girl."

"Wolf girl? Really?" she asked, obviously unimpressed.

"Come on, you love it! It's wicked."

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically. "And now… onto something more serious." I turned to her as she locked her front door behind us and turned to me. "Does Leah want to tear me apart with her she-wolf paws?"

* * *

**Look! A second chapter in the same month! I hope you like this - as always, feedback is immensly appreciated.**

**I'm going to make this short as I always ramble. I hope you had a great Christmas, and if I don't update, have a brilliant New Year everyone :)**

**Thanks again to everyone whose reading this, fave'd, alerted or reviewed :) **


	19. Protection

Moose was still going on about how Leah was gonna go she-wolf on her ass and tear her insides out when we got to Emily's.

"I don't think she really cares that much," I said as we walked up the driveway.

"I hope so," Moose said and I smiled at her just as she sneezed _again. _

"Stop sneezing, it's getting annoying," I told her and she laughed and rubbed her now bloodshot eyes with the back of ehr hands. Paul opened the door just as I was about to knock and he leant against the doorframe.

"Have you calmed down now?" he asked her in a bored tone, crossing his arms and she glared at him.

"Bite me," she spat but then started laughing, putting her hands up in surrender and taking a few steps backward. "No, actually; don't. I shouldn't really say that to you, should I?"

I started laughing quite loudly at what she was implying but Paul just rolled his eyes, completely unamused. I thought it was quite funny. It was just nice to have someone to laugh about this with.

"Anyway, Emily says come in, as we're still talking about things. Go through to the kitchen," he said and I smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks," he just rolled his eyes and slouched off.

"He really is so grouchy," she murmured and I had to nod in agreement.

"I can hear you!" he called as we walked through to the kitchen.

"Aw, hell. This sucks," she moaned and I smiled again as Brady walked through and wrapped his arms around me, picking my up off of the floor and continuing to walk me through to where Emily was standing, baking, with Kim.

"Hello, you," he said softly as I smiled up at him.

The girls both greeted us and then they started talking to Moose.

I leant up and kissed Brady. "Do you want to come round tonight?" he asked, running his hand over his hair.

"No," I replied and his eyebrows pulled together, a pout forming on his lips. "You're coming round mine and we're going to _revise_." He pulled a disgusted face at me.

"Who even are you?" he whispered in horror, just as Seth nervously walked in, over to Moose. She turned to him, they both blushed and he stuck his hands in the pockets of his jean cut-offs. I shared excited girly-grins at both Kim and Emily as Moose smiled nervously back up at him and they shared short, awkward but adorable conversations.

I smiled and turned back to Brady. "We do have important tests coming up," I said but he just scrunched his nose up the most adorable way. "They count towards your final grade."

He groaned loudly and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, leaning his head on top of mine. "But that's _so _boring."

"Yeah, well, it's gotta be done," I said, equally as surprised as he was that _I _was the one being sensible.

I've been thinking a lot since I spoke with Ava. We have got to start thinking about our future. And we need to start being sensible.

"But I could think of so many better things we could be doing!" he whined and I rolled my eyes as a few of the others came in, picking at the cake mixture but then being swatted away by Emily.

"We'll do physics first. I know it's your favorite," I said, smirking at him and he pulled a sarcastic face.

"And then go on to biology," Quil said as he walked past, leaning against the counter.

"Although you know they won't be doing school work when they got onto the topic of sexual reproduction," Embry quipped and Brady let out a scornful laugh and then went over to punch those two as I shook my head at them. Idiots.

I don't think it even bothers me anymore. At first the comments and glances were a bit… unnerving but eventually you get used to it. Actually, I don't think you get used to it, you just learn how to pretend to ignore it. It's still _really _embarrassing to know that they know things in that detail. I know Kim still blushes at every little thing, even though I know they haven't had sex.

It's weird that I even know that they haven't had sex.

This is a prime example of why the pack is just so weird to be so closely involved with. Because of the mind reading everything is common knowledge, even the most personal of things. At first I really hated it and I would get kind of annoyed at Brady because I didn't want them knowing things I'd told him if he randomly thought about it while he was phased, but I've learnt that it's really not his fault. Like, I knew deep down it wasn't his fault but I now I understand that there's nothing I can change about it and I shouldn't blame him because it's not as if he wants them to know every little thought about what's going through his mind. He's got it so much worse than I do. I really can't imagine what I'd do if I had to share a mind with someone. Even just with my girlfriends I'd still feel weird about it. Although, I guess a girl's mind and a guy's mind is a bit different. I'm pretty sure the only thing that goes through Paul's head is food, sleep and sex.

Moose sneezed again and Seth looked at her worriedly, stroking her hair out of her face cautiously and asking if she was okay. She waved him off but then it hit me.

I slapped my hands over my mouth as I tried to hold in the laughter. But _oh my god _it was hard. Brady's head cocked to the side as I almost doubled over from laughing.

"What?" he questioned, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I'm sorry! It's not funny," I spluttered at Seth. "But it's her allergies." Moose's face fell as I let out the loud laugh, and then apologized again, trying to keep a straight face. "She's allergic to _dogs_."

Seth looked horrified as I tried not to laugh. Because it wasn't funny. But the guys also seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face.

He backed away from her, holding his breath as he looked down at her. "You're… allergic… to… _me?"_

"No, no, no!" I said, cutting in, trying not to laugh (and failing). "She's just allergic to your _fur _when you're changed."

Moose pulled an awkward, apologetic face at him but he continued to just stand there, looking completely dejected. He just stared at the floor with a look that really did kind of sober me up.

"It's usually fine if I take allergy tablets before hand, I just… well, didn't realise. It's not a problem," she said, forcing a smile before letting out another loud sneeze, her eyes sort of watering. I guess it doesn't help that we had a massive cry-fest before we came as well.

"Do you want to go get those tablets?" he asked. She let out a breath and nodded, Seth instantly grabbing her hand and walking them both briskly out of there. As soon as the door shut the guys let out the laughs they'd been holding.

"That is so typical. And so hilarious," Jared said and Kim poked him in the side.

"Don't be mean," she chastised and he stared at her cheekily until she just rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. He kissed her on the head and pulled her under his arm.

"Come on," Brady said, tugging me over to the other room, plonking himself down on the sofa next to Collin. I tried to smile at him but he just either avoided eye contact, or when he couldn't he just glared at me.

Uh oh.

I stayed silent and simply played with Brady's hands as they finished their talk about wolfy business. Sometimes I don't like to think about it. With all the goings on today was one of those days. I won't admit it, but I still think it's weird. Just… _weird. _Even though I believe it completely, it's still just weird to think that they morph into wolves. It must sound stupid, but I never really think of it like that. I just think of it as some tribal, big guy thing. Not 'his entire body transforms into another being' thing. Because it just _doesn't _make sense. I'm not the cleverest person in the world, but it just logically can't be real. And I feel sorry for the rest of mankind – they don't know that any of this is real. They don't have a clue. I feel sorry for all of the people like Richard out there. After talking about the Bella/Victoria war with Brady it just amazes me of the scale that this happens. There must be so many people who die because of vampires – and god knows what else there is out there. If _La Push _has magical creatures, then there must be a lot more out there. It makes me feel really inferior. Especially when the boys talk about this sort of things. I hate that I'm just an imprint. I don't wish to be not a human, but it is kind of scary.

Not a human. That's weird as well. To think that the boys all went form being human to not…

Once I'd thought about it I realised I definitely still think of them as human.

I studied Brady's hand more closed and gently stroked his palm. His fingers gently closed around mine and I looked up at him. He kissed my cheekbone before laughing at something someone had said. He's definitely human to me.

* * *

**Brady's POV**

"Just calm down, you dick," Paul said, pushing me into a tree.

I glared at him, fuming.

"I'm sure nothing's happened, Brady," Jared said as I tried not to panic to bad.

"What would you do if it were Kim?" I retorted and he turned to Sam.

"He has got a point," he said but Sam just shook his head and let out a sigh.

"She's probably just gone out somewhere, shopping or something, and forgot to tell you," he reasoned but I just didn't feel right.

"Then why isn't she answering her cell?"

"Because it ran out of battery? She hasn't got signal? She left it at home?" he offered, not bothered at all. "I honestly don't know, but it's really nothing for you to be worrying about."

"Yeah. If one of her friends has gone too." (I'd done some super ninja research after the first three calls weren't answered and nobody was at Zo's house.) "Then chances are that they've just gone out," Jared said, trying to be reassuring, but I still just didn't _feel _right.

"I still don't like it," I said as we walked deeper into the woods.

"God," Paul groaned. "You're all so whipped. I really don't want to imprint if you get like _this _simply because she's gone out for the day and not told you."

I groaned and rubbed my face, trying to get rid of the sick feeling in my stomach. Zo knows I like to know where she is because I panic and overreact, always thinking the worse. She understands. Because I know that if she couldn't get hold of me or any of the pack and noone knew where I was, she'd panic.

Eventually we got back to Jared's because he had food (his mom likes to cook and Emily was down at the Makah res visiting old family), but I couldn't eat. I just sat there, my cell clutched in my hand.

I'm pathetic. I know.

But my stomach just doesn't feel right.

When the cell actually started to ring, it took me a while to even realise. But when I did I flipped it open so hard it flung out of my hand and I had to catch it again before slamming it against the side of my face. I think Sam actually buried his face in his hands in dispair.

"Zoë? Is that you? Are you okay?"

"_Hello, sexy!" _came the voice on the end of the phone.

"Hello Kat," I replied in a bored tone.

"That is so inappropriate," I heard my beautiful Zoë say, but her voice wasn't close to the phone.

"Oh, loosen up," Kat teased.

"Can I speak to Zoë please?" I asked, trying to be patient, but I really had been fretting.

"That's actually quite rude, Brady," Kat said in a voice told me that she really wasn't that offended. "And, no, Zoë is not in a suitable state to come to the phone."

If I thought I was panicking before, that was nothing. I speaked out a "What?" that was way too high pitched for any male to be making.

Paul flicked me in the side of the head and looked at me with that 'You're such a pussy' look that I seem to get quite a lot.

I glared at him.

"Where are you? What happened? Is she okay?"

Kat seemed to snort at something amusing before responding. "We're on the way back from the hospital."

I think I started to hyperventilate.

How do you breathe?

How the _fuck _do you breathe?

Paul, Jared and Sam had actually put down their food to stare intently at me as I tried not to die.

Hospital.

No. I can't – they have got to be kidding.

"We only just got out and she wanted to call you, but she's really in no state for that, I mean… she's barely alive – OW! Aww, Zoë, that really hurt!"

There was a ruffling on the phone and then I heard that sweet, sweet voice. "I'm sorry, Brady. She's lying. I'm fine. Perfectly okay, I promise."

"Brady?" she said in a soft, worried voice.

I picked the cell phone up off the floor, realising on then that I actually dropped it, as she repeated my name again.

"Are you there? – You see what you do, Kat? I think he passed out."

"No, no, I'm here," I whispered and she sighed in relief.

"Good. 'Cos I'm fine."

"You haven't been to the hospital?"

"Oh. Umm, well, actually yes. I have. But it's fine now – nothing even hurts."

I ran a hand over my face. "What happened?" I asked, trying to be calm.

Calm, calm, calm. That's me. Mr. Calm. As calm as a turtle. Calmy-calm-calm.

"I fell down the stairs."

"Oh sweet Jesus."

"It's fine, I swear."

"It's not _fine_!" I exclaimed. "If it was 'fine', you wouldn't be coming back from _the hospital."_

"It's barely even a fracture," she said in a very quite voice. I banged my head against the table.

"What did you break?" I asked. Although it was more of just a demand for her to tell me.

"It didn't even hurt," she said, ignoring me.

"What. Did. You. Break."

"My leg."

I groaned.

"I haven't let the girls sign the cast, though! I'm letting you be the first person. See? Doesn't that cheer you right up?"

"Yes. Splendid. I'm bouncing off the walls."

She let out a laugh. "I've already done that today and, trust me, it's not fun."

I was hoping she could tell I was glaring at the phone.

"Too soon?" she guessed after a long moments silence.

"I think so."

I pulled at my hair and sighed. "Are you okay? Like, really."

"Yeah. I am, I promise. I don't think it's was even that bad when I fell on it. Breaking bones is so overrated."

Instead of replying, because I knew that was a complete lie to make me feel better, I just groaned and rubbed my face gain.

"Sorry I didn't call," she said, quite obviously trying to change the subject off of her being in pain. "I would of but I was kind of shouting at Dean at the time." I started to speak but she just cut me off. "It's a long story."

"When will you have time to tell me? Or more importantly, when will you be back?"

"Erm, we're like twenty minutes away. Where are you?"

"Jared's. I'll be at yours in fifteen minutes."

"Okie dokie. Anyway, I was shouting at Dean and then we had to come here and it was kind of chaotic and then we had to turn our cells off 'cause we were in the hospital and it was all a bit of a palaver. You were probably best not being here."

Mmm. I'm sure.

"I whish I had been."

"Sorry," she said softly and I knew she meant it.

"It doesn't matter." Even I could tell that I didn't lie very well then.

"I love you?" she offered awkwardly, as if that would magically make feel better.

It did make me feel a bit better. A _bit. _

"You too."

"Okay, well, I have to hang up now because Kat is… well, that doesn't matter. But I'll see you soon?"

"Alright, yeah," I replied, feeling quite dejected.

"Okay? I'm sorry, I love you!" she said before hanging up. I just let the cell fall out of my phone onto the table and looked up at Sam, whom was, like the rest of the guys, just staring at me with a cringe. Apart from Paul, who didn't really seem to understand what was going on.

"How do you do it?"

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably at my question, obviously understanding what I meant. "I won't say it's something you get used to, but… I dunno. It doesn't get easier, knowing they're in pain and there's nothing you can do. I guess you just learn that you have to deal with is and that it is obviously going to happen a lot throughout their life."

"Now you understand why Quil was practically bawling his eyes out when Claire grazed her knee," Jared said sombrely.

"It's just a broken leg. People break bones all the time," Paul said confusedly.

I glared at him – which I seem to be doing a lot today. He must be in one of his annoying moods. _I _hope he imprints. Maybe it will make him less testy.

"You really don't get imprinting, do you?" Jared said, rolling his eyes.

"She's your everything. You don't think that would hurt a little to know that she's hurting when it's your job to protect her?" Sam asked and I stood.

"Real helpful," I said sarcastically. "Right. I should go. Bye."

"Oh, Brady," Paul said, grabbing my hand, looking up at me with _loving _eyes. "Please don't say 'bye'… it feels so long-term. It breaks my heart to hear you say it."

"Words cannot describe how much I hate you."

They all laughed their asses off as I left, the awkwardness apparently lifted from the room at the dig at me being such a pussy.

Yay.

Today is so not my day.

Anyway, I ran to Zoë's house in like two minutes and then just sat outside, waiting for her with my head in my hands. I heard that her mom had returned during the time I was at Jared's, although her brother was still out, but I didn't really want to speak to anyone. I just wanted to see her.

After a tediously long wait eventually a car came down her road, and I started to feel slightly better when I could hear and smell her.

I stood up and walked to her side as soon as the car had stopped moving, opening the door for her.

She grinned up at me sheepishly as she sat there with this massive cast wrapped around her leg.

"Hi Brady!" Kat said, smiling cheerfully.

Zoë turned to look at her. "I told you; you're not having sex with him."

Kat squinted her eyes at my baby. "Next time you want me to rush you to the hospital, think again!"

Zo just rolled her eyes as I leant down, unbuckling her seatbelt. She smiled up at me thankfully as I then only just managed to lift her out of the car without hitting her leg against anything.

She watched my face intently but I just couldn't look into her eyes.

"Thank you so much for taking me and staying up the hospital," she said softly, bending down from her hips to look into the car, speaking to Kat's parents. They spoke for a while before eventually the said their goodbyes and I pulled her crutches from the car before she shut the door. With waves they drove off and Zoë turned to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concern lacing her words and I finally brought my eyes to hers. It felt like someone sucker punched me in the gut. One of the points of imprinting was that they gave you something to fight for – she was yours to protect. I'm not a very good wolf if I can't even protect her from a broken bone.

"Don't ask me that, you're the one with your leg in a cast."

She gave me a half smile before brushing her fingers across my cheek gently.

"Okay, pass me the crutches please," she said with a deep breath and I gave her the look before walking forward, keeping her in my arms.

"I don't think so."

"You know, I used them to get from the hospital to the car. Plus, I need the practise."

"No you don't," I said determinedly, focusing on making sure the was in a comfortable position while keeping her leg straight.

"Guaranteed after a while I'll just want you to carry me, anyway. But I do need the practis, you're not always gonna be around to carry me everywhere. "

"Yes, I will." She quirked an eyebrow up. "I'm not letting you out of my site. And you're not using these things," I said, nodding to the crutches under my arm. "There's not a chance in hell that you won't fall over with them."

"Please don't worry about me," she said before kissing my cheek as I stepped up to her door and opened it, walking in.

"Zoë? Is that you?" a soft voice called.

"Yeah, Brady's here too," she shouted back as her mom walked through, the white stick that I'd never seen her mom use inside the house in her hand.

Zoë's hand clenched into a fist.

"How are you?" Zoë asked as her mom came forward, waving her off with her free hand.

"No, no, don't worry about me, I'm fine. How is your leg?" She didn't sound fine. I put Zo down and carefully guided her to her mom.

"It's broken, in a red cast, because that's the only nice-ish colour they had left." Zoë took her mom's hand and brought it down to the cast so she could feel it. "Personally I think it clashes with my skin tone, but oh well," she said lightly, smiling at her mother in vain. She knew her mom would never see her smile.

"I'm sorry," her mother whispered, cupping her cheek.

Zoë's jaw clenched and I could tell from the look in her eyes she was angry. "_You _have nothing to be sorry for. He's not here is he?" Sarah shook her head negatively. "Good. We're gonna go to my room, now, okay?"

Sarah nodded and Zoë leant forward, kissing her cheek before stepping around her mom.

"It was nice to see you again, Sarah" I said, and she braved a smile before I hoisted Zoë up into my arms again and carried her up the stairs.

I laid her down on her bed before finding something to prop her leg up with.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Uncomfortable?" I asked and she gave me the look.

"Sit down," she ordered and I begrudgingly did as she said. She cradled my face in her hands and kissed my lips. And she kept doing so until I eventually responded and started to relax. Which I have to say wasn't that long. Her mouth really is quite distracting.

Unfortunately, after a while she pulled back and simply rested her forehead against mine. "I love you," she whispered and I smiled, playing with a strand of her hair.

"I love you too," I replied. "Are you going to tell me how this happened now, then?"

She huffed a frustrated breath and her anger seemed to come back. "Dean."

"Oh?" I probed.

"He left a jumper on the stairs."

"And you slipped," I finished as I controlled the urge to go find him and punch his face in for hurting my girl.

"Well, no. Mom slipped. We were both going up and I was behind her, she fell, I steadied her but couldn't do the same for myself and ended up falling backwards."

I moved forward and wrapped my arms securely around her, pulling her head to my chest. "You could have broken your neck!"

"Mom could have broken hers!" she said angrily, as if that would have worse. "I want him out of this house. You can't just leave things around the house when someone who can't see lives here! I know that! I've had to live with that. I've had to learn that I can never ever leave anything out of place because she walks around, knowing where to go simply because of memory. But he doesn't – he doesn't even think of anyone else but himself. Leaving clothes on the stairs is stupid anyway, even without someone blind in the house. And now! Now she's using that stick inside her own _home! _It's not a home if she's scared with every step she takes!_"_

We stayed in the same position for a while, me simply stroking her as she sat still, sometimes coming out with things that annoy her about her brother.

"Please don't say anything to make me not hate him," she said.

I looked down at her. "I don't think I could, considering you being hurt is the result of his stupidity." She nodded her appreciation at me. "Although, I guess it does take a while to get used to it. He is bound to make some mistakes."

She closed her eyes and dropped her head back to my chest. "Fuck you, Brady. Fuck you."

I laughed and she shook her head. "Trust you."

"Trust you to break your leg walking _up _the stairs. Normal people do it going down, you know?"

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you like it. As always, feedback is appreciated. **

**I swear to god my life is so weird with the amount of coincidences that happen. I wrote this, with Zoe having fallen down the stairs and about twenty minutes later, I was walking down the stairs and I slipped, falling straight down to the bottom. And falling down stairs isn't something I often do! Is that not just the littlest bit weird?**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :)**


	20. Without You

When Brady said that he wasn't going to let me walk anywhere, I thought he was just exaggerating. He can be quite dramatic and exaggerate a lot but I can't actually remember the last time that I've walked by myself.

Oh, wait, no. I can go to the toilet by myself. He's not happy about that though. If it were down to him I'm pretty sure he'd come in with me.

Everyone else seems to have used my crutches more than I have – and boy have people wanted to use them. Some people seem to find it such a massive source of entertainment. When a teacher didn't turn up to a lesson one time, everyone took turns to have a race around the classroom, weaving between the desks. Some of the people in my year really do act like five year olds. This is just the sort of things that happen when a teacher is ill. Our school is just so poorly managed that if a teacher is ill, we rarely get a supply teacher in. Maybe if one teacher is free that period they'll come and cover but apart from that, they don't seem to be that bothered. I guess that's just La Push for you.

"Happy birthday!" I practically screamed at Brady when I met him in my hallway. He just started fussing over my leg, his arms circling my waist to steady me even though I'd gotten used to balancing with the cast on.

"Oh, Brady! Come on, be happy! It's your birthday," I said, kissing him chastely. He just bowed his head and I swear his cheeks went a bit darker. I stroked my hand down from his hair, over his cheek and to his neck.

"You're not really embarrassed about your birthday, are you?" I asked, trying to hide my smile as he averted looking into my eyes and fidgeted.

"I just don't get the point of birthdays."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and then nudging his head until eventually he looked into my eyes. They showed the shyness that he only sometimes seems to have.

"I don't care."

It probably would have been nicer and romantic if I'd come out with some spiel about how he's a perfect person, how I love him and he deserves so much, but oh well. He would have just felt even more awkward and I can tell him all that some other time. He was going to open those damn presents right now.

He rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips even though I could tell he was trying to resist it. I pecked him on the lips again before pulling him through to my room.

And when I say 'pull' I mean 'he carried me into my room'. But that doesn't have quite the same effect.

"You didn't," he groaned.

I laughed and grinned, excitedly kissing his hand when he let me down on the bed. Reluctantly, he joined me, sitting cross-legged at my side as I passed him present after present. I'm nowhere near as wealthy as his family is so I thought it would pointless to get him something expensive, so I just got him small ones.

The first, which I thought was quite good, was a t-shirt with 'The Big Bad Wolf' written on it with a very funny wolf on it. Moose and I found it on the Internet and we really did have quite a laughing fit about all the wolf things you can get on the Internet. He just pretended to glare at me and tell me that I really wasn't as funny as I thought I was, but his eyes were still shining.

"Is this not really boring for you?" he asked softly, gently tracing his fingers over the last badly wrapped present. It's not my fault I'm bad at wrapping. I guess when it's just me and mom I never really had to care about how it looked.

"Not even a little," I grinned, squeezing his hand excitedly.

He sighed as he looked at me. "You really didn't need to go to this much effort, you know."

I groaned and kicked him with my plaster-covered leg – something that he really didn't like.

"I know I didn't have to. I know you wouldn't care if I got you nothing. I know you don't like presents. Just stop being a dick and open the last one," I said light-heartedly and he stared at me for a second before unwrapping it awkwardly, which is how he'd done all the others.

His lips twitched and he looked up at me coyly under his lashes.

He's so beautiful.

"The toy story box set?" Brady grinned, slipping his hand into mine.

"Before you changed, we talked about going to go see it when it came out – you probably don't remember."

"I remember," he said quickly before kissing me heatedly. His hand cradled my cheek. "I love you." I smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you, thank you so much," he whispered before our lips locked again, the heat and passion and need building each time.

I tried to push him back but he wouldn't move so I then tried to pull him on top of me, but his firm chest just wouldn't budge. He pulled away, letting out a breathy laugh as his fingertips danced up my neck, jaw and chin to my lips.

"Uh uh. You're not getting _this_," he pointed to his body, "till your cast comes off," he said, smiling as my face fell in horror.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not risking you getting hurt," he said seriously.

"The doctor said I could have the cast on for six to eight weeks."

He gulped but his face remained defiant.

"But it's your birthday?"

Brady just shook his head.

"You're insane."

He let out a loud laugh. "You should have thought of the consequences before jumping down the stairs," he said, smiling. "Anyway, we have school now."

My head snapped to the clock on my wall. Oh crap.

I'd forced Brady to come round like an hour early so I could give him his presents (I couldn't exactly surprise him at his house) but, unfortunately, time with Brady just flies by.

"It sucks that you have to go to school on your birthday," I moaned and he just shrugged, standing up and extending his hands out to me.

I was now the reluctant one as I slipped my hands into his and he effortlessly pulled me up. Before I'd even gotten used to standing up, his arms were wound tightly around me, his face pushed against my neck.

"Thank you," he whispered and I smiled and kissed the side of his head. We stood there for a while and I wasn't complaining. Nothing beats his hugs. I don't know whether it's his warmth, smell or simply being so close to him, but they just make me feel… whole.

Eventually Brady dragged us both to school and as soon as we got there Moose barely managed to pull me out of the way before Collin barrelled into Brady, knocking him straight to the floor. The rest of the guys soon joined the 'doggy' pile (oh, the irony), where they then all tried to punch as much of Brady as they could. I guess this was their equivalent to an affectionate embrace.

I turned to look at Moose who seemed to have the same 'what are they like?' look on her face and I smiled, rolling my eyes.

* * *

"Brady has a really nice ass," I commented and Moose let out a snort and shoved me lightly.

"Do you ever think about anything other than his body?" she asked, looking at me distastefully as I watched him running about.

"Not really."

His head turned in our direction and he smirked at me. I gave him a small wave, completely not embarrassed knowing that he heard that.

We were in gym class but me, Moose and Nick were all sitting out. The girls group was on one side of the biggish field and the boys on the other, we were plonked right in the middle. And I was more than content to sit here and watch Brady run about in his gym shorts. They were very flattering on his backside.

The teacher wouldn't let Nick participate because her doctor got in contact with the school and told them that she wasn't allowed to do any sport. I hadn't been there because I was late for class, but Moose 'didn't have her kit' so couldn't do any as well and was sitting next to Nick so she wasn't alone by the time I got there. I could see a bit of her gym shirt sticking out of her bag but didn't say anything. I think she must have forgotten that I wouldn't be doing anything either.

"You really don't look great, Nick," I said softly. Her eyes were sunken, her skin looked pasty and, well, she just _looked _ill. "Are you sure you don't wanna just go home?"

"No, I don't want to," she snapped. "Can't you ever just leave it?"

I shared a quick glance with Moose before wrapping my arm round Nick's shoulders. At first she wasn't too happy but eventually she gave up and put her head on my shoulder, rubbing her face with her hands.

"So," I said, turning my head back to Moose. "What do you think of Seth's ass?"

She shot me a quite frightening glare as Nick let out a reluctant giggle.

I grinned as Babs dragged herself over, lying flat on her back as she huffed out loud, deep breaths, her cheeks a deep red. She's more the academic type than the physical type. Which is still unfair because she's still so skinny. Well, not as skinny as Nick but noones as skinny as her.

"I haven't even looked. I really don't care about his ass," Moo replied curtly.

It seemed at that point that Nick, Babs and I seemed to have to clear our throats.

Moose wasn't amused.

"It is quite a nice ass, to be honest," Nick said appreciatively, although from her voice she didn't sound quite with it.

"God, I hate gym class," Babs breathed out as Moose just rolled her eyes at Nick, not saying anything. It was quite a surprise that she didn't retaliate.

We sat in a comfortable silence for while until Nick let out a soft, "Oh."

Our heads all swivelled round to her as her head swayed and she brought her fingers away from her nose, covered in blood. She just stared at the blood for a minute as it trickled down her lip. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Moose had her hoisted up, one arm over her shoulders as she directed her into the school.

I hobbled after them for a while and the next thing I knew, my feet were being lifted off the floor and I felt a warm, firm body holding me up. I looked down at Brady with panicking eyes and he stroked the back of my head as Seth joined Moose and Nick, sliding his arm under Nicks shoulders and helping to carry her.

Later on I realised that was quite a smart move. Moose is the type that would rather be lent a hand than helped. Plus, she'd hate to just have to follow behind like a lost part. Not being able to take care of someone she cares about would probably really cut her up.

But I wasn't thinking about how Seth was becoming so perfect for Moose. I wasn't thinking about how even now I could see he was changing my best friend. I wasn't thinking about how my head was pounding so hard I felt like I was going to pass out.

I was thinking about what the hell was going to happen to Nicola. My Nicola. My tiny, precious and breakable little Nicola.

"It's okay," Brady said softly. "People get nosebleeds all the time."

I was grateful for his optimism.

With the boys' added speed we reached the nurse's office quite quickly. Seth and Moose sat Nick down as the nurse fussed over her for a moment before rushing off to call Dom and Louise while Moose and Babs went to get her some water and tissues.

I pushed her hair off her face gently and rubbed her back, feeling totally and utterly useless. At least when Moose returned we could do something and clean her up. But the moment she took a sip of water she tried to stand up.

"Bathroom –"

Fortunately, due to the boys' quick reflexes, we managed to get the bucket to her just in time.

I sat her down and gently pulled her back into a messy bun with the hair tie around my wrist. I tried not to notice how some of the strands of her hair fell out of her already thinning hair. Nick's been _so _lucky, up until now the chemo hasn't affected her hair. It's incredibly rare for your hair not to fall off.

She wet her lips as her body started to shiver and she rubbed her hands together, even though I know it didn't do much good.

"I know we have a blanket here somewhere," the nurse mumbled but I just grabbed the next best thing – probably better – and yanked it over.

"Here, have Brady," I said, standing up and pushing him down into my seat. He leaned in and wrapped his arm around her back and I was thankful that he didn't do it too awkwardly because I didn't want Nick to feel awkward.

It was surprising that I thought that. Usually I would have wanted to punch a girl in the face if they were so close to Brady because I seem to have some minor issues with that (yes, I did say minor_) _but I couldn't care less. My hands were shaking and my heart was pumping the blood around my body so hard and fast I could almost hear it. The only thing my thoughts were on was Nick and her welfare.

And how much of a selfish bitch I was. Yep, that was definitely one of the things on my mind. Moose was right, all I think about is Brady. Nick was getting worse every day and she needed us and I was too obsessed with all my drama that I forgot to take a step back and actually be a friend. Because in friendships, you have to put in a lot. You can't just ignore them for a couple weeks (probably months) and expect them to still be there. I always thought I juggled myself quite well between friends and Brady, but once I stood there staring at Nick and actually being shocked at how worse she'd become, I realised that I wasn't putting as much thought and effort into them as I was Brady. I should know exactly how well Nick is doing. I should be spending all my free time with her, making sure that she's content and at least _happy_. I never let myself think like this, but you just don't know when she's going to go. Most people don't even live for the first year after being diagnosed with pancreatic cancer.

Don and Louise turned up and took Nick away. They promised to keep us informed.

We then went off in search of the others to tell them what happened.

I told Brady to go off with the guys and I'd see him later. It was still his birthday, after all.

I feel guilty that lately I've been thinking about my life with Brady – how our lives are just starting. And hers could be ending.

* * *

I knocked on the door a couple of times and after a moment his dad opened the door.

After the big blow up with his mom, I've met his parents quite a few more times. I do spend half my life at his, which I think they've kind of gotten used to. It's just a bit awkward to speak to them. Which is kind of… weird. My mom doesn't speak to a lot of people openly that much, but her and Brady get on really well. They're always having a right good ol' gossip.

However, after about half a minute of awkward talking, Brady jumped down the stairs and saved me.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here? You better not have walked with those crutches."

He fussed over me and then took me up to his room, where he continued to fuss.

"…and then it could have rained. You know it rains so much here. Then what would you have done?" he asked in an exasperated tone, sitting me down on his bed. "One, the cast would get soaked and, two, you could have slipped with the crutches."

I leaned into his chest, closing my eyes against his warm skin. My head seemed to fit perfectly between his neck and shoulder, under his jaw. "You'd be such a good mom," I commented dryly. "You nag so well."

He huffed and then wrapped his arms around me while mine dropped to his lap.

"When you're the one who has to go have a cast on the other leg because you slipped –" he paused suddenly and I pulled back an inch to look at him.

"Oh my god. You're right," he groaned in horror. I smiled and shook my head at him, kissing his lips before burying my head against his soft body.

"How is she?" he asked softly, running his fingers through my hair.

"She's staying at the children's cancer unit in Seattle for a bit."

He nodded and tightened his arms around me. "It'll be okay," he said.

"Don't," I murmured, tightening my eyelids together. If he starts being all comforting and optimistic I'm just going to lose it all. And I'm trying to hold myself together.

"Sorry I left you on your birthday."

"Zo, don't even mention it. You don't have to worry about that."

"I still feel bad."

"Well, don't. At least you didn't have a chance and try and give me more things."

I smiled and sat back, stroking his cheek.

"How are you, _really?_" he asked, staring at me intensely.

I gazed back into those burning eyes that were filled with care and worry.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I whispered, because I couldn't trust myself to speak clearly. And I wasn't going to answer the question. I didn't know how I was.

"You don't have to think about what you would do without me. I'll always be here with you," he said. And with that he almost seemed to wrap a sheet of bubble wrap around my heart.

I pulled him down to me so our lips were centimetres apart, his breath on my lips. I pressed my forehead against and closed my eyes, my fingers finding their way up to the nape of his neck, curling around his short strands of hair.

"I love you," I breathed as his lips covered mine.

* * *

**Again, short chapters but hopefully you like. Although, I do understand if you're going to be sending me hate mail - I understand that you all don't want anything to happen to Nick!**

**Anyway, a massive thank you everyone who's been reading, reviewing or alerting/favourting, it means a lot and I love the feedback :) **


	21. Hair Cuts, Bowling for Soup and Love

"Good morning, Brady," she said as she settled down next time, quite gracefully now that she'd gotten more used to her cast. I still cringed and went to help her whenever she tried to move, but I could tell it was starting to irritate her a bit so I'm trying to back off slightly.

_Trying_ being the operative word in that sentence.

"Erm, hey," I said, eyeing her. Something was up. She was acting too nice, I could tell already.

"How are you?" Zoë asked, staring into my eyes captivatingly and playing with my hands. Uh oh. She was most definitely up to something.

"Good."

"How's your day been today?"

"Okay."

"Nothing you want to talk about?"

"Zoë," I said, drawing out her name. "What are you up to?"

"What?" she tried to say innocently.

Innocent my ass.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," she told me. "I always ask you how your day has been."

"I know that, but I also know how you act when you're up to something."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she repeated, brushing her hair out of her face, not looking into my eyes anymore.

I stared at her but she still tried to portray the picture of innocence.

"Right."

She smiled but it slowly drained from her face when I just continued to stare at her.

"I was going to butter you up a bit first," she said with a sigh but continued nonetheless when my stare didn't deter. "I want to speak to the Cullens."

"… is that a joke or something?" I asked and she pulled a face and shuffled a bit closer, pulling my hands back when I'd pulled them away.

"Hear me out, Brady," she said softly and my frown deepened and I moved away form her, putting my hands up.

"No, Zoë. Why the hell would you even ask that?"

"Please don't get angry," she said, staring at the floor. She bit her lower lip and it went white before the blood rushed back to it when it slowly escaped from her teeth. She tucked her hair behind her ear before looking up at me. "I want to ask them to change Nick into a vampire."

"Are you fucking _insane_?" I shouted, rising to my feet and taking a few strides away from her. I don't like being close to her when I get angry.

She groaned and sat on the edge of the couch, looking up at me. "Please listen to me and let me explain!"

"No!" I roared. "No I fucking will not because you are being crazy. Do you even know what you're asking?"

"Yes!" she shouted back, seemingly angry all of a sudden. Why the fuck she is angry, I have no idea. She's the one who just asked to spend quality time with blood-sucking monsters.

"Yes I know what I'm asking. I've been thinking about it quite a lot lately. You think I'd ask you without having thought it through quite a fucking lot?"

I angled my body away from her and pressed my thumb and middle finger into either temple, taking long, deep, controlled breaths.

Control. I needed complete and total control whenever I am with her. Sam only just let his control slip for a couple seconds and… well, I couldn't forgive myself if I ever hurt her.

She just doesn't know what it does to me to think of her being near a vampire. One is my life and the other my natural sworn enemy. The two of them just don't belong together.

"Why would you want Nick to be vampire?" I asked slowly in a strained voice.

"Brady, she's going to die! And there's nothing anyone can do – but, but this, they can. They can change her and then – then she –"

"She _will_ be dead!" I shouted. "You thinking being a – a _leech _– is any better than being a normal corpse? Not only are they dead, but they _feed _off of human beings!"

"But she won't be dead-dead!"

"No, it'll be a million times worse!"

Her nostrils flared a little and she crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't be able to spend time with her, you realise?" I asked. "She couldn't spend time with you without wanting to rip you to pieces and suck the life out of you."

"So? This isn't about me! This is about her!"

"No it's not, Zoë! She wouldn't be able to spend time with anybody that she cares about because all she'd want to do is fucking eat them. What sort of life is that? I can't understand how you could want that for someone you care for."

"It's better her having to move on than being a body in the ground!"

I took a deep breath and then sat next to her. "I'm sorry, baby, you know I really am. But I can't. Plus, the moment a Cullen sinks their teeth into flesh we're tearing all their asses apart – which would mean we'd have to do the same to her too. She wouldn't be in control and we can't take that risk."

Her mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't let her go out there and possibly kill our people. I can't believe you'd even suggest this after –"

"After Harvey?" she supplied crudely when my voice trailed off and I realised what I was about to say.

"Baby, come on…"

"Don't call me baby! And stop looking at me like that!"

I let out a breath and tried to slip my hand into hers but she huffed and pulled away.

"I know this is hard for you. I couldn't even begin to understand what this must feel like – if anything happened to one of the pack… I don't know what I would do. But the Cullens wouldn't even do it. Plus, I am not having you anywhere near them, let alone in the same room!"

"Why wouldn't they? You said that they all only got changed because they were about to die. How is this any different?"

"It just is. They wouldn't take the risk of killing a human with us at the ready to kill them and especially not Nicola considering she's Quileute."

"Yeah but if we tell them that you won't hurt them and you're okay with it then surely…"

I tucked her hair back behind her ear and she pursed her lips but didn't pull away.

"We can't, Zo. I'm like _this_ to stop our people from being attacked; we can't turn around and _volunteer _La Push people up to be bitten. And what are you going to do? Ask them to change every single person you care about whenever they're going to die, eh? No, Zoë. I can't let you do this. I don't know Nicks that well but even I know that she wouldn't want this. She'd completely change."

Her bottom lip wobbled. "What would you do if it were me, Brady?"

I think she realised that was a bit of a low blow but she didn't look apologetic. I pulled her into my chest and leaned back, pressing my face against the top of her curly mane of hair. I loved the feeling of her unruly hair against my face.

"You wouldn't be _you_ if you were one of them."

"So you'd rather I was dead?"

"Don't." I squeezed her tight in my arms.

"What if something did happen, and I got bitten?" she asked softly. "Would you rip me to pieces?"

I closed my eyes and my hands curled into fists.

"You can't ask me that."

"But what if…?"

"There is no what if," I said angrily. "This is why I'm not letting you near the Cullens – you are not going anywhere near a fucking vampire. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you."

We stayed in the half sitting, half laying position for a while in silence.

"Sorry," she mumbled against my skin and I rubbed her back.

"I thought you hated Bella because she's trying to get them to turn her and because of everything she's putting Jacob through?"

"I do!" she exclaimed vehemently. "I hate her so much, even though I've never met her, and I think she's so selfish and I was telling Moose all about it and she agrees with me so completely and were all for going down there and kicking her ass for picking anyone over Jacob because he's so sweet and he looks like complete crap at the moment because of all that but…" She took a breath. "Nicks is going to _die_."

"Everyone dies, Zoë."

"Not when they're fifteen – not when they haven't even seen the world or lived their life. She could die and she's spent most of her life cooped up either at the hospital or at school_._"

I stroked her hair and helf her tightly. "I'm sorry baby. But there's just nothing we can do."

* * *

I sighed and looked at Seth, who gave me the same look back, but I think his was a little bit more patient.

She's the love of my life and all that shit but _Jesus Christ._

The snickering hadn't stopped all day. All through school, all the way home – where they'd warned us to not go anywhere near the woods, wearing matching red pull over rain coats, which they'd apparently found on the Internet when they bought my 'hilarious' t-shirt. They had their hoods up because it was starting to drizzle. While I was the one who was busy making sure Zoë's cast was covered up completely and wouldn't get wet, she and Moose were making stupid little remarks about Seth and I, being big bad wolves.

Little Red Riding Hood. Get it?

Hilarious.

And then Zoë called Moose on her cell, and they both started giggling hysterically as the howling from Moose's ring tone rang out. They'd set it to _Li'l Red Riding Hood _by some stupid little group.

Wow. My girl sure is a comedian.

And then we went to Moose's house.

"Do you two want some food?" she offered as Zoë giggled behind her, hobbling as she followed into the kitchen. "I think we got some for Paul… ah yes, here. Is lamb in gravy all right?"

They stuck their heads round the door and Moose showed us a can of dog food, before the two of them started laughing like it was hilarious, Zoë very nearly falling over.

Ever since Tuesday they'd just been coming up with more and more of this hilarious material. It started when Annie had walked up to them when I think they'd been discussing us and they immediately went quite. Always a little bit suspicious, that one, Annie asked them what was going on and Moose had quickly replied that Zoë was telling her about how to 'train her new pet', even though Annie knew she didn't have an animal and had just made her even more suspicious.

Zoë and Moose seemed to think it was hilarious though, and henceforth we have had to endure the constant stupid little dog and wolf jokes. We were hoping it would have died by now but no such luck. It seemed to just get funnier with time.

"No?" Zoë asked with a laugh. "Just a drink then? I'll get you some water."

She actually returned with a dog bowl full of water.

And then they fell over with laughter.

"You should be more careful with your leg," I told her as I was picking her up. She just continued to giggle and cling to me, wiping the corners of her eyes.

Did I mention Zoë got me another present from her and Moose yesterday?

It was a dog collar. And on it had a tag. It had 'Brady' on the front and 'If found, please return to his loving owner', with Zoë's house phone number on the back.

I repeat: _hilarious._

"I'm sorry, Brady," Zoë said, her giggling finally thawing out. "I love you."

Moose just smiled and poked Seth's side. But he's like putty in her hand and so he pretty much just rolled onto his back, smiling at her in that dorky little pathetic way.

Moose and Seth aren't into the 'love' part of their relationship. But I don't have to share a mind with Seth to know that there's a little something in those looks that they're always giving each other.

Zoë placed a very loud kiss on my cheek and I looked down at her with unamused eyes and she hid her face in my chest.

"You two should just be happy that we've now welcomed what you are so openly," Zoë told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Emily and Kim seem to handle it just fine without acting like immature five year olds."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Point proven."

"Are you going to Liam's party?" Moose asked Zo, pointedly trying to change the subject and I tried not to growl. God knows if I did it would start off a whole new round of jokes.

"Yeah, Ava's making me. She's making all of us, by the way, so you're not getting out of it either."

Moose groaned and leaned her head back against Seth's shoulder naturally.

"Why are you pulling that face?" Zo asked as she tapped my jaw lightly. "You're invited too, I forgot to say. Liam told me to ask you ages ago. You're both invited – and Collin of course."

Okay that sort of made me feel better. As long as she wasn't alone with him.

"You don't still dislike him, do you?" she asked with a sigh. "I really don't get why. Liam's lovely. And you two even used to be friends!"

"That was before he tried to steal you away."

Moose rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. He wants Ava, not Zoë. It's so obvious. No offence, Zorro."

"None taken."

Zoë smiled up at me and then pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Come on, it'll be fun. And it will be nice to do something relatively normal." Damn girl. "When was the last time you two did something that normal people our age does?" she directed that to Seth and I and we folded.

"Fine," I sighed and her smile widened.

You know what I said about how Seth rolls onto his back so easily? I'm exactly the same. These girls have us wrapped round their little fingers.

And I'm pretty sure that I don't even really care that I'm whipped.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She kissed me again, smiled and then curled into my side, content. But then I realised what the time was and I literally had to drag myself away from her.

"Sorry, I've gotta patrol now," I said, kissing her forehead. Zoë looked up at me with those eyes that makes me want to stay by her side forever, and never go patrol because I know that's what she wants. But I have to go let Collin off, and he won't be very happy if I don't turn up. "Don't walk home by yourself," I told her but she just rolled her eyes. She was so gonna walk by herself.

"God, I hate you," I told her and she grinned at me. "Wait till I've finished and I'll walk you home. Or get Seth to – or Paul, I think Paul's now coming off patrol too."

She smiled but it wasn't her usual smile. Her usual smile seems to light up the room. This smile doesn't reach her eyes. This is what she's like every time I have to patrol – ever since I told her about the whole Victora/Bella/Edward shit she just really doesn't like it, even if that's all over now. I guess it's the fact that Jake got hurt.

"I love you," she said and I ran my hand through her hair before saying goodbye to the others and leaving.

It's weird to think that when the whole war thing went down I hadn't imprinted on her. Or that just a year ago she wasn't a part of my life. Obviously I've always known who she was but I'd never of had the guts to go up to her and talk to her. It's strange to know that she was my soul mate all along; that I'd grown up with her in the same school and town and she was my soul mate. Very, very strange. I can't imagine her not being in my life now.

I striped off and changed. I really dread the day where someone finds us all stripping off in the woods together. Luckily we can hear so we could tell if someone was walking past, but that would be terrible. There are already enough rumours about us still going round the school, if someone found us all naked in the woods then they would increase tenfold. You'd have thought that by now people would have just gotten over the fact that all the guys are a bit different, but oh no, they keep going. I suppose that's probably just from living in such a small place, there isn't exactly shit loads of drama happening when you think about it from outside of our little world. Because it is a completely different world to the people we go to school with – they've all got no idea of the sorts of beasts there are out there, or that they go to school with some.

"You're such a fucking girl sometimes, Brady."

I love having the guys in my head.

I love you, Collin.

"Bite me," he growled and I lunged at him, making sure the bite would be hard enough to hurt.

"Son of a bitch!" he squealed mentally before tackling me down.

"Oh, please stop it. You two fight like girls," Paul groaned. We barked at him but he wasn't close enough for us to turn on him.

"You couldn't even put a scratch on this, pups."

"Dick," Collin thought before he phased out and Paul did a mental eye roll before phasing back – after I talked to him about making sure Zoë didn't try and walk home alone all the way to her house when it will probably rain again soon.

Collin and Zoë are friends again now, I think. I'm not quite sure.

She went up to him at school, hoisted her cast-covered leg up on the table and smiled at him, holding out a marker pen. He was second (after me, of course) and for some reason that seemed to symbolise something for them. He wrote 'I hate you, you bitch' and then wrote his name in massive letters along the side of it and ever since they've been as right as rain. I don't really get it but as long as they're not arguing then I'm happy as can be.

Col is still a bit… gutted. But he knows that Paul would never have let him get it on with his sister when there is a chance that he could pull a Sam on her and break her heart, so I think that makes it just a tad bit better.

Although I think the whole episode sort of brought to the front the dilemma the rest of the guys have. When do they start dating people? Can they have a long-term relationship without telling them the secret? At what point would it be okay to tell them the secret? Should they even get in a long-term relationship when there is a chance that they could imprint?

Even though I knew if I dated when I imprinted on Zoë I would have felt shit guilty and it would be difficult, I don't think that all of the guys are going to imprint and they can't exactly stay alone or single forever. We had a… heated discussion the other day, with everyone. Because this is all new to everyone, even the elders. Imprinting is supposed to be rare. Which means that we're now faced with even more problems. I know Paul is fine with no strings attached sex but what about when they're like in their thirties and they want to marry a woman? It's a big commitment to make when you know that if you just look at another female and all of a sudden, someone else is your life. Would you be able to marry someone whilst knowing that? I suppose if they do it after they stop phasing then that will solve that problem, but I don't know when I'll strop phasing.

In the end we all decided and agreed that telling anyone other than an imprint is a bad idea, but after at least five years then they'd start to think about letting the other person know about the secrets. It seems so extreme but if you think about it, how many girlfriends does a person have in their life? It is supposed to be a very strict secret and each wolf can't tell someone whenever they start to get serious.

When I take that, and all the shit that Jacob's going through now, then I thank god I have Zoë.

If anything she's someone for me to talk to about this.

"Do you talk to Kim about stuff?" I asked Jared and he scoffed, but with happy, lovey dovey, adoration filled thoughts.

"God, yeah. Kim wants to talk about _everything._"

"How does she feel about you being this?"

He thought about it. "Umm. To be honest I don't know. She accepts it. She's still a bit weary from time to time but I wouldn't say it freaks her out."

"No, I don't think that it freaks Zoë out, or Moose, for that matter."

"Moose took it really well," Jared thought. "Even Kim freaked out quite a bit initially."

"I suppose it helps that Paul's her brother – she's probably more than used to fucked up freaky shit." We both had internal snickers at Paul's expense. "And Zo helped, I suppose."

"Yeah. Considering she's got the same genes as Paul, I was expecting her to go ape shit on Seth's ass."

"I think that's what everyone was expecting."

"Girls are strange."

* * *

There were a couple excited knocks but I could already feel the happiness radiating off of my little lady without having to open the door. But I did so anyway and, although I was expecting that exact joyous expression, I was not expecting her to be standing on one leg, whilst she stuck the other one out, lifting her pant leg up to show me her leg. Her _bare _leg.

I stared at her as I tried to comprehend what the hell she'd just done.

"Tell me you didn't just saw it off or something," I said and she laughed, dropping her leg back down and then skipping up to my side.,

"Dick. No, I had my check up today and they took another x-ray to see if it was completely healed to see if I needed it on any longer but I didn't and it was all healed so they took it off and it's all great, Brady!"

"Yaay." I tried to be excited with her, I really did.

"Oh, come on," she said, smiling as she ran her hands up and down my arms, able to balance now on her own two feet and not have to cling onto my arms. "You should be happier than I am – you no longer have to cart me around or fuss over me getting the cast wet or me hurting myself even more. I expected you to be ecstatic."

"I am," I said, smiling.

"Uh huh. You know I know when you're lying, right?" she said as she bounced past me, hoping up the stairs as if it was the most fun in the world. I nearly had a heart attack as I quickly followed her up, arms at the ready in case she slipped again.

"Zoë! Be a bit more careful! You don't want to break the other leg the second after this one's healed!"

She laughed as she walked backwards into my room, smiling away. "This feels so weird."

I had to grin at her then. She's so cute.

"You have no idea how freaking strange it was when they first took the cast off! It was like my leg was half the weight of my other one. I couldn't even really walk to begin with."

I sat on my bed and she placed herself on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck, her fingers lightly running through my hair.

"You're upset with me because I didn't take you with me?"

I nodded.

"Brady," she said, tugging at my hair so I'd look into her eyes. "Do you honestly believe you would have been able to sit outside while they x-rayed my leg? Or when they were cutting the cast off?"

The pout was on my lips before I could even realise. "You wouldn't have. You would have been panicking that I'd get leukaemia, or that they'd accidentally cut my skin. Plus, someone told me when they had like dead skin and really rank stuff when they took it off and I did not want you seeing that."

I sighed and looked into her eyes. "You could have at least said."

She shook her head, her gorgeous curly mess of hair flicking about. "Do not lie and pretend that you would have let me go alone because we both know you wouldn't!"

My lips turned up and she tugged at my hair tighter. I wrapped my arms around her.

"You're just trying to make me feel guilty, aren't you, you little shit?"

I laughed and she smacked me hard in the chest. Well, I assume she tried to do it hard.

"Anyway," I said, kissing the corner of her mouth. "Does your leg hurt?" I didn't want to touch it just in case.

"Nope," she said, smiling. "It still feels a bit weak but that's what's to be expected."

I nodded and her smile morphed into a smirk. Uh oh.

"You know what this means?" she asked, that devilish look in her eyes. Her fingers moved down my neck and chest and stomach, where they curled around the bottom of my t-shirt. I shook my head as she started to pull it over my head. "It means we can have sex. Lots and lots and lots of sex."

I grinned as I pushed her onto the bed, crawling over you. "Zoë, considering you just got it out, we probably shouldn't. Wouldn't want to damage it. Best to just rest it."

"If you actually mean that then you're not the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with, Bradykins," she said, giggling as I nuzzled her neck, lightly nibbling on her skin.

"Oh really?"

"There's caring about my safety and then just making excuses."

I grinned and pushed her hair off her face, resting on my elbows to look at her.

"You're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. "Yeah, and you're really sexy. And I had that cast on for _eight weeks!"_

I laughed. "I love you."

"Stop talking, I don't like procrastinators!"

"You get moody when you're horny, don't you?" I asked, still laughing at her expense.

"Yes I fucking do!"

What a strange, horny little girl.

* * *

"There is not a chance in hell I'm getting into that."

"Oh, come on, don't be a spoil sport."

"I won't wear it."

"_Please? _For me? For us?"

"No. I won't even fit into that."

"Yes you will."

"It looks way too small. My tits aren't fitting into something that is any smaller than a size sixteen top."

"You can tuck them in!"

There was then a loud ringing of girl laughter.

Sometimes, being a werewolf, you hear things that you could sometimes live without hearing.

Like at school the other day, when I heard to girls talking about… lady stuff. I shuddered just remembering. Ew. Ew. Ew.

Me, Col and Seth got bored and as we knew the girls were gonna be at Paul's, we decided that we might as well go round, considering we're going to Liam's (grr) party. But they're getting ready… it's not for like two hours. We don't get it.

"This is fucking ridiculous," my baby announced upstairs. "I look like a hooker."

"You look hot!" Kat tried to sound convincing.

"Yeah right."

"Go ask Brady."

"No!"

"Go ask Brady."

"Nobody is seeing me in this. I look like a whore."

"Go show Brady."

"He'll dump me because I look like a slag."

"Brady!" Kat then bellowed down the stairs.

Paul snorted as he flicked through the channels of the remote to his TV, clearly as bored as we all were. "Good luck."

"I don't wanna go up there."

"_Brady!" _Kat called again, and I looked to Seth for help, he just smiled away happily as I gave up and traipsed up the stairs. "There you are!" she said happily before grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "Now, come tell your girlfriend how hot she is."

Zo was right. Her boobs most definitely did not fit in that dress. If it even was a dress.

I started to grin but I seemed to just lose the control of my mouth.

"Hot. Definitely hot."

Zoë doesn't really wear cleavage-showing clothes. Her tops are always very high so she doesn't fall out. It makes quite a delightful change.

She glared, putting her hands on her hips. I grinned. Zoë's not like a tiny, petite girl and I freaking love it.

"No, Brady."

I pouted and she glared harder. "All I have to do is bend over and my boobs will just pop out." I grinned again. "For everyone to see."

I turned to Kat and shook my head. I like that I'm the only guy who has ever seen her breasts, and will ever see them. I don't want anyone gawking.

"Oh you're so boring!" she exclaimed as I sidled up Zoë and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. It was a very tight dress. It felt very nice.

"I can't believe you actually wore this, Kat," Zoë said as she fidgeted about, pulling it down as I continued to run my hands up and down her sides. "This barely covers my bum."

I checked.

She was right.

"You are quite a bit taller than me…"

Moose coughed politely and Kat shot her glare.

"Right, I'm taking this off because I cannot breathe," Zoë said and I grinned as I started to pull her to the bathroom down the hall.

"I'll help you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you're so very helpful, Brady."

I winked as I heard Paul groan downstairs. "God. Have fun at your stupid little freshman party." I heard a thump and then another, which must have been Collin hitting Paul and then him getting one back – Seth would _never _have the balls to do something like that. Seth is on his best behaviour at all times. Paul likes to remind him that Seth is very lucky to even be let in the house, and that he didn't have his junk removed the minute Paul found out he imprinted on his baby sister. Plus, since the whole 'lonely wolf' and 'I hate that he imprinted on Moose' things that they have in common, Paul loves Collin (almost as much as he loves me).

Everyone loves Collin. Everyone was walking on eggshells to begin with because he was so angry to begin with, but Col doesn't really seem that bothered anymore. I think that he just accepted that it wasn't meant to be, and I think the prospect of having to almost 'settle down' at this age _really _freaks him out, so he's fine with going solo for a while. He's an optimistic guy so I never really expected him to dwell on it too much.

"I'm not a freshman, I'm a sophomore, you dick," Collin grumbled and Paul snorted again.

"Oooh, big difference. Anyway, I'm going to Jake's."

The door closed in front of me and my mouth fell open. "Zoë!"

"No!"

I pouted and then sat down on the floor, crossing my arms and legs. After she'd finished getting changed, she opened the door, clad now in her usual jeans and t-shirt.

She let out a loud laugh then tried to cover it. "You are such a baby. Come on, you have to help me sneak downstairs."

Grinning, I stood up quickly and pulled her onto my back, using my super ninja powers to get across the hallway and down the stairs quietly. Zo hid her laughter as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me, dropping the dress delicately on the floor outside the closed door of Moose's bedroom.

I dropped her lightly on the sofa and she grinned at the guys before thanking me.

"Kat is gonna be so angry with you," Collin said, laughing.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled my arm around her shoulders, leaning into my side. "Can you warn me if they're gonna come downstairs so I can find somewhere to hide?" she asked.

"You're a bad friend," he told her and she just told him to shut up before resting her head against me. I leant down and kissed her head.

* * *

**Zoë's POV**

Brady's finger had been lightly tracing up and down my arm, but suddenly they stilled and the boys all tensed up.

"What is it?" I pulled away to look up at him worriedly. He bit his lip.

"Err… Nick is crying."

"Oh."

He squeezed my arm and I hurried away, up the stairs. I gently pried the door open.

"… the fucking point? I'm not going." Nicks sat with her hands in her lap, tears staining her face. "I look shit.

"You're beautiful, Nick," Kat said, stroking her cheek. I stepped in and shut the door behind me quietly.

"No. No, I'm not," she started to cry harder. "_You're _beautiful. You don't know how utterly _ugly _I feel sitting here as you all get ready. What's the point? I'm not ever gonna look better." She stuck out her arm. "Look at that! I look like a stick insect. And look at the state of my skin – it looks horrible. I'm not even going to get started on my face. I already _look _dead."

Annie sat next to her. "You _are _beautiful, Nicola. Even if you don't feel it right now, you are."

Nick pursed her lips and turned to Angharad. She pulled the beanie from her head as a fresh set of tears cascaded down her face. "How is this beautiful! How the hell can you even say that when I don't even have any fucking hair left?"

She started to cry hysterically, her hands shaking.

Annie wrapped her arms securely around Nicks' frail frame. "Losing your hair doesn't make you any less beautiful."

"That's easy for you to say! You _have _hair! I'm not going out to this freaking party bald. Everyone will stare."

It had taken a lot of persuading to get her to come out tonight. She hasn't had a lot of energy, but she needs to get out.

"Nobody will stare," Kat said and Nick scoffed, gently prying herself from Annie's arms.

"Hell they won't! How many bald girls are there in La Push?"

Moose huffed and we all turned to her. She unfolded her arms and walked to her desk, picking up some scissors.

She picked up a lock of hair, and as the rest of us stared, frozen to the spot, she unceremoniously snipped her hair off.

"Moose!" Nick exclaimed. She turned round.

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick screeched.

"Cutting my hair off."

"_Why?" _

"I want some attention," she shrugged, cutting away at more of her hair.

Nick carried on look horrified. "Stop it! Stop it now, Moose!"

"Why?" Moose asked casually, hacking at a large chunk of hair.

"Stop it! Please, I didn't mean that this is what I wanted! Please. You'll regret it."

"No I won't."

She carried on and we all just stood there in total fucking _awe _as she cut off all her hair without a care in the world.

Kat stood up abruptly and Nick turned to her, wide eyed. She walked towards Moose and held her hand out. Moose nodded and gave her the scissors.

Before Nick could even shout out to get her to stop, she reached behind her head and cut off her ponytail.

"Kat!"

She was the last person I'd expect to do that. Kat is obsessed with her hair.

Annie held her hand out, smiling.

"Put your hair in a hair band, first," Kat told her. "If your hair is longer than ten inches then we can send it off to this place my aunt volunteers at. They use it to make hair pieces for kids that lose their hair from illnesses." Annie nodded and Moose threw some hair bands at her.

"What…" Nick was pretty much speechless.

"I've been thinking about it ever since you started to lose your hair a couple months ago," Kat explained, shrugging her shoulders as if it meant nothing.

This is why I love my friends. I walked over to Moose's desk and picked up some hair bands, trying to put my frizz ball into sections.

"Would they even be able to use this mess?" I asked and they laughed as Annie started to cut her hair off. Ava got up and got Kat to put her hair into bunches.

My last thoughts as I chopped my hair off was 'Brady's going to fucking kill me'.

But it was awfully freeing. It was an amazing feeling. Knowing that it would go to people that want it so much more than me. And that it would make Nick feel a little better, knowing she wasn't the only who just lost all their hair. Usually after a hair cut you always worrying about what it looks like or what people are going to think, but I couldn't care less right now.

We turned to Nick, grinning and she just sat there. She still looked as horrified although now there seemed to be some bewilderment and happiness.

"You're all mental."

We piled on top of her and the tears started again.

"You're so freaking mental," she repeated. We grinned some more.

I love my friends so much.

"As much as this is lovely, I need to go and freaking wash my head. I've got little bits of hair _everywhere._"

They all nodded their agreement and we all got up, traipsing towards the bathroom, but I heard footsteps on the stairs and felt a tugging in my tummy so I hung back.

Brady walked towards me and then stopped, right in front, staring at my hair with the most heart-broken expression.

"You cut all your hair off."

I ran my hand over it.

Oh god! It felt so weird!

"There's still some left..."

His bottom lip jutted out as his hand reached up to touch my head. "But I loved your hair."

"It'll grow back."

"I already miss your curls," he said sadly and I smiled 'sympathetically', wrapping my arms around his waist. He doesn't half overreact sometimes.

"It was for a good cause."

He still continued to pout. "I loved your hair," he repeated and I smiled again, leaning up onto my toes to kiss him.

"And it will grow back," I repeated. "You never know, it might grow back even curlier than it was before."

Brady smiled happily at that and squeezed his arms round shoulders.

"Oh my god, Brady," I sighed, trying to hold in the laughter at his sudden change of demeanour. I leaned my head against his chest. "It really is like dating a small child sometimes."

His hands slid down my back and he pushed his face against the top of my head, smiling.

"What? – Urgh. Oh god. That feels so weird," he pulled his head back and rubbed at his face where the short strands of hair had tickled him. "That's like hugging a dude."

I smiled and shoved him. "Shut up, you idiot."

He grinned and caught my lips with his before I could pull away. "I love you, you know that right? I love you so much. Even if you feel like a dude, I'm proud to call you my girl."

"I love you too, you stupid little softy." I kissed him again. "Right, I have to go to the bathroom, I'm pretty sure there's hair all down my top."

His eyes lit up and his mouth opened but I cut him off. "No, Brady. You're not gonna help. Go back downstairs. We'll be ready soon."

He pretended to glare at me and walked down the stairs. I just smiled at him and went off the bathroom.

Nick stood by the door frame, watching as the others either washed their newly cut hair or brushed themselves off. I grinned and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

She turned to me, looking a little emotionally drained. "I still can't believe you lot did that."

I smiled down at her and squeezed my arm around her shoulders a little bit tighter. "We told you we were gonna be here for you throughout this all, Nicks."

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you lot," she whispered softly.

"Well, you'll never have to find out."

She turned and smiled just as Ava lent over and splashed me with freezing cold water. My eyes widened and I turned to her, glaring. She did it again and I jumped on top of her.

I think in my heart I know that Nick will be okay.

She seemed a bit more confident once we all had our hair hacked off, although when we actually got to Liam's, she was pretty much shaking like a leaf because she was so nervous. We never told anyone what she had, although I think it's been pretty obvious for the past couple of years that she's been ill, and for the past couple of months I think everyone has worked out that it's some form of cancer, due to the hair loss. So I think she was really nervous that everyone would be talking about her and looking at her. It was like that when we first got there, but I think everyone else was also look at the other five of us that had also cut our hair off. It took the attention off of her, you know? I think it made it easier.

I think she should be proud to walk around without her hair. I think it's a symbol of her courage as she's been through some tough shit, and she's brave to go through all the chemo, considering her parents couldn't even stick around. But I also know that right now she has absolutely zero levels of self-confidence. One day I hope she'll get her confidence back.

My highlight of the night though, I have to say, was when Quil burst in, hobbling over to Moose, barely able to keep himself upright due to his insane laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, trying to shove him off as he draped his arms over her, giggling.

"I have some news to tell you!"

Seth was just smiling away at Moose, even when she was trying so desperately to get him to help her push Quil off. He just smiled innocently and cutely. She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked to Quil.

"What is it?"

"Your brother!" he started laughing. "Your brothers only gone and imprinted!"

He turned to Brady and Seth. "Paul! _Paul's_ imprinted!"

Our mouths all dropped open. Brady and Seth started to grin.

"On who?" I asked and Quil almost squealed with delight.

"This is the best bit!" he grinned and hugged Moose tightly. "Get this, Paul imprinted on _Jacob's _sister!"

Seth looked ecstatic at the idea that know Paul would have to lay off on him, considering they were now in the same boat, and Brady was pretty much rolling around on the floor.

"You're kidding?" Moose said softly and Quil tried to catch his breath and stop laughing but he couldn't.

"Nope. She's called Rachel. She only got here today. Jacob literally went metal on his ass and Billy keeps running over Paul's toes in his wheelchair! It's so funny. Rachel doesn't have a freaking clue what's going on – she only came down for a quick, one week visit! Now she has to put up with Paul for the rest of her life!"

Brady and Seth were lapping it up, laughing in happiness like Quil. I rolled my eyes at them and leaned into Brady's side. He continued to grin like the cat that got the cream and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so glad he imprinted," Quil said and they others nodded. "After all the shit he's given us for being 'whipped', I can't wait to see what he's like, even by tomorrow. You should meet Rachel. She's freaking badass. Started telling Paul off for looking at her like a hungry puppy and he nearly wet himself! Oh my god. This is too good!"

* * *

**So, there we have it, I hope you guys like it. This was just a few small scene's that I've had playing on my mind for quite a while and I decided that now was probably as good as any to have them because I've decided that this is the last chapter of Love Is Strange. I only originally planned this to be a 12 chapter story but I just got too in love with this and I have so many other ideas for them, more action based stuff, but I didn't want to turn this into another 'Unsuspecting' (which was a 66 chap story), so although this may seem like a bizarre point to stop for some of you, it's been 21 chapters, and I've come up with a really great idea for the epilogue. It's going to be a bit different, but I plan for it to be relatively long, so you have that to look forward to. I'm completely in love with Brady and Zoe but I didn't want to ruin it by writing too much. **

**Sorry I've been so late with the updates, but this chapter was a little bit longer, so I hope you really like. I would really appreciate any feedback you guys are willing to give :) **

**Oh and the song Brady mentioned at the begining is by a band called Bowling For Soup. I heard it a couple of weeks back and I just had to put it in here somewhere!  
**

**And I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who's reading this, and to those who've reviewed or favourited, it really means a lot to me!**

**To my one unsigned reviewer...**

Emily - **Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for taking the time to review! :)**


	22. Epilogue: Panic, Waffles and Dry Humping

I slapped his bare ass cheek as hard as I could.

It was his fault for lying outside the covers. It was just too tempting. What else was I supposed to do?

"Wakey, wakey. It's time for you to get up," I told Brady, who just hooked his arm around me and pulled me underneath him, grumbling.

"I can't understand a word you're saying, Brady."

"I said, 'fuck off and stop feeling me up when I'm in a vulnerable state', you bitch."

I laughed and hit his shoulder. He ran his hand over his face before propping himself up on his elbows. "Morning, beautiful," he said softly, his eyes still half lidded from sleep.

"Sleep well?" I asked and he nodded and buried his face into my neck. I ran my hands along his back and shoulders. "You sleep like a baby. I swear, if a burglar ever comes in our house in the middle of the night, I'd never be able to wake you up."

"Who cares? I love sleep. As long as they don't steal you, I'm not bothered." He yawned again.

"Eurgh – Brady! You just dribbled on me!" I tried to push him off and he just laughed loudly, licking up my neck. "You are such a dog!"

He laughed and then sat up on his knees, his fingers digging into my sides.

I thrashed about and tried to get out of his grip but Brady is just too strong.

"No! No, Brady!" I squealed and he grinned down at me, tickling me relentlessly. "Brady, stop it!"

"What was that, baby?" he said, his fingers easing up.

"Stop it!"

"Err," he started to tickle me again and I tried desperately to claw at his hands.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!"

He let me take hold of his hands, grinning. "When will you ever learn to stop these wolf and/or dog jokes?"

I just glared at him, our fingers sliding through the others. He put our hands above my head and leant down to kiss my cheek.

His fingertips found the engagement ring on my finger and he looked up at it, gently twisting it round.

"We're twenty-four, Brady. You're gonna have to stop tickling me at some point."

He smiled down at me. "No way. Not a chance in hell. Tickling is my second best way to get you to do what I want."

I laughed at him. "Oh really? And what's the first thing?"

"The first way to get you to do as I say is to seduce you with my sexy body."

I laughed even louder and he glared at me. "Really?"

"Yes," he replied. "Usually I'll strip and then your mind's too full of how hot I am to think of anything, so you usually do what I want. What I want is usually sex, so you probably don't realise or remember."

I stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"I think you're deluding yourself, Brady."

"Nope." He shook his head firmly. "Works every time. You just don't notice because you're too enrapt in my good looks. But I'm already naked and I was laying down and I'm too lazy to get up and put effort into seducing you, which is why I went to plan b – tickling."

"See, if you were really so 'seductful' and sexy then you wouldn't have to put any effort in. You being naked should make me woozy and incapable to do anything that you didn't want me to do, without you having to get up. Your 'good looks' clearly aren't working as well as they used to."

His eyebrows rose this time, and he leant down closer, seemingly intrigued. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yep. Although I would like to know what it is you would have done if you did have the energy."

"I would have done my sexy, seducing, stripper dance, of course."

"Oh wow. I wish I could have seen that. Can't believe I missed it," I said sarcastically and he bared his teeth in a sexy little growl.

"You won't be making fun off me next time I start the stripper dance, Zoë. Trust me."

I giggled and he leant down, brushing his nose against mine.

"I'll look forward to it."

He grinned and inched closer a little, his lips a hair away from mine.

"You're so mean to me."

"Oh, stop moaning and kiss me."

His grin widened and he pulled away. "Sorry, no can do. I have work today."

I glared at him and sat up. He smirked. "I hate you."

"What?" he said innocently. "I thought you didn't want this sexy piece of ass?"

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed his hand back. "You'll be back for one though, right?" he nodded. "Good. Please don't be late back."

He smiled and pushed my hair behind my ear. "I don't want to have to go in either." He leant over and kissed my forehead before getting up and walking to the door.

"Brady!" I called, angry. He turned round, still smirking. "Get back here and freaking kiss me!"

He just winked and walked off to the bathroom.

"_Jerk!" _I shouted down the hall after him before getting up and getting changed. I tried to sort my hair out but gave up half way through. I can do that later.

My hair is a lot less crazy than it used to be, but it's still a mess of curls. Brady seems to be so fond of it though, so I keep it long. It was much less hassle when I had it short, but he seems to be able to amuse himself for hours by just playing with it. I don't pretend to understand what goes on in that little head of his.

I hopped downstairs as Brady went into the shower and I started making him breakfast. I don't usually make him breakfast, I'm not exactly material for a housewife, but today's a special day.

Today is our wedding day.

Brady came down stairs, rubbing his head with a towel before chucking into the washing basket by the door leading to the garage. He buttoned up his shirt as he came towards me.

"For me?" he asked cutely. I smiled and he grinned. "Thank you, you didn't have to."

"You're running late, and I'm not in today."

He leant down and kissed my head. "Thank you," he said again, sitting down.

"You're not gonna kiss me properly, are you?"

He shook his head, trying to hold down that smug grin. "Not until you admit I'm irresistible."

"You're such an idiot," I said, laughing, and he just shrugged and sat there happily stuffing his face.

I sat there and watched him, smiling as I drank my black coffee.

"You not eating?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I feel a bit sick."

He turned to me, his eyes scrutinising my face worriedly. "I can take the day off work; call in sick. It's not like I ever have days off ill for me, anyway..."

I waved him off. "No, no. It's nothing bad, don't worry."

He still looked unsure.

"Brady, I'm fine."

"But you'll call me if you feel any worse?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I'm fine."

"Promise."

I glared at him over my coffee. "Fine. I promise if I feel ill then I'll call you."

"Good."

When he finished and put the plates and everything in the dishwasher, I followed him to the door just as Collin knocked.

"What are you doing here?" Brady asked him, opening the door with a cute little frown on his face.

"Charming. What a lovely way to greet your best friend."

Brady rolled his eyes as Collin grinned happily and pushed past, coming to stand next to me, wrapping his arms round my waist.

"Seriously, what are you doing here? You're never up this early."

"I'm here to sleep with your fiancé. We've been having a secret affair for some time now. I usually come when you're gone but you appear to be late today. Oh, well. I couldn't keep up the lying. I wanted to tell you ages ago, but this little minx wouldn't let me."

Brady looked at his best friend with totally disbelieving and bored eyes.

"Right."

I laughed as Brady pulled me out of Collin's arms. "I'm too irresistible for you to ever want to cheat on me, right?" he asked and I pressed my lips together, pretending to think hard about it.

I turned my head up to him and he was looking down at me with raised eyebrows. "Nope."

"Fine! No more kisses for you. You're gonna have to go all day without one now."

I pouted but he shook his head at me.

"It's fine, Zo," Collin said. "I'll kiss you as much as you like today."

He winked at me and Brady glared, pulling my back against his chest, wrapping his arms around my shoulders so they were crossed at my chest. I placed my hands over his forearms, playing with the hairs on his arms.

"Why don't you get your own girl to kiss instead of trying to steal mine?"

"Too much effort to just have the one. They always get so clingy. I like having lots of girls to... kiss."

Brady rolled his eyes.

"You're such a slut, Collin."

He laughed and grinned happily, leaning against the wall casually. "Oh, don't be so mean!"

I shook my head at him then patted Brady's arms. "You should get going."

He slid his arms down to my waist. "You're not trying to get rid of me, are you?" He brought his lips dangerously close to my lips, teasing me. I tilted my head back to try and touch mine to his, but he chuckled in my ear and then nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Mmm, nearly," he mumbled, kissing my shoulder and neck.

I pushed him away playfully and he grinned.

"Love you," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Love you too. See you later."

"One o'clock."

"Don't be any later."

He kissed my head one last time before slipping out the door.

"Where's my kiss? Love you too, Brady!" Collin called sarcastically. I waved to Brady then shut the door, turning to Collin with wide, petrified eyes.

He brought his finger to his lips then pointed the door Brady had just disapeared out of, then pointed to his ear.

Shh, Brady hear. Right

"So, got any food?" he said casually, walking through to the kitchen. He rooted through the fridge for about five minutes as I stood there, biting my nails.

"Okay, he's out of hearing distance."

"_OH MY GOD. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS. THIS IS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!" _I screeched immediately afterwards._ "_I can't believe I'm doing this! Is this lying? I didn't think of it as that but I think it's lying, isn't it? This is only going to go wrong!"

Collin turned to me, only a little bit alarmed.

"Here, have a muffin."

I smacked the baked good straight out of his outstretched hand and he looked at it in horror.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR CAKE, COLLIN!"

He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd do this. That's why I came round."

"What the hell am I going to fucking do? I can't call it off now! Everyone but him will know!"

"You're not calling it off, and you're not making a mistake," Coll said calmly as he pushed me into a seat. "Here, have some orange juice. I think I'm gonna make waffles."

"COLLIN!"

He put his hands up in surrender, fighting down the laugh. "I was just kidding! Jesus, woman. Now I know why you're panicking about him not wanting to marry you…"

"_COLLIN_!"

He smiled and placed his hands over my shaking ones. "It'll go perfectly, Zo. You know it will. Everything with you two always works out perfectly."

I started to hyperventilate.

"What if he doesn't want to though? What the hell am I even going to say to him? I really haven't thought this through!"

"Just wing it. It'll go fine."

"Oh, yes. Wing it. Great idea," I spat sarcastically and he rolled his eyes at me. " 'Oh, hi Brady. You know how we're engaged? Well, I've got something funny to tell you about that; I've planned a whole fucking _wedding _for today and didn't even fucking tell you!"

The doorbell went and I looked up, panicking that it was Brady.

"Fuck!"

Collin shook his head. "Oh no, that was me. I knew you'd freak so I called in the big guns."

He smiled happily and skipped off to the front door. He returned a few minutes later, an elderly woman tucked underneath his arm.

"Maggie!" I almost started crying at the sight of Brady's grandmother.

"See. Told you she was a wreck."

"Why is there muffin on the floor?" she asked and Collin just looked at her.

She nodded and patted his arm before walking over to me, opening her arms. I fell into them like a baby.

"It'll be fine! Stop worrying. You know Brady loves you more than anything, he'll be more than thrilled at all of this that you're doing for him."

"What if he doesn't want to get married?" I mumbled, taking in her wonderful typical grandmother smell.

"If he didn't want to marry you, he wouldn't of proposed, would he?" she said and Collin snorted as he started pulling out the waffle maker. So he wasn't kidding.

"But what if he doesn't want to get married _today?" _

"He will. Trust me, I know that boy and you can tell from the way he looks at you that he can't wait to marry you."

I pulled back and ran my hands over my face.

"What the hell am I even doing? How did I even get into this?"

She rolled her eyes and slapped my hands away. "Oh, shush. You're going to make him so happy. Now, go in the shower or bath and _relax. _I don't want to see you for at least forty-five minutes. I'm going to call the girls and we're going to fix you up – we can't have you walking down the aisle looking like _that _can we?"

I started to hyperventilate again and she shoved me out of the room, starting to tell Collin off for not making waffles correctly.

She loves Collin so much. If she could have him as a grandson, then she would. She loves all of the guys. And they're all equally as obsessed with her. Granny Mag is undoubtedly the best old woman I have ever met.

I have to admit when we first met we… didn't see eye to eye. She was always scared that I was trying to steal her baby boy away and in return I was never that fond of her. We used to bicker quite a lot. But then at some family thing Brady dragged me to we both got really drunk and sat at the back, bonding over our love for him and we've been pretty much inseparable since.

I showered and was back downstairs by the time the girls were arriving. They all screeched and jumped on top of me.

"Be careful! We don't want any broken bones. Waffles anyone?"

"This is all your fault," I told Moose as she helped me up.

"What is?" she said, still laughing. Didn't she understand the seriousness of this situation?

"This _wedding. _If you hadn't of given me the freaking idea..."

She just grinned and shrugged.

I don't even know how this started!

It was all about three months ago. Brady was in one of his cute, emotional, lovey dovey moods (he gets these a lot and they're always so adorable) and he was just hugging me tightly and said, I quote, "I can't wait to marry you. I can't wait to call you my wife. I want to marry you tomorrow." And, well, that sort of planted a little seed into my mind…

I was just casually talking about weddings with Moose, when she suggested that I ring up and find out how much the service would cost. Me and Brady have been engaged since we were twenty, so we really should have been looking it up anyway. It didn't seem a big deal. But then the bloke said that they'd had a cancellation for three months time. The anniversary of our imprinting date. Moose, whose a bit of a softy for romance now, started screaming about how cute it was and decided that we had to get married then. So, with Moose practically holding a knife to my throat, I made an appointment to go in and discuss it with them.

But then I was faced with the problem of telling Brady, and I just didn't know how to tell him. Like I said, we'd been engaged for four years and we hadn't really gotten started on the actual wedding aspect of our engagement. We were just… content. Everything's been so great and honestly, a bit of a whirlwind. There was never a time that we stopped and thought 'we should plan a wedding', because we were just fine the way we were. We were soul mates; we didn't need some certificate to prove our love.

But we were engaged for a reason, right? And I knew it meant something to him, it always has, and he was obviously starting to think about it, even if I hadn't been.

Then Moose came up with the bright idea that I should keep it as a surprise for him, as an anniversary gift – I swear, it's just Seth rubbing off on her. Naturally, being the total unromantic, I didn't see the point. But she was totally adamant that he would love it. And then Moose reminded me how Brady panics. Like, I'm freaking out now but I could tell that trying to organise something would just make him stressed. He acts like such an old woman sometimes and I just couldn't imagine him trying to organise it. And, honestly, we both really didn't want something big. We weren't the 'big white wedding' sort. So a small, surprise, out of the blue wedding would suit us perfectly, right?

_Right? _

I thought so. She thought so. Maggie thought so.

Now I don't think so.

I got Collin in on the secret a couple of weeks ago. I didn't want the whole pack to know because then Brady might find out when they phased, but Collin's promised not to phase at the same time, and their patrols aren't scheduled to cross paths anymore.

He thought it was a good idea. Apparently Brady has been thinking about marriage a lot more lately, according to the others. I guess it's only to be expected. Rachel, Kim and Emily in the past two years have all given birth. For Kim and Rachel, this wasn't their first child either. Plus, all the imprinted couples, bar Moose and Seth, are married.

We haven't talked about kids that much. We both want them, I know that, but I guess we just don't see ourselves as parent material just yet. We still muck about like kids, I can't imagine us raising our own. I do really want to have Brady's kids, though. But we've only been living together for three years. I think we should just spend time together, just us, before we have kids. Brady had been badgering for me to move in with him since he got his own place when he was eighteen, but I just kept putting it off. I just felt so bad leaving my mom. After everything that had happened I just couldn't face leaving her alone.

But after a year of Brady pretty much living at our house once we were engaged, Dean all but packed my bags and dragged me out. Dean and Brady are pretty much best friends how. Brady asked for Dean's 'permission' to marry me before he proposed, and for some reason Dean now thinks the sun shines out of his ass. I thought it was stupid, but Brady said it had to be done. Although it is such an old-fashioned tradition that is seldom done now, it was kind of cute, I guess. Dean and I still bicker a lot, but we've definitely gone back to how we were… before. It took a while before I think I truly forgave him, but I love him so much. And I know I can trust him with my life. Which meant that I could trust him with my mom.

"Oi," Maggie said, pulling my finger out of my mouth. "Stop biting your nails, I'm giving you a manicure."

"Ooh! Can you do mine next?" Kat squealed, and Mag smiled.

"Of course, dear. You go help Collin with those waffles. I think I can smell burning."

Kat grinned and bounded into the kitchen, waggling her eyebrows at him. Maggie adores Kat because she reminds her of herself when she was younger. Brady gags every time she says that. He doesn't like to think of her in any other way than a sweet, innocent old woman. Maggie is in no way innocent.

Maggie wants Kat and Collin to get together. Well, they've been together copious amounts of times, but she wants them in a relationship. They're both quite free and laid back people when it comes to sex and relationships, so I can see what Maggie is getting at. They get on really well and I could see them being together. Ever since we went to some stupid party when we were fifteen and Collin and Kat spent the whole night with their tongues down the others throat, they've had this on-off relationship. I think they're cute together, but at the moment they just like the sex. And they're good friends, considering they spend so much time together due to Brady and I, so I think when they're older and have settled down a bit, then maybe they'll get together. They're always flirting, though, and it can get a little bit sickly at times.

God, I remember that night. Me and the girls all hacked off your hair. Brady is still a nervous wreck whenever I go to the hairdressers.

I smiled and looked over to Nicks.

She survived. It was truly like, the biggest miracle. The doctors really didn't think she'd pull through. But she did. She was a fighter. I knew she would pull through. We need her too much. She always thought that she depended on us too much but that was nothing compared to how much we needed her, and she never realised how much we did need her. She was so strong, you know? She kept going, kept battling, even though her own parents deserted her and gave up. Before I have children I want to have the inner strength that she has.

Unfortunately, horror struck about five years after she pulled through and kicked kidney cancer's butt. Nicola was diagnosed with breast cancer.

It just doesn't make sense, you know?

How can that even happen? How can one person get it twice? How is that fair?

She's determined though. She'll pull through again, I know it. When she first broke the news to us, it broke all of our hearts to have to watch her go through it all again. She'd only just got her life back before she was thrown head first back into the daily struggles of cancer and chemotherapy. We were afraid, at first, that she'd just give up. Kick back and let it take it's toll. We all saw how the light in her eyes seemed to fade when she was going through the worst of it through the first lot. But that was before Gerardo. He's five years her senior and an absolute doll.

He's _Italian. _

He moved over here just as Nick was getting her life back on track and he fell head over heels in love with her.

Brady, at first, wouldn't even let me near Gerardo, due to him being Italian and me having a bit of a thing for Italian men. Luckily, he eventually gave in. And due to his ability to speak Italian, those two will more often than not converse in the foreign language just because they know we can't understand a word they're saying. Well, Brady pretends he's doing it just to tease me and wind us all up, however, I know that he really does it because he knows I find it so sexy. You should hear it. He puts on the most beautiful little accent that literally makes me start to giggle like a schoolgirl whenever he says anything in Italian.

Hmm, I might get him to speak Italian when he's showing me that stripper dance he seems to have.

Wait, where was I?

Oh, yes, Nick and Gerardo. Right.

They're adorable together. She wouldn't let him in to begin with. She was so insecure and she just didn't believe that this Italian beauty would want anything to do with frail, ill, little Nicola. But he stayed by her side throughout everything. When she was diagnosed the second time round, she tried to break up with him because she said that she couldn't stand to put him through having to care for her, see her like that and watch her die. She didn't want to hold him back.

I guess after her parents betrayed her, she was just giving him an excuse to leg it before he did so on his own accord and broke her heart even more. But he didn't leave. He supported her a hundred percent, even when she didn't want him there.

He put that spark back in her eyes.

"Stop it, you annoying little woman!" Maggie snapped, smacking me upside the head as I went to bite the nail she just painted.

"Sorry!"

I took a deep breath and she looked up at me. "What is it?"

"I got a letter from his mom last week. She 'regrets to inform me that they won't be able to make it'. To her son's wedding."

Mags pursed her lips together. "That daughter of mine doesn't know what she's doing. There will come a time when she'll regret so greatly. She'll wish she spent every living moment with him while she could."

I sighed and looked up at her. "I just don't get it."

She shook her head before turning her attentions back to my nails.

"If Brady asks, then I was too unorganised and didn't give them enough time to book a flight over here to catch the wedding, okay?"

She continued to paint. "I was under the impression that you didn't lie."

I groaned loudly and smacked my forehead with my hand in aggravation – careful not to smudge the nails.

"I don't! See – all this sneaking around has gotten to me."

"Oh, shut it," Annie groaned. "You're overreacting."

I groaned loudly. "What if he's angry at me? What if he wanted to organise it all? What if he had a specific way he wanted the wedding to go?"

Collin sat down on the sofa, sprawled out as he stuffed his face with waffles, the plate in his hands piled high.

"Seriously, will you ever shut up? I have never in my life heard you panic so much."

I glared at him. "This is serious. This can go seriously wrong!"

"Yeah but will it though?" he asked. "No. 'Cos this is Brady. Brady who has been following you around for the past, like, ten years and is so completely obsessed and in love with you that even if you asked him to go down the aisle in a dog costume, he'd do it, wagging his tail happily."

Ava began to rub some moisture lotion shit into my face as Babs massaged this conditioning gunk into my wet hair, Maggie now putting the finishing touches on my nails.

"What if he gets held up at work? I told him to hurry home but when if they ask him to do over time? You know he can't say no!"

"It's fine," Moose said. "I have it sorted. Seth's picking him up. Just _relax._"

I nodded and started to take deep breaths.

I love Moose and Seth. Like I'd thought, they were just great friends for so long. Although it doesn't take a genius to work out something was going on behind closed doors. Moose surprisingly got very embarrassed about it all, but after quite a lot of pestering at the age of eighteen she admitted that they'd shared their first kiss. Officially, they're still 'just friends'. Although if you go round his house after eight I'm pretty sure she will be there every single night. They're just adorable. They're all cutesy and flirty and awkward, even now. But they rely on each other so much, which gives away that their relationship has developed beyond friendship emotionally, as well as phsyically. Like, for example, the way they speak for each other. They will always answer things for the other, or just automatically say 'we' when they're talking, and the other won't bat an eyelid because that's exactly what they would have said. It's not just that they can finish each other's sentences; they act like they are one.

Kat shoved a plate under my nose. "Waffle for the bride?"

"I'm gonna be sick."

Babs pushed my shoulders down as I covered my mouth with my hands, my eyes on the bathroom door.

"Oh, be quite. You'll be fine."

I took some more deep breaths. "Can you die from over panicking?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"I don't have a clue how I'm going to tell him."

"You could start with 'We're getting married today'," Ava said dryly as she slapped my cheeks, finishing with the gunk she was applying.

"Why the hell am I doing this?"

"Calm down, Zo," Babs said as she continued to do stuff to my messy head of curls. "Everyone gets pre-wedding jitters. Yours just feels a bit worse because this is a surprise for him. But trust us, he'll love it."

I wasn't so sure.

God, this could end up being so embarrassing.

"Right. I'm gonna go let the rest of the guys in on the secret," Collin said casually as he headed for the door. I nearly had a heart attack.

"But then more people will know if it goes wrong!"

He smiled at me. "Everything will be fine." I shook my head at him and he just rolled his eyes at me. "Will you be able to handle her?"

"We've got it covered. You go to your little friends. Tell that Paul I said hi!" Maggie said, pushing him to the front door.

I groaned and Collin winked at me before slipping out the door.

I love Collin dearly. He's great. But I fucking need him right now and I did not want him to go tell the pack. They would literally _never _let me live it down if Brady rejected me or if this went wrong.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

He just giggled and tiptoed down my driveway.

"You're really annoying me now," Ava said. "It'll be fine. We need something to occupy your mind…"

And they tried. They tried so hard. And I had loads of last minute things to organise, but I just couldn't keep my mind off worrying about all this.

What if he doesn't want a small wedding? What if he wants a big white wedding? You can only get married once. Unless you marry someone else – which I don't think will be happening.

Maybe it will. Maybe this will put him so completely off me and he'll go find someone else.

No. I'm being stupid. I know I'm being stupid. We've been together for ten years. He _imprinted _on me. We're in love.

It's fine. It's all great.

"Brady should be here soon, we better get hiding," Babs said, looking at her watch.

"YOU WHAT?"

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm going to die. I repeat – I'm going to die. _

By now my panicked screeches don't even seem to be affecting them. They just ignore me.

"Right, we're gonna hide upstairs while you tell him the big news –" I let out a cross between a sob and a whimper. "And then once you have, Seth's taking him to Collin's, where the suit is, and we're doing your make up while Moose goes to get your mom and the dress."

I started to bang my head against the wall but they all told my off and reminded me that I'd have to get married with a massive red forehead.

They started to tidy up and get their things packed away so that Brady wouldn't see when he came in and get suspicious. I tried not to tell them that it was pointless, that he could still smell it all, and that he would be able to hear them all no matter where they hide. His super powers (as he likes to call them) are really annoying.

"Don't leave me," I whispered, latching my hands round Annie's arm. She flicked me in the face. Hard.

I was still rubbing my forehead when he pulled into the drive. They all giggled as they hurried upstairs.

I don't think I've ever dreaded seeing Brady before.

He unlocked the door and looked up, his eyebrows pulled together a bit. Even _I _could still hear them laughing upstairs. So much for him not knowing they were there.

He walked towards me, smiling, and he slowly wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What's going on?" he asked as he nuzzled my cheek and neck, his fingers finding my almost tamed hair instantly. "I like your hait."

I pressed my hands against his chest in hope that they'd stop shaking.

"Do you… erm… wanna… do something tonight?"

His looked at me in confusion but nodded, kissing my neck. It was awfully distracting.

"Sure. Did you wanna go out for a meal or something?"

"Err… I was thinking maybe something else?"

He nodded and shrugged. "Whatever you want, baby," he said, stroking my hair out of my face as he pulled away slightly, staring into my eyes. "You look really beautiful today."

"Do you… umm… would you marry me?"

He smiled in confusion. "What?"

"Would you marry me?" I repeated and he picked up my left hand, turned it round and put it in front of my face.

"Err, I already beat you to that question, love."

I stared at the ring. It was such a beautiful ring. I've never gotten over how beautiful it is. It's perfect and I've never seen a nicer one. I could barely even accept it because it looked so nice – I knew I'd probably lose it or somehow break it. I don't know how much it was, or how long he spent saving up for it. I suppose that's one thing we didn't do after we rushed into our first time together, we've never rushed anything since. How long did it take for us to actually get _together_ together? And then it was four years till he proposed, a year till I moved in, we haven't even thought about kids…

It was time for me to take the bull by the horns and speed this shit up.

Right?

I think I'm gonna be sick.

"A couple months ago you said you wanted to get married soon…" I continued to just stare at the ring and he cocked his head to the side slightly, his hand covering mine as he lowered it. "Do you want to marry me… today?"

He laughed. "Yes please."

I looked into his eyes.

The mirth slipped from his eyes as they clouded with confusion.

He stared at me and I just stared back, my hand gripping his with a death grip as I tried not to panic.

Oh god.

He wasn't speaking.

He wasn't saying anything.

Oh my god.

I've fucked it up, haven't I?

"Are you kidding?" he whispered, confused. I bit on my tongue, too terrified to speak. I shook my head negatively.

He shook his head in disbelief, his eyebrows pulled together as he stared at me, still so freaking _confused. _

"I don't – I don't understand."

"I sort of… planned a wedding. I was hoping you'd come. You're sort of the groom," I tried to joke but it just fell flat as he stared at me blankly.

Why do I always make stupid lame jokes when I get nervous? This is just so embarrassing.

If he didn't have super wolf skin then I would have pierced because of the pressure I was putting on his hand with my nails as I squeezed his hand tightly. I didn't mean to, I was just clinging on to him for dear life. Oh god, I hope I don't mess the manicure up. Maggie would kill me.

What the hell am I even going on about?

I always go off on stupid tangents.

"Groom?" he repeated slowly and I could have just started crying on the spot if it wouldn't have been even more embarrassing.

I nodded quickly.

"Today?"

I nodded again.

"To you?"

"Preferably."

He started laughing.

Oh shit. I think I've driven him mad. I hope he doesn't kill me.

"Are you kidding?" he repeated, laughing joyously.

I nodded cautiously.

He swept down, wrapping his arms around me and picking me up, spinning around. "Are you fucking kidding me, Zo?"

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders quickly.

Hugging is good. I like hugging. Hugging is safe. Hugging means he doesn't want to kill me.

"Nope."

"I don't understand," he said, smiling. He hugged me tightly against his body, staring intently into his eyes.

"I kind of, took what you said very literally. And I, umm, I planned our wedding. For today." He looked at me with those startled, happy eyes. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad?" he said, shaking his head in bewilderment. "You're so mental!"

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

He gripped the nape of my neck with one hand gently. "I fucking love you, Zoë."

His lips started their decent to mine and I almost attacked his mouth – I've been waiting for that freaking kiss all day!

But then, out of absolutely know where, large tan hands clamped down on our mouths. We both turned in alarm to see Collin and Seth, grinning at us.

I bit down on Collin's finger.

"You son of a bitch!" he said, laughing as he pulled his hand away.

"Were you two in on this too?" Brady asked as he pulled Seth's hand from his mouth.

The two guys turned and grinned at each other.

"Yeah. And 'cos we're the same shape, I had to go to all the freaking tuxedo fittings, so you owe me! Now, come on, we have to go dress you up," Collin said, trying to tug at Brady's arm.

Brady waved him off. "Yeah, one sec."

He pulled me back and went to kiss me, but ended up kissing the palm of Collin's hand again.

"Seriously, Collin!" Brady said in frustration.

"It's bad luck to kiss the bride-to-be before the wedding!"

Seth rolled his eyes at him. "It's bad luck to _see _the bride before the wedding."

"Who cares? Come on, Bradykins."

Collin put his hands over Brady's eyes and started to pull him out.

"Urgh, Collin! Can't I-? Just let me–" Brady tried to pull the hands off his eyes but he couldn't. "Would you please let me talk to," he grinned madly, "To my bride-to-be?"

"No. Come on, loverboy."

"I love you so much, Zoë!" Brady called as he was pulled out the door. "I – I'll see you at the wedding!" he started to get a bit hysterical and I think I heard him giggling. Collin told him off while Seth just grinned at me before shutting the door and following them.

The girls came barrelling down the stairs.

"_Oh my god!" _Kat screeched as they jumped on me for the second time today. "That was the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life!"

"We taped the whole thing from the stairs!" Nicola said, grinning.

"Are you sure _I _can't marry Brady?" Kat asked, taking my hands, staring into my eyes pleadingly. "He is so cute!"

Moose pushed her away and wrapped her arms around me. "Told you it would be fine."

"Oh my god," I said slowly, breathlessly. She pulled back, worried. "_I'M GETTING FREAKING MARRIED!" _

* * *

"You look beautiful."

I turned to see Dean standing here, hands in his pockets as he smiled up at me. I ran at him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He pulled his hands from his pockets and hugged me back. "I wish mom could see you like this," he whispered and I shoved him away.

"Don't make me cry."

He smiled and pulled a hair off my face that had gotten caught in the lip gloss that had been slapped on my face. Typical. I have no grace.

Crap. What if that happens during the ceremony?

"Where is she, anyway?" I asked as he leant against the wall, rolling his eyes.

"Off seeing Brady."

"What? Should the mother of the bride be with, you know, the _bride?"_

He shrugged. "Sometimes I think she loves him more as a son than she does me," he said, grinning.

I smiled and leant into his side. "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

He scoffed. "I thought you'd never ask. Paul bet me twenty bucks you'd ask him."

"Where is Paul, too? Why the hell am I all alone in here?"

"He's with Brady too. They're trying to calm him down – apparently he's forgotten how to speak."

I started to laugh. Like, really laugh.

"That is so typically Brady."

He smiled and stoked my arm.

"I'm really happy for you, sis."

I grinned at him.

"How's _Lydia?" _I sang her name out, teasing.

He rolled his eyes at me as I shoved his stomach lightly.

"Is she here?" I pestered.

"Yes," he grumbled.

"Good."

Dean tried not to blush or anything.

"I can't believe you've been dating for like a year and I haven't met her."

"Seven months, Zo. Hardly a year."

"Oh well, feels like ages. I've spoken to her on the phone, you know?"

"Yes," he replied tightly, holding down his smile. "I know. She said. She told me when you invited her here that you all but threatened her that you had to meet her."

Dean hasn't had a proper relationship since he came back. He hasn't stayed with a girl for more than two months until _Lydia _came along. I found her number his cell when he left it at moms and I called her up. So what? I'm an annoying sister. I missed out on years of teasing and annoying him, I was making up for it now.

"What?" I asked, laughing. "You're my big brother, I deserve to meet your girlfriend! You used to see Brady like every day."

"That wasn't by choice."

I laughed and hugged him. "You love Brady."

"I'm glad you're marrying him. If it had to be anyone, I'm glad it's him. I still think you're too young to even be _dating._"

I smiled happily. I was just so _happy. _

"Are you nervous? Cold feet?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Strangely… no. I just wanna do it, you know? I want to get it done with. I'm sick of all this hanging around. I got all my panicking out of the way this morning."

He laughed loudly. "Moose says you were a bit of a nightmare. Wouldn't stop screaming at them, apparently."

I pursed my lips together. "Well… it wasn't my finest hour, I admit that. I'm not usually so hysterical."

The door opened and Paul walked in, straightening his suit. He was shaking his head as he mumbled.

"That guy, I swear… Why the hell are you marrying him, Zoë? He's a crackpot."

I grinned. "He's cute, though."

Paul rolled his eyes before grinning at me. "I still say you're making a dreadful mistake…" he grinned and I glared at him. He wrapped his arms around the two of us, smiling.

Dean looked at him distastefully. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Paul just grinned. "Dunno. I think sleep deprivation. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep because of Annabel and Florence. I keep hugging everyone. I couldn't leave Granny Mag alone."

Annabel and Florence are his two daughters, they're twins. And they're the cutest little things I've ever seen. And they already have Paul wrapped round their chubby little baby fingers. Who'd of thought that Paul would turn out to be such a softy? He can't say no to them. He's such a great dad.

He kissed my head then kissed Dean's cheek. Dean shoved his old friend away, rolling his eyes.

"I get to walk her down the aisle, ha ha!"

"You're such a child," I said and he just grinned smugly at Paul, who pulled a face.

"Fine. But we all know I would have done a much better job at it."

Moose and mom came in just as Paul was leaving.

Mom wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I'm so happy for you, Zoë," she whispered, holding me tight. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

Moose grinned at me. "You look great."

"I can't breathe."

She shrugged. "Who needs to breathe?"

I smoothed down the dress. "It doesn't feel right. Wearing a dress, I mean."

I've never felt right wearing dresses, but a _wedding dress, _no less.

It was about fifty bucks from some random boutique we happened to wander past. When I said this wedding was thrown together quickly, I mean it. It was a bit too small, as well. It was a lace up at the back, but my boobs were still so squished.

"Ready? Brady's just gone out."

I took a few deep breaths and nodded.

"I think you should wait. Make him wait ages, make him panic."

I glared at Moose.

"What? He's so funny when he panics."

"Be nice to my future husband."

She laughed and hugged me. "Does it feel weird to say that?" I nodded vehemently.

"God. I can't believe this is happening. It's all happened so quickly."

She smiled and I took a deep breath. "I love you. Thank you for making me do this. Thank you for everything."

Moose grinned at me, "You're very welcome. I love you too. But we should probably go and find our seats now."

I smiled and mom hugged me one last time before they both went off.

Dean turned to me as we stood in this random little room that the girls had placed me in, waiting for the go-ahead to leave. "I like that friend Collin of yours."

I rolled my eyes. See? I told you everyone does.

"He bet me twenty dollars you'd trip on the way up the aisle."

"_Dean! _That's the most unhelpful thing to say right now!"

"I think I might just trip you up so I can make some more money today."

I glared at him and he laughed. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding, stop glaring at me like that."

"You know how I said I wasn't nervous?" he nodded. "Now I'm nervous, jackass!"

There was a knock on the door, signalling our queue to leave and I turned to Dean, grabbing him by the collar. "If I trip, you better fucking keep me up right, or I'm kicking your ass!"

"Jesus. They were right. You do get scary aggressive when you're nervous."

"When you marry _Lydia _I'll wind you up and see you how you like it."

He rolled his eyes but opened the door, sticking his arm out for me to take.

"What if I throw up on him? It feels like I'm about to vomit."

"Oh, how romantic."

I punched him in the gut. He just laughed.

He took hold of my hand, squeezed it then put it round his arm. "Come on."

The nervousness left as soon as it came when I set my eyes on Brady. It wasn't even that he looked so freaking sexy (because believe me, he did), it was the look in his eyes. That look. That lovey-dovey, cute, imprinting look. That look that adorned his face for the first time exactly ten years ago today. That look that makes me feel like the only person that matters. That look that makes me think no matter what happens, everything will be okay.

Because it doesn't matter what happens. It doesn't matter if I accuse him of being a monster, it doesn't matter if he goes off to fight vampire wars, it doesn't matter if his parents hopped off to another country the moment he left school, it doesn't matter if I plan our wedding and don't tell him, it doesn't matter that I probably did trip a little bit whilst walking up the aisle – it didn't matter because he looked at me like that regardless of all of it. And I know that we'll have each other. And if I have him, then I have all I need. I know I can get by each day as long as I can look into those gorgeous, addictive brown eyes and see him looking back with _that look._ Because I have Brady and I love him. And I know he loves me too. And honestly, who can say that much? Who can honestly know that? Who gets to think that? Sure, my life is messed up. It's not perfect. But it's perfect to me. And just because of that one look.

And if he can make me feel like that with one look, then I know that all this stressing and worrying was worth it. He was worth it and he was definitely the man I wanted to marry.

He was also the man that I wanted to fucking kiss the living daylights out of, because one; as I previously mentioned, he looks sexy as hell. Two; I haven't kissed him all day and I need some loving. And three, because he was irresistible. And there was no denying it.

We stood at the alter, staring into each others eyes. The vicar said what he needed to say and I'm pretty sure we said the correct things in the correct time but I knew we were both waiting for those magic words.

He slipped the ring delicately along my finger and I held my breath, doing the same to him. His touch still sent off electric shocks across my skin. He stepped closer eaglery and I looked back into those eyes, my hands still on his. I love his warmth. I love the temperature warmth of his skin, and I love the warmth of his heart, that radiates through him, through his eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Thank you, sweet baby Jesus!

Wait, that's probably not the best thing to be thinking in a church, is it?

Who cares?

Brady's lips pulled up into a grin and he stepped closer, his hands moving up to cup my face. My hands slip up his tuxedo-covered chest. He looked into my eyes one last time before his lips descended on mine, dancing with a stronger passion than ever before.

His hand moved down, wrapping around my waist and he pulled me closer against him as his tongue found mine.

The passion was overpowering and with all the emotions swarming around my body, when he pulled back I felt a little woozy.

"Get a room!" someone called, breaking the spell. There was a ripple of laughter and Brady started to chuckle breathily.

I still couldn't breathe so laughing wasn't an option for me.

I looked at all our grinning friends as Brady held me tightly, my toes only just reaching the floor.

Yeah. My life was turning out pretty damn fantastic.

* * *

"If you keep looking at me like that I'll have my way with you right in this restaurant, in front of everyone," I whispered as he leant over, kissing my neck. He seems to love doing that.

"Don't tempt me," he whispered back.

"Don't give me a hicky," I replied, running my hands over his chest. "That wouldn't be very classy on my wedding day."

He laughed and pulled me onto his lap, his arms all around me.

"I don't…" he took a breath and pushed my hair off my face, holding me tightly as he spoke in a low, soft voice. "I don't know what to say to let you know how much I love you. There aren't words describe how much you doing all this means to me. I woke up this morning, content to just spend time with you and – and now you're my _wife._ I can't – I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling. I can't believe I had the luck to find you."

I smiled, my hands on his face. "Don't cry, Brady. Some people are still eating and they might find it a bit awkward."

He laughed and then pulled my head down, claiming my lips with his hot, passionate and quite dominating mouth.

"Excuse me – you're putting me off my potatoes!" Maggie interrupted, tugging Brady by the hair backwards. He turned to look at his grandmother. "I've told you once and I'll tell you again; _get a room._"

His mouth fell open. "That was you!"

She grinned. She's such a cheeky old devil. "What? It was grossing me out. I didn't wanna sit there and watch my grandson nearly dry hump someone in front of everyone."

We weren't _that _bad.

"Eww, please don't say that, Grandma."

"What, dry humping?"

He cringed again.

"Anyway, it was you that ruined my perfect little wedding with your crude heckles!"

Maggie grinned happily at her grandson as I leant my head against his.

Brady's hands moved up and down my back slowly, playing with the back of my dress as his talked with his grandmother.

I tilted my head up and caught his lips with mine again and Granny Mag tutted.

"What did I just say? Leave that for the honeymoon!"

Brady's eyes widened and he stated at me, startled. "Honeymoon?"

I shook my head quickly. "No, no. I didn't book one –" Maggie cleared her throat, smiling.

We turned to her. "As a wedding gift," she started. "From me and your mother, Zoë."

Mom turned and smiled, walking over to us. Me and Brady gaped at them.

"You didn't," he whispered.

"It's not much, but we reckoned you'd like it. It's where I went on my honeymoon and trust me, it's beautiful there," she said, handing over an envelope.

"We can't accept this," I said as Brady opened it, seeing the plane tickets and hotel reservation information.

"You can and you will," mom said and I looked at Brady.

"It's too much," he agreed.

"There's no way you could have afforded it."

Mom stepped forward to our table, holding out her hand. I placed mine in hers and she covered mine with her other hand.

"Yes I can. Don't worry about us, you two deserve it."

"Oh, Mom," we both got up and thanked and hugged my mom and Brady's gran.

"Kind of overshadows our gift," Dean said. "We just bought you cutlery."

"_Lydia! _How are _you?_"

Dean cringed and Brady just laughed as I went off to talk to my brother's girlfriend.

She's so cute!

"Oi," Brady said, bending down to wrap his arms around me. I looked up at him, sitting in the seat next to _Lydia, _still talking to her and everyone else that was on this table.

"You're neglecting your husband," he said softly, pretending to be hurt. I laughed and turned my body to him, pulling him down to kiss that beautiful mouth of his.

He kissed me back as hard and stroked my hair and the side of my face.

"Come dance with me," he said, standing up and holding out his hand as the music started up. I slipped my hand into his.

Everyone stood up and made their way to the area reserved for dancing. Brady pulled me behind him, smiling.

"You know I can't dance to save my life, right?" I asked and he nodded, laughing, as he pulled my body against him.

"Yes. I remember a few incidents that highlighted your dancing abilities to the full."

I smacked his chest and then slid my hands up to his neck as his hands went to my waist. "Just follow me. All you have to do is sway."

I stood on his foot.

He grinned. "It's a good job I'm part werewolf." I laughed and shook my head at him.

"You're so mean to me. After all this, you still make fun of me?"

He brushed his lips against mine as we continued to 'sway' to the slow, gentle music. It was one of Brady's favourite songs.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For everything."

"Thank _you _for everything, Brady. I can't imagine what my life would be like right now if it wasn't for you."

"I love you," he murmured softly and I smiled and leant up, kissing him gently.

"I love you too."

"You look so beautiful today."

"You look… alright."

He laughed and pulled me closer, grinning. "Thanks, wife."

"That's okay, husband."

We continued to just stare at each other, grinning like fools.

I liked being able to call him that.

There was a flash to my left and we both turned quickly, to see Daphne smiling sheepishly as she pulled her camera away.

I rolled my eyes at her as Brady kissed my cheek.

I suppose it would have been stupid for me to think that she wouldn't take any photos.

Daphne is my business partner. We own a little camera shop in Forks. On Wednesday to Saturday nights I also teach photography sessions. It's like, my dream job. I love every minute of it. I'd never of been doing any of it if it wasn't for Brady. He was the one who really pushed me to do it, he's the one who made me get the degree in photography, the one who paid for it (I've tried to pay him back for it countless times, but he won't accept it). It was a massive risk but Brady was behind me every step of the way. I'd never have gotten this far if it wasn't for his support.

He's just too good to be true.

* * *

My ankle smacked straight into the doorframe. Brady was trying to carry me bridle style into the hotel room, but it wasn't exactly going according to plan.

"Crap! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he panicked as I was set off into another round of laughter. He dropped me on the bed before placing all our bags on the floor.

All six of them.

We had to pack in about five minutes and instead of sorting through things and trying to find the big suitcases, we just worked with what we had and banged pretty much everything into them… not good.

"You should have let me carry at least one."

He shook his head and went to shut the door. "Nope. And I wanted to carry you. I was trying to follow traditions."

"Tell that to my poor ankle," I said, leaning back to stick my leg in the air, waving my foot at him.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby."

He smiled at me and pulled my shoe and sock off and delicately rubbed my poor foot and sock.

"That wasn't very romantic was it? Smashing your foot against the wall?" we both laughed and he smiled down at me.

"You showed me up today, you know."

"How so?"

"I thought we agreed all those years ago that we _weren't _romantic in the slightest? And now you go and do this… probably the most romantic thing ever. I didn't even realise it was the anniversary of our imprinting. How the hell am I supposed to beat this?"

I smiled up at him. "Gutted. I had outside help, though. It's probably cheating."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. It's disqualified."

"Our wedding?" he laughed.

"Yep. Doesn't count. We're equal again now."

He grinned as he kissed the inside of my ankle delicately. He stared at my foot for a second before his lips pulled upwards again.

"Your toes are so cute!" he giggled and I kicked him with my foot, laughing as I put my leg down, pulling my shoe off my other foot.

"I still can't believe you wore converses under the dress," he said, standing up straight and holding down the laughter.

"What? I forgot to buy proper shoes."

He looked at me disbelievingly. "And why did you get to change? I looked like such an idiot wearing a tux in an aeroplane."

I grinned. "What? I like you in that."

He nodded with a sigh. "I do look sexy in a suit."

"If you say so." He glared at me.

"You have to be nice to me now, wifey."

"No, now I can be even meaner to you and you won't be able to leave me. We're bound for life," I said devilishly, waggling my wedding ring in his face.

He took a hold of my hand, grinning as he pushed me on my back, crawling over me.

"Is that so?" I nodded as he brushed his lips along my jaw.

"Oh well. As long as we have sex, I don't care how much of a bitch you are."

"Mmm." I pushed him off, getting up off the bed. "Yeah, about that… I'm not in the mood."

He sat up straight quickly. "What?"

I shrugged as I walked across the hotel room, ringing my hands. "I know it's our wedding night, but – I think it was the plane ride. It killed the mood for me."

His eyes narrowed.

"I suppose you could always try… seduce me."

Brady grinned wickedly and stood up, his eyes shining with laughter but he kept up that sexy grin.

"Mmm, time for me to whack out the sexy stripper dance?"

I laughed and nodded.

"Prepare to be seduced," he warned and I tried to stop laughing but I couldn't.

"Dada, da-da…" he tried to start singing some sexy stripper music, gyrating his hips.

The laughter was just overpowering me.

He licked his lips dramatically as he pulled off his tie, flinging it towards me.

"Enough! Please!" I fell into his body, burying my face in his neck.

"See?" he said. "I've only taken my tie off and you're already a mess; throwing yourself at me."

"Oh yeah. I really underestimated you," I said, my lips still twitching with laughter as I unbuttoned his shirt, pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

"I told you so. You couldn't even wait to watch the rest of it, you're just too eager to see me naked."

"Yep. That's it. I can't keep my hands off you. It was just that thing you did with your hips."

"Oi. Enough of the sarcasm, you," he said, pressing his lips to mine as shrugged off his shirt too.

I smiled as I ran my hands up body.

"I love your stomach and chest so much." He grinned. "Sometimes I think I love them more than you." His grin fell.

"What?"

I laughed and pulled his head down, kissing him.

"Nothing."

He tickled me again before pushing me back on the bed. "I hate you so much some times."

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot as he crawled onto me.

"But you admit that I'm irresistible, right?"

I thought about it. "Mmm… maybe."

He grinned. "I knew it."

"You're so cocky today."

"Hey, it's not my fault. You love me so much you couldn't wait to marry so planned a wedding behind my back so I couldn't say now. Of course that shit's gonna go to my head."

I shoved him. Then I realised what he said.

Wait. Shit.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Did you want to say no? Did you feel like you couldn't say no just because I had it planned? I knew it!"

Fuck buckets!

"No!" he laughed. "No, Zoë. Of course not."

He stroked my face and arms. "Of course not," he repeated softly. "You know I love you more than anything. Were you honestly worried I wouldn't want to marry you?"

I nodded and he kissed me gently. "You shouldn't of worried. Today was the best day of my life."

I smiled as I ran my hands through his short hair. "Do you wish that I hadn't and it was a bigger wedding?"

He shook his head vehemently. "God no. I was crapping myself in front of just like, fifty people today. I was always the awkward kid who stuttered in school presentations, it would have felt like that if there were hundreds of people there. I wouldn't of liked a big production."

"You're a werewolf who fights vampires in your spare time and you're scared of crowds?" He glared at me and I tried not to smile. "Hey, you may be sexy but you're fucking strange."

He laughed. "We're the perfect match – because, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you're fucking strange, too."

"I'm not _that _bad."

Brady looked at me.

"Oh come on. _Everyone _is a little bit strange."

"They don't have nothing on you, baby."

"Don't call me baby!"

He laughed. "See?"

"Okay. But you're as strange as I am."

"That's why I love you so much. We're perfectly strange for each other."

"Eurgh, oh god, Brady, you're getting so sickly. It's all this wedding and love shit."

He chuckled. "Love is strange, isn't it?"

"It's strange how I ended up with _you._"

He smiled. "No, it is. I mean, what even is love? Why does it make me feel this way? Why am I so obsessed with you?"

"Why did I plan a whole freaking wedding behind your back?"

"Exactly," he said, stroking my hair as he kissed me softly.

I nodded, staring into those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yeah. Love is strange."

* * *

**I don't what to say, but this is officially the end of Love Is Strange. I've absolutely loved every minute of writing about Zoe and Brady, but I have to say this epilogue was the best. I hope I covered everything that you guys were all wondering. There were a few requests about a sequel, and although I love those two so much, I've got a lot of other things I've been wanting to do for a while, so I can't see it happening in the near future, but I'm not ruling it out completely :)**

**I also wanted to just say a massive thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story and read every chapter, and an even bigger thank you to those who have reviewed or favourited this, it really means a lot and I probably would never have had the motivation to keep writing if it wasn't for those reviews. **

**And I really hope you guys like this as an epliogue, I had a lot of fun writing it. And it was 30 pages on word, so it's pretty damn long too. You're probably really surprised at how quickly this is posted compared to the last couple of chapters, but I just really loved writing this and I'm going to really miss this story now!**

Becca teh grayte - **Thank you so much! I'd love to write more on Seth and Moose because I really love them together and don't think I wrote nearly enough about them so I think that's definitely a good idea, but I alredy have a Seth/OC story on the go so I'd feel like I'm cheating on them if I did another one about Seth at the same time! But I'll definitely keep it in mind, I might even just do a one-shot if you're interested? Oh, and I do remember! I usually remember most of them :) Thank you so much, I'm really glad you liked both of them and that really means a lot!**

**Anyway, this is it! Thanks again, everyone, I really hope you like so please keep the reviews coming so I know how you felt about it; good or bad. **

**Kimmmz **

**xx  
**


End file.
